Taehyung & Co
by Kumiko0998
Summary: [REMAKE NOVEL] Jeon Jungkook penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis serta misterius. Bagaimana nasib karier Jungkook selanjutnya? / RnR juseyo...
1. prolog

**Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

.

 _ **Summary:**_

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis serta misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan._

* * *

Prologue

.

.

Beberapa orang percaya bahwa _masalah_ selalu berada di sekitar kami. Hantu bukanlah sesuatu yang _baru,_ kata mereka, dan sejak dulu selalu bertabiat sama, kehidupan kami terbiasa berdampingan dengan entitas gaib tersebut. Misalnya─ada kisah yang diceritakan penulis Romawi, Pliny─hampir dua ribu tahun yang lalu, kisah cendikiawan yang membeli rumah di Athena. Rumah tersebut dijual sangat murah, dan segera saja diketahui bahwa rumah tersebut berhantu.

Di malam pertamanya, sang cendikiawan dihampiri _Spectre_ seorang lelaki tua kurus yang dirantai─si pengunjung dipanggilnya─namun alih-alih kabur ketakutan, si cendikiawan malah mengikuti si hantu ke pekarangan, tempat ia melihat si hantu lenyap ke dalam tanah. Hari berikutnya si cendikiawan menyuruh para pelayannya menggali lokasi tersebut. Benar saja, mereka menemukan kerangka yang diborgol. Borgol tersebut kemudian dilepas dan tulang-tulang itu akhirnya dimakamkan dengan layak, kemudian si hantu menghilang dari rumah. Kisah berakhir. Hantu Tipe Dua Klasik.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, di negara kami, banyak kasus hantu lain bermunculan. Mula-mula di Gwangju, kemudian perlahan-lahan menyebar ke kota-kota tetangga seperti Jeonju, kota metropolitan Daejoon, wilayah Gyeosangnam-do, hingga merembet ke kota pusat, Seoul. Dan kini menjalar hingga ke seluruh pelosok Korea Selatan. Berkembanglah situasi panik yang makin melebar.

Terjadi kerusuhan dan demonstrasi; gereja-gereja dan tempat peribadatan menjadi populer karena orang-orang berusaha menyelamatkan jiwa mereka. Tidak lama kemudian Namjoon dan Seokjin mendirikan agensi-agensi psikis untuk memenuhi permintaan, memberi jalan bagi banyak agensi saingan yang lebih kecil. Akhirnya, pemerintah sendiri turun tangan, menetapkan jam malam dan memerintahkan produksi lentera-lentera di kota-kota besar.

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada satupun di antara tindakan-tindakan itu yang benar-benar dapat _memecahkan_ masalah. Hal terbaik yang bisa dikatakan─sementara waktu berjalan─adalah seluruh negeri mulai terbiasa hidup dalam kenyataan baru. Penduduk dewasa menundukkan kepala, memastikan rumah mereka penuh besi, dan membiarkan agensi-agensi menangani ancaman supernatural. Sebagai akibatnya, agensi-agensi mencari operatif─pekerja─terbaik. Dan karena sensitivitas psikis ekstrem hampir selalu didapatkan dalam usia yang tergolong muda, itu artinya seluruh generasi remaja sepertiku mendapati diri mereka selalu ditempatkan di garis depan.

.

Aku terlahir dengan nama Jeon Jungkook pada dekade ke-4 sejak masalah dimulai, di mana ketika wabah sudah menyebar luas ke seluruh negara kami, sehingga kota-kota terkecil sekali pun memiliki lentera-hantu dan semua desa memiliki lonceng peringatan. Ayahku adalah seorang portir stasiun kereta di sebuah kota kecil Korea Selatan, tempat di mana banyak rumah beratap miring dan tembok batu yang bergerumul di antara perbukitan hijau.

Dia seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih. Punggungnya lebar, dan berotot. Napasnya berbau tajam bir cokelat, dan tangannya keras serta tangkas menghukum anak-anaknya yang berani mengganggu kegemarannya akan keheningan dan ketidakpedulian.

Seandainya dia pernah menyebut namaku pun─aku bahkan sama sekali tidak ingat─dia tidak pernah mengakrabkan diri dengan kami dan selalu saja berlaku sewenang-wenang. Setelah dia jatuh tertabrak kereta ketika usiaku tujuh tahun, satu-satunya emosiku hanyalah rasa takut bahwa kami belum selesai berurusan dengannya. Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, regulasi baru pemerintah tentang kematian mendadak dipatuhi sepenuh hati.

Para pendeta menaburkan besi pada rel tempat kecelakaan terjadi, mereka meletakan koin-koin perak pada mata jenazah, mereka menggantungkan jimat besi di lehernya untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan hantunya. Tindakan pencegahan ini berhasil. Ayahku tidak pernah kembali. Bahkan _kalau_ dia kembali─kata ibuku─dia takkan menyebabkan masalah bagi kami. Dia mungkin hanya akan menghantui pub-pub lokal saja.

Ibuku, seorang wanita yang kurus, bersurai lurus panjang, dan bermimik selalu terlihat jengkel, menjadi tukang cuci di dua penginapan kecil di kota. Kasih sayang yang dimilikinya terhadap kami sebagian besar sudah terkuras ke dalam pekerjaan dan keletihannya, dan dia hampir tidak punya energi untuk mengurus anak-anaknya. Aku anak nomor tiga dan terakhir.

Dia berada di luar rumah sepenjang siang; setelah gelap dia duduk membungkuk di antara asap lavendel, menonton TV tanpa berbicara. Dia jarang memperhatikanku, dan membiarkan diriku di asuh oleh kakak-kakakku. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya tertarik tentangku adalah bagaimana suatu hari nanti aku bisa mencari uang sendiri.

Semua orang tahu bahwa ada _bakat_ tertentu yang diturunkan dalam keluargaku. Ibuku pernah melihat hantu semasa muda dulu, sementara dua orang kakakku─Hoseok hyung dan Sungjin hyung─memiliki _Daya Lihat_ yang cukup untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai penjaga malam di Haendae-gu─sebelah timur Busan─yang berjarak hampir lima puluh kilometer dari rumah. Namun tidak ada di antara kakak-kakaku yang punya potensi menjadi _agen._ Dari awal aku memang sudah terlihat berbeda. Hal itu karena aku memiliki tingkat sensitivitas luar biasa terhadap _Masalah._

 _.  
._

Suatu hari─ketika usiaku masih sekitar delapan tahun─aku bermain di rawa bersama kakak favoritku, Sungjin Hyung. Bola Sungjin Hyung lenyap di antara ilalang tempat kami bermain dan kami mencarinya lama sekali. Ketika akhirnya kami menemukan bola tersebut, cahaya matahari sudah hampir lenyap. Maka kami menelurusi jalan setapak di tepi sungai ketika lonceng berbunyi dari sebrang ladang-ladang.

Sungjin Hyung dan aku saling berpandangan. Sejak bayi, kami sudah diperingatkan tentang apa yang terjadi jika tetap berada di luar sehabis gelap. Sungjin hyung seperti ingin menangis.

Berbeda denganku, aku adalah anak pemberani, mungil dan berambut gelap serta tidak mudah gentar─meski nyatanya aku adalah anak yang paling muda. "Tidak apa-apa Hyung," Kataku. "Masih sore, jadi mereka masih selemah bayi. Kalau _memang_ ada hantu di sekitar sini, auranya pasti akan berbeda, karena itu aku tidak yakin."

"Bukan cuma itu," Kata Sungjin Hyung. "Tapi Eomma. Dia akan memukulku habis-habisan."

"Yah, dan eomma akan memukuliku juga."

"Aku lebih tua darimu. Dia akan memukuliku _lebih_ keras. _Kau_ bakal baik-baik saja, Kook."

Dalam hati aku meragukan ucapannya. Memang benar bahwa ibu kami bekerja mencuci seprai sembilan jam sehari, dan sebagian besar menggunakan tangan. Aku berpikir, dia pasti mempunyai tenaga yang cukup kuat, satu tamparan darinya maka bokongmu akan bergetar selama seminggu. Itu kenyataan. Kami lantas bergegas dalam kesunyian yang murung.

"Itu Eomma yang memanggil?" Kataku tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Apakah tadi Eomma memanggil kita?"

Sungjin Hyung memandang sekitar dengan alis berkerut.

"Aku tidak dengar apa-apa. Lagipula rumah kita masih berkilo-kilo meter dari sini."

Memang benar. Lagipula, bagiku suara lirih dan kecil yang kudengar bukan berasal dari kota. Aku mengarahkan pandangan jauh ke seberang ladang datar, ke arah sungai yang dari sini tidak kelihatan, mengalir gelap dan dalam di antara perbukitan.

Sulit untuk memastikan, tapi rasanya aku melihat sosok berdiri jauh diantara ilalang di sana, sebentuk noda gelap, bengkok seperti orang-orangan sawah pengusir burung. Sementara aku menatap, sosok itu mulai bergerak─tidak sangat cepat, namun tidak juga sangat lambat─bergerak dalam garis lurus yang kira-kira akan memotong jalan kami didepan sana.

Aku merasa tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu, siapapun dia. Aku menyikut Sungjin Hyung main-main. "Ayo kita berlomba Hyung!" kataku. "Ayo! Aku mulai kedinginan."

Maka kami berlari di sepanjang jalan setapak, dan setiap beberapa meter aku melompat untuk memastikan, aku menyadari sosok tidak dikenal itu juga ikut bergegas mengejar kami, melompat dan terpincang-pincang melalui batang-batang ilalang. Namun kami berlari lebih cepat dan tiba di undakan dengan selamat. Dan ketika aku menoleh ke bawah dari pagar yang luas, tidak ada apapun di sana sejauh kelokan sungai, begitu pula dengan suara memanggil kami di antara ilalang.

.

.

Belakangan, ketika bokongku tidak lagi terasa perih, aku bercerita kepada ibuku tentang sosok tersebut, dan dia memberitahuku bahwa di sana ada seorang wanita yang bunuh diri akibat putus cinta, saat ibuku masih anak-anak. Nama wanita itu Jung Na Ra.

Dia berjalan ke tengah-tengah ilalang, membaringkan tubuh di sungai dan menenggelamkan diri. Seperti bisa kau duga, dia menjadi Tipe Dua, hantu penuntut dan sering menimbulkan masalah bagi orang-orang yang pulang semalaman dari lembah.

Insiden-insiden serupa ini menyiratkan bahwa tidak lama lagi _Bakat_ yang kumiliki akan dikenal banyak orang di distrikku. Ibuku menunggu dengan tidak sabar sampai usiaku sembilan tahun, kemudian membawaku bertemu seorang agen di ruang kerjanya dekat alun-alun kota Busan.

Aku datang di waktu yang tepat, karena salah satu operatifnya terbunuh dalam aksi tiga hari sebelumnya. Semua berjalan lancar. Ibuku mendapatkan gaji mingguanku, aku mendapatkan pekerjaan baru, dan agen Bang mendapatkan murid baru.

Majikanku─Bang Sihyuk-─ adalah lelaki yang tidak terlalu tinggi, dia yang memimpin operasi lokal selama lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Penduduk kota Busan memperlakukannya dengan hormat bahkan nyaris memuja, namun tetap saja dia terisolasi dari mereka akibat profesinya. Maka dia mengeluarkan aura gaib misterius. Lelaki itu bertubuh gemuk, berkulit putih, berhidung mancung dan besar, mengenakan setelan hitam pekat agak ketinggalan zaman seperti orang pengurus pemakaman. Dia merokok hampir tanpa henti, menyimpan serpihan besi di sakunya begitu saja, dan jarang berganti pakaian _. Rapier_ -nya kuning akibat noda ektoplasma.

Dalam beberapa bulan aku belajar cara mencampur garam dan magnesium dalam proporsi yang tepat, dan bagaimana cara menebarkan besi sesuai dengan perkiraan kami tentang kekuatan si hantu. Aku menjadi mahir mengepak tas dan memeriksa senter, mengisi lentera dan menguji rantai. Aku memoles _rapier_. Aku membuat teh dan kopi. Dan saat truk-truk membawa persediaan baru dari Seoul, aku menyortir bom dan wadah-wadah, kemudian menyimpan semuanya di rak-rak kami.

Bang Sihyuk segera mendapati bahwa selain bisa melihat _pengunjung_ dengan lumayan jelas, aku juga dapat _mendengar_ mereka lebih baik dibandingkan semua orang. Sebelum usiaku sepuluh tahun, dalam insiden di Hotel Daeun, aku mendeteksi langkah kaki lembut mengendap-endap pada lorong di belakang kami, maka aku bisa menyelamatkan kami semua dari sentuhan─hantu. Sang agen menghadiahiku dengan kenaikan pangkat cepat. Aku lulus Tingkat Satu dan Dua dalam waktu dua kali lebih cepat, dan pada ulang tahunku yang ke tiga belas aku lulus Tingkat Tiga.

Di hari bersejarah itu aku pulang membawa _rapier-_ ku sendiri, sertifikat resmi berlaminating, dan─yang menurut ibuku lebih penting─gaji bulanan yang lebih besar.

Aku tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang jangkung, bersosok kuat, lebih besar dari yang ku inginkan. Dengan mata besar dengan bola mata yang hitam pekat, alis tebal, hidung mancung, dan gigi kelinci yang kata sebagian orang membuatku terlihat lucu apabila tersenyum. Aku tidak tampan, tapi seperti yang pernah satu kali di ucapkan ibuku, menjadi tampan bukanlah profesiku. Kakiku tangkas, meski tidak mahir menggunakan _rapier_ , dan aku berambisi untuk berkerja sebaik mungkin, aku mengukuti perintah dengan efektif dan bekerja dalam tim dengan baik.

Aku mempunyai harapan tinggi agar segera diberi ujian Tingkat Empat, dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi kepala bagian, mampu memimpin sub-grup sendiri dan membuat keputusan. Pekerjaanku berbahaya namun memuaskan, dan aku pasti sudah cukup puas kalau saja tidak ada satu hal penting.

Kabarnya, Bang Sihyuk dilatih oleh Agen Homme di Seoul. Maka jelas sekali bahwa dia dulu pernah menjadi agen jempolan. Yah, walau sekarang tidak lagi. Tentu saja, seperti orang dewasa yang berlanjut usia pada umumnya, sudah lama fungsi inderanya tumpul dan ia tidak bisa lagi mendeteksi hantu dengan mudah, dia bergantung kepada kami sebagai mata dan telinganya.

Saat tahun-tahun pertamaku di agensi, Bang Sihyuk melakukan pekerjaan semacam ini dengan cukup baik. Namun belakangan, di antara jam-jam panjang yang dihabiskannya menunggu dan mengamati dalam gelap, dia mulai kehilangan nyali. Dia menunggu di belakang saat memeriksa daerah-daerah berhantu, enggan untuk masuk.

Tangannya bergetar, dia merokok tanpa henti; dia meneriakkan perintah dari kejauhan. Dia melonjak jika melihat bayangan. Suatu malam, ketika aku menghampirinya untuk melapor, dia mengira aku sosok _pengunjung_. Dalam kepanikannya dia mengibaskan _rapier_ , memotong ujung topi petku. Aku selamat hanya karena tangannya yang memegang pedang gemetar hebat.

Tentu saja, kami para agen tahu seperti apa Bang Sihyuk sebenarnya, dan tidak ada di antara kami yang menyukainya. Namun, karena lelaki itu yang membayar gaji kami dan merupakan orang penting di kota kecil kami, maka kami diam saja, dan mempercayai penilaian kami sendiri. Sebenarnya tidak ada hal fatal yang terjadi untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sampai pada suatu malam di wilayah Yonggung-sa.

.

.

Ada rumah penggilingan kincir air di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju Yonggung-sa yang memiliki reputasi buruk. Pernah terjadi beberapa kecelakaan di sana, satu atau dua kematian; rumah penggiling itu sudah ditutup selama bertahun-tahun.

Sebuah perusahaan perkayaan lokal tertarik untuk menggunakannya sebagai kantor regional, tapi mula-mula mereka menginginkan tempat tersebut diamankan. Mereka mendatangi Bang Sihyuk dan memintanya untuk memeriksa, memastikan tidak ada hal-hal supernatural di sana.

Pintu rumah penggilingan di amankan dengan gembok. Kaca pada panel pintu pecah; papan dipaku kasar pada lubangnya. Kami berkumpul di depan pintu dan memeriksa perlengkapan. Bang Sihyuk, seperti biasanya mencari tempat duduk dan menemukan sebuah tunggul pohon di dekat kami. Dia menyalakan rokok. Kami menggunakan Bakat masing-masing dan aku melapor. Karena hanya aku satu-satunya yang menangkap sesuatu.

"Aku bisa mendengar seseorang tersedu-sedan," kataku. "Sangat samar, tapi lumayan dekat."

"Sedu-sedan macam apa?" Tanya Bang Sihyuk. Dia mengamati kelelawar-kelelawar melesat di atas.

"Seperti anak kecil."

Bang Sihyuk mengangguk samar; dia tidak menatapku. "Amankan ruangan pertama," katanya kepada kami, "lalu periksa lagi."

Kami masuk ke ruang depan, membawa aroma rokok dari luar. Bang Sihyuk tidak ikut masuk. Dia tetap duduk di tunggul, manatap lutut. Dalam barisan rapat, kami kembali menggunakan Bakat.. Aku mendengar sedu-sedan lagi, kali ini lebih jelas.

Kami mematikan senter dan memeriksa sekeliling; dan tidak lama kemudian kami melihat sosok berpendar,meringkuk jauh di ujung lorong yang masuk semakin dalam ke rumah penggilingan. Ketika kami menyalakan senter lagi, lorong nampak kosong.

Aku kembali keluar untuk melaporkan penemuan kami.

"Kang In berkata sosok itu kelihatan seperti anak kecil. Aku tidak bisa melihat detilnya. Sangat samar. Dan dia tidak bergerak."

Bang Sihyuk menjentikan abu ke rumput. "Dia tidak merespon kalian sama sekali? Tidak berusaha menghampiri?"

"Tidak Bang Sihyuk-nim. Anak-anak lain menduga ia Tipe Satu yang lemah, barangkali gema seorang anak yang pernah bekerja di sini dulu sekali."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Desak dia dengan besi. Kemudian kalian bisa memriksa lokasinya."

"Ne, Bang Sihyuk-nim. Hanya saja.."

"Ada apa Jungkook?"

"Ada.. Sesuatu yang ganjil tentang hal ini. Aku tidak menyukainya."

Ujung rokok menyala merah dalam kegelapan saat Bang Sihyuk menghisapnya cepat. Seperti kebiasaannya akhir-akhir ini, tangan pria itu gemetar; nada suaranya jengkel.

"Tidak menyukainya? Ada anak kecil menangis. Tentu saja kau tidak menyukainya. Kau mendengar hal lain?"

"Tidak."

"Suara lain barang kali? Dari pengunjung lain yang lebih kuat?"

"Tidak.." Dan memang benar. Aku tidak mendengar sesuatu yang berbahaya. Segalanya tentang penampakan ini berabut dan rapuh, menunjukan kelemahan. Suaranya , sosoknya, nyaris tidak terdeketsi. Hanya Roh Bayangan biasa. Kami bisa menyingkirkannya dengan cepat. tapi pada saat yang sama aku tidak mempercayainya. Aku tidak suka cara dia meringkuk _sangat_ rapat dan kecil.

"Apa kata yang lainnya?" Tanya Bang Sihyuk.

"Mereka menduga ini adalah kasus yang mudah Bang Sihyuk-nim. Mereka tidak sabar untuk bertindak. Tapi bagiku rasanya... Salah."

Aku bisa mendengarnya beringsut pada tunggul pohon. Angin mendesir di antara pepohonan. "Aku bisa memerintahkan mereka untuk mundur, Jungkook. Tapi perasaan tidak yakin bukan alasan kuat. Aku butuh sesuatu yang tidak terbantahkan sebagai kepastisan."

"Tidak Bang Sihyuk-nim... Kurasa tidak apa-apa..."aku mendesah bimbang. "Barangkali Anda bisa ikut bersamaku?" aku bertanya. "Anda bisa memberikan opini."

Terjadi keheningan penuh beban. "Lakukan saja tugasmu." Kata Bang Sihyuk.

Anak-anak lain memang sudah tidak sabar. Ketika aku menysul, mereka sudah menjauh di sepanjang lorong, _rapier_ diangkat bom garam dilemparkan. Tidak jauh dari mereka sosok berpendar itu merasakan kehadiran besi. Dia merintih dan mengerut, berkelap-kelip timbul tenggelam seperti sinyal televisi yang buruk. Sosok itu mulai meluncur ke arah pojok loteng.

"Dia bergerak!" kata seseorang.

"Semakin redup!"

"Jangan lengah! Jangan biarkan dia lenyap dari pandangan!"

Kalau titik lenyap sebuah penampakan tidak diamati dengan seksama, menemukan lokasi sumber akan menjadi lebih sulit. Anak-anak bergerak maju lebih cepat. Aku mencabut pedang berusaha menyusul yang lain. Sosok itu sudah sangat samar sekarang, hampir lenyap. Mendadak saja ketakutanku tadi semakin terasa absurd.

Semungil bayi, terus mengerut, hantu itu tersaru-saruk menyedihkan ke sudut lorong, keluar dari jarak pandang. Rekanku sesama agen bergegas mengejar; aku juga mempercepat langkah. Meski demikian aku belum mencapai kelokan lorong ketika pancaran benderang cahaya plasma menyebar pada dinding-dinding di depanku. Terdengar lengkingan besi dan letupan ringan api magnesium. Dalam pancaran cahaya sekilas dari suar aku melihat bayangan raksasa menjulang. Cahaya padam. Kemudian jeritan-jeritan di mulai.

.

Aku memutar kepala menoleh ke belakang lorong menuju ruang depan ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Di kejauhan, di tengah kegelapan, aku melihat titik pendar rokok yang menyala merah.

"Bang Sihyuk-nim!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bang Sihyuk-nim! Kami butuh bantuan!"

Titik api nyala terang saat sang agen menghisap. Tidak ada jawaban. Dia tidak bergerak. Angin menderu di sepanjang koridor dan hampir membuatku terlontar. Dinding-dinding rumah penggilingan bergetar; pintu yang terbuka, terbanting menutup. Aku menyumpah dalam kegelapan. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan wadah dari sabuk, mengangkat _rapier_ tinggi-tinggi , dan berlari ke tikungan lorong menuju jeritan-jeritan.

.

Dalam Penyelidikan, Bang Sihyuk dikritik habis-habisan oleh kerabat para agen yang tewas dan ada kabar bahwa dia akan di bawa ke pengadilan, tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Bang Sihyuk berargumen bahwa dia bertindak sesuai dengan informasi yang ku berikan tentang kekuatan si hantu. Dia mengatakan tidak pernah mendengar seruanku meminta bantuan, atau suara apapun dari penggilingan, sampai akhirnya aku memecahkan jendela lantai atas dan terjun terguling ke atap menuju tempat aman. Dia tidak mendengar jeritan sama sekali.

Saat bersaksi, aku berusaha menjabarkan perasaan tidak enak yang waktu itu ku alami, tapi realitasnya aku dipaksa mengakui bahwa aku tidak mendeteksi sesuatu yang konkret. Sang penyidik, dalam konklusi yang dibuatnya, berkata bahwa sayang sekali laporanku tidak cukup akurat mengenai kekuatan si pengunjung.

Jika aku lebih akurat, barangkali akan ada banyak nyawa yang terselamatkan. Keputusan finalnya adalah kematian disebabkan akibat kecelakaan yang biasa terjadi dalam situasi semacam itu. kerabat para agen mendapat uang konpensasi dari dana pembiayaan Homme dan plakat-plakat kecil dipasang di alun-alun kota sebagai kenang-kenangan akan putra putri mereka. Rumah penggilingan di runtuhkan, dan garam ditebarkan di lokasinya.

Tidak lama sesudahnya, Bang Sihyuk kembali bekerja. Orang-orang beranggapan bahwa, setelah masa istirahat pendek sebagai wujud pemulihan diri dari insiden itu berlalu, aku akan dengan senang hati kembali lagi bekerja dengannya. Namun bukan seperti itu yang kurasakan. Aku melakukan hal sebaliknya. Aku menunggu hingga tiga hari untuk menghimpun kekuatan.

Pada hari keempat pagi-pagi sekali, sementara ibu dan kakakku masih tidur, aku mengepak barang-barang ke ransel. Menyematkan _rapier_ di pinggang, dan meninggalkan rumah tanpa pernah berpaling lagi. Meninggalkan Ibu serta Sungjin hyung dan Hoseok hyung. Satu jam kemudian aku sudah berada di dalam kereta menuju Seoul.

.

.

Prolog End.

* * *

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Agensi** : Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma** : substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier** : senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Tipe Satu** : kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe Dua** : kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spactre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki penampakan yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi kuncian-hantu yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sekali lagi kami tekankan bahwa ini hanyalah Remake dari Novel terjemahan milik **Jonathan Stroud** dengan Judul **Lockwood & Co**. Jalan cerita serta semua kasus yang terjadi di ff ini semuanya sama seperti yang ada di dalam novel . Disini kami hanya mengubah latar tempat, beberapa kalimat-kalimat dan karakter-karakter, serta mengubah beberapa hal untuk di sesuaikan dengan karakter BTS.

Oh ya disini kami pakai Taehyung, Jimin, dan Jungkook sebagai karakter utama. Di cerita aslinya peran Jungkook itu adalah karakter cewek namanya Lucy Carlyle tapi kami gak buat Jungkook jadi cewek disini. Dan ff ini memakai Point Of View Jungkook sampai di akhir cerita nanti.

Berminat untuk membaca kelanjutannya? Kalau iya silahkan tinggalkan review:) Oh ya jangan lupa tulis kritik dan saran kalian, karena kami disini masih pemula, kalau ada kata-kata yang kalian ga paham dan belum tertulis di glosarium juga boleh di tanyakan pada kotak review. Sekiranya cukup itu pesan dari kami. Kami ucapkan terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca chapter prolog ini. Kami usahakan update chapter selanjutnya secepat mungkin jika kalian bener-bener menginginkannya hehe.

Sekian.

Salam hangat.

Laili Kim & Park Sungra.


	2. 1 Taehyung & Co

**TAEHYUNG & CO.**

 **Taehyung & Co., agensi investigasi psikis terkenal, membutuhkan Operatif Junior Lapangan. Pekerjaan termasuk analalisis lapangan tentang laporan lokasi berhantu dan menyingkirkan pengunjung bersangkutan. Pelamar di haruskan memiliki SENSITIVITAS terhadap fenomena supernatural, berpakaian rapi, perempuan lebih di utamakan dan tidak berusia lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Tidak menerima pelamar tidak serius, penipu, dan memiliki catatan kriminal. Ajukan lamaran tertulis disertai foto ke distrik Gangnam nomor 35. Seoul W1.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyungs & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung as Anthony Lockwood

Park Jimin as George Cubins

Jeon Jungkook as Lucy Carlyle

.

.

.

Summary:

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _.Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan._

Chapter 1.

Aku berdiri di tepi jalan dan menyaksikan taksi melaju pergi. Suara mesin semakin samar. Suasana sangat hening. Cahaya mentari pucat memantul pada aspal dan pada barisan mobil yang di parkir berbaris di kedua sisi jalan. Jelas sekali bagian Seoul ini merupakan distrik hunian. Rumah-rumahnya besar, teras-teras berpilar penuh keranjang lavendel bergelantungan, ruang-ruang bawah tanah bisa dicapai melalui undakan langsung dari jalan.

Ada toko kelontong kecil di pojok jalan, jenis yang menjual segala macam barang mulai dari jeruk sampai semir sepatu, susu bahkan sampai suar magnesium. Di luar toko ada lentera hantu besi yang sudah butut, berdiri dua setengah meter tingginya pada tiang bermotif gurat. Kerai besinya berengsel dalam keadaan tertutup dan mati, bola-bola lampunya gelap, lensa-lensanya tersembunyi. Karat mengambang seperti lumut pada permukaan besinya.

Prioritas utama. Aku memeriksa pantulanku pada jendela mobil terdekat, membuka topi dan mengatur rambutku yang sedikit berantakan dengan jemari. Apa aku sudah terlihat seperti operatif yang andal? Apa aku kelihatan seperti seorang yang punya catatan dan kualifikasi bagus? Atau aku malah kelihatan seperti gelandangan yang sudah di tolak oleh enam agensi dalam tujuh hari belakangan? Rasanya sulit untuk dipastikan.

Aku lanjutkan melangkah menelusuri jalan.

Distrik Gangnam nomor 35 adalah rumah tinggal dengan bagian muka berwarna putih, terdiri dari empat lantai, dengan daun jendela cokelat pudar dan bunga-bunga pink di bak jendela. Aura bobroknya lebih parah daripada tetangga-tetangganya. Setiap permukaan rumah kelihatannya butuh dicat ulang, atau barangkali hanya perlu dibersihkan. Kemudian otakku mengirimkan perintah kepada mataku untuk berpusat pada papan tanda kecil yang dipasang bertuliskan;

 **A.K TAEHYUNG & CO., PENYELIDIK SETELAH GELAP; BUNYIKAN LONCENG DAN TUNGGU DI LUAR GARIS BESI.**

Aku berhenti sejenak, mengandai-andaikan rumah modern tempat tinggal Wings corporation, ruang-ruang kantor luas Bangtan Co., di atas segalanya aku membayangkan kaca berkilauan pada gedung BigHit Co. Tapi wawancara-wawancaraku di semua tempat itu tidak berjalan mulus. Aku tidak punya pilihan. Seperti penampilanku sekarang ini, sepertinya aku harus bisa pasrah.

Setelah mendorong gerbang besi yang miring, aku melangkah ke jalan setapak sempit berlapis tegel-tegel retak. Di sebelah kananku terdapat undakan curam menuju pekarangan bawah tanah. Di hadapanku ada sebuah pintu bercat hitam. Mengabaikan lonceng, aku melangkahi garis besi dan mengetuk pintu keras-keras. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang pemuda tidak lebih tinggi dariku dengan rambut di cat orange cerah mengenakan kacamata bundar besar mengintip ke luar.

"Oh ada satu lagi," katanya. "Aku kira kami sudah selesai. Atau kau gadis baru, agasshi?"

Aku melongo. " _Agasshi_? Aku bukan seorang gadis!" Kataku setengah jengkel.

" _Ani_ , pemilik toko di pojok jalan itu. Biasanya dia menyuruh orang membawakan donat sekitar pukul segini. Kelihatannya kau tidak bawa donat. Dan ah benar sekali, kau bukan seorang gadis, maaf habis kau terlihat sangat imut." Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku tidak bawa donat tapi aku bawa rapier."

Pemuda itu mendesah. "Jadi kurasa kau kandidat juga. Padahal kami sedang mengutamakan kandidat perempuan saat ini. Oke lupakan. Nama?"

"Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. Apakah kau Kim Taehyung-nim?"

"Aku? Bukan."

"Uhm, ku kira. Boleh kah aku masuk?"

"Yah, tunggu sebentar gadis terakhir baru saja turun. Dari tampangnya dia tidak akan lama-lama."

Bahkan saat dia masih bicara, terdapat pekikan ngeri dari dalam rumah, memantul pada dinding-dinding berlapis ivy di pekarangan bawah. Burung-burung berterbangan dari pepohonan ke segala arah.

Aku melompat mundur saking terkejut, tangan otomatis bergerak ke gagang pedangku. Pekikan itu berubah menjadi rintihan, lalu lenyap. Aku menatap dengan mata nyalang pemuda di ambang pintu yang bahkan tidak bergerak.

"Ah, itu dia," katanya. "Apa kubilang tadi? Nah, kau berikutnya. Masuklah."

Baik si pemuda maupun pekikan yang tadi, tidak membuat kepercayaan diriku bertambah. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempertimbangkan diri untuk pergi saja dari tempat ini. Tetapi mengingat sudah dua minggu aku berada di Seoul, aku hampir kehabisan pilihan; kalau aku mengacau dalam wawancara ini, aku akan berakhir menjadi penjaga malam bersama anak-anak yang tidak punya harapan. Lagipula, ada sesuatu yang menjengkelkan dalam sikap pemuda yang satu ini, sikap meremehkan dari caranya berdiri, ia seakan menduga bahwa aku bakal lari terbirt-birit. Aku tidak terima di anggap seperti itu. Maka aku melangkah mantap melewatinya dan melewati koridor lebar yang sejuk.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kata si pemuda. Dia tetap menunggu di pintu yang terbuka.

Dia terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari pada aku. Pipinya sedikit chubby tapi biasa-biasa saja. Tidak ada yang mencolok kecuali warna rambutnya yang ia cat orange itu. Dari balik lensa, matanya berwarna cokelat. Dia mengenakan sepatu olahraga putih, celana jean belel, dan kaus yang di masukan dengan tidak rapi sehingga bagian pinggangnya mengembung.

"Sebentar lagi," katanya.

Di bagian dalam rumah terdengar gumaman yang menjadi semakin keras dan cepat, sebuah pintu terbuka: seorang gadis berpakaian rapi muncul terburu-buru; mata melotot, wajah pucat pasi, mantel kusut di genggaman. Dia melirikku dengan tatapan marah dan benci, memaki-maki si pemuda orange, menendang pintu depan sambil lewat, dan lenyap ditelan siang.

"Hm, dia layak dipanggil untuk wawancara kedua," komentar si pemuda. Ia menutup pintu dan menggaruk hidungnya yang mancung. "Oki doki, silahkan ikuti aku.."

Dia membawaku ke sebuah ruang duduk bermandikan cahaya, berdinding putih dan ceria, didekorasi lebih banyak artefak dan totem. Dua bangku empuk dan sebuah sofa mengitari meja kopi rendah. Juga di sebelah meja, tersenyum lebar, berdiri seorang pemuda jangkung dan ramping, mengenakan setelan berwarna gelap. "Aku menang, Jim," katanya.

"Aku tahu ada kandidat satu lagi meski nampaknya bukan seorang perempuan."

Ketika menyebrangi ruangan untuk menyapa, aku menggunakan indera-inderaku, seperti biasa. Maksudku, seluruh indraku─luar dan dalam─agar bisa mengetahui situasi.

Hal paling mencolok dari ruangan ini adalah sebuah benda bulat besar yang terletak di meja, ditutupi sapu tangan bertotol-totol hijau-putih. Apakah benda itu ada hubungannya dengan ketakutan gadis tadi? aku kira begitu. Ada juga suara-suara lirih─sesuatu yang nyaris bisa ku dengar─tapi menjaga jarak dari benakku. Kurasa jika berkonsentrasi aku dapat mendengarnya lebih baik... Tapi itu artinya berdiri kaku seperti papan dengan mata terpejam dan mulut terbuka, sangat tidak elit untuk memulai wawancara. Maka aku hanya menjabat tangan si pemuda.

" _Annyeong_ ," katanya. "Aku Kim Taehyung."

"Jeon Jungkook- _imnida_."

Matanya berwarna gelap dan cemerlang, senyumnya kotak menyenangkan.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Mau teh? Atau Jimin sudah menawarkannya kepadamu?"

Si pemuda oranye tadi membuat gerakan meremehkan.

"Aku ingin menunggu sampai ujian pertama selesai." Katanya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Jimin.

"Kita lihat, apakah dia masih di sini atau tidak. Aku sudah membuang-buang banyak kantong teh pagi ini." Lanjutnya.

"Mari kita berprasangka baik," kata Kim Taehyung. "Dan pergilah memanaskan ketel."

Si pemuda tampak tidak yakin. "Baiklah, tapi menurutku dia bakal kabur." Dia memutar tubuh pelan-pelan dan berderap ke koridor.

Kim Taehyung melambaikan tangan ke sebuah kursi.

"Kau harus memaafkan Jimin, kami mewawancarai kandidat sejak pukul delapan pagi tadi, dan dia kelaparan. Dia sangat yakin gadis tadi adalah yang terakhir."

" _Mianhae_ ," kataku. "Aku juga tidak membawakan kalian donat."

Pemuda itu menatapku terkejut. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Dia memberitahuku tentang pengiriman harian."

"Oh, malah tadi aku mengira kau adalah cenayang."

"Aku memang cenayang."

"Maksudku cenayang yang biasa. Sudahlah." Dia duduk pada sofa seberang dan meratakan beberapa lembar kertas di hadapannya. Wajahnya tirus sekali, dengan hidung bangir dan rambut cokelat gelap yang tebal dan nampak sedikit kusut.

Aku terperangah bahwa dia tidak jauh lebih tua daripada aku. Sikapnya sangat meyakinkan, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari betapa muda usianya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku bertanya-tanya mengapa tidak ada penyelia yang hadir dalam ruangan ini hanya sekedar untuk memeriksa.

"Aku lihat dari suratmu," kata si pemuda, "Bahwa kau berasal dari Busan. Bukankah pernah ada _wabah_ terkenal di sana beberapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Ya, aku masih sepuluh tahun waktu itu."

"Agen-agen Homme datang dari Seoul untuk menangani para Pengunjung saat itu, benar?" kata Taehyung. "Ada dalam artikel majalah."

Aku mengangguk. "Seharusnya kami dilarang melihat, takut mereka menyerap jiwa kami, dan semua orang menutup jendela-jendela lantai bawah dengan papan, tapi aku tetap mengintip. Aku melihat mereka melayang di terpa cahaya bulan di tengah-tengah. Sosok-sosok mereka seperti anak-anak perempuan."

Dia menatapku keheranan. "Anak-anak perempuan? Aku mengira mereka hantu para pekerja tambang yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan di bawah tanah."

"Pada awalnya begitu. Tapi ternyata mereka _Pengalih Rupa_. Mengambil banyak bentuk sebelum di musnahkan."

Kim Taehyung mengangguk. " Begitu ya. Aku jadi ingat... Oke, jadi jelas kau sudah tau sejak kecil," dia melanjutkan, "Bahwa kau punya bakat. Kau memiliki _Daya Lihat_ , tentu saja lebih baik daripada sebagian besar anak-anak, dan kau menggunakan keberanianmu untuk memanfaatkannya. Tapi menurut suratmu, itu bukan kelebihan istimewamu. Kau juga bisa mendengar. Dan kau memiliki kekuatan _Daya Sentuh_."

"Yah, _Daya Dengar_ -ku yang paling istimewa." Kataku.

"Sewaktu masih bayi dalam buaian, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara bisikan di jalan setelah jam malam, ketika semua orang yang masih hidup ada di dalam. Tapi aku juga punya Daya Sentuh yang bagus, meski biasanya bercampur dengan apa yang ku dengar. Sulit untuk memisahkan keduanya. Bagiku, Daya Sentuh kadang-kadang memicu gema tentang apa yang terjadi."

"Jimin dapat melakukan itu sedikit," Kata Taehyung.

"Sementara aku tidak. Aku buta nada kalau berhubungan dengan pengunjung. Aku lebih memiliki Daya Lihat. Pendar-Kematian dan jejak, dan semua sisa-sisa kematian yang mengerikan itu..." Dia tertawa.

"Perbincangan yang ceria, ya? Nah, katamu kau mulai bekerja di bawah seorang operatif lokal.." Taehyung memeriksa berkas. "Namanya Bang Sihyuk. Benar?"

Aku tersenyum hambar, perutku melilit akibat gugup. "Benar."

"Kau bekerja untuknya selama beberapa tahun."

" _Ne_."

"Jadi dia yang melatihmu, bukan? Kau mendapatkan kualifikasi Tingkat Empat darinya?"

Aku beringsut sedikit dari kursi. "Benar. Tingkat Satu sampai Empat."

"Oke.." Taehyung mengamatiku.

"Kulihat kau tidak membawa sertifikat-sertifikatmu. Atau surat rekomendasi dari Bang Sihyuk-nim. Itu agak di luar kebiasaan kan? Rekomendasi resmi biasanya disediakan dalam situasi ini."

Aku menarik napas panjang. "Dia tidak memberiku surat rekomendasi, Hubungan kami berakhir dengan mendadak."

Taehyung tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Aku tahu dia menunggu detail dariku.

"Kalau kau ingin mendengar kisah lengkapnya, aku bisa menceritakannya," kataku dengan berat. "Hanya saja.. itu bukan hal yang ingin ku ingat-ingat."

"Kalau begitu lain kali saja," kata Taehyung. Ketika dia tersenyum kepadaku, cahaya hangat terasa menyelubungi ruangan.

"Ya ampun, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Jimin lama sekali. Si bantet itu sudah terlatih bakal cepat selesai membuat teh. Sekarang sudah waktunya kau diberikan ujian."

"Baik, Ujian semacam apa?" tanyaku buru-buru.

"Ujian ini kami gunakan untuk menilai para kandidat. Sejujurnya aku tidak percaya begitu saja pada surat dan referensi, Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Aku memilih untuk melihat sendiri bakat mereka..." Dia melirik arlojinya.

"Aku menunggu Jimin semenit lagi. Sementara menunggu, kurasa kau ingin tahu tentang kami. Kami agensi baru, didaftarkan tiga bulan yang lalu. Tahun kemarin aku mendapatkan lisensi penuh. Kami berakreditasi DEPRAC, tapi─supaya jelas─kami tidak di gaji oleh mereka, seperti Homme atau agensi-agensi besar lainnya. Kami independen, dan akan tetap begitu. Kami menerima pekerjaan yang kami inginkan dan menolak pekerjaan yang tidak kami inginkan. Semua klien kami adalah semua konsumen pribadi yang memiliki masalah dengan _pengunjung_ , yang ingin tindakan dilakukan dengan cepat dan tidak banyak keributan. Kami memecahkan masalah mereka dan mereka membayar kami cukup besar. Begitulah kira-kira, ada pertanyaan?"

Kisah tentang masa laluku sudah disingkirkan, sekarang aku bisa lebih percaya diri. Aku tidak akan mengacaukan wawancara ini. Aku duduk lebih maju di sofa, memastikan punggungku tegak.

"Siapa penyelia kalian?" Aku bertanya. "Apakah aku kan bertemu dengan mereka juga?"

Kerutan muncul sekilas di dahi Taehyung. "Tidak ada penyelia di sini. Tidak ada orang dewasa. Ini perusahaanku. Aku yang memimpin. Park Jimin adalah wakilku." Dia menatapku.

"Beberapa pelamar keberatan dengan pengaturan ini, maka mereka tidak melanjutkan lebih jauh. Apakah ini masalah untukmu Jeon Jungkook-ssi?"

"Oh tidak," kataku. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja dengan pengaturan itu." Terjadi keheningan singkat.

"Jadi... Selama ini kalian hanya berdua saja? Kau dan Jimin?"

"Yah, tadinya kami punya asisten. Dua orang sudah cukup menangani sebagian besar Pengunjung, tapi untuk kasus-kasus sulit kami bertiga harus berangkat. Tiga adalah angka ajaib, kau tahu kan."

Aku mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Begitu, apa yang terjadi pada asistenmu yang terakhir?"

"Park Bogum yang malang? Oh, dia... pergi."

"Mencari pekerjaan lain?"

"Barangkali lebih tepatnya 'pergi dari dunia ini'. Atau sebenarnya 'pergi ke alam lain'. Ah─bagus! Teh!"

Pintu koridor terbuka dan tubuh pendek si pemuda oranye muncul. Dia berputar dalam gerakan kaku berlebihan dan melangkah maju, membawa baki dengan tiga mug beruap serta sepiring biskuit. Dia meletakan baki di sebelah benda yang ditutup dengan sapu tangan, dan melirikku curiga.

"Masih di sini?" Katanya. "Ku pikir kau sudah melarikan diri."

"Aku belum memberinya ujian Jim." Kata Taehyung santai. "Kau tepat waktu."

"Bagus." Jimin mengambil mug paling besar dan duduk di sofa.

"Ayo ambil biskuitnya." Taehyung berkata sambil mendorong piring ke arahku.

"Silahkan. Kalau tidak, Jimin akan menghabiskan semuanya."

"Ne."

Aku mengambil biskuit, Taehyung menyuap potongan besar biskuit dan menepuk-nepuk tangan untuk membersihkannya.

"Baiklah," katanya.

"Hanya beberapa ujian untukmu Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Tidak ada yang perlu untuk dicemaskan. Sudah siap?"

"Tentu." Aku dapat merasakan mata kecil Jimin menatapku lekat-lekat, dan bahkan nada santai yang Taehyung gunakan tidak mampu menyembunyikan kesan bersemangatnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai dengan yang ini." Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya dengan gerakan lemas ke arah sapu tangan bertotol-totol untuk menyingkirkannya dan berhenti sejenak untuk menambah ketegangan.

Benda yang terletak di atas meja itu adalah sebuah silinder pendek yang terbuat dari kaca jernih tebal. Bagian atasnya diberi berupa sumbat plastik berwarna merah. Ada pegangan kecil di kedua sisi bagian atasnya: mengingatkanku pada botol-botol keranjang besar dari beling yang digunakan ayahku untuk membuat bir.

Tapi alih-alih cairan besi berwarna cokelat, di dalamnya terdapat asap kuning berminyak—tidak benar-benar mengambang diam, namun bergerak-gerak perlahan. Di tengah-tengah asap terdapat sesuatu yang besar dan gelap.

"Menurutmu apa ini?" Taehyung bertanya.

Aku membungkuk untuk memeriksa benda itu. setelah diamati lebih dekat, sumbatnya memiliki beberapa flensa pengaman dan segel ganda. Ada simbol kecil diembos di sisi kacanya: matahari yang juga melambangkan mata.

"Ini kaca perak. Di buat oleh Sunrise _Corporation_." Kataku.

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul. Aku membungkuk lebih dekat. Dengan kuku jari tengah aku mengetuk kaca, seketika itu juga asap terjaga, bergulung ke luar dari tempat aku mengetuk. Pada saat yang sama menjadi lebih tebal dan berpasir. Ketika asap tersibak, benda di dalam wadah itu terlihat; sebuah tengkorak manusia, cokelat penuh noda. Dijepit ke dasar kaca.

Aku berdehem. "Yah, ini wadah hantu." Kataku.

"Tengkorak itu Sumber-nya, dan si hantu terikat padanya. Tidak tahu jenisnya apa. _Phantom_ atau _spectre_ mungkin."

Setelah berkata demikian, aku duduk bersandar dengan gaya santai dan tidak peduli, seakan-akan pengunjung di dalam wadah adalah sesuatu yang selalu kutangani setiap hari. Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu dan penampakan itu tadi memang membuatku terkejut. Tapi tidak terlalu, karena setelah mendengar pekikan gaids tadi, aku menduga pasti akan terjadi sesuatu. Di tambah lagi, aku pernah mendengar wadah seperti ini.

Senyum Taehyung membeku sejenak, seakan-akan tidak yakin apakah dia harus mengekspresikan keterjutan, senang, atau kecewa.

"Ya, benar sekali. Bagus." Sapu tangan kembali digunakannya untuk menutup silinder itu dan dengan mengerahkan tenaga, disingkirkannya benda itu ke kolong meja.

Si pemuda kurang tinggi menyeruput tehnya sambil berbisik. "Kau bisa lihat dia terkejut setengah mati."

Aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar komentar Jimin, dan memutuskan untuk bertanya. "Darimana kau mendapatkan wadah itu? Ku kira hanya Namjoon-nim dan Seokjin-nim yang memilikinya."

"Ada waktunya untuk bertanya nanti Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Kata Taehyung.

Dia membuka laci di meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak merah kecil.

"Nah, aku ingin menguji Bakat-mu itu jika boleh. Aku punya beberapa benda di sini. Tolong katakan, jika bisa", dia membuka kotak tersebut dan meletakkan sebuah objek di meja, "Gema supernatural apa yang kau dengar di sini?"

Benda itu adalah cangkir porselen putih yang tidak terlihat istimewa. Ada noda putih aneh di dasar cangkir yang mengeras menjadi kerak. Aku mengambilnya dan memejamkan mata, memutar benda itu ke sana dan ke sini, menulusuri jemari dengan ringan di permukaannya. Aku mendengarkan, menunggu semacam suara gaungan... Dan tidak ada yang tertangkap oleh telingaku.

Ini tidak bagus. Aku menggeleng, menjernihkan pikiran dari hal-hal yang merusak konsentrasi. Sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan suara lalu lintas di luar sana lalu mencoba lagi.

Tidak. Tetap tidak ada apa-apa. Setelah beberapa menit, aku menyerah.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendeteksi apa-apa." Akhirnya aku berkata.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ku harap juga tidak. Ini hanya cangkir yang digunakan Jimin untuk menyimpan sikat giginya. Bagus, sekarang benda berikutnya." Dia mengambil cangkir tadi dan melemparkannya kepada si pemuda oranye yang menangkapnya sambil mendengus geli.

Rasanya seperti disiram air dingin; aku tahu pipiku merah merona sekarang. Sialan mereka mempermainkanku. Aku berdiri mendadak dan mengambil tas ranselku.

"Aku tidak kesini untuk di permainkan. Aku bisa keluar sendiri."

"Ooh, Pemarah." Kata Jimin.

Aku mendelik ke arahnya. Melihat wajahnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan meremehkan membuatku murka.

"Benar. Kemarilah dan akan kutunjukan betapa pemarahnya aku." Aku mengatakannya dengan penuh penekanan.

Pemuda itu mengerjap tak percaya kepadaku. "Aku bisa melakukan itu."

"Aku tidak melihat kau bergerak."

"Ya─Sofa ini dalam. Butuh waktu bagiku untuk bangun."

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Ini wawancara, bukan pertandingan tinju. Jimin, lagipula kau pasti akan kalah jika beradu tinju dengan Jeon Jungkook-ssi ini, lebih baik kau tutup mulut sekarang juga. Dan Jeon Jungkook-ssi, maaf karena sudah membuatmu gusar tetapi ini memang salah satu jenis ujian yang kami masukkan dan kau lulus satu dengan gemilang, kau tahu." Taehyung membuka laci di bawah mejanya.

"Kau akan terheran-heran berapa banyak pelamar pagi ini yang mengarang cerita tidak masuk akal tentang racun, bunuh diri, atau pembunuhan. Beberapa dari mereka berkata ini akan jadi cangkir paling berhantu di Seoul jika sedikit saja kisah mereka benar. Nah, kalau begitu silahkan duduk kembali. Sekarang, apa yang bisa kau katakan kepadaku tentang ini?"

Dari laci di bawah dia mengeluarkan tiga benda lain, diletakkan bersisian di hadapanku. Sebuah arloji laki-laki, berlapis emas di tepi bingkainya, dengan tali kulit cokelat lusuh; seputar pita merah berenda; dan pisau lipat berbilah panjang dengan gagang bertahtakan gading.

Kejengkelanku terhadap tipuan mereka menguap. Ini tantangan bagus. Sambil melirik ke arah Jimin dengan tajam, aku duduk dan menjauhkan jarak sedikit dengan benda di atas meja, sehingga tekstur tersembunyi mereka─jika ada─tidak akan tumpang tindih. Kemudian aku mengosongkan pikiran sebisa mungkin, dan mengambil benda-benda tersebut, satu demi satu.

"Apakah pelamar lain ada yang berhasil dalam ujian ini?" Aku bertanya.

Taehyung tersenyum lalu berkata, "Berhasilkah kau?"

"Gema-gemanya sulit dipisahkan. Dan kurasa ini adalah alasan mengapa kau menyerahkan semuanya sekaligus kepadaku. Mereka semua kuat, tapi kualitasnya berbeda-beda. Yang mana dulu?" kataku.

"Pisau."

"Baiklah, pisau ini punya beberapa gema yang saling bersentuhan: suara tawa laki-laki, letupan senjata, bahkan─mungkin saja─nyanyian burung. Jika ada kematian yang berhubungan dengannya─yang pastinya ada, karena aku bisa merasakannya─kematian itu bukan akibat kekerasan atau menyedihkan sama sekali. Perasaan yang kudapatkan dari pisau ini lembut, hampir bahagia."

Aku menatapnya. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Jejak pita ini, lebih lemah daripada pisau, tapi emosinya lebih kuat. Aku mengira bisa mendengar suara tangis, tapi sangat tidak jelas. Perasaan kuat yang kudapatkan adalah kesedihan; saat aku memgang pita ini, aku merasa hatiku tercabik-cabik."

"Dan arloji?" Mata Cokelat Taehyung menatapku lekat-lekat, sedangkan Jimin masih membaca komiknya.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, "Arloji.. gemanya tidak sekuat pita dan pisau, yang membuatku berpikir pemiliknya belum meninggal─atau meninggal selagi tidak mengenakannya─tapi tetap saja ada kematian yang berhubungan dengannya. Banyak kematian. Dan... Tidak mengenakan. Aku mendengar suara-suara keras dan... Dan jeritan, dan _—_ "

Aku bergidik sambil menatap arloji yang berkilauan di meja.

"Ini benda jahat." Kataku.

"Aku tidak sanggup memegangnya lama-lama. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya atau darimana kau mendapatkannya, tapi seharusnya tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh benda ini, selamanya. Dan tidak juga demi wawancara konyol."

Aku mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, mengambil dua buah biskuit dari piring dan duduk bersandar kembali. Ini salah satu momen ketika gelombang perasaan tidak peduli menyapumu, dan kau mengambang di atasnya, menatap langit. Aku letih. Yah, ini wawancara ketujuh sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Aku sudah melakukannya sebaik mungkin, kalau Taehyung dan Jimin yang tolol ini tidak menghargainya. Aku tidak peduli lagi.

Terjadi keheningan panjang. Tangan Taehyung di rapatkan di antara lutut: dia duduk dengan tubuh ke depan seperti seorang paderi di toilet. Tatapannya kosong dengan ekspresi merenung dan berpikir keras. Kepala Jimin masih terbenam pada komiknya. Dilihat dari sikapnya, dia bahkan tidak menganggapku ada di sini.

"Yah," akhirnya aku berkata, "Ku rasa aku bisa keluar sendiri."

"Katakan padanya tentang peraturan biskuit." Jimin bersuara dan aku menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa?"

"Bilang kepadanya, Taehyung. Kita harus menegaskannya sejak awal atau akan kacau jadinya nanti."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Peraturan di sini adalah setiap _anggota_ agensi hanya mengambil satu biskuit setiap kali, dalam rotasi ketat. Tetap adil, tetap teratur. Mengambil dua biskuit selagi tegang tidak akan ditoleransi."

Aku mengerjap kan mata beberapa kali.

"Satu biskuit setiap kali?"

" _Ne_."

"Tunggu. Maksudmu, aku di terima?"

"Tentu saja kau di terima," Katanya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Agensi** : Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma** : substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier** : senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Tipe Satu** : kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe Dua** : kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spectre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki penampakan yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi kuncian-hantu yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** : Departement of Psychical and Control (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu.


	3. 2 First Mission

Taehyungs & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung as Anthony Lockwood

Park Jimin as George Cubins

Jeon Jungkook as Lucy Carlyle

.

.

.

Summary:

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _.Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan._

CHAPTER 2

.

Akhir pagi adalah waktu favorite Taehyung untuk bertemu klien baru. Memberinya kesempatan untuk memulihkan diri lebih dulu dari ekspedisi malam sebelumnya. Dia selalu menerima tamu di ruang duduk yang sama tempat aku di wawancara, mungkin karena sofa nya nyaman dan pajangan penangkap hantu oriental memberi atmosfer tepat untuk menjembatani diskusi dari hal biasa sampai yang aneh.

Pada hari pertamaku di distrik Gangnam nomor 35, datang seorang klien baru sesuai perjanjian pukul sebelas. Seorang laki-laki berusia awal enam puluhan, berwajah tembam dan murung, beberapa lembar rambut tipis disisr rapi melintang menyedihkan di kepalanya yang botak. Taehyung duduk bersamanya di meja kopi. Jimin memosisikan diri agak jauh di meja kerja miring, mencatat pertemuan tersebut di buku kasus yang hitam dan besar. Aku tidak turut serta dalam percakapan. Aku duduk di kursi di bagian belakang ruangan, menyimak.

Laki-laki itu punya masalah dengan garasinya. Cucunya menolak untuk masuk ke sana, katanya. Gadis kecil itu berkata dia melihat sesuatu, tapi anak itu memang suka histeris dan sang kakek tidak tahu apakah perlu mempercayainya atau tidak. Tapi tetap saja, meski bertentangan dengan yang dipercayainya (di sisni dia menghembuskan napas lewat mulut untuk menekankan ke engganan), dia datang kepada kami untuk berkonsultasi.

"Berapa usia cucu anda, Tuan?"

"Enam tahun, dia memang agak rewel."

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya bicara dengan jelas. Seseorang lelaki muda. Berdiri di bagian belakang garasi, di sebelah peti kemas. Katanya lelaki itu sangat kurus."

"Begitu, Dan apakah lelaki itu selalu berada di tempat yang sama, atau dia bergerak ke tempat lain?" Taehyung mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya satu sama lain untuk menopang kepalanya di bawah dagu.

"Hanya berdiri di sana, katanya. Pertama kali, cucuku mencoba berbicara kepadanya, tetapi lelaki itu tidak pernah menjawab, hanya menatap. Aku tidak tahu apakah cucuku hanya mengarang cerita atau tidak. Di taman bermain dia cukup banyak mendengar kisah tentang _Pengunjung_."

"Mungkin seperti itu Tuan, mungkin saja. Dan anda tidak pernah menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh di garasi? Misalnya, suhu yang tidak terlalu dingin?"

"Memang dingin.. tapi itu garasi, jadi memang biasa. Dan sebelum kau bertanya, tidak _terjadi_ apa-apa di sana. Tidak ada yang.. kau tahu─meninggal di sana atau apa. Bangunannya baru berusia lima tahun, dan aku selalu menguncinya."

"Begitu.." Taehyung menepukkan tangan. "Apakah anda memelihara binatang, Tuan?"

Lelaki itu mengerjap─dengan jari yang gemuk dia mengembalikan helaian rambut yang jatuh ke dahinya. "Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya _itu_ dengan masalahku." Katanya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah anda memelihara anjing, atau barangkali kucing."

"Istriku punya dua kucing. Siam putih susu. Binatang ceking yang congkak."

"Apakah mereka sering masuk garasi?"

Lelaki itu tampak mengingat-ingat. "Tidak. Mereka tidak suka ke sana. Bahkan mengitari garasi dari jarak yang jauh. Aku mengira itu karena mereka tidak suka bulu berharga mereka jadi kotor, karena di garasi penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba."

Taehyung menengadah. "Ah, anda punya masalah dengan laba-laba di garasi, Tuan?"

"Yah, ada satu koloni di sana. Mereka bisa merajut sarang secepat aku menyingkirkannya. Tapi memang sedang musim laba-laba, kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Yah, dengan senang hati aku akan menyelidiki. Jika anda tidak keberatan, kami akan ke sana malam ini juga, setelah jam malam di mulai. Sementara itu, sebaiknya anda melarang cucu anda masuk ke dalam garasi dulu."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana opinimu tentang kasus ini Jungkook-ssi?"

Taehyung bertanya, saat kami duduk di bus. Ini trayek terakhir sebelum jam malam, bangku-bangkunya kosong untuk orang dewasa, namun penuh dengan anak-anak yang hendak bertugas jaga malam di pabrik-pabrik. Beberapa di antara mereka masih setengah tidur, yang lain-lain menatap kosong melalui jendela.

"Kedengarannya seperti Tipe Satu yang lemah, karena dia hanya diam di tempat dan tidak melakukan gerakan apa-apa di hadapan gadis kecil. Tapi aku tidak akan meremehkannya begitu saja." Bibirku merapat saat berbicara, aku memikirkan sosok kecil berpendar dalam kegelapan di rumah penggilingan.

"Benar sekali, sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi yang terburuk. Lagipula dia bilang, garasinya penuh laba-laba."

"Kau tau laba-laba kan Jungkook-ssi?" Jimin duduk di depan, dengan santai dia menoleh ke belakang kepadaku.

Sudah diketahui umum bahwa kucing tidak suka hantu, sementara laba-laba _menyukai_ mereka. Atau setidaknya mereka menyukai pancaran psikis yang dikeluarkan beberapa hantu. Itu adalah satu hal pertama yang dicari agen. Jejak laba-laba bisa membawamu langsung ke sumber. _Semua orang_ juga tahu. Dan mungkin gadis kecil yang baru berusia enam tahun itu juga tahu.

"Ya, aku tahu tentang laba-laba." Kataku.

"Bagus. Hanya memastikan." Kata Jimin.

.

.

Taehyung memimpin munuju sebuah jalan samping _, rapier_ berkilauan di bawah mantel panjang dan berat yang berayun modis di belakangnya. Jimin dan aku melangkah di sisinya.

"Seperti biasa Tae, kita terlalu sembrono. Kau tidak memberiku cukup banyak waktu untuk memeriksa rumah itu. aku bisa saja menemukan banyak latar belakang kalau kau memberiku satu hari lagi." Kata Jimin setengah kesal.

"Ya, tapi risetmu itu tidak akan membawa kita kemana-mana. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan kegiatan _menjelajah_ sungguhan. Lagipula, kurasa Jeon Jungkook-ssi akan menyukai ekspedisi ini. mungkin dia akan mendengar sesuatu." Kata Taehyung.

"Punya Daya Dengar itu berbahaya. Ada gadis yang bekerja di Agensi Bighit tahun lalu. Telinganya bagus, sangat sensitif. Tapi dia ketakutan akibat suara-suara yang di dengarnya, akhirnya dia bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atas gedung." Cerita Jimin.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Kim Seokjin juga punya Bakat sepertiku, tetapi dia tidak melompat kemana-mana."

Kim Taehyung tertawa. "Benar sekali Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Nah, sekarang diamlah Jim. Kita sudah sampai."

.

.

Kami menghabiskan beberapa jam pertama untuk mengukur dan mengamati dengan seksama. Jimin bahkan mencatat perubahan temperatur sekecil apapun, namun kami semua merasakan _pendinginan_ supernatural semakin meningkat seiring malam yang makin larut. _Miasma_ yang tidak mengenakan juga meningkat─ada bau busuk yang samar.

Menjelang tengah malam, terjadi getaran di udara, aku merasakan bulu kudukku merinding. Penampakan samar muncul di pojok terjauh garasi, dekat tumpukan peti. Penampakan itu hening dan tidak bergerak, sekumpulan kabut seukur lelaki dewasa. Kami mengamatinya dalam diam, tangan siap di sabuk, tetapi tidak ada pancaran mengancam yang kami deteksi. Setelah bertahan selama sepuluh menit, sosok itu lenyap. Udara menjadi jernih kembali.

"Seorang lelaki muda, mengenakan sejenis seragam kulit. Ada yang lihat?" kata Taehyung.

Aku menggeleng kecil. " _Mianhae_ , Daya Lihat-ku tidak sebaik milikmu. Tapi─"

"Sudah jelas apa yang kita hadapi Tae," Jimin memotong ucapanku, "Aku melihat seragamnya, dan itu memastikan tebak-tebakanku sebelum masuk ke sini. Rumah ini cukup modern. Sebagian besar bangunan di jalanan berusia lebih tua dan tidak punya pekarangan. Dulu pasti pernah ada rumah seperti itu juga di sini, persisi di tempat kita berdiri. Tapi sudah tidak ada. Kenapa? Karena terkena bom dalam salah satu serangan udara saat perang. Bom yang menghancurkan rumah mungkin saja membunuh lelaki yang barusan kita lihat. Dia hantu tentara yang sedang cuti, dan jasadnya di tanah di bawah kaki kita." Jimin menjelaskan panjang lebar dan menyelipkan pena dengan lagak puas ke saku celananya, melepas kacamata dan mengelapnya dengan kaus.

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Menurutmu begitu? Mungkin saja sih, meski aku sama sekali tidak melihat pendar kematian di sini." Dia menggosok-gosok dagu sambil berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, klien kita mungkin tidak akan senang. Ia akan membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membongkar garasi."

Jimin mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia perlu menemukan tulang berulang si hantu. Apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak setuju." Kataku.

Mereka menatapku. "Apa?" kata Jimin.

"Aku tidak melihat si Pengunjung sebaik kalian, tentu saja. Tapi mungkin aku menyadari sesuatu yang tidak kalian tangkap. Aku mendengar suara persis sebelum penampakan itu lenyap. Kalian dengar? Tidak? Yah, kata-katanya sangat samar tapi bisa kutangkap _:_ _ **'Tidak ada waktu. Tidak sempat periksa rem.'**_ Itulah katanya. Diulang dua kali." Jelasku.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Artinya, Sumber-nya mungkin saja bukan di bawah lantai. Kurasa ada di dalam salah satu peti. Apa saja isinya?" kataku.

"Sampah."-Jimin.

"Onderdil motor."-Taehyung.

"Ya, Onderdil motor yang dipungut klien kita dari berbagai tempat. Darimana saja semua benda itu? apa sejarah mereka? Aku hanya bertanya-tanya mungkin saja salah satunya datang dari mesin yang pernah terlibat kecelakan, mungkin fatal."

Jimin mendengus. "Kecelakaan lalu lintas? Menurutmu sumber-nya _motor_ rusak?"

"Mungkinkah pakaian si hantu itu jaket kulit pengendara motor?" tanyaku.

Terjadi keheningan. Taehyung mengangguk pelan-pelan.

"Kau tahu, mungkin kau benar. Kita harus memeriksa, besok kita tanyakan kepada klien apakah kita bisa memeriksa peti-peti kemas itu atau tidak. Sementara itu terima kasih Jungkook-ssi, untuk pemikiran yang menarik ini. Bakat-mu tidak mengecewakan!"

.

.

Aku memang benar. Salah satu peti berisi sisa-sisa remuk motor reli yang menguarkan kesan sangat ganjil ketika kami menemukannya. Kami menindaklanjuti dengan menyingkirkannya dari garasi dan mengirimnya ke tungku pembakaran Homme. Dan di sanalah riwayat benda itu berakhir. Namun, di dalam rumah kami, pujian Taehyung masih terngiang di telingaku.

Aku terlalu gembira untuk tidur. Alih-alih ke loteng─kamar tempatku tidur berada di loteng omong-omong─aku membuat _sandwich_ di dapur kemudian berkeliaran ke perpustakaan, ruangan yang belum kujelajahi benar-benar.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap, berpanel kayu ek, di seberang koridor dari ruang duduk. Tirai berat menutupi jendela; rak-rak hitam, penuh buku bersampul tebal, berjajar pada dinding. Di atas perapian digantung lukisan cat minyak tiga buah pir ranum.

Lampu-lampu berkaki berdiri merunduk seperti bangau; salah satunya menerangi Kim Taehyung yang kini sedang duduk melorot pada salah satu kursi malas. Kakinya panjang dan ramping digantungkan dengan elegan pada kaki kursi, poninya menutupi dahi dengan modis. Dia sedang membaca majalah.

Aku bimbang di pintu.

"Oh, Jungkook-ssi." Dia melompat berdiri, tersenyum ceria menyambutku.

"Masuklah. Duduk di manapun kau suka, kecuali mungkin di kursi cokelat pojok itu. Itu kursinya Jimin, dan aku khawatir dia pernah duduk di sana dengan hanya bercelana dalam. Aku berharap kebiasaan buruknya itu akan dia tinggalkan secepatnya setelah ada kau tinggal disini. Jangan cemas, dia tidak akan masuk ke sini sekarang, dia sudah tidur."

Aku duduk di bangku kulit seberangnya. Bangku itu empuk dan nyaman, satu-satunya kekurangan hanyalah ada bagian tengah apel yang sudah di makan, kisut dan kering, diletakan di salah satu lengan bangku. Taehyung, yang mendatangi untuk menyalakan lampu di belakang kepalaku, mencomot apel itu tanpa basa-basi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Dia melontarkan dirinya kembali ke kursinya, meletakan majalah di pangkuan dan melipat kedua tangan di atasnya.

Kami saling tersenyum. Mendadak aku tersadar kami orang asing─sekarang setelah wawancara, tur, dan investigasi selesai. Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kami obrolkan.

"Aku melihat Jimin ke atas, dia kelihatan agak... kesal." Akhirnya aku berkata.

Taehyung mengibaskan tangan meremehkan. "Oh, dia tidak apa-apa. Kadang-kadang si bantet itu memang seperti itu."

Kim Taehyung berdehem, "Jadi Jungkook-ssi."

"Jungkook. Panggil aku Jungkook saja, karena kita akan bekerja bersama-sama, maksudku. Kita akan tinggal di rumah yang sama lagipula."

"Ah, benar juga, kalau begitu kau boleh panggil aku _Hyung_ mulai saat ini." Dia menatap majalah di pangkuannya, kemudian menengadah kepadaku lagi.

"Nah, Jungkook, apa kau suka rumah ini?"

"Sangat suka. Kamarku bagus sekali."

"Dan kamar mandinya.. tidak terlalu sempit?"

"Tidak, kamar mandinya sempura. Dan sangat bersahaja."

"Bersahaja? Bagus. Aku lega."

Dia tersenyum dan aku membalas senyumnya yang menawan. Mendengarkan ketuk-ketuk suara jarum detik. Rasanya semakin nyaring. Aku mulai berharap tadi naik ke kamar saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca?" aku bertanya, akhinya.

" _Korean Society_." Dia mengangkat majalahnya, sampulnya menunjukkan wanita pirang dengan gigi-geligi seterang lentera hanyu sedang keluar dari mobil hitam. Wanita itu mengenakan buket lavendel besar di lehernya, dan jendela-jendela mobil diberi jeruji besi.

"Membosankan sekali. Tapi kau jadi tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di Seoul." Katanya.

"Dan apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Pesta, biasanya sih." Dia melemparkan majalah kepadaku. Isinya foto demi foto lelaki berpakaian rapi dan wanita bergenit-genit di ruangan sesak.

"Kita mengira _Masalah_ akan membuat orang-orang semakin waspada menjaga kefanaan mereka. Namun bagi orang-orang berada, efeknya justru sebaliknya. Mereka keluar, berdandan, berdansa sepanjang malam di hotel tertutup. Menikmati sensasi seram memikirkan para Pengunjung berkeliaran di luar... Pesta di foto itu di adakan kemaren oleh DEPRAC. Kepala dari semua agensi paling penting hadir di sana."

"Wah, Kau di undang? Bisakah aku melihat fotomu di sini?" aku mengamati foto-foto itu.

Dia mengangkat bahu. "Tidak jadi. Tidak."

Aku membolak-balik halaman majalah beberapa lama lagi; kertas menimbulkan bunyi srek-srek berirama.

"Saat kau berkata dalam iklanmu kalau Taehyung and Co. adalah agensi terkenal, kau berbohong kan?"

Halaman-halaman majalah di balik, jam duduk berdetak.

"Aku menyebutnya sedikit membesar-besarkan." Kata Taehyung.

"Banyak orang melakukannya. Seperti kau , contohnya. Saat kau berkata sudah punya kualifikasi Agensi penuh sampai Kelas Empat. Aku menelepon cabang DEPRAC di Busan, langsung setelah mewawancaraimu. Mereka bilang kau baru menyelesaikan Kelas Satu sama Tiga."

Taehyung tidak terlihat marah, hanya duduk di sana menatapku dengan matanya yang besar dan cokelat. Mendadak mulutku terasa kering, jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Aku─aku.. minta maaf. Hanya saja.. " Aku berdehem, " Maksudku, intinya aku cukup baik untuk mendapatkan kualifikasi itu. Tapi masalah pelatihanku dengan Bang Shinyuk berakhir buruk dan aku tidak pernah mengikuti ujian. Dan saat tiba di sini.. yah, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Maafkan aku Taehyung-hyung. Apakah membantu jika aku bercerita tentang Bang Shinyuk─tentang apa yang terjadi?"

Tetapi Taehyung mengangkat tangan. "Tidak, tidak itu bukan masalah. Apapun yang terjadi , itu sudah berlalu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah masa depan. Bagiku, aku bisa memastikan bahwa suatu hari nanti, agensi ini akan menjadi salah satu dari tiga agensi yang paling sukses di Seoul. Percayalah, aku _tahu_. Dan kau bisa menjadi bagian dari ini Jungkook. Aku menganggapmu handal, dan aku sangat senang kau bergabung bersama kami."

Wajahku terasa panas, pipiku pasti sudah merah sekarang, akibat perasaan tiga lapis; malu karena telah ketahuan berbohong, senang karena dipuji, dan bersemangat karena mendengar mimpinya.

"Aku tidak yakin Jimin akan setuju denganmu, Hyung." Kataku.

"Oh, dia juga menganggapmu spesial, Jungkook. Dia terkesan melihat apa yang kau lakukan saat wawancara."

Aku memikirkan kembali dengusan-dengusan keras Jimin petang itu dan bagaimana dia sengaja menguap lebar-lebar, dan bagaimana dia menjadi judes sekali.

"Seperti itukah dia menunjukan persetujuan?"

"Kau akan terbiasa dengannya, Jimin tidak suka orang munafik─kau tahu kan orang yang bermanis-manis di depanmu, tapi mengkritik di balik punggungmu. Dia bangga menjadi kebalikan munafik. Lagipula Jimin adalah agen hebat. Dia pernah bekerja di Homme," Taehyung menambahkan.

"Mereka menghargai kesantunan, kerahasiaan, dan kebijaksanaan. Kau tahu berapa lama dia bertahan di sana?"

"Kurasa sekitar dua puluh menit."

"Enam bulan. Sehebat _itulah_ dia."

"Kalau dia tahan menghadapi sifatnya selama itu, dia pasti luar biasa hebat." Taehyung tersenyum kotak memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Sejenak, selagi dia mengucapkan itu, segalanya terasa masuk akal. Tidak lama kemudian aku tahu bahwa jika dia tersenyum seperti itu, sulit sekali untuk tidak sepakat dengannya.

"Terima kasih, Hyung. Ku harap juga begitu." Kataku.

Taehyung tertawa. "Tidak ada 'harapan' di sini. Dengan gabungan Bakat kita, apa yang bisa salah?"

.

.

.

.

Kami berdiri di depan pintu sambil memunggungi suara samar lalu lintas, dan tangan kanan Taehyung yang bersarung menggenggam tali penarik bel. Jauh di dalam rumah, gema bel berakhir.

"Oke, Hyung." Kataku. "Ingat peraturan kita, jangan mengocehkan semua yang kau lihat. Jangan berspekulasi keras-keras tentang siapa yang membunuh siapa, bagaimana, atau kapan. Dan di atas segalanya jangan meniru gaya bicara klien! Ku mohon, Hyung. Itu tidak pernah berakhir bagus."

"Laranganmu banyak sekali Kook," Taehyung menjawab.

"Lalu?"

"Kau kan tahu telingaku cepat sekali menangkap logat. Aku meniru logat orang lain tanpa sengaja." Katanya.

"Baik, tiru mereka pelan-pelan _setelah_ pertemuan _. Jangan_ keras-keras, _jangan_ di depan mereka, dan _terutama_ jangan lakukan itu jika klien kita adalah buruh dermaga sejangkung dua meter yang punya kesulitan bicara, dan kita akan berada di delapan ratus meter dari jalan raya,"

"Ya, walaupun dia lumayan lincah untuk ukuran tubuh sebesar itu."

"Tetapi tetap saja, berlari membuat kita tetap sehat.. Kook, kau bisa mengendus sesuatu?"

"Belum, Hyung. Tapi kemungkinannya kecil sementara aku masih di luar. Kau?"

Taehyung melepaskan tali bel dan sedikit merapihkan kerah mantelnya.

"Anehnya, iya. Ada kematian di taman dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Di bawah semak setengah jarak jalan setapak."

"Kutebak, kau akan memberitahu kalau kau hanya melihat pendar kecil kan, hyung?" Kepala ku telengkan, mata setengah terpejam, aku mendengarkan keheningan rumah.

"Ya, kira-kira seukuran tikus," Taehyung mengakui. "Mungkin tikus got. Barangkali ada kucing yang menangkapnya."

"Jadi... bukan bagian dari kasus kita, kalau ternyata memang tikus?"

"Barangkali bukan."

Dari balik kaca buram di dalam rumah, aku melihat gerakan. Sesuatu bergeser dalam lorong gelap.

"Oke, siap-siap, Hyung." Kataku. "Dia datang. Ingat kata-kataku tadi."

Kami menunggu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Pintu tetap tertutup, tidak ada orang di sana. Selagi Taehyung membuka mulut untuk berbicara, kami mendengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang kami di jalan setapak.

"Maafkan aku!" wanita yang muncul dari balik kabut tadinya berjalan pelan-pelan, tapi ketika kami menoleh, langkahnya yang kecil-kecil menjadi lebih cepat.

" _Jeongmal mianhae!_ " Dia mengulangi. "Aku terlambat. Aku tidak mengira kalian akan cepat waktu."

"Kang Seulgi-ssi?" Kataku. "Selamat malam Nona. Namaku Jeon Jungkook dan ini Kim Taehyung, kami dari Taehyung and Co. Kami datang memenuhi panggilan anda."

Wanita itu berhenti di undakan kedua dari atas, dan menatap kami dengan mata kelabu besar. Ketidakpercayaan, penolakan, ketidakyakinan, dan ketakutan semua ada di sana. Memang selalu terjadi dalam profesi kami, maka kami tidak perlu merasa tersinggung.

"Hanya kalian berdua?" Akhirnya dia bertanya.

"Hanya kami." aku menjawab.

"Kalian masih muda sekali."

Taehyung menunjukkan senyum cemerlangnya; kehangatan senyumnya membuat petang jadi benderang. "Seperti itulah seharusnya Nona Seulgi. Anda tahu memang begitulah caranya."

.

.

.

Ketika memasuki rumah berisi _Pengunjung_ , sebaiknya masuklah cepat-cepat. Itu peraturan pertama yang kami pelajari. Jangan pernah ragu-ragu, jangan pernah berlama-lama di ambang pintu. Kenapa? Karena, dalam beberapa detik itu, kau merasa belum terlambat.

Lain halnya jika kau hanya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan udara segar di punggung sementara kegelapan setia menunggu di depanmu. Dan kau tolol jika berpikir untuk tidak berbalik dan kabur. Segera setelah kau menyadari _itu,_ tekadmu mulai luntur dan bocor sampai ke sepatu bot, kengerian mulai membengkak di dadamu, dan _bang!_ Kau akan merasa ciut sebelum mulai.

Taehyung Hyung dan aku tahu itu, maka kami tidak berlama-lama. Kami langsung masuk. Meletakkan tas-tas, lalu menutup pintu pelan-pelan di belakang kami. Kemudian kami berdiri memunggungi pintu, mengamati dan mendengarkan bersisian.

Rumah yang baru-baru ini ditempati oleh Nona Seulgi dan keluarganya memiliki lorong lumayan panjang dan sempit, meski langit-langitya yang tinggi memberi kesan luas. Lantai dihias tegel marmer hitam-putih, di tata diagonal, dan diapit dinding-dinding berlapis kertas warna pucat. Pada pertengahan lorong, undakan tangga curam mendaki ke dalam bayang-bayang. Lorong menyamping sedikit ke kiri menghindari undakan dan berlanjut ke kegelapan. Pintu-pintu terbuka di kedua sisi lorong; mengaga hitam pekat.

Kami berdiri dalam diam, melakukan pekerjaan. Aku mendengarkan sedangkan Taehyung hyung mengamati. Cuaca terasa dingin di dalam rumah. Udara menguarkan bau apek dan masam yang bisa dirasakan di semua tempat yang tidak disukai.

"Tidak ada pemanas." Aku mencondongkan tubuh kepada Taehyung hyung sambil berbisik.

"Mm-Hm."

"Menurutmu ada yang lain?"

"Mm-Hm."

Aku menarik napas kuat-kuat untuk menenangkan diri dan menyingkirkan semua pikiran menakutkan. Kemudian aku memejamkan kedua mataku di dalam kegelapan yang mengancam dan _mendengarkan._

Mendengarkan...

Lorong, landasan, dan undakan adalah nadi dan saluran udara di setiap bangunan. Di sanalah semuanya di salurkan. Kau bisa mendengar gaung dari hal-hal yang terjadi dalam ruangan-ruangan yang terhubung dengannya. Kadang-kadang kau juga bisa mendengar bunyi-bunyi _lain_ yang, sebenarnya, tidak seharusnya ada di sana. Gema dari masa lalu, gaung dari hal-hal tersembunyi...

Itulah yang terjadi sekarang.

Aku membuka mata, mengambil tas dan melangkah perlahan-lahan menyusuri lorong menuju undakan tangga. Taehyung Hyung sudah berdiri dekat meja kecil di bawah birai. Wajahnya terdapat sinar redup dari pintu.

"Dengar sesuatu?" Dia bertanya.

" _Ne_."

"Apa?"

"Bunyi ketukan samar. Datang dan pergi. Sangat samar dan aku tidak tahu dari mana arahnya. Tapi akan jadi lebih keras─sekarang belum gelap. Bagaimana denganmu, Hyung?"

Dia menunjuk ke dasar undakan. "Kau ingat apa yang terjadi kepada ibu Nona Seulgi pastinya?"

"Jatuh dari tangga dan lehernya patah."

"Tepat. Ada sisa-sisa pendar kematian di sana, masih bertahan tiga bulan setelah kematiannya. Seharusnya aku membawa kacamata hitam, pendar itu terang sekali. Jadi apa yang di katakan Nona Seulgi kepada Jimin di telepon memang benar. Ibunya tersandung dan terguling jatuh, menghantam lantai dengan keras."

Dia melirik ke atas undakan yang penuh bayangan.

"Undakan panjang yang curam... Cara yang mengerikan untuk meninggalkan dunia."

Aku membungkuk rendah, menyipitkan mata menatap lantai dalam keremangan. "Ne, Hyung. Lihat retakan pada tegel di sana. Dia pasti jatuh sangat─"

Dua bunyi terbanting nyaring terdengar dari undakan. Udara mengempas keras ke wajahku. Sebelum aku sempat beraksi, sesuatu besar, empuk, dan sangat berat mendarat persis di tempatku berdiri. Hantamannya membuat gigi-geligiku bergetar.

Aku melompat mundur, mencabut rapier dari sabuk. Aku berdiri bersandar pada dinding, senjata terangkat di tangga yang gemetar, jantung berdetak menghantam dada, mata melotot nyalang dari sisi ke sisi.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Undakan kosong. Tidak ada tubuh lunglai terkapar tanpa nyawa di lantai.

Taehyung hyung bersandar santai pada birai. Terlalu gelap untuk memastikanya, tapi aku berani bersumpah dia sedang mengangkat sebelah alis. Dia tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kook?"

Napasku memburu, "Tidak. Aku baru saja mendengar gema detik-detik jatuhnya ibu dari Nona Seulgi. Sangat nyaring dan terasa sangat nyata. Seakan-akan dia mendarat persis di atasku dan─ Jangan tertawa Hyung! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

" _Mian-mian_. Yah, sesuatu memang muncul lebih dini malam ini. Keadaan akan semakin menarik. Kira-kira pukul berapa sekarang?"

"Belum pukul lima." Kataku.

"Baiklah." Gigi Taehyung hyung tidak secemerlang arlojiku, tapi saat dia nyengir, kelihatannya luamayan terang.

"Banyak waktu untuk minum teh. Kemudian kita berburu hantu."

.

.

.

Kami menemukan dapur di ujung lorong, persis di balik undakan. Ruangan itu cukup nyaman, rapi, putih, dan modern, dan terasa lebih hangat daripada lorong. Tidak ada jejak-jejak supernatural jenis apapun. Suasana hening. Bunyi ketukan tadi tidak terdengar dari sini, dan tidak ada pengulangan bunyi benturan menakutkan di undakan.

Di luar jendela, matahari sudah tidak tampak. Awan tipis memadati pekarangan. Dari balik pagar tanaman hitam, cahaya bersinar dari rumah-rumah lain. Rumah-rumah itu dekat, tapi juga jauh, terpisah dari kami seperti kapal-kapal melintasi perairan dalam.

Kami mengenakan sabuk kembali, dan memeriksa penyemat _Velcro_ di sekitar rapier. Aku membuat teh dan membawa cangkir-cangkir ke meja. Taehyung menemukan biskuit. Kami duduk sementara lampu minyak bergoyang dan bayang-bayang menari-nari di sudut-sudut ruangan.

"Mari kita lihat apa kata Nona Seulgi." Akhirnya Taehyung menaikkan kerah mantel panjangnya ke leher. Dia mengulurkan tangan yang panjang dan kurus ke map yang di letakkan di meja. Cahaya lampu samar pada rambutnya yang lemas.

Sementara dia membaca, aku memeriksa termometer yang tersemat pada sabukku. Lima belas derajat. Tidak hangat, tapi kira-kira angka itulah yang diharapkan dari sebuah rumah tanpa penghangat di musim ini. Aku mengambil buku notes dari kantong lain di sabuk dan mencatat keadaan ruangan serta temperaturnya. Aku juga mencatat detail fenomena aura yang ku alami di lorong tadi.

"Yah, itu berguna." Taehyung hyung melemparkan map.

"Sungguh?"

"Tidak. Aku bersikap ironis. Atau sarkastis? Aku tidak pernah bisa ingat bedanya."

"Ironi lebih cerdas. Mungkin maksudmu sarkastis. Memang apa katanya, hyung?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada yang berguna. Sama saja jika menulis dalam bahasa latin, saking tidak bergunanya." Taehyung meneguk tehnya.

"Begini Kook, singkatnya keluarga Nona Seulgi tinggal di sini selama dua tahun. Sebelum itu mereka tinggal di Ansan, Gyeonggi-do. Nona Seulgi memberikan banyak detail betapa bahagianya mereka di sana. Hampir tidak ada jam malam, _lentera hantu_ hampir tidak pernah menyala, bagaimana orang bisa berjalan-jalan di malam hari dan hanya bertemu dengan tetangga-tetangga yang masih hidup. Seperti itulah. Aku sendiri sama sekali tidak percaya; Gyeonggi-do dilanda salah satu wabah terbesar di Seoul, menurut Jimin."

Aku menyeruput teh. "Kupikir di sanalah _Masalah_ bermula."

"Begitulah kata orang. Dan akhirnya mereka pindah ke sini. Semuanya baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah dalam rumah. Tidak ada manifestasi dalam jenis apapun. Ibunya beralih profesi, mulai bekerja di rumah. Itu enam bulan yang lalu. Masih tidak ada hal-hal aneh terjadi. Kemudian dia jatuh dari tangga dan tewas."

"Tunggu, bagaimana dia sampai jatuh, Hyung?"

"Tersandung, sepertinya."

"Maksudku, apakah dia sendirian?"

"Menurut Nona Seulgi, dia sendirian. Nona Seulgi sedang di kamarnya. Kejadiannya malam hari. Dia bilang ibunya agak linglung beberapa minggu sebelum meninggal. Tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Nona Seulgi mengira ibunya bangun pada malam hari seperti itu hanya karena haus."

Aku mendengus, "Ya-aa.."

Taehyung hyung melirikku cepat. "Menurutmu Nona Seulgi mendorong ibunya sendiri?"

"Tidak perlu begitu. Tapi menyedihkan motif mengapa rumah ini dihantui, bukan? Keluarga biasanya tidak menghantui keluarganya yang lain─terlebih ini adalah seorang ibu kepada anaknya─kecuali ada alasannya. Sayangnya dia tidak mau bicara kepada kita. Aku ingin sekali mendesaknya mengaku."

"Ya, kau tidak selalu bisa mengetahui hanya dengan melihat." Kata Taehyung.

"Jadi intinya adalah Ibu Nona Seulgi ini, bisa saja datang kembali sebagai hantu demi alasan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dendam. Sesuatu yang belum terselesaikan, misalnya: tumpukan uang yang ia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur.."

" _Ne_ , mungkin saja. Jadi gangguan terjadi segera setelah kematiannya?"

"Satu atau dua minggu kemudian. Nona Seulgi lebih sering tidak ada di rumah sampai saat itu. begitu dia menetap di rumah ini lagi, dia mulai merasakan kehadiran yang tidak diinginkan."

.

.

Hampir setengah jam kami berkeliling lantai dasar, sekali-sekali menyalakan senter untuk memeriksa isi setiap ruangan, tapi selain itu kami bergerak dalam suasana yang nyaris gelap gulita. Lampu minyak kami tinggalkan menyala di dapur, bersama lilin, korek, api, dan senter cadangan.

Peraturan yang baik adalah meninggalkan ruangan dengan penerangan cukup untuk tempat kami mundur jika diperlukan, dan beberapa jenis sumber cahaya selalu disarankan, kalau-kalau sang Pengunjung punya kemampuan untuk mengganggu cahaya.

Ketika kami melangkah kembali ke lorong, Taehyung hyung bergidik dan aku merasakan lenganku merinding. Udara terasa lebih dingin sekarang. Aku memeriksa temperatur. Sembilan derajat.

Di bagian depan bangunan terdapat dua ruangan segi empat di kedua sisi lorong. Salah satunya berisi televisi, sebuah sofa, dua bangku berlengan yang nyaman, di sini temperatur lebih hangat sama seperti di dapur. Di sisi seberang, sebuah ruang duduk formal berisi kursi-kursi dan lemari-lemari seperti biasa, disusun di depan jendela-jendela besar berkisi-kisi, serta tiga tanaman pakis besar dalam pot-pot.

Ruangan ini lebih dingin. Dua belas derajat ditunjukkan jarum berpendar dalam gelap. Lebih dingin daripada di dapur. Mungkin tidak berarti apa-apa, mungkin juga berarti sesuatu. Aku memejamkan mata, menenangkan diri, dan bersiap mendengarkan.

"Jungkook, lihat!" Desis Taehyung.

Jantungku melompat. Aku berputar, rapier setengah tercabut.. Dan hanya mendapati Taehyung sedang membungkuk santai.

"Kim Idiot Taehyung!" Aku mendesis sebal. "Aku bisa saja menyerangmu, hyung!"

Dia tergelak. "Oh, jangan mengomel. Lihatlah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Foto itu memperlihatkan pasangan berambut kelabu tengah berdiri di taman. Sang wanita ibu Nona Seulgi, adalah versi lebih tua dan gembira dari putrinya yang kami jumpai di luar tadi; wajahnya bundar, pakaiannya rapi, senyumnya bercahaya. Kepalanya sejajar dengan dada laki-laki di sebelahnya. Lelaki itu jangkung dan suda membotak, dengan bahu bundar melorot serta lengan bawah yang besar dan canggung. Dia juga sedang tersenyum lebar. Mereka berpegangan tangan.

"Kelihatannya cukup ceria." Kata Taehyung.

Aku mengangguk ragu. "Tapi harus ada alasan untuk Tipe Dua. Jimin bilang Tipe Dua selalu berarti seseorang melakukan sesuatu terhadap orang lain."

"Ya, Tapi Jimin punya benak kecil yang aneh. Dan itu membuatku ingat, kita harus mencari telepon dan menghubunginya. Aku meninggalkan pesan di meja, tapi mungkin saja dia mencemaskan kita. Ayo kita selesaikan pemeriksaan dulu."

Taehyung tidak menemukan pendar-kematian di ruang duduk kecil itu, aku juga tidak mendengar apa-apa, dan lantai dasar telah selesai kami periksa. Artinya kami sudah bisa menebak. Apa pun yang kami cari pasti berada di lantai atas.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSSARIUM**

 **Agensi :** Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma :** substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier :** senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Tipe Satu :** kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe Dua :** kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spactre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki **penampakan** yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan.

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok _hantu_ menghampiri. malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi _kuncian-hantu_ yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : Atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** _ **:**_ _Departement of Psychical and control_ (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang.

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu.


	4. 3 Ghost Girl

**Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

Summary:

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

CHAPTER 5

.

Kami berada di dasar undakan tangga.

Benar saja, begitu aku meletakkan kaki di undakan paling bawah, suara ketukan terdengar lagi. Mula-mula suara ketukan itu memang tidak terlalu nyaring terdengar daripada sebelumnya. Suara _tuk-tuk-tuk_ lirih, seperti kuku pada tembok, atau paku sedang dipalu ke kayu. Namun seiring dengan setiap langkah kaki mendaki, gaung ketukan itu perahan mengeras, menjadi lebih terasa di telinga benakku. Aku memberitahu Taehyung─yang saat ini sedang mendaki layaknya bayang-bayang tak berbentuk—di belakangku.

"Jadi lebih dingin juga," Katanya.

Dan Taehyung benar. Seiring setiap langkah undakan bertambah, temperatur menurun. Dari sembilan derajat, ke tujuh, lalu ke enam di sini, di tengah-tengah undakan. Aku berhenti, menaikkan risleting jaket dengan tangan bergetar, sambil menatap lurus ke kegelapan. Anak-anak tangganya sempit, dan tidak ada cahaya sama sekali di atasku.

Aku mendaki. Ketukan semakin nyaring dan semakin nyaring. Sekarang berupa suara gesekan dan ketukan panik. Penunjuk pada temperatur semakin rendah dan semakin rendah lagi. Dari enam derajat ke lima, dan akhirnya empat.

Aku mencapai anak tangga terakhir, melangkah ke landasan─

Dan bunyi ketukan berhenti seketika.

Aku memeriksa lagi jarum penunjuk yang berpendar; empat derajat. Sebelas derajat lebih dingin daripada di dapur. Aku bisa merasakan napasku membentuk embun di udara.

Kami sudah sangat dekat.

.

.

Taehyung hyung melintas melewatiku, menyalakan senternya sejenak untuk memeriksa. Dinding berlapis kertas, pintu-pintu tertutup, keheningan mutlak. Hiasan bordir dalam bingkai tebal; warna-warni memudar, huruf-huruf kekanakan, _**home sweet home**_.

Pasti dibuat bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika rumah _masih_ terasa aman dan nyaman, dan tidak ada yang menggantukan jimat besi di atas tempat tidur anak-anak mereka. Sebelum _masalah_ datang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Segera setelah aku tiba di atas sini, bunyi mengetuk berhenti." Akhirnya aku berkata.

Taehyung tediam cukup lama sebelum berbicara. "Tidak ada pendar kematian." Katanya. Kemudian ia mendesah lirih. "Yah, kau duluan Jeon Jungkook, pilih pintu yang mana?"

"Tidak mau, hyung! Aku memilih pintu di kasus panti asuhan dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian?"

"Tapi berakhir dengan baik, kan?"

"Hanya karena aku sempat untuk merunduk. Baiklah, kita pilih pintu yang ini, tapi _kau_ yang masuk duluan."

Aku memilih pintu terdekat, yang berada di kanan. Ternyata itu adalah kamar mandi yang baru di renovasi.

Taehyung mencoba pintu berikutnya.

Pintu itu membuka sebuah kamar tidur belakang, yang diubah menjadi ruang kerja paling berantakan di Seoul. Cahaya senter memperlihatkan meja kayu besar di bawah jendela bertirai.

Sebaris rak buku berwarna gelap, dijejali buku sampai penuh sesak, memakan tiga perempat bagian dinding paling jauh. Ada lemari-lemari laci, kursi kulit tua di sebelah meja, dan samar-samar ada bau maskulin di sekitar ruangan.

Aku melangkah hati-hati mengitari tumpukan kertas dan menyibakkan tirai, menyebabkan cukup banyak debu berterbangan sampai membuatku terbatuk-batuk. Cahaya putih redup dari rumah-rumah di seberang taman memancar masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Taehyung sedang mengamati permadani tua yang sudah usang di lantai, menyodoknya ke sana kemari dengan ujung sesuatu.

"Ada bekas beban berat, tadinya tempat tidur di sebelah sini sebelum ibu Nona Seulgi mengambil alih.." Dia mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin dia kembali untuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya."

"Ini dia. Disinilah sumber berasal. Lihat temperaturnya. Dan tidakkah kau merasa berat sampai hampir kebas?"

Taehyung hyung mengangguk pelan, "Ditambah lagi, di sinilah Nona Seulgi melihat 'sosok bergerak' yang legendaris itu."

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pintu terbanting, keras, di lantai bawah rumah. Kami beruda terlonjak kaget.

"Ku rasa kau benar. _Inilah_ tempatnya, kita buat lingkaran di sini."

"Serutan besi atau rantai?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, serutan saja, serutan sudah cukup."

"Kau yakin, hyung? Sekarang bahkan belum pukul sembilan, dan kekuatannya sudah besar sekali."

"Tidak _terlalu_ besar, Kook. Lagipula, apapun yang diinginkan Ibu Nona Seulgi ini, aku tidak percaya dia bisa tiba-tiba jadi agresif. Serutan sudah lebih dari cukup." Dia bimbang sejenak. "Lagi pula.."

Aku menoleh cepat, "Lagipula apa?"

"Aku lupa bawa rantai. Jangan menatapku seperti itu─astaga, matamu kelihatan aneh sekali Kook."

 _"Kau lupa membawa rantai?_ Kim Taehyung─"

"Jimin mengambilnya untuk diminyaki dan aku tidak memeriksa lagi apakah sudah dikembalikan atau belum. Jadi, sebenarnya ini salah Jimin bantet itu, bukan aku. Dengar, ini sama sekali tidak masalah. Kita tidak perlu rantai untuk pekerjaan seperti ini, bukan? Siapkan besinya sementara aku memeriksa ruangan-ruangan lain. Kemudian kita berkonsentrasi di sini."

Masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan, tapi sekarang bukan waktunya. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha menelan kekesalan kepada si Kim idiot Taehyung ini.

" _Ne_ , jangan cari masalah, hyung. Kali terakhir kau berkeliaran selagi mengerjakan kasus, kau terkunci di kamar mandi."

"Ada hantu yang mengurungku, aku sudah bilang."

"Itu kan katamu, tapi tidak ada bukti sedikitpun tentang─"

Dia sudah pergi. _Kim idiot Taehyung sialan!_

 _._

 _._

Aku tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk melakukan tugas. Aku menyingkirkan beberapa tumpuk kertas menguning yang berdebu ke tepi ruangan untuk memberi tempat di tengah-tengah lantai. Kemudian aku menarik permadani, menebarkan serpihan besi membentuk lingkaran, memberikan radius cukup sempit, sehingga aku tidak membuang-buang serbuk besi.

Ini akan menjadi tempat pelarian utama kami dan kami akan membutuhkan lingkaran-lingkaran lain, tergantung pada apa yang kami temukan.

"Aku mau mengambil lebih banyak besi di bawah." Kataku sambil keluar menuju landasan.

"Oke. Bisakah kau menyalakan ketel?" Suara Taehyung hyung terdengar dari kamar tidur paling dekat.

" _Ne_ , hyung."

Aku menyebrang menuju undakan, melirik pada pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Ketika meletakkan tangan pada birai, kayunya terasa seperti es. Aku bimbang di puncak undakan, mendengar dengan seksama, kemudian turun menuju lorong redup.

Beberapa langkah kemudian aku mengira mendengar suara bergemerisik di belakangku, tapi ketika berbalik aku tidak melihat apa-apa.

Dengan tangan siap di gagang _rapier_ , aku meneruskan perjalanan ke bawah, dan melangkah sepanjang lorong menuju pendar hangat dapur yang mengintip dari celah pintu. Meski redup, cahaya lampu minyak membuatku menyipitkan mata ketika aku masuk.

Aku menyomot biskuit, membilas cangkir-cangkir, dan menyalakan ketel lagi. Kemudian aku mengangkat dua tas jinjing dan─dengan agak kesulitan─membuka pintu ke lorong menggunakan kaki.

Aku melangkah mundur ke lorong, yang─berkat dapur yang terang─terasa lebih gelap daripada sebelumnya. Tidak ada suara di dalam rumah. Aku tidak mendengar suara yang ditimbulkan Taehyung. Mungkin dia masih memeriksa kamar-kamar tidur.

Aku mendaki anak-anak tangga dengan perlahan. Dari sejuk, ke dingin, kemudian lebih dingin, membawa tas-tas berat dengan canggung di kedua sisi tubuh.

Aku mencapai anak tangga terakhir dan melatakan kedua tas sambil mendesah kecil. Ketika mengangkat wajah untuk memanggil Taehyung, aku melihat seorang gadis berdiri di sana.

.

.

Aku membeku. Dalam rangkaian kecepatan detak jantung yang tak terkontrol, aku tidak mampu menggerakkan otot. Beban dingin menekan seperti batu nisan di dadaku. Benakku kebas, fungsi-fungsi gerak tubuhku lumpuh. Sebentuk perasaan menyerangku, yang barangkali adalah putus asa.

Intinya adalah, saat ini aku sedang mengalami _kuncian-hantu_ , yaitu efek yang disebabkan Tipe Dua kapan saja mereka mengarahkan kekuatan langsung kepadamu.

Gadis itu berdiri di tengah ruang kerja, persis di depanku. Aku bisa melihatnya terbingkai di ambang pintu. Sosoknya lumayan samar, tapi aku tahu dia berdiri bertelanjang kaki di karpet yang tergulung, atau lebih tepatnya _di dalam_ karpet, karena penghalang kakinya menembus karpet seakan-akan dia sedang mengarungi air.

Dia mengenakan gaun musim panas yang cantik, sepanjang lutut, dengan motif bunga-bunga matahari besar berwarna jingga yang agak menyala. Gaun dan kakinya serta rambut pirangnya yang panjang memancarkan sinar-gaib yang redup dan pucat, seolah-olah disinari sesuatu dari jauh. Sedangkan wajahnya...

Wajahnya berupa kegelapan pekat. Tidak ada cahaya mencapai wajah itu.

Sulit untuk memastikan, tapi kurasa dia sekitar delapan belas tahun. Seumuran denganku. Untuk sesaat aku terdiam memikirkannya, dengan kedua mata terpaku pada gadis tanpa wajah itu sementara kedua tangan bergerak pelan-pelan ke sabuk.

Kemudian aku teringat, bahwa aku tidak sendirian di rumah itu.

"Taehyung hyung," Aku memanggil.

"Taehyung hyung.." Aku mengucapkannya sesantai mungkin. Setidaknya jangan sampai menunjukkan ketakutan jika berhadapan dengan Pengunjung.

Maka aku berdehem dan mencoba lagi.

" _Kim Taehyung hyung!~_ " Aku memakai inotasi ceria di sini, seakan-akan sedang berbicara kepada bayi atau hewan peliharaan yang lucu. Dan rasanya memang seperti itu, karena si pemuda sialan itu tidak juga menjawab.

Aku menoleh dan memanggil lebih nyaring. "Oh, Tae-hyung, _tolong_ kemari..."

"Sebentar, Kook. Aku menemukan sesuatu." Suaranya kedengaran samar di sepanjang landasan.

"Wow!~ bagus sekali, hyung! Aku juga.."

Ketika aku menoleh kembali, gadis itu sudah lebih dekat, hampir berada di landasan. Wajahnya masih tertutup bayangan. Tapi sinar-sinar gaib yang melayang di sekitar tubuhnya lebih terang daripada tadi. Pergelangan tangannya yang kurus tampak kaku di sisi tubuh, jemarinya bengkok seperti pancing. Kakinya yang telanjang sangat kurus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku bertanya.

Aku mendengarkan. Kata-kata menyentuhku selembut kaki laba-laba di telinga.

" _Aku kedinginan_."

"Oh, Kim Taehyung!~ Ini _mendesak.."_ Aku berlagu lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Jungkook. Ada sesuatu yang menarik di sini. Aku menangkap pendar-kematian─sangat, _sangat_ samar. Sesuatu menakutkan terjadi di kamar depan ini juga! Terlalu berkabut sampai nyaris tak terlihat, maka pasti sudah lama sekali kejadiannya. Tapi, kau tahu, kurasa kejadian itu traumatis.. yang artinya─ini cuma teori, ya, aku hanya bermain-main dengan gagasan di sini─ada kemungkinan terjadi _dua_ kekerasan yang menimbulkan kematian di rumah ini.. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Percaya atau tidak? Aku mendeteksi kejengkelan pada awal kalimatnya barusan.

Aku tergelak hampa. "Menurutku aku bisa _membantumu_ dengan teori itu," Kataku. "Kalau kau mau keluar."

"Masalahnya," Dia melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana kematian pertama bisa berhubungan dengan keluarga Nona Seulgi. Mereka baru dua tahun tinggal di sini, kan? Jadi barangkali gangguan yang kita rasakan bukan─"

"─di sebabkan oleh suami?" Aku berseru. "Ya, bagus sekali! Memang bukan!"

Hening sejenak. _Akhirnya_ dia memperhatikan.

"Apa?"

" _Aku bilang penyebabnya bukan suami─_ Taehyung hyung. _Kemari_ sekarang juga!"

Kau mungkin menyadari bahwa aku sedikit mengendurkan usaha untuk tampak ceria. Itu karena makhluk di ruang kerja sudah menangkap kegelisahanku, dan sekarang meluncur melintasi ambang pintu. Kuku-kuku di kakinya yang pucat dan kurus tampak panjang dan melengkung.

Ada gerakan di sebelah kiriku. Dari sudut mata, aku melihat Taehyung muncul di landasan. Dia juga berhenti mendadak.

"Ah," Katanya.

Aku mengangguk kaku. " Ya, dan kalau lain kali aku memanggilmu kesini dalam situasi operatif, bantulah aku dengan membawa bokong sialanmu itu ke sini secepat mungkin."

" _Mianhae_ , Kook. Tapi kulihat kau bisa menangani situasi dengan baik. Sudah bicara?"

"Sudah."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia bilang dia kedinginan."

"Katakan kepadanya kita bisa membuatnya lebih nyaman. Tidak, jangan berkutat dengan senjatamu, itu hanya akan membuat keadaan lebih buruk."

Gadis itu meluncur lebih dekat pada landasan. Sebagai respon, aku mulai mencabut _rapier._

"Katakan padanya kita bisa mengurusnya, bahwa kita bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari." Taehyung berkata lagi.

 _"Aku kedinginan,"_ Suara kecil itu berkata, kemudian sekali lagi, lebih nyaring.

 _"_ _ **Tersesat dan kedinginan.**_ _"_

"Apa katanya?" Taehyung merasakan adanya kontak, namun ia tidak bisa mendengar suara.

"Kata-kata yang sama, tapi aku harus bilang hyung, kali ini suaranya bukan seperti gadis. Kedengaran berat dan bergema, seperti gaung dalam makam."

"Itu tidak bagus."

"Tidak, kurasa sebaiknya kita anggap itu pertanda."

Aku mencabut rapier. Taehyung juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kami berdiri menghadapi sosok itu tanpa bersuara. Sekarang dia sudah begitu dekat sehingga aku bisa melihat tekstur rambut pirangnya yang tergerai di leher.

Kami menunggu. "Kau bisa lihat wajahnya?" Aku bertanya. Daya Lihat Taehyung lebih baik daripada aku.

"Tidak, tertutup. Tapi bagian tubuhnya yang lain _terang_ sekali. Kurasa dia─"

Taehyung berhenti bicara karena aku mengangkat tangan. Kali ini suara yang kudengar berupa getaran lirih di udara.

 _"Aku kedinginan."_ Bisiknya.

 _"Tersesat dan kedinginan. Tersesat dan kedinginan... dan_ _ **MATI!**_ _"_

Kabut cahaya yang melayang di sekitar gadis itu; memancar terang tanpa suara. Aku menjerit. Cahaya padam. Bayangan meluncur ke arahku, dua lengan kurus terulur. Udara dingin menerpaku, mendorongku ke arah tangga.

Aku terjungkit di bibir undakan dan terguling ke belakang dari tepinya. Menjatuhkan _rapier_ , aku menggapai-gapai, mencengkram sudut dinding. Sosok itu mendekat.

Aku akan jatuh.

Kemudian Taehyung melompat di antara kami, bilah _rapier-_ nya mengiris membentuk pola rumit di udara. Banyangan itu mundur, kedua lengan di angkat ke depan wajahnya. Dia meluncur menjauh ke dalam ruang kerja sementara Taehyung mengejar.

Pelan-pelan, dengan geram, aku meraih _rapier-_ ku. Ada rasa nyeri pada bahuku di atas lengan yang tadi terbentur.

Taehyung kembali. Dia membungkuk dekat denganku, matanya yang tenang mengamati keadaan landasan yang gelap.

" _Gwenchana_? Apakah dia menyentuhmu?"

"Tidak. Kemana perginya?"

"Akan ku tunjukan, Kook." Dia membantuku berdiri.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya setelah kami berdua berdiri.

"Tentu, hyung."

"Sebentar." Taehyung mengulurkan tangan, menghentikan gerakanku.

"Kau perlu rileks."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau marah. Tidak perlu marah. Serangan itu bisa mengenai siapa saja. Aku juga terkejut."

"Kau tidak menjatuhkan pedangmu." Aku mendorong tangannya.

"Dengar hyung, kita membuang-buang waktu. Kalau dia kembali─"

"Dia tidak mengerahkan serangan kepadaku. Semua ditunjukan kepadamu, dia mencoba mendorongmu dari tangga. Kurasa sekarang kita tahu bagaiman Ibu Nona Seulgi bisa jatuh. Intinya adalah, kau perlu bersikap tenang, Jungkook. Dia akan menyerap kemarahanmu dengan sangat cepat, dan menjadi lebih kuat."

" _Ne,_ hyung." Aku mengucapkannya dengan ramah. Aku memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian sekali lagi, berkonsentrasi melakukan secara manual.

Aku mendengarkan lagi. Rumah sangat hening, tapi keheningan ini seperti hujan salju, berat dan menekan. Aku dapat merasakan makhluk ini sedang mengamatiku.

Ketika aku membuka mata, Taehyung berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku mantel panjangnya, menunggu tanpa bersuara dalam kegelapan landasan tangga. _Rapier-_ nya sudah kembali tersemat di sabuk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Kemarahan sudah lenyap?"

"Tidak bersisa."

"Bagus sekali, karena kalau kau merasa tidak mantap, kita bisa pulang sekarang."

"Kita tidak akan pulang. Kita harus selesaikan ini sekarang, Hyung. Karena aku ingin Nona Seulgi puas dengan hasil kerja kita. Aku melihat keraguan terpancar jelas dikedua matanya ketika dia tahu yang akan menangani kasusnya ini masih terlalu muda."

Taehyung bergeming.

"Biasanya aku akan setuju denganmu. Tapi parameternya berubah. Bukan seorang ibu yang malang. Ini hampir pasti korban hantu pembunuhan. Dan kau tahu sendiri _apa_ mereka. Jadi kalau benakmu sedang tidak jernih, Kook.."

"Ya, tapi bukan aku yang jadi masalah kan, hyung." Meski sudah tenang dan menguasai diri, aku merasa jengkel menghadapi sikapnya yang merendahkan.

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung hyung mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudku rantai besi."

Dia memutar-muta bola mata. "Oh, ayolah. Itu bukan─"

"Rantai besi adalah peranti standar bagi semua agen, Tae-hyung. Rantai sangat penting untuk perlindungan dan kita sedang menghadapi Tipe Dua yang kuat. Dan _kau_ lupa membawanya!"

"Hanya karena Jimin bersikeras untuk meminyakinya! Seingatku _, kaulah_ yang mengusulkannya."

"Oh jadi ini salahku, ya?" Seruku sarkastis.

"Daripada tidak membawa rantai, sebagian besar agen lebih memilih tidak pakai celana, tapi kau malah terbalik. Kau begitu bersemangat ke sini, aneh juga kita sempat membawa perlengkapan lain, terutama kau yang membawa dua pasang sepatu. Jimin juga sudah melarang kita pergi. Dia ingin meriset rumah ini dulu. Tapi tidak. _Kau_ mengambil keputusan sendiri."

"Ya, dan itulah pekerjaanku, karena aku pemimpin. Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku─"

"─untuk membuat keputusan buruk? Benar, kurasa memang begitu."

Kami berdiri di sana, berkacak pinggang, mengeraskan rahang dan saling melotot di landasan tangga yang gelap dalam sebuah rumah berhantu. Seakan-akan matahari memunculkan diri, pelototan Taehyung hyung berubah menjadi cengiran hangat.

"Jadi.. Bagaimana pengendalian amarahmu, Kook?" katanya.

Aku mendengus. "Aku mengaku jengkel, tapi sekarang beralih jengkel terhadap _mu_ , hyung. Dan itu berbeda."

"Aku tidak yakin ada perbedaannya, tapi aku _memang_ mengakui argumenmu tentang uang." Dia menepukkan tangannya yang bersarung.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Jimin tidak akan setuju, tapi kurasa kita bisa mengatasinya. Aku sudah mengusir hantu itu untuk sementara, dan memberi kita waktu untuk bernapas. Kalau bergerak cepat, kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dalam setengah jam."

Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil tas-tas. "Tunjukkan tempatnya kepadaku."

.

.

.

Tempat itu rupanya berada di ujung terjauh ruang kerja; sebidang dinding kosong di antara dua rak buku berjubel yang melesak ke dalam tembok. Di tengah-tengah petak dinding tersebut tergantung peta berwarna, menunjukan geologi Kepulauan Britania.

Aku mengamati rak buku di kedua sisi dinding, melihat bagaimana dinding menonjol pada kedua sisi tersebut.

"Saluran cerobong asap. Jadi, hantu itu masuk ke sini?"

"Dia sudah memudar sebelum mencapai dinding, tapi kurasa begitu. Masuk akal jika Sumber ada di dalam cerobong asap kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Ya, itu memang masuk akal. Sebuah lubang alamiah, cukup besar untuk diisi apa saja. Kami mulai memindahkan majalah-majalah, mengangkatnya dalam tumpukan yang tumbang ke sana-sini ke sisi ruangan.

Saat kami sudah membersihkan area yang cukup besar, aku membuka tas-tas dan menuangkan sewadah serutan besi lagi membentuk garis melengkung di lantai.

Aku juga memeriksa lingkaran yang kubuat sebelumnya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sebagian laritan besi terpencar akibat injakan kaki kami, tapi aku memperbaiki posisinya.

Semua ini dikerjakan dalam lima belas menit. Akhirnya kami berdiri bersisian di dalam setengah lingkaran besi, pisau lipat dan linggis di tangan, menatap dinding.

"Mau dengar teoriku?" Tanya Taehyung hyung.

"Silahkan."

"Gadis itu dibunuh di rumah ini berdekade-dekade yang lalu, sudah lama sekali sehingga akhirnya dia tidak berkeliaran lagi. Kemudian ibu Nona Seulgi menjadikan kamar ini menjadi ruang kerjanya, entah bagaimana si hantu jadi terpicu. Sangat mungkin sebuah benda milik si hantu tersembunyi di sini; sesuatu yang di sayanginya, yang membuatnya bertahan di dunia. Pakaiannya, mungkin. Atau hadiah yang pernah dijanjikannya untuk orang lain. Atau─"

"Atau hal lain," kataku.

"Tepat."

Kami berdiri menatap dinding.

.

.

.

Setelah lima menit bekerja, kami hampir menelanjangi bagian tengah dinding. Kertas dindingnya sudah berusia puluhan tahun, lemnya sudah mengering dan berubah menjadi abu. Kami bisa menyelipkan mata pisau ke bawahnya dan memotong porsi-porsi besar yang keriting.

Taehyung mengangkat sebuah lentera untuk memeriksa lebih dekat, menelusuri tangan pada permukaan dinding yang tidak rata. Dia menggerakkan lentera pada ketinggian dan sudut yang berbeda, mengamati permainan bayangan pada dinding.

" _Memang_ ada lubang di suatu tempat. Lubang besar, seseorang menutupnya. Lihat bagaimana plesternya berwarna, Kook."

" _Ne_ , hyung. Apa menurutmu kita bisa membongkarnya?"

"Seharusnya sih tidak sulit." Taehyung mengangkat linggis.

"Tidak ada suara?"

Aku mendengarkan, dan tidak ada apa-apa, tapi ada tekanan yang semakin berat dalam keheningan. Aku dapat merasakannya di telinga.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja untuk sementara, tapi tidak akan bertahan lama." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita lekas."

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian bagian depan pakaian kami sudah putih, ujung sepatu bot kami tertimbun serpihan dari dinding. Ada papan kayu besar berwarna gelap di dalamnya, dan dipenuhi paku-paku tua.

"Sejenis papan penutup." Kata Taehyung. Keringat berkilauan di dahinya; dia bicara dengan nada santai yang dipaksakan.

"Bagian depan sebuah kotak atau lemari atau apapun itu, kelihatannya memenuhi seluruh bagian dinding, Kook."

"Hmm, awas jangan injak serutan besinya." Kataku.

Taehyung melangkah mundur terlalu jauh, menendang serutan besi dari posisi itu. Aku berjongkok, mengambil sikat, dan dengan gerakan kecil serta metodis, aku mulai membetulkan celah yang terbentuk pada garis.

Di atasku, Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kemudian terdengar suara kertak lembut linggisnya menghantam kayu.

Ketika aku berdiri, Taehyung sudah merusak salah satu papan, tapi belum menembus ke dalamnya. Aku menepuk lengannya.

"Apa?" Dia menghantam dinding lagi.

"Dia kembali," Kataku.

Suaranya begitu lirih sehingga mula-mula tenggelam di antara bunyi-bunyian yang kami buat, dan hanya karena ada getaran di lantai maka aku menyadarinya. Tapi bahkan saat aku bicara, suara-suara itu mulai semakin nyaring.

Aku memberitahu Taehyun apa yang kudengar. Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah, itu tidak mengubah apa-apa. Berjaga-jagalah dan jangan biarkan suara-suara itu membuatmu gelisah. Itu memang tujuannya. Dia tahu di sini kau yang lemah."

Aku mengerjap . "Maaf? Apa kau bilang?"

"Jungkook, sekarang bukan waktunya. Maksudku, lemah secara emosional."

" _Mwo_? Memangnya itu terdengar lebih baik?"

Taehyung menarik napas panjang. "Maksud ku... Bakat yang kau miliki _jauh_ lebih sensitif daripada Bakat-ku, tapi ironisnya kesensitifan itu membuatmu lebih terekspos pengaruh supernatural, yang dalam kasus-kasus seperti ini bisa jadi malasah. Oke?"

Aku menatapnya. "Ini sangat menjengkelkan tapi, kurasa kau sudah terpengaruh dengan Jimin, hyung."

"Jungkook, aku tidak terpengaruh oleh Jimin."

Kami berpaling dari satu sama lain; Taehyung menghadap dinding dan aku menghadap ruangan.

.

.

Suara berderak memberitahuku bahwa Taehyung tengah menancapkan linggis di antara dua papan kayu. Dia mendorong kesamping sekuat tenaga, kayu berkeriut, paku-paku hitam bergerak.

Embusan angin dingin menerpa ruang kerja. Aku mendengar kertas bergerak di meja.

"Ku kira dia _ingin_ kita melakukan ini." Taehyung tersenggal.

"Ku kira dia _ingin_ ditemukan."

 **BRAK!**

Dari landasan di luar, sebuah pintu terbanting.

"Tetapi kelihatannya tidak, hyung." Kataku.

Pintu-pintu berikutnya terbanting, di tempat lain di dalam rumah, satu demi satu, tujuh kali. Aku mendengar suara kaca pecah di kejauhan.

"Membosankan! Kau sudah melakukan itu! Coba yang lain dong." Taehyung menggeram.

Mendadak hening.

"Ya! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, hyung. Jangan suka menantang mereka! Tidak akan pernah berakhir baik." Kataku dengan jengkel.

"Dia tidak kreatif, Kook. Siapkan segel. Kita hampir tembus."

Aku membungkuk, mengaduk-aduk tas. Dalam saku-sakunya kami membawa berbagai jenis produk yang di desain untuk menetralisir sumber. Semua terbuat dari logam-logam utama yang tidak mampu ditembus.

Aku memilih jaring rantai, halus namun ampuh, terbuat dari mata rantai perak yang saling berkaitan erat. Benda itu masih terlipat rapi, kalau diguncang sampai terbuka, jaring rantai tersebut mampu menyelubungi objek berukuran besar, tapi sekarang aku bisa menggenggamnya di sebelah tangan.

Taehyung berhasil menarik sebilah papan sampai terbuka sedikit. Dibaliknya terdapat kegelapan tipis. Dia menarik kuat-kuat, mencondongkan tubuh ke belakang, mengernyit mengerahkan tenaga. Sepatu botnya dalm posisi berbahaya, nyaris menyentuh serutan besi.

"Sedikit lagi." Katanya.

"Bagus." Aku menoleh ke arah ruangan. Tempat si gadis hantu berdiri di sebelahku, persis diluar besi.

Sosoknya begitu jelas, tampak seolah-olah masih hidup dan bernapas menatap hari berlangit cerah. Kami berdiri di sana dengan sejajar, rambut panjangnya pirang, rambut gelapku pucat akibat lapisan plester dari dinding. Dia bertelanjang kaki dengan balutan gaun musim panas. Wajahnya kosong tanpa emosi, namun kekuatan kemarahannya menerpaku seperti ombak.

Aku mengangkat jaring yang terlipat di tangan dengan gerakan memberi hormat yang ironis. Sebagai jawaban udara dingin menggigit menerpa kegelapan, menghantam wajahku. Angin menghembus kencang pada pemisah besi, membuat serutan-serutan itu bergeser.

"Hyung, bisakah kau lebih cepat sedikit?" kataku.

Taehyung mendenguskan napas seiring usaha terakhirnya meraih linggis. Terdengar suara benda pecah ketika serpihan kayu rontok. Sekeliling ruang kerja mendadak bergerak. Majalah-majalah mengipas terbuka, buku-buku bergeser, kertas-kertas berdebu terangkat dari tumpukan seperti sekawanan burung yang terbang. Rambut dan gaun si gadis hantu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Seakan-akan di sini _akulah_ entitas berupa kenangan yang melayang di udara.

"Lekas, hyung." Desakku.

"Sudah! Berikan segel kepadaku."

Aku berbalik secepat yang berani ku lakukan dan memberikan jaring lipat kepada Taehyung. Persis ketika aku melakukannya, Taehyung sedang mengungkit linggis untuk terakhir kali dan alhasil papan kayu terlepas. Taehyung kehilangan keseimbangan, dia jatuh ke samping dan sudah akan terguling keluar lingkaran jika aku tidak refleks menahannya.

Kami saling berpegangan sejenak, menjaga keseimbangan di atas serutan besi. " _Gomawo_ , Kook. Nyaris saja, hehe." Dia berkata sambil nyengir. Dan aku hanya mengangguk lega. Jantungku berdegub kencang tadi.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, papan-papan kayu jatuh ke arah kami. Mengungkapkan apa isi di balik dinding itu. kami sudah menebak sebelumnya, tentu saja kami tahu, tapi tetap sangat membuat kami shock. Dan jenis shock yang menyebabkan kami terlonjak ke belakang. Tidak pernah berakhir bagus jika sudah berada dalam posisi tidak seimbang. Saat kami berdua dalam posisi membahayakan.

Maka aku hanya dapat melihat sekilas ke dalam lubang sebelum kami berdua terjungkir bersama-sama dengan tungkai saling berkaitan. Taehyung di atas dan aku di bawah, keluar dari proteksi serutan besi.

Aku membentur lantai. Bagian kepalaku menghantam kayu dan kegelapan di tembus oleh cahaya. Kemudian beban tubuh Taehyung menimpaku. Napasku menyembur melalui mulut.

Cahaya menerang meredup. Benakku menjernih, mataku terbuka. Aku berbaring sebentar dengan jaring perak yang masih ku genggam erat. Taehyung sudah terlepas dariku dan menjauh. Aku juga berguling berlutut sambil meringkuk, mencari pedangku yang sempat terlepas dengan sangat kalut.

Namun apa yang kulihat? Serutan besi bertebaran, berantakan akibat kami yang terjatuh. Taehyung berjongkok, kepala tertunduk, rambut terurai ke depan. Ia berjuang mencabut pedang yang tersangkut pada mantel panjangnya yang berat.

Dan si gadis hantu melayang-layang tanpa suara di atasnya.

"Tae-hyung!" Kepalanya mendongak cepat. Mantel besarnya terpuntir di bawah lutut. Membuatnya kesulitan meraih sabuk. Dia tidak mampu menarik pedang pada waktunya.

Si gadis hantu merunduk rendah, meninggalkan jejak-jejak sinar gaib di belakangnya. Tangan-tangan panjang dan pucat terulur ke wajah tampan Taehyung.

Aku mencabut sebuah tabung dari sabuk dan melemparkannya tanpa berpikir. Benda itu meluncur menembus sosok yang membungkuk dan menghantam dinding di belakangnya. Tutup kacanya pecah.

Jilatan-jilatan api magnesium memancar dan mengiris si gadis hantu yang lenyap dalam hubungan kabut-kabut. Taehyung melemparkan diri ke samping, percikan besi berpendar di rambutnya.

Kondisi saat ini melibatkan ruang kerja penuh kertas dan sesosok _spactre_ pendendam. Sesuatu entah dari mana melolong kesakitan. Angin di dalam ruang kerja yang barangkali sedikit berkurang mendadak menjadi dua kali lebih kencang.

Kertas-kertas terbakar akibat semburan pertama dari tabung, terangkat ke udara, terbang langsung ke wajahku.

Kertas-kertas berterbangan dalam jumlah besar di sekeliling ruangan, mendarat pada buku-buku dan rak-rak pada meja dan tirai-tirai. Pada gulungan kertas dinding yang rontok, pada berkas dan surat-surat yang kering, pada bantal-bantal berdebu di kursi.

"Jungkook!" Suara Taehyung sulit di dengar di antara deru angin.

"Rencana E! Kita lakukan rencana E!"

Rencana E? Yang _mana_ pula rencana E?! Taehyung punya banyak sekali rencana. Sulit untuk berpikir jernih sementara tumpukan demi tumpukan majalah mulai terbakar, dan api semakin tinggi sementara jalan ke landasan di luar mendadak terhalang oleh asap dan cahaya bendeang.

"Tae-hyung!" aku berseru. "Pintunya─"

"Tidak ada waktu! Aku akan mengusirnya! Kau tangani sumber-nya!"

Oh benar _. Itulah_ rencana E. Memancing sang pengunjung menjauh dari aksi penting yang sebenarnya. Dan Taehyung sudah menari-nari melintasi asap, bergerak dengan sikap percaya diri yang congkak menuju sosok yang menunggu.

Si hantu tiba-tiba menerjang. Taehyung melompat mundur, rapier mengibas di detik terakhir untuk menangkis tangan hantu yang menyambar. Rambut si gadis hantu yang panjang dan pirang menyatu dengan asap. Melingkar di tubuh Taehyung dari segala sisi.

Taehyung merunduk dan berkelit, mengiris sulur-sulur kabut agar kabutnya segera menghilang. Pedangnya tampak buram akibat kelebatan ayunan pedang yang Taehyung timbulkan. Selagi aman di balik besi pedang yang bergerak tangkas, dia mulai mundur pelan-pelan, mengarahkan si hantu menjauh dari lubang cerobong dan dinding yang yang bolong.

.

Di sebelah cerobong, rak-rak buku mulai terbakar menjadi dinding api. Jejak-jejak api seperti raksa di laintai. Di hadapanku permukaan plester dinding menari-nari dalam cahaya jingga. Lubangnya sendiri berupa kolam kegelapan. Benda di dalamnya hampir tidak terlihat. Dibalik jaring laba-laba kelabu, sekilas aku melihat senyumnya yang tanpa bibir.

Aku meraih ke dalam lubang, berdiri dengan jaring siap tangan di antara amukan api dan angin. Aku bimbang sesaat menatap kilatan emas yang menggantung dalam kegelapan. Di ujung rantai itu terdapat liontin. Aku bisa melihatnya berkilat dalam celah mengerikan antara gaun dan dada dengan tulang menonjol.

Emosionalitasku muncul. Sebuah keharuan. Tangan sang gadis yang masih hidup menyematkannya di leher, berpikir hari itu kalung akan membuatnya tampak lebih cantik. Dan sekarang kalung itu masih ada di sana. Berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudiam, masih berkilauan meski daging di bawahnya sudah menghitam, mengerut, dan mati.

" _Siapa_ yang melakukan ini terhadapmu?" Kataku dengan suara lirih akibat rasa kasihan yang memenuhi dadaku.

"Jungkook!" Seruan Taehyung menginterupsi suara angin yang menderu. Aku menoleh melihat si gadis hantu melesat ke arahku menembus lidah api yang meninggi. Wajahnya kosong, sorot matanya menusuk mataku. Kedua lengannya diulurkan seakan-akan hendak menyambut dan memeluk.

Aku hendak mengangkat jaring─tapi benda itu tersangkut pecahan kayu di mulut lubang. Si gadis hantu menerkamku. Aku menarik dengan kalut. Pecahan kayu terlepas. Sambil menghentakan napas aku menyelubungi rambut yang kering, lembut dan derdebu dengan jaring. Besi dan perak menutupi kepala dan bagian atas tubuhnya, menyelubunginya erat seperti kantung.

Seketika itu pula gerakan si gadis hantu berhenti. Dia membeku di udara. Desahan, erangan, getaran. Rambutnya jatuh ke depan, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sinar-gaib meredup, meredup, semakin redup... Dan lenyap. Dia menghilang seakan-akan tidak pernah ada.

Aku menarik napas panjang, mendengarkan...

Ya, rumah ini menjadi hening. Gadis itu _sudah_ lenyap.

Tentu saja yang kumaksud hening adalah dalam level psikis. Api mengamuk di seluruh ruang kerja. Lantai terbakar, asap menutupi langit-langit. Tumpukan kertas yang kami letakan di samping pintu berpendar putih. Dan seluruh landasan di luar dilalap api. Tidak ada jalan keluar dari sana.

Di sisi lain ruangan, aku melihat Taehyung melambai-lambai kepadaku menunjuk ke jendela.

Aku mengangguk. Tidak ada waktu lagi, pikirku. Rumah ini akan terbakar. Tapi mula-mula, hampir dengan tanpa berpikir aku menoleh kembali ke lubang. Meraih ke bawah jaring dan menyambar kalung emas kecil milik si gadis ketika masih hidup dulu.

Ketika aku menarik, rantainya terlepas dengan mudah seakan-akan tidak dikaitkan. Aku memasukkannya─rantai dan liontin, sarang laba-laba, dan debu─ke saku mantelku. Kemudian, setelah berbalik aku berlarizig-zag di antara rintik-rintik api menuju eja kerja di bawah jendela.

Taehyung sudah bertengger di sana. Dia mencoba membuka jendela. Dia menendang daun jendela sampai terbuka, membuat gerendelnya patah. Aku melompat ke sisinya. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa jam terakhir. Kami menghirup udara bersih, lembap, berkabut.

Kami berlutu di ambang jendela, bersisian. Di sekeliling kami tirai mendesis di makan api. Di taman luar, siluet kami yang berjongkok tampak di tengah-tengah pancaran cahaya persegi yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kook?" Tanya Taehyung. "Apa yang terjadi di lubang?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja, hyung." Aku tersenyum kecut kepadanya.

"Yah, satu kasus lagi terpecahkan." Kataku.

" _Ne_ , Nona Seulgi akan senang bukan? Memang sih rumahnya akan habis terbakar, tapi setidaknya bebas hantu.." Dia menatapku. "Jadi.."

"Jadi..." Kami melongok bersamaan melalui ambang jendela. Sia-sia saja mataku mencari tanah di bawah sana. Terlalu gelap dan terlalu jauh untuk dilihat.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja. Aku hampir yakin ada semak-semak rimbun di bawah sana." Kata Taehyung.

"Semoga saja." Balasku putus asa.

"Semak rimbun dan teras beton." Dia menepuk lenganku, mungkin bermaksud untuk menyemangati?

"Ayo, Kook. Berbalik dan terjun. Kita tidak punya pilihan."

Aku menghela napas berat. Ya, Taehyung memang benar tentang itu. ketika aku menoleh ke dalam ruangan, api sudah menyebar di lantai. Bahkan sudah mencapai tonjolan di dinding. Lubangnya sendiri dan isinya sudah di lalap lidah api yang rakus. Aku mendesah kecil

"Oke," kataku.

Taehyung menyunggingkan cengiran kotak khasnya.

"Dalam enam bulan ini, pernahkah aku mengecewakanmu?"

Aku baru akan membuka mulut untuk menyebutkan daftar kekecewaanku ketika langit-langit di atas meja kerja runtuh. Potongan-potongan tajam kayu terbakar dan gumpalan-gumpalan plester berguguran di belakang kami.

Sesuatu menghantam punggungku keras, menyebabkan aku tersungkur dan terlontar melalui ambang jendela. Taehyung berusaha menyambarku ketika aku jatuh.

Dia kehilangan keseimbangan; tangan kami menangkap udara. Rasanya kami mengambang sejenak, menggelantung di antara panas dan dingin, di antara hidup dan mati. Kemudian kami berdua terjungkir ke depan menuju malam, dan tidak ada apa-apa lagi selain kelebatan gelap di sekeliling kami.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Agensi** : Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma** : substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier** : senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Tipe Satu** : kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe Dua** : kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spactre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki penampakan yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi kuncian-hantu yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** _: Departement of Research and Psychical Control_ (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu


	5. 4 Big Trouble

Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

Summary:

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan._

CHAPTER 4

.

Api putih dari jendela-jendela lantai satu terlihat seperti air terjun terbalik. Genteng-genteng berderak dan bergelombang dalam udara panas, tepinya berpendar terang di langit malam seperti barisan sisik naga. Sulur-sulur api tipis berputar dan berpentir dari cerobong asap, mengirimkan hujan percikan panas pada pepohonan dan bangunan-bangunan terdekat. Dari bawah, kabut berubah menjadi jingga. Para agen, medis, dan petugas pemadam kebakaran berlarian menembus gugusan awan asap dan cahaya api.

Di tengah-tengah itu semua, Taehyung dan aku duduk membungkuk di bawah semak-semak yang menyelamatkan nyawa kami. Kami menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tim penyelidik dengan segenap kesadaran yang tersisa, dan membiarkan mereka melaksanakan tugas di sekitar kami, selang-selang pemadam kebakaran menyemburkan air dan kayu-kayu dipecahkan. Para penyelia meneriakkan perintah kepada anak-anak berwajah serius berjaket yang menebarkan garam di rumput.

Semua tampak tidak nyata─samar dan jauh. Bahkan kenyataan bahwa kami masih hidup sulit untuk dipercaya.

Semburan api menyambar dari cerobong asap dan menghujani atap rumah. Aku duduk di sana, menatap kosong, sementara seseorang memerban lenganku. Aku memikirkan gadis di dalam tembok. Sekarang pasti sudah tak bersisa.

Semua ini begitu kacau, dan semua ini salahku. Kami tidak perlu menghadapi hantu itu sama sekali. Kami bisa saja membiarkannya─tidak, seharusnya kami membiarkannya ketika mendapati betapa bahayanya dia. Taehyung ingin mundur, tapi aku membujuknya untuk tinggal dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Dan akibat keputusan itu, keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

"Jungkook! Bangun, mereka ingin membawamu ke rumah sakit. Mereka akan merawat luka-lukamu." Terdengar suara Taehyung menghancurkan lamunanku.

Sisi bibirku bengkak. Rasanya sulit sekali untuk berbicara. "Bagaimana.. Bagaimana denganmu, hyung?"

"Aku harus berbicara dahulu dengan seseorang. Aku akan menyusulmu sebentar lagi."

Pandanganku berkabut, mata kiriku tidak bisa dibuka sama sekali. Aku mengira melihat lelaki berbalut setelan hitam berdiri persis di belakang kerumunan medis, tapi sulit dipasikan. Seseorang membantuku untuk berdiri, dan kemudian aku mendapati diriku dibimbing pergi.

"Taehyung hyung. Ini semua salahku.."

"Omong kosong, Jungkook! Ini adalah tanggung jawabku, jangan terlalu mencemaskan hal ini. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu sebentar lagi."

"Tapi, hyung.."

Dan pemuda itu sudah lenyap di antara kabut dan api.  
.

.

.

Ketika aku kembali ke rumah, lentera-hantu baru saja dimatikan. Aku bisa mendengar dengungan elektrik di dalam batangnya. Di bawah tanah, lampu ruang kerja Taehyung menyala, tapi bagian atas rumah gelap dan hening. Aku tidak punya tenaga untuk mencari kunci. Maka, aku hanya bersandar lemas pada pintu dan menekan bel.

Ketika melihat wajahku yang bengkak, Jimin mengeluarkan suara kecil dari celah giginya. Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Dia minggir, membiarkanku masuk, dan pelan-pelan menutup pintu.

Koridor gelap gulita. Meraih ke tengkorak kristal di meja sempit untuk menyalakan lentera. Aku menatap lemas pernak-pernik pada rak buku di seberangku, pundi-pundi dan topeng, kundur kosong─hiasan labu besar─yang menurut Taehyung digunakan beberapa lelaki suku pedalaman tertentu alih-alih pentalon. Itu salah satu dekorasi kesayangan Taehyung omong-omong.

 _Taehyung hyung.._

"Di mana dia?" Tanyaku memecah keheningan.

Jimin tetap berdiri di dekat pintu. Kacamata bulatnya memantulkan cahaya lentera.

"Di mana dia?" Aku mengulangi.

"Kantor polisi." Suara Jimin begitu tegang sehingga aku nyaris tidak bisa menangkap.

"Kantor polisi? Ku pikir Taehyung hyung ada di rumah sakit."

"Memang. Tetapi DEPRAC menahannya sekarang."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kalian membakar rumah seseorang, Kook? Siapa tahu?"

"Aku harus pergi menemuinya."

"Kau tidak akan diizinkan. Aku juga sudah bertanya. Dia bilang aku harus menunggumu di sini."

Aku menatap Jimin, kemudian ke pintu, lalu aku menatap sepatu bot ku, masih penuh jelaga dan serpihan plester tembok.

"Kau berbicara dengan Taehyung hyung?"

"Dia menelepon dari rumah sakit. Saat inspektur Chanyeol sedang menunggu untuk membawanya."

"Apakah Taehyung hyung baik-baik saja?"

"Entahlah. Ku rasa dia baik-baik saja, tapi─" Mendadak Jimin mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Kau kelihatan berantakan. Bagaimana lenganmu? Patah?"

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit terkilir. Akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari. Kau tadi baru bilang 'tapi'. Tapi apa Jim? Apa yang dikatakannya kepadamu?"

"Tidak banyak. kecuali─"

Cara Jimin mengucapkannya.. Rasanya jantungku seperti akan berdebar kelewat kencang, aku bersandar lemas pada dinding.

"Kecuali apa, Jim?"

"Dia terkena sentuhan-hantu."

"Jimin─!

"─Hyung! Kook, kau melupakan kata hyung di belakang namaku. Ingat aku juga lebih tua dua tahun daripada mu! Dan, tolong jangan bersandar di sana! Kertas dindingnnya jadi belepotan arang hitam."

"Peduli setan dengan kertas dinding, Ji─oke _hyung_! Taehyung hyung tidak terkena sentuhan-hantu! Dan kalaupun benar, aku pasti melihatnya!"

Jimin tetap bergeming, ia menatapku tajam. Dia masih berbicara dalam nada rendah dan monoton.

"Benarkah? Tetapi Taehyung bilang itu terjadi saat kau sedang menangani sumber. Sementara ia menghalau si Pengunjung. Hantu itu menghantamnya dengan semburan _plasma_. Kena di tangannya. Tim medis memberinya suntikan adrenalin beserta antibodi di ambulans dan menghentikan pembusukan. Taehyung bilang ia tidak apa-apa."

Kepalaku berputar. Mungkinkah itu terjadi? Di ruang kerja ibu Nona Seulgi segalanya bergerak cepat sekali, dan saat-saat di pekarangan hanya berupa ingatan samar.

"Apakah itu buruk? Seberapa jauh penyebarannya?" Aku bertanya kalut.

"Saat mereka merawatnya?" Jimin mengangkat bahu acuh. "Kau yang tahu."

"Yak! Bagaimana aku tahu? Aku kan tidak ada di sana!" Aku membentak.

Jimin meraung marah, membuatku terlonjak.

"YA! Seharusnya kau ada di sana, Jeon Jungkook!" Ia memukulkan telapak tangan ke dinding begitu keras, sebuah kundur ornamen jatuh dari rak buku dan berguling di lantai.

"Sama seperti seharusnya kau mencegahnya terkena sentuhan!" Jimin semakin mengepalkan telapak tangannya yang bersandar di dinding,

"Buruk? Ya, menurutku memang parah! Tangannya sudah mulai bengkak. Dia bilang ujung-ujung jemarinya melembung seperti sosis biru, dan para medis masih tetap harus memaksanya masuk ambulans. Ya, _memaksa_. Kenapa? Karena dia ingin mencarimu! Ingin tahu apakah kau baik-baik saja atau tidak! Taehyung tidak mau diperintah, meski sudah terkena sentuhan-hantu dan dia bisa tewas dalam satu jam sekalipun kalau tidak ada orang berpikiran waras yang menyuntiknya di bokong. Dia tidak mau diberitahu! Seperti dia tidak mau menungguku kembali tadi malam! Seperti dia tidak membiarkanku melakukan riset menyeluruh sehingga aku bisa mencari tahu apa persisnya yang akan kalian hadapi. Tidak! Seperti biasanya, Taehyung _terlalu_ teburu-buru. Dan kalau saja ia mau menunggu─" Jimin menendang kundur di lantai membuat benda itu terlontar dan berputar-putar sampai terbelah dua.

"─semua hal tolol ini tidak akan terjadi!"

"Tutup mulutmu, hyung. Ini bukan waktunya." Kataku letih.

"Bukan katamu? Katakan! Kapan kalau begitu? Mungkin saat kau dan Taehyung sama-sama tewas? Saat aku membuka pintu suatu malam dan melihat kalian berdua melayang-layang di luar pembatas besi, _plasma_ berkibar dengan cacing mengintip dari bola mata kalian? Ya, baiklah. Kita bisa bicara saat itu terjadi!"

Aku mendengus, "Bagus sekali, hyung. Aku tidak akan kembali dengan keadaan semenjijikan itu."

"Begitu? Bagaimana kau tahu akan muncul seperti apa jika kau jadi Pengunjung, Jungkook? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka. Kau tidak membaca apapun yang kuberikan kepadamu. Kau tidak pernah mencatat apa-apa yang kau lihat. Kau dan Taehyung hanya memedulikan ekspedisi langsung dan memadamkan sumber secepat mungkin!"

Aku melangkah maju mendekatinya, mungkin jika tanganku tidak pegal, aku sudah menyodok-nyodok dadanya yang digembungkan menyebalkan itu.

"Karena itulah yang mendatangkan uang kita, hyung! Mengubek dokumen lama seperti yang kau lakukan tidak akan membawa kita kemana-mana." Kataku.

Jimin terlihat kesal. Matanya menyala-nyala di balik kacamata bundarnya yang konyol.

"Oh? _Tidak akan_ katamu?"

"Benar, hyung. Kalau kau tidak terobsesi dengan berkas, kita bisa menangani dua kasus lebih banyak dalam beberapa bulan terakhir. Misalnya kemarin. Aku dan Taehyung hyung menunggumu sepanjang petang. Kau bisa pulang tepat waktu dan pergi bersama kami. Tapi tidak. Kau terlalu sibuk di perpustakaan. Kami meninggalkan pesan sopan di atas meja. Kami tidak keluar rumah sampai hampir pukul lima."

"Kalian seharusnya menunggu." Suara Jimin terdengar rendah.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku dan Taehyung hyung tidak menunggu? Perbedaan apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Perbedaan apa? Ayo akan aku tunjukkan perbedaannya!" Jimin mundur sambil membalikkan tubuhnya melangkah menelusuri koridor menuju dapur. Dia membuka pintu ruang bawah tanah dan berderap menuruni tangga besi.

"Ya, Jeon Jungkook! Kemari jika kau tidak keberatan!" Dia berteriak.

Aku benar-benar marah sekarang. Aku juga berderap keras-keras menuruni tangga spiral. Di dalam ruangan, lampu menyala di meja kerja Jimin. Jimin mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari meja aku tak ingin Jimin memulai lebih dulu, maka aku menyambar kesempatan.

"Kau tahu hyung, apa masalahmu terhadapku?" Aku bertanya, dia tak menjawab; maka aku melanjutkan,

"Kau iri." Kataku.

Jimin terkejut menatapku, "Iri terhadapmu? _Wae_?"

Kemudian ia tertawa kasar. Di pojok ruangan, wadah-hantu meniru tingkahnya, membentuk sosok topeng teater yang sedih.

"Oh tentu saja! Kau memang luar biasa, Kook. Kau baru saja membakar rumah klien kita. Kau adalah asisten kami yang terbaik!"

"Benar sekali. Asisten yang terakhir tewas."

Jimin terlihat bimbang.

"Bukan itu intinya." Katanya.

"Itu justru intinya, hyung. Coba ingatkan aku bagaimana kejadian Park Bogum tewas."

"Bertemu tulang-mentah. Panik dan terjun dari atap rumah."

"Ya, dan aku selamat dari garis depan. Sementara kau, hyung jarang berada di garis depan. Itu mulai membuatmu kesal, bukan? Kau merasa sedikit tersingkir. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, hyung? Jangan berusaha membuatku merasa bersalah karena pergi untuk melakukan sesuatu. Pekerjaan ini bukan hanya selalu tentang buku-buku berdebu. Pekerjaan ini adalah tentang tindakan efisien."

Jimin mendorong kacamata bulatnya dari hidung.

"Oke, mungkin kau benar. Aku harus memikirkan perkataanmu itu. Sementara aku melakukannya, Kook, mungkin kau bisa melihat hasil riset berdebu yang kulakukan kemarin, sementara kalian disana secara efisien lupa membawa rantai besi. Kertas pertama ini berasal dari Kantor Catatan Perumahan untuk rumah yang baru kalian kunjungi. Berisi daftar semua pemilik rumah selama seratus tahun terakhir. Lihat, ada Nona Seulgi di bagian akhir, tapi kalian sudah tahu itu. Yang tidak kalian ketahui adalah ini; seorang Nona bernama Kim Hyorin yang membeli rumah tersebut lima puluh tahun yang lalu." Jimin memberi jeda,

"Nah, alasan mengapa aku lama sekali kemarin adalah karena aku harus pergi ke kantor Arsip Nasional, mereferensi silang semua nama dengan artikel-artikel surat kabar. Karena apa? Karena aku tidak suka kejutan, dan anehnya, aku malah menemukan kejutan. Kau tahu tidak, aku baru saja bertanya-tanya apakah para pemilik rumah pernah menjadi sorotan publik dalam hal apapun, dan─coba tebak─salah satunya pernah."

Dengan jemari bernoda tinta dia mendorong selembar kertas, fotokopi buram berisi artikel surat kabar, bertanggal 49 tahun yang lalu.

 _ **ORANG HILANG: POLISI MEMINTA BANTUAN**_

 _Polisi sedang menginvestigasi hilangnya, seorang sosialita muda populer, Kim Hyorin. Kim Hyorin, 20, tinggal di Dobong-gu Nomor 10. Menghilang sejak larut malam hari Sabtu 21 Juni, setelah makan malam bersama sekelompok teman di klub malam Haesa. Dia pergi sebelum tengah malam, dan tidak hadir untuk pertemuan di hari berikutnya. Para detektif sudah mengintrogasi lingkaran sosial Nona Hyorin namun belum mendapatkan petunjuk berarti dalam kasus ini. orang-orang yang memiliki informasi disarankan untuk menghubungi nomor telepon dibawah ini. 010-0253-4728._

─ _Perncarian gadis yang hilang, seorang aktris berbakat dan figur terkenal dalam lingkarang sosial, dilakukan di sekitar rumahnya dan daerah tempat tinggalnya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Ayah Kim Hyorin, Kim Junghwan, mengeluarkan pernyataan menawarkan hadiah besar bagi siapa saja_ ─

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin, "Ada yang cocok dengan pengalaman kalian semalam?" lanjutnya.

Seakan-akan sebuah lubang terbuka di dalam diriku, seluruh kemarahanku pada Jimin meluncur keluar dari sana. Aku hanya merasa sangat letih saat ini.

"Ada fotonya?" Aku bertanya.

Tentu saja Jimin memilkinya. Dia mengeluarkan foto itu dari tumpukan kertas.

"Sejauh ini hanya itu yang kudapatkan."

Seorang gadis dalam balutan mantel bulu panjang, tertangkap lampu kilat kamera selagi melangkah keluar. Kaki jenjang, gigi-geligi cemerlang, rambut ditata tinggi seperti sarang lebah. Barangkali dia keluar dari salah satu klub atau bar terkenal yang disukai wartawan. Jika dia masih hidup sekarang, mungkin dia akan menjadi gadis bermata cerah dalam berita setengah halaman di salah satu majalah Taehyung, dan aku akan membencinya.

Namun sekarang, aku hanya melihat wajahnya yang lain─tanpa mata, keriput, dan berselimut sarang laba-laba─didudukkan di balik tembok bata. Pikiran itu membuatku sedih sekali.

"Ya, memang dia." Kataku.

" _Daebak!_ " Kata Jimin, dan dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

"Katanya mereka sudah menggeledah rumahnya, mereka pasti tidak melakukannya secara menyeluruh." Gumamku.

"Siapapun yang menyembunyikannya, ia telah melakukan pekerjaan dengan baik." Akhirnya Jimin berkata. "Dan ingat, ini terjadi sebelum Masalah menjadi perhatian nasional. Mereka tidak akan meminta para cenayang untuk memeriksa."

"Tetapi kenapa si hantu tidak berbuat masalah sejak semula? Kenapa ada selang waktu yang panjang, hyung?"

"Alasannya bisa saja sederhana, seperti terlalu banyak besi di rumah. Tiang besi tempat tidur di dalam kamar sudah cukup, namun tidak jika keluarga Nona Seulgi mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kamar tersebut, mengganti perabot, maka Sumbernya akan terbebas lagi."

"Mereka memang merubah kamar itu, ibu Nona Seulgi menjadikannya ruang kerja." Kataku.

"Yah, sudah terlambat sekarang." Jimin mencopot kacamata dan mengelapnya menggunakan kaus yang tidak dimasukkan ke celana.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku dan Taehyung hyung menunggu."

"Yah, dan seharusnya aku berangkat untuk menyusul kalian. Sulit mendapatkan taksi malam-malam."

"Tidak pantas bagiku untuk marah. Aku hanya cemas. Ku harap Taehyung benar-benar tidak apa-apa."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, hyung. Dengar, aku juga seharusnya tidak kehilangan kesabaran."

"Yeah, aku prihatin tentang lenganmu, Kook." Kacamata di pasang kembali sambil menatap ke arahku.

Mungkin kami bakal terus-menerus saling meminta maaf tentang segala hal, tapi pada saat itu perhatianku teralihkan oleh wajah di dalam wadah, yang diam-diam muncul lagi dan sekarang menunjukkan paras jijik.

"Dia tidak bisa mendengar kita kan, hyung?"

"Dari dalam kaca-perak, tidak. Ayo kita ke atas. Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk kau makan."

"Kau harus cuci piring dulu. Itu pasti butuh waktu."

.

.

Aku benar. Bahkan mencuci piring membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, sehingga aku bahkan sempat untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu turun dengan langkah-langkah kaku sebelum Jimin meletakkan telur dan daging goreng di piring.

Aku baru saja meletakkan siku yang terkilir di meja dan dengan hati-hati meraih garam ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

Jimin dan aku saling bertatapan. Kami berdua pergi ke pintu depan dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Mantelnya terkoyak dan hangus, kemejanya robek di kerah. Wajahnya penuh goresan, matanya cerah dan nyalang dengan tulang pipi menonjol seperti orang sakit baru bangkit dari tempat tidur. Bukannya membengkak, seperti yang kutakutkan dia malah terlihat semakin kurus. Itu sosok Kim Taehyung yang kami dapati, berdiri di ambang pintu dengan memaksakan wajah ceria demi menutupi wajah letihnya. Ketika dia melangkah pelan-pelan menuju cahaya koridor, aku melihat tangan kirinya diperban dengan kain kasa putih tipis.

"Hai, Jim." katanya, suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Hai.. Kook,"

Taehyung terhuyung setelahnya, tampak akan menyentuh lantai jika Jimin dan aku tidak bergegas maju untuk menopang tubuhnya, dan Taehyung berterima kasih dengan senyuman dipaksakan.

"Senang bisa pulang," katanya dan, "Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan kendurku?"  
.

.

.

Entah karena sentuhan-hantu masih mengalir dalam nadinya, atau akibat luka-lukanya―belum lagi introgasi panjang di kantor polisi―yang membuatnya letih sekali, Taehyung lemas seharian. Taehyung tertidur sepanjang hari, dia hanya makan sedikit, dan menjadi jarang bicara.

Taehyung pergi ke ruang duduk sehabis makan siang, kemudian duduk dengan lengan yang luka ditutupi botol-botol air panas, menatap kosong ke luar jendela. Aku dan Jimin berada di dekatnya, menemaninya dalam keheningan sepanjang petang. Aku membaca novel detektif murahan dan Jimin melakukan eksperimen pada hantu yang terjebak dalam wadah, menggunakan peranti listrik kecil untuk menimbulkan efek kejut pada kaca.

Menjelang pukul empat sore, Taehyung mengejutkan aku dan Jimin dengan tiba-tiba meminta buku kasus. Ini kali pertama dia mengcuapkan sesuatu setelah berjam-jam lamanya.

"Ada antrian kasus apa, Jim? Kasus-kasus apa yang menarik?" Dia bertanya ketika buku besar hitam sudah di ambil.

Jimin membalik halaman sampai catatan terakhir.

"Tidak ada yang hebat, hanya ada laporan tentang 'sosok hitam menakutkan' di pelataran parkir kantor, saat malam belum terlalu larut. Bisa berkisar antara _Spectre Gelap_ sampai _Asap Kelabu_. Tadinya kita hendak berkunjung ke sana malam ini, tapi aku menelpon mereka untuk menunda..." Jeda Jimin.

"Ada juga kasus 'suara ketukan jahat' yang terdengar di sebuah rumah di Gangdong-gu... barangkali _Pengetuk Batu_ , atau bahkan _Poltergeist_ yang lemah. Tapi tidak cukup informasi untuk memastikan. Kemudian ada 'bayangan gelap tidak bergerak' terletak di ujung taman kota─barangkali _Pengintai_ atau _Roh Bayangan_... Oh, dan permintaan mendesak dari Nona Ahn Soora dari Yongsan-gu. Setiap malam, saat sendirian di jam-jam jelang pagi dia mendengar─"

"Tunggu, Ahn Soora? Bukankah kita pernah bekerja untuknya?" kata Taehyung.

" _Ne_ , waktu itu ada 'lolongan gaib mengerikan' terdengar di sekitar ruang tamu dan di dapur. Kita mengira itu _Spirit Menjerit_. Ternyata hanya kucing tetangga, yang terjebak di dalam lubang di tembok." Jawab Jimin.

Taehyung mengernyit.

"Oh tuhan aku ingat. Dan kali ini apa?"

"Ada 'lolongan anak kecil menakutkan' di lotengnya. Di mulai sekitar tengah malam, saat─"

"Pasti kucing sialan itu lagi." Taehyung memindahkan tangan kirinya dari bawah botol air panas dan menggerak-gerakan jemari dengan hati-hati. Kulitnya terlihat agak membiru.

"Kesimpulannya, bukan rangkaian kegiatan paling seru dalam sejarah detektif psikis, bukan? Apa yang terjadi dengan kasus-kasus bagus?" Lanjutnya lagi.

"Jika 'bagus' menurut hyung adalah hantu yang kuat dan menantang, tadi malam kita bertemu salah satunya. Masalahnya─kita tidak siap mengantisipasi." Kataku.

"Ya, seperti yang di ucapkan kepolisian di kantor polisi semalam," Taehyung menggeram "Tidak, maksudku 'bagus' adalah kasus-kasus yang mendatangkan uang, semua itu tadi terlalu murah." Dia kembali bersandar pada kursi.

Jarang sekali Taehyung menyebut-nyebut uang, biasanya uang bukanlah motivasinya. Terjadi keheningan canggung sesaat.

"Anehnya, Jimin hyung menemukan sedikit fakta tentang gadis hantu kita, hyung." Kataku ceria.

"Ceritakanlah, Jiminie."

Jimin sudah kepingin bercerita sepanjang hari. Dia mengeluarkan artikel dari saku dan membacakan semuanya. Taehyung─yang jarang tertarik pada identitas Pengunjung bahkan jika si Pengunjung tidak melukainya─mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kim Hyorin? Jadi itu namanya? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia tewas." Akhirnya Taehyung berkata.

"Dan siapa yang membunuhnya." Aku menambahkan.

Taehyung mengangkat bahu, "Lima puluh tahun adalah waktu yang lama. Kita tidak pernah tahu. Aku lebih memikirkan masa kini. Hantunya menimbulkan kekacauan bagi kita. Polisi sama sekali tidak senang akibat kebakaran itu."

"Nah, apa yang terjadi saat kau bersama mereka semalam?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak banyak. Mereka mencatat pernyataan. Aku mengungkapkan argumen cukup baik untuk kasus kita─pengunjung berbahaya, nyawa kami terancam, harus bertindak detik itu juga, seperti itulah. Tapi kelihatannya mereka tidak terkesan." Dia berhenti dan menatap ke luar jendela lagi.

"Dan sekarang apa?" Aku bertanya.

Taehyung menggeleng, "Kita harus menunggu."

Dan ternyata, kita mendapatkan jawaban lebih cepat daripada yang diduga. Tidak sampai lima detik kemudian gedoran keras terdengar dari pintu depan. Jimin pergi untuk melihat, dan kembali membawa kartu nama bertepi biru dengan ekspresi muram.

"Inspektur Park Chanyeol dari DEPRAC," katanya murung. "Berkata kau ada di rumah?"

Taehyung mengerang. "Aku harus menemuinya, Jim. Dia tahu aku tidak dalam kondisi terbaik untuk keluar hari ini. Baiklah, persilahkan dia masuk."  
.

.

.

Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang, atau DEPRAC. Adalah salah satu organisasi paling berkuasa di negeri ini. Mereka adalah bagian pemerintah, dan bagian dari kepolisian.

Inspektur Park Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling menjunjung tinggi peraturan. Dia terkenal suka mencampuri urusan orang lain dan sangat tidak menyukai apapun yang tidak mengikuti pedoman DEPRAC sampai sekecil-kecilnya.

Taehyung dan Jimin pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya, sebagian besar terjadi sebelum aku bergabung. Sekarang adalah kali pertama aku melihat Inspektur Park Chanyeol dari dekat, maka aku mengamatinya dengan tertarik ketika dia memasuki ruangan.

Lelaki itu jangkung, lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari Taehyung, mengenakan setelan gelap yang sangat rapi. Sepatunya cokelat dan terlihat baru, dia mengenakan jas mantel cokelat panjang yang menjuntai sampai lutut, dan topi bundar suede cokelat di kepalanya. Rambutnya dicat merah. Bagiku dia terlihat masih sangat muda, mungkin pertengahan dua puluhan. Namun ekspresinya dingin dan suram, seakan-akan cahaya kegembiraan direnggut permanen darinya melalui operasi dengan anesti. Meski begitu matanya terlihat awas dan sangat tajam.

Taehyung berdiri dengan gerakan kaku, menyapa cukup sopan kepada Inspektur Park Chanyeol dan mempersilahkan laki-laki jangkung itu duduk. Jimin menyingkirkan wadah-hantu ke bufet dan menutupinya dengan kain totol-totol. Sedangkan aku pergi untuk membuat teh.

Ketika aku kembali Park Chanyeol duduk di tengah-tengah sofa, masih mengenakan jas dan topinya, kedua tangan diletakkan pada lutut yang dibentangkan lebar-lebar. Posturnya menunjukkan kendali dan kecanggungan sekaligus.

"Aku senang melihat kalian berdua dalam kondisi lumayan baik. Terkejut juga saat melihat kalian berdua di pekarangan semalam, aku mengira kalian berdua akan berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu." Akhirnya Inspektur Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara yang terdengar ambigu, membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah dia berharap kami berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

"Aku menyesal karena tidak bisa tinggal di sana untuk membantu," Taehyung menggerakkan tangan meminta maaf, " Aku ingin membantu, tapi dokter-dokter memaksa."

"Oh, lagipula kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa," Kata inspektur Chanyeol.

"Kau hanya akan jadi penghalang. Petugas-petugas pemadam kebakaran dan para agen melakukan tindakan heroik dalam usaha mereka memadamkan api. Mereka berhasil menyelamatkan sebagian besar rumah. Tapi lantai atas sudah menjadi sejarah berkat dirimu." Lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah membuat pernyataan kepada rekan-rekan kepolisian Anda di kantor polisi."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku sudah bicara dengan Nona Seulgi yang rumahnya kau hancurkan."

"Ah. Bagaimana kabarnya?"

"Dia kebingungan, Tuan Kim Taehyung, seperti yang pasti bisa kau bayangankan. Aku tidak mampu membuatnya bicara dengan jelas. Namun, Nona Seulgi dan suaminya juga sangat marah, dan mereka menuntut ganti rugi. Ini teh untukku? Terima kasih." Dia mengambil cangkir.

Wajah Taehyung yang sudah pucat menjadi semakin putih, "Aku mengerti jika mereka marah," Katanya.

"Tapi, bicara sebagai profesional, kecelakaan seperti ini kerap kali terjadi dalam pekerjaan kami. Jungkook dan aku mendapati Tipe Dua yang berbahaya, yang sudah menimbulkan kematian dan mengancam nyawa kami. Ya, kerugian sampingan memang sangat disayangkan, tapi aku percaya DEPRAC akan membantu kami dalam pembayaran─"

"DEPRAC tidak akan membantu sepeserpun," Kata inspektur Chanyeol sambil menyeruput teh.

"Itulah alasanku ke sini. Aku sudah bicara dengan atasan-atasanku, dan mereka beranggapan kau melanggar beberapa prosedur dasar dalam investigasimu. Dan yang paling fatal, kau mengambil keputusan untuk menghadapi Pengunjung tanpa rantai besi, kebakaran adalah akibat langsung dari keputusan itu─" Jeda sebentar lalu Inspektur Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Sedangkan masalah ganti rugi, kau harus menggantinya sendiri."

"Tapi ini konyol, pastinya kita bisa..."

"Tidak ada 'kita' dalam hal ini!" Inspektur Chanyeol mendadak jengkel, dia berdiri mengacung-acungkan cangkir.

"Jika kau dan Tuan Jeon Jungkook melakukan hal yang masuk akal─kalau kalian meninggalkan rumah begitu menjumpai sang Pengunjung, kalau kalian kembali kesana membawa perlengkapan yang lebih memadai atau─" Dia memelototi kami dengan mata besarnya, "─membawa agen-agen yang lebih kompeten, rumah itu masih akan berdiri! Ini salahmu, dan aku khawatir aku tidak bisa membantu. Dan ini membawaku ke inti permasalahan sebenarnya." Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya.

"Amplop ini dari pengacara keluarga Nona Seulgi. Mereka menuntut penyelesaian sesegera mungkin atas kerusakan yang diakibatkan kebakaran. Jumlahnya seratus tiga puluh juta won. Kau punya waktu empat minggu untuk membayar, atau mereka akan menyeretmu ke pengadilan." Dia mengerutkan bibir.

"Kuharap kau bisa bertanggung jawab sebaik mungkin, Tuan Kim, karena aku bisa memastikan jika kau gagal membayar kewajiban, DEPRAC akan menutup agensimu, mencabut izin Taehyung and Co."

Tidak ada yang bergerak. Taehyung dan aku duduk membeku seakan-akan baru terpapat kuncian-hantu. Pelan-pelan, Jimin mencopot kacamatanya dan mengelapnya dengan kaus.

Setelah memberi kabar fatal itu, Inspektur Park Chanyeol sejenak menyeruput teh─kelihatan gelisah dan tidak bisa tenang. Dia melangkah berkeliling ruangan, memelototi artefak-artefak.

"Tolong letakkan surat itu di bufet, aku akan memeriksanya nanti." Kata Taehyung.

"Tidak perlu merajuk tuan Kim Taehyung. Inilah yang terjadi jika agensi tidak dijalankan dengan benar. Tidak ada penyelia! Agensi dengan orang dewasa memastikan segalanya dilakukan dengan kehati-hatian maksimal dan kematian minimal. Tapi kalian─" Dia mengibaskan tangan dengan gerakan jijik, "Kalian hanya tiga remaja tanggung pura-pura jadi orang dewasa, isi rumah ini menunjukkan hal tersebut, bahkan sampah di dinding ini." Dia menyipitkan mata untuk membaca label kecil.

"Penangkap-hantu dari Indonesia? Omong-kosong! Seharusnya ini ada di museum!"

"Itu koleksi ibuku." Kata Taehyung lirih.

Sang Inspektur tidak mendengar, dia melemparkan amplop ke bufet dan pada saat yang sama, melihat benda yang tertutup sapu tangan totol-totol. Sambil mengerutkan kening ia mengibaskan kain tersebut, menunjukkan wadah berisi kabut kuning. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Dia membungkuk, mengintip lebih dekat ke dalam wajah.

"Dan ini? Benda terkutuk apa lagi ini? Sejenis spesimen yang harusnya dibakar sejak lama.." Dia mengetuk-ngetuk kaca.

"Mm, sebaiknya jangan lakukan itu," Taehyung hyung berkata.

"Kenapa?"

Gumpalan _plasma_ kuning bergerak cepat, wajah si hantu terbentuk persis tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol. Matanya melotot ke luar seakan-akan didorong dari dalam; mulutnya menyeringai lebar, memamerkan sebarisan gigi-geligi tajam seperti pegunungan Alpen. Lidah digerak-gerakkan dengan lincah.

Sulit diketahui seberapa banyak penampakan tersebut yang dilihat Inspektur Chanyeol. Pastinya ia melihat sesuatu. Sambil mengeluarkan pekikan seperti monyet, dia melompat mundur ketakutan. Tangannya terlontar tinggi; teh panas menghujami bagian wajah dan depan kemejanya. Cangkir berkelotak di lantai.

"Jimin, aku sudah bilang jangan bawa wadah itu ke atas." Taehyung hyung berbicara dengan tenang.

"Aku tahu. Aku pelupa sekali."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata, mengap-mengap mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Dasar idiot tidak bertanggung jawab! Makhluk neraka ini─apa ini?"

"Entahlah, barangkali sejenis _Spactre_. Maaf Inspektur Park Chanyeol anda tidak bisa melihat terlalu dekat. Dia mudah terkejut jika melihat sosok jelek." Kata Jimin santai seakan-akan ia berbicara kepada teman sebayanya.

Inspektur Chanyeol menyambar serbet dari baki teh dan sedang menepuk-nepukkannya ke kemeja; sekarang dia memelototi kami semua.

"Inilah yang kubicarakan tadi, wadah seperti itu tidak boleh berada di dalam rumah pribadi. Benda-benda seperti itu seharusnya disimpan di lokasi berpengamanan tinggi, di bawah kendali institusi yang bertanggun jawab─atau lebih baik lagi dihancurkan. Bagaimana kalau hantunya terbebas? Bagaimana jika seorang anak kecil menemukannya? Aku hampir tidak bisa melihat penampakannya tapi dia berhasil membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, dan kalian meletakkannya begitu saja di bufet." Dia menggelang-geleng masam.

"Seperti kataku tadi, kalian hanya bermain-main. Yah, aku sudah mengucapkan apa yang perlu kusampaikan. Bacalah dokumen-dokumen itu Kim Taehyung-ssi, dan pikirkan apa tindakkanmu. Ingat─kau hanya punya waktu empat minggu. Empat minggu dari seratus juta won. Tidak, tidak perlu mengantarku ke luar; aku bisa sendiri, asalkan tidak ada hantu yang menyergap dan menelanku di koridor."

Dia mengenakan topi dan berderap dari ruang duduk. Kami menunggu sampai mendengar pintu dibanting.

"Dalam berbagai hal, pertemuan ini sangat menyebalkan." Kata Taehyung, "Tapi bagian akhir sangat menyenangkan."

"Benar, tak ternilai. Kalian lihat wajahnya tadi?"

Aku nyengir menanggapi, "Aku belum pernah lihat orang bergerak secepat itu."

"Dia ketakutan sekali bukan?"

"Ne! Pertunjukan hebat."

"Lucu sekali."

"Ya."

Tawa kami mereda. Keheningan panjang terjadi. Mata kami menatap kosong.

"Mampukah kau membayar keluarga Nona Seulgi, hyung?" Aku bertanya.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam; tampaknya bernapas membuatnya kesakitan─dia mengusap tulang rusuknya dengan jengkel.

"Sejujurnya, tidak. Aku memiliki rumah ini, tapi tidak banyak uang di bank. Tidak cukup untuk membayar perbaikan rumah keluarga Nona Seulgi. Satu-satunya jalan yang bisa kulakukan adalah menjual rumah ini, dan itu artinya agensi kita tamat, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol.."

Sejenak taehyung tampak menyusut ke dalam sofa; tak lama kemudian percikan semangat dan energinya kembali muncul kepermukaan. Wajahnya yang pucat dan lebam menyunggingkan senyum cemerlang.

"Tapi keadaan tidak akan menjadi seperti itu kan? Kita punya empat minggu! Itu waktu yang lama untuk menghasilkan uang banyak! Kita hanya membutuhkan kasus besar yang bisa memberi kita publisitas, memberi jalan pada kasus-kasus berikutnya." Dia menunjuk buku kasus di meja.

Kemudan Taehyung mengucapkan selamat malam dan pergi. Jimin dan aku duduk di sana, tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Aku tidak bilang pada Taehyung, tapi sebenarnya kita sudah kehilangan satu kasus. Mereka menelepon hari ini dan membatalkannya. Mereka mendengar berita tentang kebakaran itu." Akhirnya Jimin berkata.

"Si wanita kucing?"

"Sayangnya bukan. Salah satu kasus yang menarik."

"Empat minggu tidak cukup panjang untuk menghasilkan uang sebesar itu, bukan?" Kataku.

"Tidak." Jimin duduk bersila di sofa, dagu bertumpu murung pada kedua tangannya.

"Ini sangat tidak adil. Kami mempertaruhkan nyawa!"

"Benar."

"Kami mengusir hantu jahat! Kami membuat Seoul jadi lebih aman!"

"Tak diragukan lagi."

"Seharusnya kami dipuji kerena ini!"

Jimin meregangkan tubuh hendak berdiri. "Pikiran menarik, tapi bukan seperti itu cara dunia bekerja. Kau lapar, Kook?"

"Tidak terlalu, hyung. Hanya lelah. Kuarasa aku juga tidur saja."

Aku mengamati Jimin membereskan sisa-sisa teh, dan memungut cangkir yang dilempar sang Inspektur dari bawah bangku tanpa sandaran.

"Setidaknya Kim Hyorin sudah ditangani," Kataku. "Itu seperti penghiburan kecil."

Jimin mendengus. " _Ne_ , setidaknya, kalian melakukan yang benar dalam hal itu."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Agensi** : Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma** : substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier** : senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Tipe Satu** **(*)** : kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe** **Dua (**)** : kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga (***)** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

** **Spectre :** Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki penampakan yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

** **Pengalih Rupa** : Hantu tipe dua yang langka dan berbahaya, cukup kuat untuk mengubah sosok mereka.

* **Asap kelabu** : Hantu tipe satu yang cenderung membosankan. Muncul sebagai petak-petak tanpa bentuk berupa kabut yang berkilau samar.

* **Pengintai** : Hantu tipe satu yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan, jarang bergerak, dan tidak menghampiri manusia, namun menyebarkan perasaan gelisah dan gentar.

* **Pengetuk Batu** : Tipe satu yang sangat tidak menarik, hampir tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengetuk.

** **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

** **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

** **Spirit Menjerit** : Hantu tipe dua yang ditakuti, dapat menunjukan penampakan visual dan mengeluarkan pekikan menakutkan yang mampu membuat para pendengarnya lumpuh akibat ketakutan.

* **Roh Bayangan** : Hantu standar tipikal tipe satu. Bisa muncul dalam bentuk padat, seperti spactre, atau tembus pandang dan berkabut seperti phantasm. Namun bedanya mereka tidak memiliki kecerdasan seperti jeni-jenis yang disebut tadi.

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. Malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** (otot-otot memberat, yang terkena ini merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir atau bergerak bebas; mematung) yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : Atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** : Departement of Psychical and control (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu


	6. 5 Mistake

**Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

Summary:

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

CHAPTER 5

.

.

Aku terbangun, entah pukul berapa di tengah malam dalam keadaan kamar yang gelap gulita serta seluruh tubuhku yang terasa nyeri. Aku berbaring telentang dengan sedikit mengarah ke jendela.

Luka-lukaku terasa perih, lebam-lebamku berdenyut-denyut; sehari penuh setelah terjatuh, otot-ototku sedang dalam proses menjadi kaku. Aku tahu seharusnya aku bangkit untuk minum aspirin, tetapi obat itu ada di dapur yang berada jauh di bawah. Aku terlalu malas untuk bangun dan mengambilnya. Aku tidak ingin bergerak. Tubuhku pegal, udara terlalu dingin, dan tempat tidur ini hangat. Tentu saja kasur adalah pilihan terbaik yang akan aku pilih.

Besok... Meski wajah Taehyung menunjukkan ketabahan, kelihatannya tidak banyak hari esok untuk kami. Empat minggu.. Empat minggu untuk mencari uang dalam jumlah yang mustahil. Dan _akulah_ yang memaksa kami tetap bertahan di rumah itu setelah serangan pertama si gadis hantu.

Aku mengambil keputusan yang salah, seperti di rumah penggilingan. Saat itu aku tidak mematuhi insting. Kali ini aku mengikuti insting, dan instingku salah. Bagaimana pun, saat terjadi krisis, hasilnya tetap sama. Aku mengacau, dan malapetaka menyusul.

Aku masih tidak bergerak. Aku berharap bisa menipu benakku untuk kembali terlelap. Tetapi sepertinya percuma, aku terlalu pegal, terlalu terjaga, terlalu merasa bersalah─dan juga terlalu merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh selimut baru dari lemari di kamar mandi bawah.

 _Terlalu dingin..._

Jantungku sedikit berdebar saat aku berbaring di tempat tidur.

Ini _benar-benar_ terlalu dingin.

Dingin yang membuat napasmu menimbulkan kepulan kabut sementara kau tidur. Dingin yang menyebabkan jaringan kristal es terbentuk di bagian dalam ambang jendela. Dingin yang menyebar, membuat kebas, membekukan paru-paru, dan aku sangat mengenalnya.

Aku membuka mataku _lebar-lebar_.

Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, tidak mendengar apa-apa, tapi aku _tahu_.

Bahwa aku tidak lagi sendirian di kamar ini.

Bangun. Buka pintu. Lari ke bawah... _Lakukan sesuatu_ Jungkook!

Sebersit ingatan dingin memberitahuku bahwa lari ke pintu bukanlah pilihan yang bijaksana. Karena aku melihat.. _apa_ yang tadi kulihat?

Mataku melihat ke arah pintu.

Ya. Di sana. Kursi dan tumpukkan pakaian. Membentuk gempulan hitam tanpa bentuk, tapi lebih tinggi daripada biasanya, jauh lebih tinggi daripada seharusnya.

Kalau aku mengambil semua pakaian yang kumiliki dan menumpuknya di sana, tetap saja tidak akan setinggi itu─atau sekurus sosok yang berdiri hampir tanpa kentara di tempat gelap dekat pintu.

Sosok itu tidak bergerak. _Tidak perlu bergerak_. Aku menatapnya selama tiga puluh detik, berbaring membeku di tempat tidur. Dan aku _juga_ merasa beku. Kuncian-hantu menyergapku dengan begitu halus, begitu sembunyi-sembunyi, sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya sampai sekarang.

Aku menggigit bibir, berkonsentrasi penuh, menyingkirkan perasaan tidak berdaya dari benakku. Aku memaksa otot untuk beraksi, melemparkan selimut dari tubuh. Aku mendorong diri ke samping, mendarat di lantai.

Aku berbaring tidak bergerak.

Semua ototku berdenyut nyeri; tindakan mendadak itu sama sekali tidak bagus untuk jahitan-jahitan lukaku. Namun sekarang tempat tidur berada di antara diriku dan pintu, serta makhluk di sebelahnya, dan itu _bagus_. Hanya ini yang terpenting sekarang.

Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha menenangkan diri, menajamkan telinga untuk _mendengarkan_.

Namun hal yang mudah dilakukan saat berpakaian dan membawa persenjataan lengkap, dengan membawa _rapier_ di sisi tubuh, sungguh tidak mudah dilakukan jika hanya mengenakan kaos oblong sambil terkapar di lantai. Hal yang wajar dilakukan saat memasuki rumah berhantu dalam urusan agensi, tidak bisa dilakukan dengan baik saat berada di dalam kamar sendiri. Di tambah lagi kau baru saja melihat sesuatu yang sudah mati berdiri satu atau dua meter jauhnya dari dirimu. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak mendengar suara supernatural sama sekali. Karena apa? Aku malah mendengar kegiatan vital organ tubuhku sendiri─debaran jantung, paru-paru yang memompa udara.

Bagaimana dia bisa masuk? Ada besi di jendela. Bagaimana dia bisa naik ke sini?

Tenanglah Jungkook! _Pikir_. Apakah aku punya senjata di kamar apa saja yang bisa kugunakan?

Tidak. Sabuk kerjaku ada di meja dapur, dua lantai di bawah. Dua lantai! Sama saja seperti berada di cina bagiku sekarang. Seperti _rapier_ -ku, hilang di Dobong-gu, terbakar dan melebur dalam api. Semua _rapier_ cadangan ada di ruang bawah tanah, dan itu tiga lantai di bawah!

Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pertahanan. Mungkin banyak perlengkapan tersebar di lokasi yang lebih dekat, tapi tidak juga ada gunanya, karena makhluk itu melayang-layang dekat pintu.

Dengan posisi tengkurap di lantai, aku tidak bisa menaikkan kepala terlalu jauh tanpa harus bertumpu dengan tangan. Aku hanya bisa melihat kaki tempat tidur terdekat, kelabu dan berurat, sulur-sulur kabut-hantu putih kehijauan, dan dinding.

Punggungku menghadap ruang terbuka. Sesuatu bisa saja mengendap-endap di belakangku saat ini juga, dan aku tidak akan tahu.

Gelap atau tidak, aku _haru_ s melihat sekarang. Beruntung pendar cahaya rembulan sedikit membantuku saat ini. Aku menguatkan diri, bersiap-siap bangkit.

Aku meluruskan lengan, mendongakkan kepala, mengintip melalui tepi kasur..

Dan merasakan jantungku nyaris berhenti berdetak saking ketakutannya. Sosok itu sudah tidak ada lagi di dekat pintu. Tidak. Dia sudah bergerak, pelan-pelan, diam-diam, dan sekarang sedang _melayang di atas tempat tidur._

Dia mengambang di sana dan merunduk dalam posisi mencari-cari, sulur-sulur plasma menyentuh kasur. Jemarinya yang panjang dan gelap meraih tanpa melihat ke titik hangat pada seprai tempat aku berbaring tadi.

Jika dia mengulurkan jari ke tepi, dia akan menyentuhku.

Aku segera merunduk lagi.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku merangkak atau berguling; aku tidak tahu apa yang ku remukkan atau ku rusak. Kurasa kepalaku terantuk, dan pasti plester di lengan bawahku terlepas, karena belakangan aku menemukannya, dengan darah masih menempel di karpet.

Sedetik saja, atau mungkin dua; hanya ini yang kubutuhkan untuk melesat melalui kolong tempat tidur butut─yang merupakan satu-satunya keuntungan bagiku: tidak ada laci terpasang di bawahnya seperti tempat tidur modern─dan keluar dari sisi lain.

Begitu muncul, aku disergap oleh sesuatu yang dingin.

Sesuatu itu besar dan empuk, menelungkupku dari atas. Selama sepersekian detik aku meronta ketakutan kemudian tersadar benda itu hanya selimut yang melorot dari tepi tempat tidur.

Aku menyingkirkannya, berjuang untuk berdiri. Di belakangku, di tempat tidur, sinar-gaib memancar marah. Gumpalan kegelapan menjadi jelas: sosok pucat dan kurus melayang mengejarku dengan kedua lengan terentang.

Aku melompat ke pintu, membukanya sampai terbanting dan melontarkan diri dengan kalut ke tangga. Turun ke landasan pertama, menabrak birai, sulur-sulur udara dingin mencengkram leherku.

"Hyung!" aku berteriak.

"Tae-hyung! Jimin hyung!"

Pintu kamar Taehyung ada di sebelah kiri. Cahaya samar mengintip melalui celah di bawahnya. Aku menyambar gagang pintu. Menoleh melalui bahu ke pendar pucat yang bergerak cepat menuruni tangga.

Gagang pintu naik-turun sia-sia; pintu terkunci, tidak mau terbuka. Aku mengangkat kepalan tangan putus asa dan menggedor keras. Di pojok tangga jemari menggapai, tangan bercahaya terulur...

Pintu terbuka; cahaya lampu kuning lembut nyaris membutakanku.

Taehyung berdiri di sana, mengenakan piama bergaris-garis dan mantel kamar panjang berwarna gelap.

"Jungkook?"

Aku melesat melewatinya, masuk ke kamar.

"Hantu, hyung! Di kamarku! Dia datang!"

Rambut Taehyung agak kusut, wajahnya yang lebam tampak letih dan suram. Tapi dia tangkas seperti biasanya. Dia tidak bertanya apa-apa, tapi melangkah mundur, wajah tetap mengarah ke ambang pintu yang gelap.

Taehyung mengeluarkan benda dari kayu bertali kusut dengan gantungan-gantungan besi. Bagian-bagian dari besi berbentuk hewan dan burung. Taehyung mencengkram tangkai kayunya dan mulai mengurai tali-temali yang kusut.

Aku menatap benda tersebut.

"Cuma itu yang kau punya?" kataku.

" _Rapier_ -ku ada di bawah."

"Benda apa ini?"

"Mainan bayi. Milikku waktu masih kecil. Dipegang di sini, dan hewan-hewannya menggelantung dari roda yang berputar. Ada bunyi-bunyian lucu juga. Favoritku si singa yang tersenyum."

Aku melirik pintu yang terbuka.

"Yah, itu bagus sekali, hyung tapi─"

"Ini terbuat dari besi, Kook. Nah, apa yang terjadi? Lututmu berdarah."

"Penampakan, hyung. Mula-mula hanya aura gelap, tapi sekarang sinar-gaib semakin terang. Efek sekunder kuncian-hantu, kabut dan pendinginan. Dia mengikutiku menuruni tangga."

Taehyung tampaknya puas menggunakan senjata mainan bayi, ketika dia mengangkatnya dan memutar pergelangan tangan, lingkaran kecil tempat hewan-hewan besi tersemat mulai berputar mulus.

"Matikan lampu di sebelah tempat tidur."

Aku melakukannya, kami tenggelam dalam kegelapan. Namun, tidak ada pendar hantu yang tampak di landasan.

"Percayalah, hyung. Dia ada di luar sana." Kataku.

"Baik, kita ke pintu. Saat kau melewati tempat tidur, ambil sepatu bot."

Kami mengendap-endap ke pintu, sementara mainan bayi itu diulurkan di depan kami, dan mengintip dengan hati-hati di landasan atau di tangga.

"Sudah ambil sepatu botnya?"

"Sudah, hyung."

"Lemparkan ke pintu Jimin."

Dengan segenap tenaga yang mampu kukerahkan, aku melemparkannya ke seberang landasan. Sepatu membentur pintu di seberang dengan suara gedebuk dramatis. Kami menunggu, mengamati kegelapan.

"Dia mengikuti menuruni tangga, hyung." Kataku.

"Aku tahu. Kau kan sudah bilang. Lekaslah muncul, Jimin..."

"Seharusnya dia sudah terbangun karena mendengar suara ributku."

"Yah, kalau dia tidak tidur seperti kerbau. Dia sulit sekali untuk bangun, bahkan bukan saat tidur saja. Ah, itu dia."

Akhirnya Jimin terhuyung keluar dari kamarnya, mengerjap dan menyipitkan mata seperti tikus mondok rabun. Dia mengenakan celana piyama biru kedodoran bermotif kapal ruang angkasa dan pesawat terbang yang norak sekali.

"Jim, Jungkook bilang dia melihat Pengunjung, di dalam rumah." Taehyung berseru.

"Aku _memang_ melihatnya, hyung." Aku menukas.

"Kau ada besi di kamar? Kita perlu memeriksa, Jim."

Jimin mengucek mata; dia berkutat dengan tali pinggang celana, berusaha menahan agar tidak semakin melorot.

"Entahlah, mungkin.. Tunggu."

Dia berbalik dan masuk. Hening sejenak, kemudian terdengar bunyi mengaduk-aduk. Beberapa saat kemudian Jimin kembali, mengenakan sabuk bahu model _gaucho_ yang penuh suar magnesium, Bom-Garam, dan wadah-wadah besi. Kotak kaca-perak kosong digantungkan dengan tali di bawahnya. Dia membawa segulung rantai, _rapier_ panjang dengan gagang berornamen, dan senter menyembul santai dari pinggang piamanya. Kakinya mengenakan sepatu bot raksasa. Taehyung dan aku melongo menatapnya.

" _Wae_?" kata Jimin. "Ini hanya sedikit perlengkapan yang kusimpan di dekat tempat tidur. Lebih baik selalu siap. Kau boleh meminjam bom garam kalau mau, Tae."

Taehyung mengayunkan mainan bayi yang berdenting dengan pasrah.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah punya ini."

"Terserah. Jadi, di mana penampakan ini?"

Dengan kata-kata singkat dan tegang aku memberitahu mereka. Taehyung memberi perintah. Kami mulai mendaki undakan.

Dengan terkejut aku mendapati jalan ke atas kosong. Setiap beberapa langkah sekali kami berhenti berjalan untuk mengamati dan mendengarkan, tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

Rasa dingin mencekam sudah lenyap; kabut-hantu juga sudah tidak ada lagi, dan aku tidak mendengar apa-apa di telinga batinku. Taehyung dan Jimin juga tidak mendeteksi apa-apa. Satu-satunya bahaya adalah celana piyama Jimin, karena dengan berat perlengkapannya, celana itu terancam melorot.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini, Kook. Kau yakin?" Tanya Jimin saat kami sudah memasuki kamarku yang berantakan─selimut kusut yang tergeletak di sebelah tempat tidur, serta pakaian di kursi yang tercecer di lantai karena pasti tersenggol olehku saat aku berlari ke luar tadi.

"Tentu saja aku yakin!" aku membentak. Dengan langkah cepat aku menyebrangi kamar menuju jendela, melongok ke jalanan di bawah.

"Tapi harus kuakui, aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya sekarang."

Taehyung berlutut, mengintip ke kolong tempat tidur.

"Dari ceritamu tadi, hantu itu pasti lemah bergerak lamban, tidak terlalu menyadari suasana sekitar, karena jika bukan seperti itu dia sudah menangkapmu. Mungkin energinya sudah terkuras, kembali ke Sumber-nya."

"Dan apa sumber itu?" kata Jimin. "Di mana ada sumber baru yang secara misterius muncul di kamar Jungkook? Rumah ini berpengamanan ketat. Tidak ada yang bisa masuk." Dia menatap lemari pakaian, rapier siap di tangan.

"Aku bilang, aku melihat hantu, Jimin. Memangnya menurutmu aku sudah buta?"

"Tidak, menurutku kau delusional. Dan tolong gunakan _hyung_."

"Dengar hyu─"

"Ini tidak masuk akal." Taehyung menyala.

"Kecuali jika Jungkook membawa salah satu artefak psikis ke sini. Kau tidak melakukan itu, kan, Jungkook? Kau tidak membawa tangan perompak untuk diamati lebih dekat, misalnya, dan lupa memasukkannya kembali ke kotak?"

Aku berseru marah. "Jangan tolol, hyung! Tentu saja aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan berpikir untuk membawa apa-apa yang tidak benar-benar.. tidak benar-benar aman... Oh."

"Yah, seperti Jimin selalu membawa wadah itu ke mana-mana..." Taehyung menyadari perubahan ekspresiku.

"Jungkook?"

"Hyung..."

"Ada apa? Kau _mengambil_ sesuatu?"

Aku menatapnya. " _Ne_ ," kataku dengan suara yang lirih.

" _Ne_ , kurasa begitu, hyung..."

Jimin dan Taehyung menatapku, punggung menghadap lemari dan tebaran pakaian di lantai. Saat mereka mulai bicara pendar pucat melebar pada dinding. Sebuah sosok muncul dari lantai belakang mereka.

Aku melihat lengan dan tungkai yang sangat, sangat kurus, gaun bermotif bungan jingga, rambut pirang panjang melebur menjadi sulur-sulur kabut, wajah berkerut penuh kemurkaan.. Aku memekik.

Kedua pemuda di depanku memutar tubuh cepat-cepat, persis ketika jemari berkuku tajam meraih leher mereka. Jimin mengayunkan pedang, menancapkannya ke sudut lemari pakaian. Taehyung menyodok dengan kalut menggunakan mainan bayi.

Terjadi denyut hantaman besi ketika mencapai sasaran; si gadis hantu lenyap. Gelombang udara dingin menerpa ruangan, membuat kaos yang ku pakai melekat erat di tungkai.

Kamar loteng senyap kembali.

Seseorang terbatuk. Jimin menarik gagang rapier, berusaha melepaskannya.

"Jungkook.." suara Taehyung sangat lirih, "Bukankah itu tadi─"

" _Ne_ , hyung. Memang dia. _Mianhae_."

Jimin menarik kuat-kuat, pedangnya terlepas. Dia terhuyung canggung ke samping dan, ketika melakukannya, ada bunyi berderak keras di bawah sepatu botnya.

Dia mengerutkan kening, membungkuk, memungut sesuatu dari antara tebaran pakaian di sebelah kami.

"Aw! Dingin sekali." Serunya.

Taehyung mengambil senter dan mengarahkannya pada benda yang menggelantung di jemari Jimin. Sebuah liontin, agak remuk akibat terinjak, memantulkan cahaya selagi berputar-putar pada rantai emasnya yang halus.

Taehyung dan Jimin menatap benda tersebut. Mereka menoleh menatapku. Jimin membuka kotak kaca-perak dari sabuknya dan memasukkan kalung itu ke sana. Dia menutupnya sampai menimbulkan suara ceklik memuaskan.

Pelan-pelan Taehyung menaikkan senter sampai aku terpapar sinar hening yang menuduh.

"Mm, ya.. Kalung gadis itu.. Mm, kau tahu, aku berniat ingin bercerita kepadamu tentang itu, hyung." Berdiri dengan kaos oblong kusut, dalam keadaan kucel dan penuh perban, aku berusaha keras tersenyum semanis mungkin.  
.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya cerah dan jernih. Cahaya matahari yang pucat menembus melalui jendela dapur dan memancar dengan ceria pada suasana sarapan yang berantakan seperti biasa. Udara terasa hangat dan dipenuhi aroma teh, roti panggang, dan daging goreng.

Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

" _Kenapa_ , Jungkook?" Suara Taehyung dalam dan mendesak.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kook, kau _tahu_ seorang agen harus melaporkan semua artefak yang ditemukannya. Terutama yang berhubungan erat dengan pengunjung. Benda-benda seperti itu _harus_ diamankan dengan benar."

"Aku tahu, hyung."

"Benda-benda seperti itu _harus_ dimasukan dalam kotak besi atau kaca-perak sampai bisa dipelajari atau dimusnahkan."

" _Ne_ ,"

"Tapi kau memasukkannya begitu saja ke saku, dan tidak memberitahuku atau Jimin!"

" _Ne_ , hyung. Aku menyesal sekali! Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Jadi kenapa kau lakukan _sekarang?_ "

Aku menarik napas panjang. Kepalaku kutundukkan selama beberapa menit, sementara aku dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Taehyung, aku mencoret-coret di taplak berpikir. Aku menggambar seorang gadis; gadis kurus dalam gaun musim panas model kuno. Aku menekan pena kuat-kuat, mungkin sampai menggores permukaan meja di bawah taplak.

"Aku tidak tahu, hyung," gumamku, "Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Mungkin akibat kebakaran─mungkin aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan sesuatu tentang dirinya, agar dia tidak benar-benar terlupakan.." Aku menggambar bunga matahari hitam besar di tengah-tengah gaun.

"Sejujurnya, aku hampir tidak berpikir. Dan setelah itu... aku lupa."

"Sebaiknya jangan bilang apa-apa pada Chanyeol tentang ini," komentar Jimin. "Atau dia akan mengamuk kalau tahu kau tanpa sadar membawa-bawa hantu berbahaya mengitari Seoul tanpa penangkal. Itu akan memberinya satu alasan lagi unutk menutup agensi kita."

"Kau _lupa_? Hanya itu? Hanya itukah alasanmu?" Kata Taehyung.

Kejengkelanku meledak; aku mendongak dan menatapnya tajam, " _Ne_! Dan kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa, pertama-tama aku terlalu sibuk dirawat di rumah sakit, dan setelah itu terlalu sibuk mencemaskan _mu_ , hyung. Tapi sebenarnya, jika dipikir-pikir, aku tidak punya alasan menganggap benda itu berbahaya, ya, kan? Karena kita sudah mengamankan Sumber-nya."

"Tidak, Jungkook." Taehyung menghujamkan jari tangannya yang tidak terluka ke taplak.

"Itu dia! Kita _mengira_ sudah mengamankan Sumber, tapi ternyata belum! Kita _tidak_ mengamankan Sumber-nya, Jungkook, karena jelas sekali Sumber-nya ada di _sana_."

Taehyung menunjuk kotak kaca-perak kecil yang terletak di antara mentega dan poci teh. Benda itu berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Di dalamnya, kami bisa melihat kalung emas.

"Tapi, hyung! Bagaimana mungkin ini Sumber-nya!" seruku. "Seharusnya _Sumber_ adalah tulang-berulangnya."

Taehyung menggeleng-geleng sedih. "Hanya terlihat seperti itu karena si hantu lenyap begitu kau menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan jaring perak. Tapi jelas sekali kau juga menyelubungi kalung itu pada saat yang sama, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengamankannya. Kemudian, saat kau mencuri kalung─"

Aku memelototinya. "Aku tidak mencuri!"

"─kau langsung memasukkannya ke saku mantel, yang penuh serutan besi dan kantong-kantong garam, dan benda-benda kecil agensi lainnya. Lebih dari cukup untuk mengurung si hantu sepanjang malam itu. Tapi hari berikutnya, kau melemparkan mantel ke kursi dan kalung itu terjatuh. Kemudian tumpukan pakaian menutupinya sampai hari gelap, saat si hantu _bisa_ kembali."

"Satu-satunya yang membingungkan adalah dia tidak secepat atau sekuat malam sebelumnya. Dari keteranganmu, dia hampir lamban saat kau melarikan diri dari kamar." Kata Jimin.

"Alasan paling masuk akal adalah serbuk besi dan garam juga tumpah dari saku mantel, bersamaan dengan kalung." Kata Taehyung. "Cukup untuk membuat si hantu menjadi lemah, dan dia tidak mampu mempertahankan sosok dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Mungkin itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa mengikutimu turun, dan tidak bisa muncul kembali dengan cepat sampai kita naik."

"Kalau begitu, beruntung bagi kita." Kata Jimin sambil bergidik. Menggigit roti untuk menenangkan diri.

Aku mengangkat tangan agar mereka berhenti bicara.

" _Ara_ , _ara_. Aku mengerti semua itu. tapi bukan itu maksudku, hyung. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, Sumber seharusnya berupa benda yang terikat pada si Pengunjung, kan? Yang dianggapnya paling berharga. Jadi seharusnya adalah tulang-berulangnya," Aku menyambar tali kotak kaca dan memutar-mutarnya di jemari, sehingga liontin dan rantai di dalamnya meluncur ke sana ke mari.

"Tapi ternyata Sumber-nya adalah _ini_. Kalung ini lebih berharga bagi Kim Hyorin daripada jasadnya sendiri. Bukankah ini sedikit ganjil, hyung?"

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan si pengendara motor yang pernah kita jumpai dulu." Jimin mengingatkan.

"Benar, tapi─"

"Kuharap kau sedang tidak berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan, Jungkook. Aku daritadi ingin sekali menendangmu." Taehyung berbicara dengan nada dingin.

Aku meletakkan kotak kembali, " _Mian._."

"Aku juga masih belum selesai. Jauh dari selesai. Masih banyak yang ingin kuucapkan." Lanjutnya.

Terjadi keheningan berlarut-larut. Taehyung menatap galak kepadaku, kemudian mengalihkan tatapan ke jendela. Akhirnya dia berseru putus asa.

"Aku lupa apa yang mau kukatakan. Intinya adalah; _jangan lakukan itu lagi_. Aku sangat kecewa padamu. Saat kau bergabung dengan agensi aku sudah bilang aku tidak peduli tentang apa yang kau sembunyikan di masa lalu. Ini tetap berlaku. Tetapi merahasiakan sesuatu yang terjadi _sekarang_ , itu berbeda. Kita satu tim dan kita harus bekerja sama."

Aku mengangguk. Menatap taplak. Wajahku terasa dingin dan panas pada saat bersamaan.

"Kau juga bisa melupakan keingintahuanmu tentang kalung ini. Aku akan membawanya ke tungku pembakaran Homme hari ini untuk mengkremasinya. Selamat tinggal Sumber. Selamat tinggal Kim Hyorin. Selamat tinggal untuk semua urusan ini." Taehyung memberengut ke mugnya.

"Dan sekarang tehku sudah dingin."  
.

.

.

Kejadian malam ini memang tidak menguntungkan, tapi suasana hati Taehyung sedang buruk akibat dari berbagai alasan lain juga. Tangannya yang terkena sentuhan-hantu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kabar dari Chanyeol sangat membebani pikirannya. Dan yang paling buruk, berita tentang malapekataka di Dobong-gu mulai tersebar. Dengan ngeri Taehyung mendapati kabar kebakaran Dobong-gu diulas di surat kabar pagi itu.

Di halaman Masalah, tempat kasus-kasus terkemuka diulas setiap hari, sebuah artikel berjudul AGENSI INDEPENDEN: PERLU KENDALI LEBIH KETAT? menjabarkan bagaimana sebuah investigasi yang dilakukan Taehyung & Co. ('kelompok independen yang dijalankan remaja') berakhir dengan kebakaran berbahaya yang mengakibatkan kerusakan parah.

Dan pada akhir artikel, juru bicara wanita dari agensi Homme dikutip. Dia menyarankan adanya 'penyelia dewasa' bagi hampir semua investigasi psikis.

Sarapan kami diakhiri dalam keheningan canggung. Taehyung duduk di seberangku, memegang mug teh yang sudah dingin. Menggerak-gerakkan jemarinya yang terluka. Darah sudah kembali mengalir di tangannya, tapi kulitnya masih bersemu biru. Jimin berkeliaran di sekitar dapur, mengumpulkan piring-piring dan menumpukkan semuanya di bak cuci.

Kemarahan Taehyung memang wajar, dan itu membuatku merasa bersalah. Anehnya meski aku tahu aku bersalah, karena mengambil kalung dan melupakannya, anehnya aku tidak benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku.

Malam itu di Dobong-gu, aku mendengar suara seorang gadis yang dibunuh. Aku juga melihatnya baik sosok semasa dia masih hidup dulu, maupun sebagai benda keriput menyedihkan kemudian.

Dan meski hantu itu menguarkan ketakutan dan kemurkaan, meski hantu itu bertindak jahat dan mendendam, aku tidak mampu menyingkirkan kenangan tentangnya. Karena tubuhnya sudah menjadi abu, hanya kalung inilah sisa-sisa dirinya; sisa-sisa gadis bernama Kim Hyorin, tentang kehidupan serta kematiannya, tentang seluruh kisahnya yang misterius.

Dan kami akan membakar kalung itu juga.

Bagiku rasanya seperti tidak benar.

Aku mengangkat kotak mendekat ke mata, menatap melalui kacanya.

"Taehyung hyung, bisakah kukeluarkan kalung ini?" Tanyaku ragu.

Dia mendesah. "Kurasa begitu. Sekarang sudah siang, cukup aman."

Kalungnya terbuat dari rangkaian mata rantai berpuntir dari emas, bersih dan cerah kecuali di beberapa bagian tempat sesuatu berwarna hitam menyumbat lubang-lubang mata rantai. Liontinnya sendiri berbentuk agak oval, kira-kira seukuran buah kenari. Berkat sepatu bot Jimin yang dijejakkan sembarangan, liontin itu jadi agak penyok. Dulu bagian luarnya pasti cantik sekali. Tepinya dihiasi lusinan potogan kecil cangkang, kerang-putih merah jambu dan berkilauan. Tapi banyak potongan itu yang sudah copot dan, sama seperti rantainya, di sebagian permukaannya banyak bintik-bintik hitam jelek.

Tapi yang lebih menarik dari semua itu adalah simbol berbentuk hati yang sedikit menonjol agak di bawah permukaan depan liontin. Di sini pola samar tipis menandai emasnya.

"Oh! Ada tulisan di sini." Kataku.

Aku mengangkat liontin itu agar terkena cahaya, kemudian menelusuri jari pada huruf-hurufnya. Ketika melakukan itu, mendadak aku menangkap suara-suara seorang lelaki dan perempuan sedang bicara, kemudian si perempuan tertawa, tinggi dan melengking.

Aku mengerjap; sensasi itu lenyap. Aku menatap objek di tanganku. Keingintahuanku menular kepada yang lain. Meski seharusnya masih kesal, Taehyung berdiri dan melangkah mengitari meja. Jimin meninggalkan cucian piring sambil mengibaskan serbet teh, mengintip melalui bahuku dari sisi lain.

Empat kata. Kami menatap tanpa bicara selama beberapa saat. 

_**Tormentum meum**_  
 _ **Laetitia mea  
**_

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali.

" _Tormentum_... kedengarannya ceria sekali." Akhirnya Jimin berbicara.

"Bahasa latin, bukankah kita memiliki kamus bahasa latin di sini?" Taehyung berkata.

"Ini adalah pesan dari lelaki yang memberikan kalung ini kepadanya." kataku. "Lelaki yang dicintainya.."

Gaung suara kedua orang itu masih memantul di benakku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu yang memberikannya lelaki?" Tanya Jimin. "Bisa saja teman perempuan, atau barangkali ibunya."

"Tidak mungkin. Lihat simbolnya. Lagi pula, perempuan mengenakan benda-benda seperti ini agar pesan seseorang yang dicintainya bisa berada dekat di hatinya."

"Memangnya kau tahu apa tentang itu?" Tanya Jimin.

"Memangnya _kau_ lebih tahu?"

"Coba kita lihat," kata Taehyung. Dia duduk di kursi sebelahku dan mengambil kalung dari tanganku. Dia mengamatinya dari dekat, kemudian dahinya berkerut.

"Frasa latin, hadiah dari orang tercinta, gadis yang lama menghilang..." Jimin menyampirkan serbet teh lembap ke bahunya lalu melangkah ke bak cuci. "Misteri yang eksotis.."

" _Benarkah_?" Kata Taehyung, " _Benarkah begitu_?"

Kami menatap Taehyung. Matanya berkilauan; mendadak dia duduk tegak. Kemurungan yang menyelimutinya sepanjang pagi tiba-tiba menguap seperti awan putih terbawa angin kencang.

"Jim, kau ingat kasus terkenal yang ditangani SM, satu atau dua tahun yang lalu? Tentang dua kerangka yang saling bertautan?"

"Kasus Pohon Melolong? Tentu saja. Mereka mendapat penghargaan untuk itu."

" _Ne_! Dan publikasi besar. Sebabnya adalah mereka mengetahui identitas para Pengunjung itu, bukan? Mereka menemukan jepitan dasi berlian di salah satu kerangka dan melacaknya sampai ke ahli permata yang membuatnya, yang memberitahu mereka bahwa pemiliknya adalah─"

"─Raja Wang Jackson," kataku. "Yang menghilang sejak abad kesembilan belas. Semua mengira dia kabur ke luar negeri. Tapi ternyata dia ada di sana, dikubur di taman keluarga, tempat dia diletakkan oleh adik lelakinya, agar si adik bisa mewarisi rumah keluarga."

Keheningan terjadi; aku menatap mereka berdua. "Kenapa terkejut? Aku juga baca _True Hautings_."

"Baiklah." Kata Taehyung. "Dan kau memang benar. Intinya, itu berita besar, dan dengan memecahkan misteri tua itu, agensi SM laku keras. Mereka menjadi lebih mahsyur; sekarang mereka adalah agensi terbesar keempat di Seoul. Nah, aku ingin tahu.." suaranya lenyap, matanya terpaku pada liontin di tangannya.

"Apakah Kim Hyorin bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada kita?" kata Jimin. "Taehyung, kau tahu ada berapa banyak hantu di Seoul? Di seluruh negeri? Ini wabah. Orang-orang tidak peduli pada kisah di baliknya. Mereka hanya ingin para hantu menyingkir."

"Kau bisa berkata begitu Jim, tapi kasus-kasus besar akan jadi tajuk utama. Dan kasus kita ini bisa jadi besar. Pikirkanlah, seorang gadis glamor dibunuh secara brutal dan lenyap selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, sepasang kekasih tragis, agensi kecil yang berkembang mengungkapkan kebenaran dibalik pembunuhan tersebut..." Taehyung nyengir lebar kepada kami.

"Ya, jika kita memainkan ini dengan benar, kita bisa terciprat ketenaran. Kita bisa memutarbalikkan keadaan menjadi keuntungan kita. Tapi kita harus bergerak cepat. Jimin kamus latin ada di landasan lantai satu, sepertinya. Mau mengambilkannya sekarang? _Gomawo_! Dan Jungkook," Taehyung melanjutnya sementara Jimin melenggang pergi.

"Barangkali, _kau j_ uga bisa membantu."  
.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Agensi :** Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma :** substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier :** senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Garam :** proteksi umum yang digunakan untuk melawan hantu (kurang aktif dibandingkan **besi** dan **perak** ).

 **Besi :** proteksi penting terhadap hantu dalam berbagai jenis (penangkal hantu).

 **Perak** : penangkal hantu dalam bentuk perhiasan.

 **Kaca-perak** : kaca 'anti hantu' untuk mengurung Sumber.

 **Bom-garam** : senjata bagi agensi berbentuk bola-lempar berukuran kecil yang diisi garam. Pecah jika menghantam dan garam akan menyebar ke segala arah.

 **Suar magnesium** : Senjata penting bagi agensi untuk melawan hantu, berbentuk tabung logam dengan tutup kaca yang bisa dipecahkan, berisi magnesium, besi garam, bubuk mesiu.

 **Tipe Satu :** kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe Dua :** kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spactre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki **penampakan** yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. Malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** (otot-otot memberat, yang terkena ini merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir atau bergerak bebas; mematung) yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** _ **:**_ _Departement of Psychical and Control_ (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu


	7. 6 Good News

**Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

 **Summary:**

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

CHAPTER 6

.

Aku menatapnya.

Sosok putus asa dan memberenggut beberapa menit yang lalu sekarang benar-benar lenyap. Gerakannya tangkas dan ringan, luka-lukanya terlupakan; matanya yang gelap berbinar-binar ketika menatapku. Pada detik itu rasanya tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang membuatnya lebih tertarik daripada diriku.

"Katakan padaku," katanya, "Saat kau memegang liontin tadi, kau tidak… merasakan sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Kalau maksud hyung sisa-sisa psikis, _ne_ , aku merasakannya. Suara percakapan, tawa... Tidak banyak. Aku tidak benar-benar berusahan tadi."

"Dan menurutmu," Taehyung tersenyum, "kalau kau _benar-benar_ mencoba…?"

"Kau ingin aku melihat sensasi apa yang bias kutangkap?"

"Tepat! Bukankah itu gagasan hebat, Kook? Kau mungkin menangkap sesuatu yang penting─petunjuk yang bias kita gunakan."

Aku berpaling. Entahlah, aku merasa malu akibat Taehyung menatapku begitu dekat dan lekat dengan matanya yang berbinar. Wajahnya yang lebam tidak menghilangkan paras tampannya. Ia begitu mempesona.

"Tentu saja, mungkin… Aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau ada orang yang bisa melakukannya, _kaulah_ orangnya, Jungkook. Kau sangat berlian dalam hal ini. Cobalah."

Beberapa saat sebelumnya, dia berniat ingin membakar liontin itu. Sekarang liontin tersebut menjadi jawaban bagi semua masalah kami. Beberapa saat sebelumnya, dia mengomeliku habis-habisan; sekarang aku adalah mutiaranya. Begitulah Taehyung. Perubahan suasana hatinya kadang-kadang terjadi begitu cepat membuat orang tidak sempat bereaksi, namun energi dan atusiasmenya selalu mustahil untuk ditolak.

Aku bisa mendengar Jimin menghentakkan kaki penuh semangat di lantai atas, dan aku juga tiba-tiba merasakan gairah kegembiraan─bersemangat memikirkan kesempatan untuk menangkap kisah sang gadis hantu. Berharap ini bisa menjadi penyelamat agensi kami.

Meski tanpa dipungkiri, aku juga merasa tersanjung bukan main akibat kata-kata pujian Taehyung.

Aku mendesah berat. "Baiklah. Aku bisa _mencoba_."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji apa-apa. Kau tahu kan hyung, Daya Sentuh biasanya hanya menangkap emosi dan suara, bukan fakta konkret. Jadi kalau─"

"Hebat! Bagus sekali." Dia mendorong liontin itu di meja ke arahku.

"Apa ada yang bias kubantu? Kau ingin kubuatkan secangkir teh?" Taehyung merapatkan masing-masing kedua telapak tangan di atas meja, menatapku dengan senyum kotak bodohnya.

"Tidak. Diamlah dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi."

Mula-mula aku tidak menangkap apa-apa. Lagipula ini bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan sembarangan. Aku sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak bukti tentang kemarahan dan kebencian gadis hantu. Aku tahu takdirnya tidak menyenangkan. Maka aku tidak teburu-buru.

Akhirnya aku mengambil liontin tersebut. Rasa dingin logam menusuk menembus kulitku.

Aku menunggu gaung yang kuduga akan datang.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, gaung-gaung itu datang, sama seperti sebelumnya. Mula-mula lelalki dan perempuan sedang bicara; suara tawa melengking si perempuan, suara si lelaki bergabung menyatu. Kemudian sensasi kebahagian; aku merasakan si gadis membumbung bahagia yang tak terkira.

Gelembung kebahagiaan membesar memenuhi duniaku hingga… Suara tawa berubah, nadanya menjadi histeris. Suara si lelaki menjadi kasar, lebih mengancam. Aku merasakan entakan keras rasa takut… kemudian mendadak saja kegembiraan kembali, dan segalanya baik-baik saja… Sampai terjadi pengulangan berikutnya, sampai kedamaian terusik, dan suara-suara itu meningkat lagi dalam seruan kemarahan, dan aku dapat merasakan pahitnya kecemburuan serta kemurkaan… Terus seperti itu, bolak balik, perubahan suasana hati melesat begitu saja.

Kemudian, mendadak keheningan datang, dan suara dalam nada dingin bicara di telingaku, lalu datanglah kemarahan terakhir yang menanjak menjadi teriakan kalut penuh kesakitan──

Teriakan yang kemudian kusadari berasal dari diriku sendiri.

Aku membuka mata. Taehyung memegangiku di kursi. Pintu terbuka; Jimin mendobrak masuk.

"Apa-apaan ini?" dia berseru, "tidak bisakah kutinggalkan kalian berdua sebentar saja?"

"Jungkook," Seru Taehyung. Wajahnya pucat pasi. " _Mianhae_. Seharusnya aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku.. Tidak tahu…" Aku mendorongnya dan, dalam satu gerakan, menjatuhkan liontin ke meja dapur. Benda itu berayun sejenak disana, berkilauan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu," kataku. "Terlalu kuat. Benda itu benar-benar terikat pada spirit dan kenangan si gadis. Aku merasa _menjadi_ dirinya, _berada_ diposisinya, dan itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Kemarahannya sungguh menakutkan."

Aku duduk diam beberapa saat. Membiarkan sensasi itu menyingkir dariku seperti potongan mimpi yang terlupakan. Taehyung dan Jimin menunggu penjelasanku.

"Ada satu hal yang _bisa_ kukatakan," Akhirnya aku melanjutkan.

"Barangkali inilah yang kau cari, hyung, namun barangkali juga bukan. Tapi aku _yakin_ sekali tentang yang satu ini. Hal ini jelas tercermin dalam emosi-emosi yang kudapatkan."

Aku menarik napas, menatap mereka berdua.

"Lelaki yang memberikan kalung ini kepadanya? Dialah yang _membunuh_ Kim Hyorin."

.

.

.

.

Petang itu kami berjalan kaki sedikit menuju stasiun Gangnam. Rasanya menyenangkan berada di luar lagi, dan dalam terpaan cahaya matahari. Kami semua merasakan perubahan; suasana hati kami membaik.

Kami mengenakan pakaian santai. Taehyung memakai mantel cokelat panjang yang menonjolkan kerampingan tubuhnya dan langkahnya yang luwes. Jimin mengenakan mantel abu-abu dengan celana _skinny fit_ hitam berbahan licin yang membuatnya tampak _agak_ lebih tinggi. Aku mengenakan pakaian seperti biasa: kaos oblong diselubungi jaket kulit dengan bawahan celana denim belel─yang semuanya serba hitam kecuali sepatu _timberlands_ cokelat favoritku. Kami semua membawa _rapier_.

Semua ini─penampilan dan bekas-bekas luka serta lebam di wajah─adalah penanda profesi dan status kami: orang-orang menyingkir memberi jalan untuk kami.

Kereta Seoul Metro penuh sesak dan sarat wangi proteksi lavendel yang manis. Para lelaki mengenakan kuntum lavendel di lubang kancing; para perempuan menyemat lavendel di topi. Di sepanjang gerbong kami hanya berdiri diam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bicara sementara kereta menderu melintasi terowongan-terowongan dalam perjalanan 10 menit ke Seocho-gu. Tujuan kami adalah ke Perpustakaan Nasional Korea di jalan raya Banpo (Banpo-daero), tepatnya menuju ke bagian Pusat Arsip.

Mata para penumpang mengikuti gerakan kami ketika kami turun dan melangkah di peron.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Jimin membolak balik kamus Latin. Saat kami mendaki eskalator, dia mengeluarkan pensil dari mulut dan mencorat-coret catatan terakhir di selembar kertas.

"Oke," katanya sambil menyentil kertas puas.

"Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Tulisannya _Tormentum meum_ , _Laetitia mea_ , kan? Nah, _tormentum_ artinya 'siksa' atau 'siksaan'. _Laetitia_ sama dengan 'gembira' atau 'bahagia'. _Meum_ dan _mea_ sama-sama berarti kepemilikan 'ku'. Jadi, aku menerjemahkan kalimat di liontin dengan **'Siksaanku, kebahagiaanku'**."

Jimin menutup kamus. "Bukan pesan cinta paling sehat, kan?"

"Cocok sekali dengan kesan yang kutangkap, hyung," komentarku. "Mereka _memang_ tidak memiliki hubungan yang sehat. Semuanya terlalu ekstrem. Setengah bahagia, setengah tersiksa kecemburuan dan kebencian. Dan pada akhirnya, yang terakhir _itulah_ yang menang."

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, Kook. Kau sudah mengerjakan bagianmu. Sekarang gilaran Jimin dan aku yang melakukan bagian kami." Kata Taehyung. "Menurutmu berapa lama kita harus mengubek-ubek Pusat Arsip, Jim?"

"Tidak lama,"

"Kita akan memeriksa surat-surat kabar local, mulai dari tanggal yang kudapatkan terakhir kali. Kalau masih ada cerita tentang Kim Hyorin─misalnya apakah polisi pernah menangkap seseorang─kita akan segera menemukannya. Kemudian kita juga bisa memeriksa majalah-majalah gosip─katanya dia gadis yang gemar bergaul." Jelas Jimin.

Kami meninggalkan stasiun dan melangkah menuju Banpo-daero.

Sinar mentari petang menghujam tajam di antara gedung-gedung tinggi. Karena sekarang akhir musim gugur, persiapan untuk menghadapi malam sudah dimulai. Seorang penebar garam mendorong gerobak di sepanjang jalan, menebarkan garam segar ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti salju. Di luar hotel-hotel besar, para petugas memenuhi anglo dengan beberapa genggam lavendel kering yang siap dibakar; petugas lainnya mengelap lentera-hantu yang digantung di atas pintu.

Aku membiarkan otot-ototku yang lebam merenggang sambil melangkah. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya bisa kembali merasakan kekuatanku. Taehyung agak terpincang-pincang, namun auranya penuh semangat. Dia melepaskan perban dari tangan yang terkena sentuhan-hantu agar matahari bisa membasuh kulitnya.

"Kalau kita bisa memecahkan kasus tua ini," katanya, "jika kita bisa mengungkapkan siapa pembunuhnya dan memberi keadilan bagi si gadis, publisitas yang kita dapatkan akan _brilliant_ sekali. Berita tentang kebakaran rumah di dobong-gu juga akan terkubur."

"Dan sekaligus membantu kelangsungan hidup Taehyung and Co." kataku.

"Itulah harapanku…" Dia menghindari pak tua penjual Koran yang menawarkan peta turis berisi 'zona-zona aman' kota dan mengabaikan bujukan penjual besi. "Tapi hanya jika kita mendapatkan kasus-kasus bagus juga, dan segera."

"Kau tahu DEPRAC juga mengusut kasus ini, kan?" kata Jimin.

"Memang bukan prioritas,tapi mereka juga menginvestigasi kasus-kasus pembunuhan lama, jika masih dalam jarak ingatan." Lanjutnya.

"Satu lagi alasan untuk bergerak cepat." Kata Taehyung.

Kami menelusuri jalan samping, melewati trotoar yang dibatasi oleh _runnel_ _-runnel_ ─selokan terbuka berisi air mengalir yang memisahkan antara trotoar dengan aspal─yang pasalnya dibuat setelah diketahui bahwa para hantu tidak menyukai air mengalir. Beberapa langkah kemudian, kami melintasi gapura batu besar dan keluar di Banpo- _daero_.

Tidak jauh di depan kami, sebuah kios didirikan di trotoar. Bendera-bendera berkibar ceria di atas kanopi berwarna merah darah. Pada masing-masing bendera terdapat lambang singa emas dan huruf 'B' dalam bentuk indah.

"Oh, lihat! Churros!" Itu Jimin yang berteriak.

Sekelompok anak lelaki dan perempuan dalam balutan jaket merah gelap berbaris di sekitar kios, membagi-bagikan tangkai-tangkai lavendel, bom garam, dan churros kepada semua pengguna jalan. Rambut para agen itu disisir rapi, pedang mereka mengilat, wajah cemerlang dan tersenyum.

Mereka adalah representative Big Hit. Agensi psikis kedua paling tua di Korea setelah Homme, dipimpin oleh Kim Seokjin, dan berkat kampanye-kampanye publisitas mereka, paling popular di atas semuanya.

Di balik kios, sedikit mundur dari jalan, gedung bermuka licin terbuat dari kaca dan marmer berdiri. Tempat itu tidak asing bagiku, aku bahkan mengenal bagian dalam kantornya. Kantor pusat Big Hit Co.; aku gagal dalam wawancara di sana.

"Hadiah dari Big Hit." Seorang anak lelaki tersenyum menawarkan churros, "Semoga selamat malam ini."

"Kita _tidak_ mau churros," Taehyung menggeram. "Jimin, jalan terus saja."

"Tapi aku lapar."

"Tahan saja. Kita tidak boleh berkeliaran di jalan membawa-bawa churros. Mengiklankan saingan adalah kejahatan!"

Taehyung mengabaikan si anak lelaki dan mempercepat jalannya. Aku mengekori. Jimin bimbang di tempat, kemudian menyambar bungkusan churros itu dan menjejalkannya ke saku mantel.

" _Menurutku_ , menolak makanan gratis adalah kejahatan."

Kami terus berjalan, menyeruak kerumunan orang dan keluar di sisi sebrang. Beberapa menit kemudian kami tiba di lapangan sepi berselimut rumput satu blok jauhnya di belakang dari Banpo- _daero_. Di hadapan kamu, sebuah plakat besi di atas gedung bertuliskan:

 **THE NATIONAL LIBRARY OF KOREA**

Kacamata Jimin berkilat. Ini adalah daerah jajahannya' baru kali ini aku melihat wajahnya yang bernoda cokelat churros nyaris tersenyum.

"Nah, Kita sudah tiba."

.

.

.

Perpustakaan Nasional Korea besar sekali. Jauh lebih besar daripada yang pernah kulihat. Kompleks tersebut memiliki enam lantai membentang. Tumpuk-menumpuk mengintari sebuah atrium beton. Kalau berdiri di lantai dasar, kau akan ternganga melihat rak-rak menjulang tinggi sampai ke langit. Patung raksasa besi digantung di langit-langit berkubah di atas, berfungsi sebagai dekorasi sekaligus proteksi.

Di setiap lantai, sosok-sosok menunduk sedang membolak balikkan surat kabar dan majalah yang menguning─tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa bagian Pusat Arsip lah yang paling luas, empat lantai. Beberapa, barangkali sedang meriset Masalah. Aku melihat jaket biru Wings Co., warna ungu muda agen SM, dan di sana-sini warna kelabu gelap serius agen Homme. Bukan pertama kalinya aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Taehyung tidak mendandani kami dengan seragam juga.

Seperti aku, Taehyung juga tampak terkagum-kagum, tapi Jimin menggiring kami ke lantai empat, menyuruh kami duduk di meja kosong dan, setelah menghilang sejenak, melemparkan berkas tebal yang telah menguning ke depan kami.

"Ini surat kabar dari Dobong-gu, empat puluh tahun yang lalu. Kim Hyorin menghilang di akhir Juni. Artikel yang kutemukan muncul kira-kira seminggu kemudian. Taehyung, maukah kau memulai dengan edisi Juli? Kemungkinan besar kita menemukan sesuatu disitu. Dan kau, Jungkook, kau periksa berkas musim gugur."

Taehyung dan aku melepaskan mantel dan membenamkan diri dengan patuh pada halaman-halaman liputan singkat dalam surat kabar. Aku segera mendapati bahwa surat kabar ini berisi lebih banyak hiburan lokal. Ada liputan tentang Masalah juga, karena saat itu orang-orang baru membahas darimana asalnya para Pengunjung. Tapi aku tidak menemukan apapun yang berkaitan tentang perburuan si gadis yang hilang.

Taehyung dan Jimin bernasib sama sepertiku. Taehyung menjadi tidak sabar; dia melirik arloji sambil mendesah.

Bayangan seseorang jatuh meimpa halaman surat kabar yang sedang kubaca. Aku mendongak dan melihat tiga orang berdiri dekat mejaku, mengamati kami dengan paras geli yang tidak mampu mereka sembunyikan. Ketiganya mengenakan jaket kelabu lembut dengan celana panjang hitam rapi, _rapier_ yang mereka pakai memiliki gagang kompleks model Italia. Sudah jelas mereka adalah orang-orang dari agensi paling tersohor di Korea, dipimpin oleh Pria Jenius Kelabu dari Seoul─Agensi Homme yang terkenal.

Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri. Si pria bertubuh putih pucat, hampir setinggi Jimin namun lebih kurus tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Halo, Taetae," katanya. "Ini menyenangkan sekali. Aku belum pernah melihatmu disini."

 _Taetae_. Panggilan itu akrab sekali. Bahkan selama enam bulan aku mengenalnya, orang-orang akan memanggilnya Kim atau Taehyung-ssi. Termasuk Jimin yang seumuran dengannya tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama yang _sok_ akrab menurut Taehyung. Kau tahu, di Korea sangat dijunjung tinggi kehormatan dan sopan santun.

Untuk sepersekian detik, aku mengira si penyelia Homme dan Taehyung bersahabat erat. Namun nyatanya sebaliknya; Taehyung juga tersenyum, tapi tidak dalam cara yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Hm.. seperti agak mirip serigala. Kerutan-kerutan menyembunyikan matanya.

"Min Yoongi." Katanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sibuk. Sangat sibuk. Bagaimana denganmu, Taetae-ah? Kau kelihatan berantakan, jika tidak keberatan aku berkomentar."

"Oh, bukan hal serius. Cuma beberapa benturan. Tidak ada yang berlu dikeluhkan."

"Yah, kurasa kau tidak punya waktu untuk mengeluh," "si pria berkulit pucat itu berkata, "karena begitu banyak orang lain mengeluhkan _dirimu_ …" Senyumnya manis namun penuh sarkasme. Tubuhnya sangat ramping. Barangkali bobotnya lebih ringat daripada aku. Atau memang iya.

Wajahnya tirus, matanya kecil, dan rambutnya berwarna hijau _mint_. Ada empat atau lima mendali tersemat pada bagian dada jaketnya. Kuduga usianya sekitar dua puluhan, atau lebih tua dari Taehyung. Dia terlihat lebih berwibawa dan mempunyai banyak pengalaman. Aku pikir hari-hari aktifnya sudah berlalu. Bakatnya mungkin sudah mengerut dan pudar. Seperti pemimpin lamaku, Bang Sihyuk, dan semua penyelia tidak berguna lain yang memenuhi industri ini, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah memerintah anak-anak.

Taehyung tampaknya tidak terpancing oleh hinaan itu.

"Yah, kau tahu kan, hal-hal seperti itu terjadi. Nah.. Kau sedang meriset apa?"

"Gugus hantu di terowongan jalan dekat stasiun Sinchon. Berusaha mencari tahu apa mereka sebenarnya." Matanya mengamati berkas-berkas yang sedang kami periksa,

"Kulihat kau sedang mencari sesuatu juga."

"Ya."

"Dobong-gu…. Oh, _aku tahu_. Kasus kebakaran ulah kelompok _agensi independen_ _yang dijalankan remaja_ yang terkenal itu, tentu saja, di agensi Homme, kami biasanya melakukan riset _sebelum_ menghadapi Pengunjung. Kami tidak _tolol_ , kau tahu kan."

Anak lelaki di sisinya, remaja jangkung dan ceking dengan rambut pirang seperti jerami ayam, tertawa dengan patuh. Sedangkan si gadis perempuan tidak bereaksi. _Humor_ rupanya bukan kegemarannya. Rambut pirangnya lurus panjang, ia memiliki poni di depan, dipotong pendek namun ujungnya nyaris menyentuh mata. Lumayan cantik, tapi sangat kaku, seperti boneka plastik yang keras.

Gadis itu menatapku, "Siapa ini?"

"Asisten baru," jawab Taehyung. "Yah, agak baru."

Aku mengulurkan tangan kepada gadis itu. "Jeon Jungkook. Kau?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan mengalighkan pandangan ke lorong seakan-akan ada sekantong keripik kentang atau apa tergeletak di sana, yang dianggapnya lebih menarik daripadaku.

"Kau harus waspada jika bekerja bersama Taetae, Jeon-ssi," pemuda bernama Min Yoongi tadi berkata. "Asisten terakhirnya bernasib sial."

Aku tersenyum hambar. "Jangan cemaskan aku. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Yeah, tapi hal-hal buruk terjadi kepada orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Selalu seperti itu. Sejak dia masih _sangat_ kecil."

Pria itu berusaha bersikap santai. Namun nada bicaranya tidak bisa menipu. Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang tidak kupahami. Aku melirik Taehyung. Sikap berdirinya mendadak berbeda. Ketidakpeduliannya berubah kaku, menjadi lebih keras dan tidak lagi kalem. Terlihat dari bola matanya yang bergetar. Aku tahu dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sebelum sempat, Jimin telah bergerak lebih dulu.

"Aku juga mendengar tentang _mu_ , Suga hyung" Katanya.

Tunggu, Suga? _Hyung?_

"Pemuda yang kau kirim ke makam bawah tanah sendirian, sementara kau'menunggu bala bantuan' di pintu masuk. Apa yang terjadi kepada anak itu, hyung? Mereka sudah menemukannya?"

Min Yoongi mengerutkan kening. "Siapa yang memberitahumu? Bukan seperti itu kejadiannya─"

"Dan klien yang terkena sentuhan hantu karena agen-agenmu meninggalkan tulang lengan di tempat sampahnya."

Pria itu merona. "Itu sebuah kesalahan! Mereja membuang kantong sampah yang salah─"

"Tambahan lagi, kudengar kau punya angka kematian tertinggi diantara pimpinan-pimpinan kelompok lain di Homme"

"Yah─"

"Bukan catatan _bagus_ , kan?"

Hening.

"Oh, dan ritsletingmu terbuka," kata Jimin.

Yoongi menundukkan wajah dan mendapati sayangnya Jimin benar. Wajahnya merah pdam. Jemarinya menyentuh gagang pedang; dia melangkah maju. Jimin tidak bergerak, tanpa bicara ia menunjuk tanda TENANG yang digantung di dinding.

Min Yoongi menarik napas panjang. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menutup mulut gendutmu itu disini, Jimin." Dia merapikan rambut, tersenyum, "Tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan melakukannya."

" _Arasseo_. Namun sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kau menantang orang yang seukuran denganmu saja? Seperti tikus pondok, misalnya. Maksudku, aku tahu tinggi kita hampir sama, namun tidak dengan badan kita, _kerempeng_."

Bibir Yoongi mengeluarkan sumpah serapah kecil. Dia bergerak; pedang di tangan─

Terjadi kelebatan gerakan di sisiku; benturan besi melawan besi. Kelihatannya Taehyung hampir tidak berubah posisi, tapi _rapier_ -nya sekarang terulur diagonal di atas meja, memotong jalan pedang Yoongi, menekan kebawah kuat-kuat.

"Yoongi-ssi, kalau kau hendak bermain pedang," kata Taehyung, "sebaiknya kau _mahir_ menggunakannya."

Yoongi tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Di balik lengan jaket kelabunya yang lembut dan mahal, lengannya mengerahkan tenaga. Aku bisa lihat dia berusaha menggerakkan _rapier-_ nya ke sana-sini, tapi Taehyung, tanpa kelihatan mengeluarkan tenaga sedikitpun, menahannya.

"Kau tidak bisa bertahan selamanya," kata Yoongi.

"Memang benar." Lengan Taehyung berputar; dia memuntir pergelangan tangan. _Rapier_ Min Yoongi terlontar dari tangannya. Pedang itu terbang lurus ke atas dan menancap di langit-langit.

"Woah, _daebak!_ " kataku.

Sambil tersenyum, Taehyung menyelipkan pedang kembali ke dabuk dan duduk. Membiarkan Yoongi mendengus-denguskan napas melalui hidung. Sejenak kemudian dia melompat, namun masih belum cukup sampai. Dia melompat lagi.

"Semangat, hyung, kau hampir sampai." Seru Jimin memberi semangat.

Akhirnya Yoongi harus memanjat meja untuk mencabut pedangnya dengan susah payah. Agen-agennya menyaksikan tanpa bersuara.

"Kau akan membayar untuk ini, Kim. Aku bersumpah kau akan membayar. Semua orang tahu, DEPRAC akan menutup agensimu, tapi itu tidak cukup buatku. Aku akan mencari cara agar kau _benar-benar_ menderita, kau dan teman-teman idiotmu ini. Minhyuk, Lisa, ayo." Yoongi memutar tubuh. Antek-anteknya mengekori.

"Bahkan saat aku bekerja untuknya, Suga hyung memang bertegangan tinggi─" kata Jimin.

"Kau memanggilanya suga?" aku menginterupsi.

"Hm. Saat menjalankan profesinya ketika aku masih bagian dari Homme, Min Yoongi dikenal dengan nama Suga. Dia seharusnya belajar lebih santai, bukan begitu, Taehyung?"

Namun Taehyung sudah membenamkan diri dalam berkas-berkas lagi, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis.

"Kita punya pekerjaan. Sebaiknya kita jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi."

.

.

Sebetulnya beberapa menit kemudian sebuah perunjuk menampakkan diri, dan Taehyung lah yang menemukannya. Sambil mengeluarkan siulan rendah dan panjang penuh kemenangan, dia menunjuk surat kabar di hadapannya.

Di sanalah dia. Kim Hyorin. Foto berbeda, geraian rambut pirang yang familier, tubuh elok dan gigi-geligi cemerlang. Berada di halaman depan surat kabar, empat puluh sembilan tahun yang lalu. 

_**KIM HYORIN :**_

 _ **MANTAN PACAR DI INTEROGASI**_

 _Kasus Miss Hyorin, wanita setempat yang hilang hampir dua minggu yang lalu, diberi angin segar semalam ketika polisi menangkap salah satu mantan kekasihnya. Park Jonghun, 22, terkenal sebagai penjudi dan tokoh masyarakat, sekarang di tahan di Kantor Polisi. Park Jonghun belum berstatus terdakwa._

 _Menurut sumber kepolisian, Park Jonghun adalah salah satu rekan makan malam Kim Hyorin di klub malam Haesa hari sabtu, 21 Juni, malam ketika Min Hyorin menhilang. Dikatakan bahwa Park Jonghun meninggalkan klub tidak lama setelah Min Hyorin dan setelah ditanyai berulang-ulang, dia mengaku mengantar Kang Hyorin pulang dengan mobil. Sumber-sumber mengatakan pasanagan tersebut sempat dekat beberapa bulan sebelumnya, namun hubungan mereka mendingin. Hubungan Park Jonghun dan Kim Hyorin menimbulkan banyak komentar dalam lingkungan selebritas._ _Di bawah pengaruh Park Jonghun, Kim Hyorin mengabaikan karier akting yang menjanjikan, meskipun Kim Hyorin sempat mencoba menemukan peran-peran baru dalam_ ── 

"Park Jonghun," gumamku. "Mantan pacar. Berani taruhan dialah yang memberikan kalung itu."

Jimin mengangguk. "Dan dia mengantar Kim Hyorin malam itu… Yah, kurasa kita tahu apa yang dilakukannya di sana."

"Cari terus," kata Taehyung.

"Polisi menangkapnya tapi apakah dia pernah menjadi terdakwa? Bisa saja dia dipenjara, meski mereka tidak menemukan jasad."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan jawaban. Artikel kecil bertanggal beberapa hari kemudian menyatakan bahwa Park Jonghun dilepaskan tanpa syarat. Pernyataan sumber dari Markas Besar Kepolisian Seoul dikutip bahwa penyidikan tentang Kim Hyorin 'seperti berhadapan dengan tembok'.

"Memang tembok!" aku tersentak. "Dasar idiot! Dia ada _di sana_ , tanpa ada yang curiga!"

"Mereka tidak punya cuku bukti untuk menangkap Park Jonghun waktu itu," Taehyung terus membaca,

"Park Jonghun adalah satu-satunya tersangka dalam kasus ini, tapi mereka tidak banyak bukti. Ia mengaku mengantar pulang dan meninggalkannya di sana. Tidak ada yang bisa membuktikan cerita itu bohong, karena polisi tidak menemukan jasad, atau apapun yang bisa jadi bukti, mereka tidak bisa menuntut… Maka mereka membebaskannya. Ini sempurna. Kelihatan Park Jonghun lah pelakunya."

Jimin bersandar pada kursi. "Berapa usia Park Jonghun waktu itu?"

"22," kataku. "Kim Hyorin yang malang baru 20."

"Itu 49 tahun yang lalu. Sudah lama berselang, tapi Jonghun baru 71 tahun sekarang. Barangkali dia masih hidup.

"Aku berani taruhan dia masih hidup." Kataku geram, "Berani bertaruh dia dihantui perbuatannya. Dia lolos dari tuduhan pembunuhan."

"Sampai sekarang," Tambah Taehyung. Dia nyengir lebar kepada kami.

"Inilah yang kita butuhkan─asalkan kita menjalankannya dengan benar. Begini rencanannya. Kita mengontak DEPRAC. Kalau Park Jonghun masih hidup, dia akan ditangkap. Sementara itu kita hubungi surat-surat kabar, menceritakan kisah Kim Hyorin. Pembunuh ditangkap setelah lima puluh tahun. _Itu_ bakal menjadi berita besar!"

"Itu bagus. Tapi kurasa kita jangan publikasikan dulu. Masih banyak riset yang bisa kita lakukan, memeriksa masa lalu Kim Hyorin." Dia menepuk-nepuk tumpukan majalah di sebelahnya. "Dia pasti ada di salah satu eksemplar ini kalau kita beruntung, barangkali kita juga bisa menemukan hal-hal menarik tentang Jonghun, yang bisa─"

"Teruskanlah pencarianmu." Taehyung mendorong kursi ke belakang, lalu berdiri.

"Beritahu aku apa yang kau temukan. Sementar aitu aku akan berbicara pada beberapa orang. Kita kehilangan tiga klien pagi ini. Demi kelangsungan hidup agensi, kita tidak boleh lamban."

"Yah…" Jimin membetulkan letak kacamatanya, tampak ragu. "Jangan gegabah."

Tahyung menyunggingkan senyum cemerlangnya kepada kami.

"Tentu, aku akan berhati-hati. Kau kenal aku, kan?"

.

.

.

.

 _ **DITEMUKAN SETELAH 50 TAHUN!**_

 _ **KEBERHASILAN PENEMUAN JASAD KORBAN PEMBUNUHAN**_

 _ **OLEH AGENSI KIM TAEHYUNG**_

 _Salah satu contoh investigasi 'kasus dingin' yang luar biasa dalam beberapa tahun terakhir, jasad Kim Hyorin yang lenyap hampir setengah abad yang lalu, ditemukan di sebuah rumah di barat daya Seoul. Para operatif yang bekerja untuk agensi Taehyung & Co. berjuang hapir semalaman melawan spirit korban yang menakutkan, sebelum berhasil menemukan jasadnya dan mengamankannya._

" _Nyawa kami hampir melayang," ujar pimpinan agensi yang masih muda, Kim Taehyung. "Namun membinasakan hantu saja tidak cukup bagi kami. Kami menginginkan keadilan bagi gadis tidak dikenal itu."_

 _Lebih lanjut lagi, tim penyelidik melakukan teknit-teknik riset canggih untuk memastikan identitas Kim Hyorin. Sebagai tanggapan, DEPRAC setuju untuk membuka penyelidikan pembunuhan._

" _Tidak ada kasus yang terllau dingin atau sulit bagi kami." Kata Kim Taehyung. "Bahkan kasus-kasus sulitlah yang paling cocok bagi kami, karena kami sangat professional dan memiliki pendekatan personal yang berbeda. Kami ingin menyingkirkan pengunjung, tentu saja, tapi kami juga tertarik pada kisah-kisah manusiawi di balik kasus hantu. Kim Hyorin yang malang tewas bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi pembunuhnya masih bisa dituntut. Jeon Jungcook, salah satu agen top kami, berkomunikasi secara psikis dengan sang Pengunjung selagi operasi berlangsung dan, meski sang spirit menyebabkan kebakaran hebat, Jungcook mendapatkan petunjuk penting yang kurasa mampu membawa kami langsung kepada pelaku pembunuhan. Hanya itu yang bisa kami ungkapkan, tapi kami berharap bisa memberikan kabar baru dan mengungkapkan kebenaran di balik tragedy ini."_

"Artikel yang bagus sekali!" Kata Taehyung untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu. "Tidak bisa lebih bagus lagi."

"Mereka salah mengeja namaku," Aku berkomentar jengkel.

"Mereka tidak menyebut namaku sama sekali." Kata Jimin.

"Yah, maksudku pokok-pokoknya." Taehyung nyengir kepada kami. "Pokoknya di halaman ini. Publisitas terbaik yang pernah kita dapatkan. ini titik balik kita. keadaan akhirnya membaik." Dia bergidik dan memindahkan sepatu botnya dari satu bagian kompos berbau busuk ke bagian lain.

Sudah hampir pukul delapan malam, sehari setelah kunjungan kami ke Kantor Arsip di Perpustakaan Nasional. Kami berdiri di petak _gooseberry_ berlumpur dalam taman yang gelap dan dingin, menunggu sesosok hantu. Bukan pekerjaan paling glamor di seluruh dunia.

.

Kami mendapatkan klien baru petang tadi. Klien kami, pasangan suami istri muda, sering mengalami perasaan tidak nyaman dan ketakutan dekat ujung taman mereka. Beberapa malam belakangan, anak-anak mereka yang berusia empat dan enam tahun melaporkan bahwa dari arah rumah mereka melihat 'bayangan gelap tidak bergerak' berdiri di antara pohon. orangtua mereka, yang bersama anak-anak, tidak melihat apa-apa.

"Temperatur?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Masih Turun." Jimin memeriksa termometer. benda itu berpendar samar di antara jalinan semak _gooseberry_.

"Miasma Meningkat." Kataku. Tungkai dan lenganku terasa berat, otakku dipenuhi emosi asing berupa kepasrahan dan keputusasaan. Mulutku mengecap rasa busuk dan pahit. aku menyuap permen mentol untuk menyegarkan diri.

"Bagus." kata Taehyung. "Tidak lama lagi."

"Memberi tahu DEPRAC tentang Kim Hyorin, itu memang bagus tapi, aku _masih_ beranggapan bahwa pers jangan dilibatkan dulu. Penyelidikan polisi masih belum juga dimulai, kan? Kita tidak tahu ke mana arahnya nanti." ujar Jimin.

"Oh ya, Kita sudah tahu. Park Chanyeol tidak senang kita mengetahui identitas hantu lebih dulu, tapi dia _sangat_ tertarik mendengar hubungan kasus ini dengan Park Jonghun. Dia mencari tahu nama itu dalam catatan mereka. Ternyata Jonghun adalah seorang pengusaha sukses, tapi pernah dipenjara beberapa kali akibat kasus penipuan, dan satu lagi untuk kasus penyerangan yang serius. Dia orang jahat. Dan kita benar: dia masih hidup dan sehat, dan dia tinggal di Seoul."

"Jadi, mereka hendak menangkapnya?"

"Mereka akan melakukannya hari ini. Mungkin dia sudah ditangkap."

"Kabut-hantu datang," seru Jimin. Sulur-sulur pudar muncul dari dalam tanah, berpendar dingin, berputar-putar di antara pohon dedalu dan tembok.

"Apa yang kau dengar Jungkook?"

"Masih sama, hyung. Angin menerpa dedaunan. Dan suara gesekan berkeriat-riut."

"Tali, menurutmu?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Jimin─lihat sesuatu?"

"Belum. Bagaimana denganmu? Pendar-kematian masih ada di atas tanah kan?"

" _Ne_ , tidak bakal pindah kan? Masih ada di atas di antara ranting-ranting."

"Boleh aku minta permen mentol, Kook?" Kata Jimin.

Aku mengoper kotak permen. Percakapan terhenti. Kami mengamati pohon dedalu.

Meski Taehyung memiliki harapan tinggi terhadap artikel tentang kami, keuntungan publisitas itu masih belum kami rasakan.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau menyebut namaku tapi tidak menyebut-nyebut tentang kalung hyung," kataku mengingat artikel tadi. "Kau membuatnya kedengaran seperti Kim Hyorin bicara kepadaku secara pribadi tentang siapa pembunuhnya, dan kita tahu itu bohong. Koneksi psikis adalah hal yang samar."

Taehyung tergelak. "Aku tahu, tapi tidak ada salahnya menekan bahwa kau adalah agen hebat. Kita ingin klien-klien lain berdatangan, antusias untuk menyewa tenagamu. Dan aku sengaja tidak menyebut-nyebut soal kalung. Sengaja ingin menahan informasi untuk artikel-artikel berikutnya. Aku juga belum memberitahu ke Inspektur Chanyeol."

"Kau belum memberi tahu Chanyeol?" kata Jimin tidak percaya. "Bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa tentang tulisan di kalung?"

"Belum. Kau tau sendiri Chanyeol masih marah pada kita. Kita telah mengambil artefak berbahaya, yang Jungkook lakukan adalah semacam pelanggaran, jadi aku merasa lebih baik jika kita menutup mulut. Lagi pula, buat apa? Bahkan tanpa kalung, Jonghun jelas-jelas bersalah. Dan itu membuatku teringat─kau menemukan hal lain dalam kasus Kim Hyorin, Jim?"

"Ya. Bebebrapa foto. Menarik Sekali. Akan kutunjukkan saat kembali."

Waktu berlalu. Suhu semakin dingin. Emosi senyap seseorang bunuh diri dan gentayangan menguar dari pohon dedalu, menyebar diantara sesemakan dan petak-petak bunga, sepeda plastik, dan mainan akan-anak yang berserakan di taman.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa dia melakukannya," gumam Taehyung

"Siapa? Park Jonghun?" tanya Jimin.

" _Ani_. Aku sedang membicarakan kasus _ini_. Kenapa lelaki itu gantung diri."

Ya. Taehyung dan aku petang tadi memeriksa keadaan lokasi terlebih dahulu. Pohon dedalu itu sangat tua. Kami menyadari ada fenomena samar di area tersebut, terutama _miasma_ dan kegentaran. Sementara itu, Jimin, yang berada di Kantor Arsip sepanjang hari, menyelidiki sejarah rumah klien. Dia menemukan sebuah insiden penting. Pada bulan Mei 1926, pemilik rumah, Henry Kim, gantung diri di pekarangan. Dan kami mencurigai pohon dedalu itu.

Aku beringsut. "Dia kehilangan seseorang yang dicintainya."

" _Jinjja_? Kenapa kau bilang begitu, Kook?" Tidak ada dalam laporan, bukan, Jim?"

Aku mengosongkan benak; mendengarkan deritan pohon. " _Molla_ , hyung. Bisa saja aku salah."

"Tunggu." Suara Taehyung terdengar tajam.

"Aku melihat bentuk… Ya! Kalian lihat itu?!"

"Tidak. Di mana?"

"Dia di sana! Tidak bisakah kalian melihat? Dia berdiri di bawah pohon, menengadah."

Aku merasakan sosok itu datang─gelombang gangguan tidak kasatmata, menyebar ke arah luar, membuat telingaku berdenyut. Tapi Daya Lihat-ku tidak sebagus Taehyung. Pohon masih berupa jaringan bayang-bayang di mataku.

Aku mempunya trik tersendiri. Seperti saat melihat bintang, agak berpaling. Ketika aku menggerakkan mata ke tembok taman, maka bayangan di bawah pohon mendadak menjadi fokus: aku melihat garis tubuh pudar, ramping dan bergeming.

"Aku lihat, hyung." Ya, lelaki itu sedang menengadah, kepala ditelengkan, seakan-akan sudah patah.

"Jangan tatap wajahnya," Kata Jimin.

"Oke, aku akan mendekat," kata Taehyung. "Semua tenang─"

"─Aah! ada yang menyambarku!"

 **TBC**

.

.

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Agensi :** Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma :** substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier :** senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Garam :** proteksi umum yang digunakan untuk melawan hantu (kurang aktif dibandingkan **besi** dan **perak** ).

 **Besi :** proteksi penting terhadap hantu dalam berbagai jenis (penangkal hantu).

 **Perak** : penangkal hantu dalam bentuk perhiasan.

 **Kaca-perak** : kaca 'anti hantu' untuk mengurung Sumber.

 **Bom-garam** : senjata bagi agensi berbentuk bola-lempar berukuran kecil yang diisi garam. Pecah jika menghantam dan garam akan menyebar ke segala arah.

 **Suar magnesium** : Senjata penting bagi agensi untuk melawan hantu, berbentuk tabung logam dengan tutup kaca yang bisa dipecahkan, berisi magnesium, besi garam, bubuk mesiu.

 **Tipe Satu :** kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe Dua :** kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spactre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki **penampakan** yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. Malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** (otot-otot memberat, yang terkena ini merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir atau bergerak bebas; mematung) yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** _ **:**_ _Departement of Psychical and Control_ (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Churros** : Makanan ringan yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai donat. Bentuknya tidak bulat, namun lonjong dengan permukaan bergerigi.

.

 **A/N :**

 **Hallo~ long time no see hehe**

 **masih adakah yang menunggu ff ini update? kalau ada kami minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update chapter ini ya, untuk kedepannya kami usahakan update rutin setiap hari sabtu. Dan untuk sekedar informasi, ff ini juga kami update di akun wattpad kami, yaitu ; kumiko_98 , kalian bisa mengunjungi kami di sana untuk melihat beberapa ilustrasi gambar dan karakter yang kami gunakan di ff ini.**

 _ **last but not least,**_ **terimakasih yang sudah baca, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan review, kritik, dan saran. review kalian akan benar-benar sangat membantu!**

 _ **-see ya~**_


	8. 7 Intruder

**Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

 **Summary:**

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan_

 _._

 _._

* * *

CHAPTER 7

.

"Oke, aku akan mendekat," kata Taehyung. "Semua tenang—Aah! Ada yang menyambarku!"

Suara kembar dentingan besi; Jimin dan aku sama-sama mencabut rapier. Kami berdua tersontak kaget. Aku mengarahkan cahaya senter ke Taehyung, yang membeku di sebelahku dengan mata nyalang.

Aku mematikan senter lagi.

 _Hyung, bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?_

"Tidak ada yang menyambarmu," aku memutar bola mata, menunjuk ke belakangnya. "Ekor mantelmu tersangkut semak _gooseberry_."

"Oh, syukurlah. _Kamsa_ ~" Dia nyengir.

Terdengar Jimin mendengus. "Mantel itu! Terlalu panjang, Taehyung! Tempo hari juga membuatmu nyaris terbunuh."

Suara-suara lirih menandakan Taehyung berusaha menarik lepas mantelnya dari semak _gooseberry_. Sosok di bawah pohon masih tidak bergerak.

"Lindungi aku." perintah Taehyung.

Dia mencabut _rapier_ dan melintas, bergerak ke arah pohon. Jimin dan aku menyusul dekat di belakangnya. Bom garam siap di tangan. Kabut-kabut mnggelantung di betis kami dan berpuntir dalam putih susu sementara kami bergerak langkah demi langkah berhati-hati.

"Oke, aku sudah dekat, tapi dia tidak bereaksi. Dia cuma Roh Bayangan."

Sekarang aku sudah bisa melihat sosok itu dengan jelas. Bentuk tidak sempurna seorang laki-laki dalam balutan kemeja lengan panjang, wajahnya pucat dan menengadah ke atas. Aku menjaga mata agar tidak menatapnya langsung, tapi aku merasakan gaung kepedihan, kehilangan orang yang dicintai, keputusasaan tak tertahankan.

Aku merasakan lelaki itu mengerang rendah...

Mendadak saja sosok itu bergerak; aku melihat kelebatan tali, mengayun-ngayun dengan kecepatan penuh tidak beraturan dan—

Pada detik itu peluru kecil terlontar dan menghantam pohon. Semburan garam tersebar, menghujadi sosok tersebut. Si hantu mengerut dan lenyap. Butiran-butiran garam memercikkan api hijau, menghujani taman.

Aku menoleh kepada Jimin."Kenapa kau melakukan itu, hyung?"

"Jangan mengomel. Dia bergerak. Taehyung ada di sana, berada dekat hantu. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko."

"Dia tidak menyerang," kataku. "Dia terlalu sibuk memikirkan istrinya."

"Istrinya? Bagaimana kau bisa _tahu_? Kau mendengarnya berbicara?" Tanya Jimin.

"Tidak..."

"Jadi bagaimana—"

"Tidak masalah." Taehyung menyibakkan ranting pohon ke samping. "Dia sudah pergi. Ayo kita taburi tanah dengan besi, kemudian pergi ke tempat hangat."

Begitulah kasus berakhir—cepat dan mudah. Keesokan harinya, simpul tali tua ditemukan persis di atas lokasi penampakan itu memunculkan diri. Tali tersebut sudah menyatu dengan kayu dan tidak bisa dilepaskan. Maka tiga hari kemudian, pemilik ladang menebang pohon tersebut.  
.

.

.

.

Pusat _National Intelligent Service_ (NIS), markas besar kepolisian Seoul, juga berperan sebagai kantor unit DEPRAC yang bertugas di malam hari yang menyeramkan, berupa blok besi dan kaca berbentuk baji di tengah-tengah Namsan, di pusat kota. Di dekatnya berdiri gedung-gedung Serikat Penggali Kubur dan Persatuan Pengurus Pemakaman; juga perusahaan Besi Lee Haekyung, United Salts, dan di atas segalanya, Sunrise Corporation yang besar, memproduksi peranti bagi semua agensi di seluruh Korea. Tak lupa agak sedikit ke barat terdapat Namsan Tower yang pada siang hari padat akan wisatawan, lain halnya pada malam hari, _Pengunjung_ akan setia melayang-layang di atas menara.

Di sinilah kami berakhir setelah pekerjaan kami mengatasi kasus korban gantung diri. Kembali ke kompleks Gangnam sepulang pengamatan di taman itu, kami terkejut mendapati mobil polisi diparkir di luar rumah kami. Seorang opsir DEPRAC keluar ketika kami mendekat. Ia lelaki besar berkepala botak, penuh otot, dan mengenakan seragam biru tua seperti biasa. Ia memaksa kami ikut dengannya ke Markas NIS karena perintah Instruktur Park Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menginginkan kami.

Di luar Markas NIS, api lavendel menyala dalam tube-tube besi, dan _runnel_ berisi air jernih mengalir di sepanjang trotoar. Dua anak penjaga malam berdiri di dekat pintu, berjaga-jaga terhadap ancaman supernatural. Mereka menegakkan tongkat dan berdiri tegap saat sang opsir membawa kami masuk, mendaki anak-anak tangga ke pusat operasi DEPRAC.

Seperti biasanya setelah gelap. Ruangan ini penuh dengan aktivitas. Di dinding belakang, peta raksasa menunjukkan jalanan Seoul dipenuhi titik-titik lampu APILL mungil. Lelaki dan wanita berseragam serius berkeliaran di bawah peta, membawa tumpukan kertas, berbicara keras-keras di telepon, memberi perintah kepada pimpinan-pimpinan dari agensi Homme dan BigHit, yang sering membantu DEPRAC dalam pekerjaan mereka, dan pekerjaan sibuk lainnya.

Sang opsir membawa kami ke sebuah ruang tunggu dan meninggalkan kami setelahnya. Keadaan di sini jauh lebih hening daripada di tempat sebelumnya.

"Menurut kalian apa yang diinginkannya?" aku bertanya. "Ada hubungan dengan kebakaran?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Aku _harap_ ini ada hubungannya dengan Park Jonghun. Mungkin mereka sudah menangkapnya. Barangkali dia mengaku."

"Taehyung, Jungkook." Kami menoleh ke arah Jimin yang sedang mengaduk-aduk tasnya.

"Sementara kita menunggu, kalian bisa melihat guntingan-guntingan dari Pusat Arsip ini. Aku menemukan beberapa hal lagi tentang Kim Hyorin. Rupanya, lima puluh tahun yang lalu, dia menjadi bagian kelompok jetset─sebagian besar anak-anak orang kaya─yang sering bergaul di bar-bar paling tren di Seoul. Setahun sebelum kematiannya, _Seoul Megazine_ mengambil foto mereka. Dia bukan satu-satunya nama yang kalian kenal."

Foto-foto itu, difotokopi dari aslinya, sebagian besar menggambarkan pesta dansa dan keceriaan, sebagian para lelaki terlihat sedang berada di area kasino. Orang-orang muda dan glamor memenuhi setiap foto. Selain model pakaian, mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang-orang di majalah-majalah modern yang biasa Taehyung baca, dan sama membosankannya—namun di lembar ketiga dan keempat aku mendadak berhenti. Menarik pusat perhatianku.

Ada dua foto dalam satu halaman. Yang pertama adalah foto studio seorang pria muda tersenyum ke kamera. Dia mengenakan topi hitam, dasi kupu-kupu hitam dan jas pekat. Dia juga mengenakan sarung tangan putih. Rambutnya klimis ala jaman dahulu, gelap dan tebal. Wajahnya tampan, senyumnya percaya diri dan menawan hati. Seakan-akan dia yakin bahwa para wanita akan menyukainya.

Di bawah foto tersebut terdapat judul : **Hun Park a.k.a Park Jonghun: Pria Idaman Masa Kini.**

"Itu dia," bisik Taehyung.

"Dan dia ada di foto ini juga." kata Jimin.

Persis di bawahnya, ada foto lain yang menunjukkan sekelompok orang, diambil dari atas. Lelaki dan wanita muda berdiri dekat air mancur. Tampaknya mereka menghadiri gala musim panas yang membosankan, karena semua lelaki mengenakan jas berekor dan dasi putih, sementara para wanita dengan gaun pesta resmi. Meskipun foto tersebut hitam putih, orang pasti akan tahu gaun-gaun itu berwarna-warni indah. Para gadis berdiri di barisan depan, sementara para lelaki berkerumun di belakang. Mereka semua tersenyum ke arah kamera. Dan persis di tengah-tengah berdiri Kim Hyorin. Dia begitu bercahaya sehingga para wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya seolah-olah hanya berada dalam bayang-bayangnya semata.

"Ini Park Jonghun," kata Jimin menunjuk sosok jangkung yang menyeringai di belakang. "Persis di bahu Kim Hyorin. Kelihatannya dia menguntit Kim Hyorin bahkan sejak di sini."

"Dan lihat... Dia mengenakan kalungnya." tunjukku, terhenyak setelah aku menyadari ada bentuk oval buram di bawah leher putih si gadis.

"Oh, jadi kalian semua datang?" kami bertiga menoleh ke asal suara. Inspektur Park Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia kelihatan letih, sedang membawa berkas laporan di sebelah tangan, dan segelas kopi di sebelahnya lagi.

Taehyung berdiri. "Kami datang atas permintaan Anda, Inspektur Park." katanya dengan tenang. "Bagaimana kami bisa membantu?"

"Yah, tidak _semuanya_ bisa membantu. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu malam ini Kim─dan kau juga Park Jimin. Aku ingin bicara kepada Jeon Jungkook-ssi." Matanya mengamatiku, aku merasakan ketajaman pandangannya.

"Silahkan ikut denganku sekarang, Jeon. Yang lain tunggu di sini."

Aku berbohong jika rasa takut tidak menusuk dadaku; dengan cemas aku melirik Taehyung, yang segera maju mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Inspektur," katanya. "Dia pegawaiku. Aku berkeras untuk hadir kapanpun Anda─"

"Kalau kau ingin dituntut karena mengganggu investigasi, terus saja bicara. Aku sudah cukup berurusan denganmu minggu ini. Nah? Ada lagi?"

Taehyung terdiam. Aku tersenyum kepadanya. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan kenapa-napa." Inspektur Chanyeol menarik pintu sampai terbuka dan menyuruhku keluar. "Tidak usah cerewet. Tidak akan lama."

Park Chanyeol menggiringku keluar dan menyebrangi ruang operasi menuju pintu baja mulus di sisi terjauh. Di sini dia menekan angka pada _keypad_ ; pintu bergeser terbuka, menunjukkan koridor sepi diterangi lampu-lampu neon.

"Temanmu Kim Taehyung _memberitahuku_ , bahka kau mendapatkan koneksi psikis dengan hantu Kim Hyorin. Apakah benar?" kata Park Chanyeol sementara kami menelusuri koridor.

" _Ne_ , Inspektur. Aku mendengar suaranya."

"Kim Taehyung juga _berkata_ kau mendapatkan informasi penting tentang kematiannya─bahwa dia dibunuh lelaki yang pernah dicintainya."

"Ne, inspektur."

Dia melirikku dari samping. "Saat dia bicara denganmu, apakah dia memberikan nama?"

" _Aniyo_. Hanya... potongan-potongan tidak beraturan, Inspektur Park. Anda tahu bagaimana sifat para Pengunjung."

Park Chanyeol mendengus. "Orang-orang bilang, dahulu Kim Seokjin pernah bercakap-cakap dengan hantu Tipe Tiga, dan bisa mempelajari banyak hal. Tapi itu juga kekuatan langka, dan hantu-hantu semacam itu juga langka. Kita semua harus puas dengan informasi remeh apa pun yang bisa kita dapatkan. Oke... ini Zona Berpengaman Tinggi. Kita hampir sampai."

Kami menuruni undakan beton menuju lantai bawah. Pintu-pintu di sekeliling kami lebih kuat, terbuat dari besi tempa. Udara terasa lebih dingin, kurasa kami sekarang berada di bawah tanah.

"Nah dengar," kata Inspektur Chanyeol. "Berkat penemuanmu, aku membuka lagi kasus Kim Hyorin."

Dia mendelik ke arahku. "Jangan kira kami juga tidak nyaris mengetahui identitasnya. Kalian mungkin lebih cepat, karena kalian adalah tiga anak yang mengendus-ngendus kasus asing, yang tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Meski demikian, aku memeriksa hubungan kasus ini dengan Park Jonghun dan kurasa dia bersalah. Aku menahannya hari ini."

Jantungku melonjak. "Bagus!"

"Tapi," Inspektur Chanyeol berhenti di luar pintu besi sederhana. "setelah lima puluh tahun, Park Jonghun masih menyangkal. Dia berkata dia menurunkan gadis itu di rumah dan dia sendiri tidak pernah masuk."

"Dia berbohong." kataku.

"Aku yakin, tapi aku butuh banyak bukti. Di sinilah kau berperan, Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Baiklah silahkan masuk."

Sebelum aku sempat bicara dia menggiringku melalui pintu menuju ruangan sempit dan gelap, kosong kecuali dua kursi besi berlapis kulit dan meja kecil. Kursi-kursi menghadap dinding yang terdiri dari panel tunggal kaca kelabu. Ada tombol tersemat pada meja, juga pesawat telepon hitam dan sebuah mikrofon.

"Duduklah, Jungkook-ssi." Inspektur Chanyeol mengangkat telepon dan berbicara. "Dia ada di sana? Bagus."

Aku menatapnya, mengerutkan dahi. "Apa yang Anda bicarakan? Katakan ada apa ini, inspektur?"

"Hubungan psikis yang kau alami dengan si gadis hantu adalah hal yang sangan subjektif. Sulit untuk dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Kau teringat satu hal dan melupakan hal lain. Pada dasarnya, koneksi itu mengacaukan benak. Maka mungkin saja hantu itu berucap lebih banyak soal pembunuhan daripada yang kau ingat. Tentang _wajah_ si pembunuh, misalnya."

Aku menggeleng, mendadak mengerti. "Maksud Anda Park Jonghun? Tidak. Aku baru saja melihat fotonya tadi. Sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku."

"Mungkin bakal berbeda jika kita melihatnya secara langsung,"

Panik menyerangku. "Inspektur Park, aku sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin melakukan ini. Aku sudah memberitahu Anda semuanya."

"Hanya lihat saja. Dia tidak akan bisa melihatmu. Kaca ini satu arah. Dia bahkan tidak akan tahu kau ada di sini."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, Inspektur..."

Sang Inspektur mengabaikanku. Dia menekan tombol pada meja. Di depan kami, cahaya benderang membelah bagian tengah panel kaca. Cahaya itu melebar. Kerat di dalam kaca menyibak ke atas dan mengungkapkan sebuah ruangan berlampu sorot.

Seorang lelaki duduk di kursi besi di tengah-tengah ruangan itu, menatap kami. Jika tidak menghitung kaca satu arah, dia hanya berjarak kurang lebih dua meter dari kami.

Lelaki itu sudah tua, dalam balutan setelan mahal hitam bergaris-garis merah marun. Sepatunya dipoles mengkilat. Dasinya Merah cerah; sapu tangan putih mencuat dari saku jasnya. Park Jonghun, jelas sekali mempertahankan _style_ -nya seperti yang ditunjukkan di foto hitam putih lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Rambutnya kelabu keperakkan, tapi masih klimis dan tebal.

Semua itu masih sama─kecuali wajahnya.

Paras mulus dan puas diri semasa muda dulu tergantikan oleh kerutan-kerutan di wajah yang suram. Tulang-tulang mencuat seperti mata bajak di bawah kulit. Hidungnya penuh jalinan urat biru tebal yang mulai menyebar sampai pipi dan dagu. Bibirnya mengerut. Dan matanya—

Matanya adalah yang terburuk. Cekung dan dalam relungnya, kedua mata itu berkilat dan dingin. Kedua mata itu bergerak-gerak tanpa henti, menatap sekeliling, mengamati permukaan dinding kaca yang kosong. Kemarahan lelaki itu jelas terlihat. Kedua tangan berpangku di lutut seperti cakar. Dia sedang berbicara, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

"Park Jonghun kaya raya," Inspektur Chanyeol tergelak, "dan terbiasa mendapatkan keinginannya. Semasa emasnya ia adalah Hun Park, dengan drama teater yang dilakoninya _The Tempest_ yang mahsyur. Dia sama sekali tidak senang berada di sini. Tapi itu bukan masalahmu. Perhatikan lekat-lekat, Jeon. Kosongkan benakmu; pikirkan kembali apa yang kau dapatkan dari si gadis hantu. Apakah ini memicu sesuatu dalam ingatanmu?"

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Keadaan akan baik-baik saja, Jungkook. Dia tidak bisa melihatku. Aku akan melakukan apa yang diinginkan Inspektur Chanyeol, kemudian pergi.

Aku memusatkan perhatian pada wajahnya—

Dan mata si lelaki itu mendadak terpaku pada mataku. Kedua mata itu berhenti bergerak. Seakan-akan dia bisa melihat menembus pembatas dan tahu aku ada di sana.

Dia tersenyum. Memamerkan gigi-geliginya.

Aku terlonjak di kursi. " _Andwe_!" kataku. "Sudak cukup! Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Tidak memicu ingatan apa-apa. _Jebal_. Kumohon hentikan sekarang. Inspektur Park, sudah cukup."

Inspektur Chanyeol bimbang, kemudian menekan tombol. Kerai tertutup perlahan, menghalangi si lelaki dalam pancaran lampu sorot yang tersenyum.  
.

.

.

.

"JUNGKOOK-AH," kata Taehyung. "Berhenti. Kau harus bicara denganku."

"Tidak, hyung. _Tidak_ perlu."

"Jangan jalan cepat-cepat! Aku paham kau marah, tapi kau harus mengerti─aku tidak tahu Inspektur Chanyeol akan memintamu melakukan itu."

"Tidak? Barangkali seharusnya kau bisa menebak, hyung! Berkat artikel tololmu pagi ini, seluruh _dunia_ tahu tentang koneksi psikisku dengan Kim Hyorin. Mendadak saja aku dianggap penting dalam kasus ini!"

"Jungkook, kumohon—" Taehyung menyambar lengan bajuku, memaksaku berhenti di tengah jalan. Kami berada di setengah jalan pulang. Hari baru menjelang tengah malam, bahkan hantu-hantu pun tidak─belum─ada yang bergentayangan.

"Lepaskan, hyung." aku mengibaskan lengan. "Gara-gara artikelmu, aku berhadapan dengan pembunuh malam ini, dan anehnya, aku tidak menyukai pengalaman itu. Hyung, kau tidak melihat matanya. Tapi aku melihat─dan rasanya seakan-akan _dia_ juga melihat _ku_."

"Tidak mungkin." Wajah Jimin dipalingkan dari kami. Dengan tangan memegang _rapier_ , berhati-hati dengan kedatangan Pengunjung yang mungkin saja akan mendadak muncul di belokan berikutnya. Siapa yang tahu.

"Dia tidak mungkin melihatmu." Jimin mengulanginya. "Kau ada di balik kaca. Tentu saja dia tahu bahwa ada seseorang di seberang sana, tapi dia _tidak_ bisa melihat. Dia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti. Itu saja."

"Kau salah, Jimin hyung," kataku lirih. "Park Jonghun tahu _akulah_ yang ada di sana. Dia sudah membaca artikel itu. Sama seperti orang lain. Dia tahu segalanya tentang Taehyung  & Co., dan bagaimana 'Jeon Jungkook' mendapati bukti penting yang merugikannya. Dia bisa dengan mudah mencari tahu tempat tinggal kita. Kalau dia bebas, tidak ada yang menghentikannya mendatangi kita!"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak, Kook. Park Jonghun _tidak_ akan mengincar kita."

"Atau jika iya," kata Jimin, "dia kan melakukannya pelan-pelan sekali, limbung dengan tongkat. Dia sudah tujuh puluh satu."

" _Maksudku_ adalah, dia tidak akan dibebaskan," Taehyung melanjutkan. "Dia akan didakwa, yang memang sudah sepantasnya. Sementara itu, memang kenapa kalau matanya aneh? Mata Jimin juga agak aneh, lihat saja, tapi kita tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Trims. Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian, Kim Taehyung."

"Dengar, Jungkook. Aku paham kau marah. Aku juga marah sekali. Park Chanyeol jelas tidak punya hak untuk melakukan itu tanpa persetujuanmu. Memang begitu ciri khas DEPRAC, mengira mereka lah yang menguasai semuanya. Tapi tidak─setidaknya mereka tidak menguasai _kita_." Wajah Taehyung menengadah ke atas, melihat gumpalan kabut melayang-layang di langit malam. "Kita bisa pergi ke mana pun sesuka kita, tidak terikat pada Inspektur Chanyeol atau DEPRAC atau siapa pun. Kita bebas."

Aku merapatkan mantel. Ucapannya masuk akal, seperti biasa. _Memang_ menyenangkan rasanya berada di luar saat malam hari, dengan pedang dan rekan-rekan di sisiku. Kegelisahanku akibat pertemuan singkat di Markas NIS memudar.

"Kurasa kau benar..." kataku. "Menurutmu Park Jonghun akan tetap ditahan?"

"Tentu saja." Taehyung meremas lenganku. "Ayo. Jangan cemaskan hari esok. Bakal ada kasus yang datang. Mari kita pulang. Aku kepingin _sandwich_ selai kacang buatan Jimin." kata Taehyung menyengir. Kemarahan dan kegelisahanku menguap total. Senyuman Taehyung benar-benar menularkan perasaan tenang dan bahagia.

Kami terus berjalan, membicarakan Min Yoongi dan antek-anteknya yang ditemukan Jimin basah kuyup dengan sesuatu yang menjijikkan di gorong-gorong kemarin malam. Tak sadar kami telah sampai di wilayah kami. Di distrik Gangnam, lentera-hantu rupanya rusak. Sebagian besar jendela tetangga kami tertutup tirai. Kabut menyelubungi saat kami mendekat ke pintu depan.

Taehyung melangkah paling depan; mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka gerbang dan mendadak berhenti. Jimin dan aku membenturnya dari belakang.

"Jimin..," kata Taehyung lirih.

"Kau yang memegang kalung Kim Hyorin terakhir kali. Kau kemanakan benda itu?"

"Kuletakkan di rak bersama trofi-trofi lain. Kenapa?"

"Kotak kaca-peraknya tertutup rapat? Tidak longgar atau bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Apa—"

"Aku baru melihat sinar dari jendela kantor."

Dia menunjuk ke bawah gerbang. Menunjuk jendela yang dimaksud Taehyung. Di lantai dasar yang terlihat seperti kolam kegelapan, hanya terkena pancar sinar sedikit dari lampu jalanan rumah tetangga di Gangnam Nomor 37.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa," bisik Jimin.

"Hanya sedetik," kata Taehyung. "Aku mengira itu jejak sinar-gaib, tapi barangkali— Nah, itu dia!"

Kali ini kami semua melihat pendar cahaya, samar dan bergerak cepat, memantul pada bagian bawah kaca. Kami sangat terkejut sampai tak mampu bergerak.

"Itu senter," kata Jimin lirih.

Aku mengangguk, kulitku meremang. "Ada orang di rumah kita."

"Seseorang," kata Taehyung, "yang tidak takut keluar malam. Artinya mereka bersenjata. Mereka punya _rapier_ atau setidaknya suar. Baiklah, mari kita rundingkan. Bagaimana mereka bisa masuk?"

Aku menyipitkan mata ke sebrang jalan masuk. "Pintu depan kelihatannya baik-baik saja."

"Kau mau memeriksa ke belakang? Mereka pasti mendobrak pintu belakang." kata Jimin.

"Tidak, kita harus bersama-sama. Kita masuk melalui pintu depan seperti biasa─tapi _pelan-pelan_. Ayo."

Taehyung berjingkat-jingkat ke jalan masuk, bergerak tanpa bersuara di tegel. Di beranda dia berhenti, menunjuk tanpa berkata-kata ke potongan kayu kecil yang retak dekat gagang pintu. Ketika pintu didorong, daunnya terbuka perlahan.

"Mereka merusak kunci," desis Jimin.

"Kalau mereka masuk dari sini, kita bisa menjebak mereka di bawah." kata Taehyung. Ia melambai menyuruh kami mendekat, berbisik di telinga kami. "Oke, kita periksa lantai dasar, kemudian turun melalui tangga spiral. Aku tidak mau dengar suara apa pun."

"Bagaimana dengan lantai atas?"

"Tidak bisa ambil resiko. Landasannya berderit. Lagipula, jelas sekali mereka sedang menggeledah kantor. Nah. _Rapier_ siap? Kita cari mereka, pojokkan mereka, lalu suruh mereka menjatuhkan senjata."

"Kalau mereka tidak mau?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menyengir sejenak. "Kita gunakan kekerasan."

.

.

.

Koridor gelap gulita; tidak ada suara datang dari bagian dalam rumah. Kami berhenti sejenak, dengan pintu terbuka di belakang kami, menunggu mata terbiasa dalam gelap. Taehyung menunjuk dengan _rapier_ -nya ke rak pajangan di seberang. Mula-mula tampaknya rak tersebut sama seperti sedia kala, tapi kemudian aku menyadari posisi beberapa topeng dan kundur sedikit berubah, seakan-akan ada yang memeriksanya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Taehyung menunjuk pedang ke kiri dan kanan. Jimin bergerak cepat ke ruang duduk. Aku melangkah seperti bayangan ke perpustakaan. Ruangan itu kosong, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran. Tapi perpustakaan tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh tamu kami. Di bawah rak-rak, buku dan kertas bertebaran di lantai.

Di koridor, Taehyung menunggu di dekat tangga. Laporan Jimin sama sepertiku. "Seseorang mengacak-acak rumah," katanya berbisik. "Mencari sesuatu."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Kami maju ke arah dapur.

Kami tidak tahu apakah musuh kami mengacak-acak dapur atau tidak, sulit untuk dikatakan karena ruangan itu selalu berantakan seperti biasanya. Meja penuh sisa-sisa makanan yang kami tinggalkan sebelum berangkat bertugas ke taman, dan permukaan meja dipenuhi beraneka benda. Kami memutuskan untuk lanjut ke ruangan lainnya.

Taehyung maju ke pintu ruang bawah tanah. Daun pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dengan ujung pedang ia meraih gagang pintu, menariknya pelan-pelan ke arah luar. Kegelapan, keheningan,bagian atas tangga spiral... Udara hangat menguar dari bawah kental oleh bau-bauan kertas, tinta, dan magnesium. Lampu-lampu mati, kami tidak menyalakannya. Dari bawah terdengar bunyi bergemeresak.

Kami berpandangan, mencengkram gagang pedang erat-erat. Taehyung meletakkan kaki pada anak tangga paling atas. Kemudian dia turun, bergerak cepat. Jimin dan aku mengikuti. Dalam beberapa detik saja kami sudah di bawah.

Ruangan batu bata tempat kami berdiri adalah bagian kosong di bawah tanah, hanya diisi lemari-lemari arsip dan karung-karung besi. Tanpa lampu, suasana gelap gulita, kecuali pendar kehijauan yang datang dari ambang lengkung di sebelah kanan. Dari ambang lengkung di arah sebaliknya terdengar gesekan seperti suara tikus bergerak. Kelebatan sinar senter tampak sekilas, kemudian lenyap lagi.

Meluncur tanpa suara seperti Pengunjung, kami memeriksa ambang lengkung di sebelah kanan dan mendapati pemandangan kacau balau. Berkas-berkas jungkir balik, lautan kertas di lantai kantor. Di meja Jimin, kain penutup wadah-hantu disibakkan—si tengkorak berupa siluet dalam plasma kehijauan terungkap.

Kamar _rapier_ kosong, pintu gudang masih terkunci. Maka tinggal bagian belakang ruang-ruang bawah tanah─tempat rak trofi terletak. Kami bergerak lebih dekat. Di depan kami kedengaran seseorang mulai tidak sabaran dalam pencariannya. Bunyi-bunyian lebih nyaring daripada tadi.

Kami mencapai ambang lengkung terakhir dan melongok ke dalam.

Satu sosok berdiri di sebelah rak-rak, ia besar dan berpakaian hitam. Sosok itu seorang lelaki, bahu lebar dan setengah kepala lebih tinggi daripada Taehyung; dia mengenakan mantel panjang, dengan tudung ditarik menutupi wajah. _Rapier_ mengilat digantung pada sabuknya. Dia memunggungi kami, mengamati salah satu kotak kecil di tangan yang bersarung hitam. Dia mengarahkan senter pada benda itu dari dekat.

Apa pun yang dicarinya, tidak ditemukannya. Ia melemparkan kotak sembarangan ke lantai.

"Bisa kutawarkan teh sementara kau mengacak-acak rumah kami, tuan?" Taehyung berkata sopan.

Sosok itu memutar tubuh. Taehyung mengarahkan senter langsung ke wajahnya.

Tudung lelaki itu berayun ke depan. Dari balik tudung, wajahnya tertutup topeng dari kain putih. Matanya berupa dua torehan lubang hitam. Tidak ada bagian wajahnya yang terlihat. Si penyusup jelas terbutakan oleh cahaya senter. Ia menaikkan lengan menutupi wajah.

"Benar. Angkat tangan," kata Taehyung.

Lengan itu diturunkan lagi. Kemudian meraih rapier di sabuk.

"Tiga lawan satu," kata Taehyung.

Desingan besi, pedang di cabut.

"Terserah, kalau begitu." Taehyung mengangkat pedang. Melangkah maju pelan-pelan.

Rencana C nampaknya adalah yang paling tepat dilakukan dalam situasi seperti ini. Biasanya kami menggunakan Rencana C untuk menghadapi Tipe Dua yang kuat, tentu saja, namun bisa juga berlaku untuk manusia. Seperti yang sedang kami lakukan saat ini. Aku bergerak ke kiri, Jimin bergerak ke kanan. Dan Taehyung mengambil posisi di tengah. Pedang-pedang kami terangkat dan siap dihunus. Bergerak maju, mengepung si penyusup.

Atau begitulah kira-kira perkiraan kami. Sosok bertopeng putih itu kelihatannya tidak gentar. Dia mengangkat tangan kiri ke rak dan menyambar wadah yang memancarkan cahaya biru redup. Sambil berbalik, ia melemparkan sekuat tenaga wadah itu, sampai benda itu menghantam di lantai dekat kaki Jimin.

Engsel retak, wadahnya terbuka; potongan tulang jari keluar. Seketika cahaya itu lolos, menyebar keluar. Penampakan biru pudar membubung dari lantai. Penampakan itu mengambil sosok menakutkan yang melompat-lompat, kepalanya diputar, kedua lengan diangkat dan, sambil tersandung miring, menerkam Jimin.

Aku tidak melihat apa-apa lagi karena seketika si penyusup melempar dua wadah lagi ke arah Taehyung dan aku. Wadah yang dilemparkan ke Taehyung memantul di lantai tapi tidak terbuka. Wadah yang dilemparkan kepadaku pecah berantakan, memuntahkan jepitan rambut, enam sulur plasma kuning dan lolongan psikis melengking, kemudian berdiri dan bergerak seperti kobra yang siap menyerang ke arahku. Dengan sabetan-sabetan kalut aku memotong-motongnya menjadi serpihan. Beberapa sulur memudar dan lenyap, beberapa lagi tergabung dan kembali menyerang.

Suara dentingan pedang. Taehyung melompat dan menghadapi musuh. Rapier mereka beradu berkali-kali. Di sebelah kanan, Jimin menghalau serangan-serangan si Spactre. Dia berhasil membuat hantu itu mundur.

Pengunjung yang kuhadapi lemah dan ragu-ragu. Aku meraih sabuk, mengambil sekantong serutan besi. Setelah merobek kantong, aku melemparkannya. Semburan cahaya memercik. Plasma menggeliat-geliat mengerut dan menyusut, menjadi genangan berasap di lantai.

Di sebelahku, denting besi saling bertemu; Taehyung dan si penyusup bergerak maju mundur di tengah-tengah ruangan, saling menyabet dengan cepat. Lelaki bertopeng itu tangkas, serangan-serangannya kuat dan akurat, namun Taehyung dapat mengimbanginya dengan mudah. Dia bergerak dalam langkah-langkah ringan seperti penari, seakan-akan meluncur dan melayang. Lengan yang memegang _rapier_ dihentakkan dengan halus, ujung pedang berubah posisi dengan lincah. _Keren!_

Jimin menjadi tidak sabar menghadapi lawannya. Dia mundur sedikit, mengambil bom garam dari sabuk dan membuat _Spactre_ yang terseok-seok menjadi titik-titik cahaya biru safir yang gemerlap. Suara itu membuat perhatian Taehyung teralihkan, dia melirik ke arah Jimin.

Segera saja musuh bertopeng mengayunkan _rapier_ ke wajah Taehyung. Serangan itu akan menyebabkan luka parah─kalau saja tepat sasaran. Taehyung mengelak, ujung pedang melesat dekat pipinya. Selagi musuh dalam keadaan tidak seimbang, Taehyung melangkahkan dirinya ke samping, lalu menghunuskan pedang ke depan.

Si penyusup berteriak, memegangi perutnya. Dalam gerakan-gerakan putus asa dia memaksa Taehyung mundur dan, sambil menerkam, lari menyebrangi ruangan. Jimin meraih untuk menghentikannya. Tangan bersarung melayang, menghajar Jimin telak di pipi, membuat pemuda itu terlontar sambil mengerang ke dinding.

Si penyusup berlari menuju tangga spiral sementara Taehyung mengejar. Aku melompati sulur-sulur plasma kuning yang memudar dan ikut mengejar Taehyung sambil mengayun-ayunkan _rapier_ ke sana kemari. Lelaki itu melesat melewati tangga dan masuk melalui ambang lengkung menuju kantor.

Sejenak siluetnya diterangi sinar redup yang masuk melalui jendela, dan aku mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukannya.

"Cepat!" aku berteriak. "Hyung! Dia akan kab—"

Taehyung mengerti itu; bahkan saat masih berlari, dia meraih sabuk, mencabut suar.

Si penyusup mempercepat larinya, mendekati meja kerjaku. Persis depan meja kerjaku adalah sebuah jendela, dia segera melompat ke atasnya dan, sambil melakukan itu, mengangkat kedua lengan ke depan wajah. Dia menghantam jendela dalam posisi meringkuk, mendorong tubuhnya berkali-kali menerjang kaca jendela. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia berhasil menembus ambangnya disertai semburan pecahan kaca.

"Sial!" Taehyung menyumpah; tanpa berpikir lagi ia melemparkan suar keluar. Benda itu melesat melalui jendela yang pecah ke pekarangan. Kami mendengar wadah itu menghantam batu. Ledakan perak keputihan menerangi malam, membuat sisa-sisa kaca pada jendela berhamburan ke dalam. Serpihan kaca tumpah ke meja.

Taehyung melompat ke meja, pedang di tangan; aku berhenti di belakangnya. Kami tidak melanjutkan pengejaran. Kami tahu kami sudah terlambat. Si penyusup sudah kabur. Di puncak tangga pekarangan, gerbang depan mengayun perlahan, perlahan. Akhirnya berhenti.

Taehyung melompat turun. Di belakang kami, satu sosok muncul: Park Jimin, terseok-seok kesakitan, memegangi rahangnya. Luka pada bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Aku tersenyum simpati kepadanya; Taehyung menepuk-nepuk lengannya.

"Itu tadi menyenangkan," kata Jimin dengan suara tidak jelas. "Seharusnya kita lebih sering menerima tamu."

Seketika saja aku merasa limbung. Kakiku lemas, aku menahan tubuh di meja. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak perkelahian terjadi, aku mengingat rasa nyeri dan pegal akibat jatuh di rumah Kang Seulgi. Pasti Taehyung juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dia membutuhkan dua sampai tiga kali usaha untuk menyelipkan rapier kembali ke sabuk. Bahkan setelahnya dia jatuh terduduk.

"Jimin," panggilnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat letih sama sekali, namun keringat dan kerutan alisnya yang bertautan tidak bisa membohongi. "Kalung Kim Hyorin. Katamu kau menyimpan itu bersama trofi-trofi yang lain. Maukah kau memeriksa apakah benda itu masih ada?"

Jimin mengusap bibir dengan lengan bajunya. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memikirkan itu. Sudah kuperiksa. Kalung itu hilang."

"Kau yakin menyimpannya di rak?"

"Tadi pagi kusimpan di sana. Sekarang tidak ada."

Terjadi keheningan. "Menurutmu dia datang untuk mencuri kalung itu?"

Taehyung mendesah. "Mungkin saja. Yah, sekarang dia sudah mendapatkannya. Sayang sekali."

"Tidak." kataku. "Dia tidak mendapatkannya."

Aku menarik kerah baju, mengungkapkan wadah kaca-perak berisi liontin, menggelantung aman pada talinya di leherku.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSSARIUM**

 **Agensi :** Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma :** substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier :** senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Garam :** proteksi umum yang digunakan untuk melawan hantu (kurang aktif dibandingkan **besi** dan **perak** ).

 **Bom-garam** : senjata bagi agensi berbentuk bola-lempar berukuran kecil yang diisi garam. Pecah jika menghantam dan garam akan menyebar ke segala arah.

 **Besi :** proteksi penting terhadap hantu dalam berbagai jenis (penangkal hantu).

 **Perak** : penangkal hantu dalam bentuk perhiasan.

 **Tipe Satu :** kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe Dua :** kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spactre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki **penampakan** yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Roh Bayangan** : Hantu standar tipikal Tipe Satu. Bisa muncul dalam bentuk padat, seperti spactre, atau tembus pandang dan berkabut seperti phantasm. Namun bedanya mereka tidak memiliki kecerdasan seperti jeni-jenis yang disebut tadi.

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. Malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** (otot-otot memberat, yang terkena ini merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir atau bergerak bebas; mematung) yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** _ **:**_ _Departement of Psychical and Control_ (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu.

 _ **A/N** :_

 _Halo~ chapter 7 up! Jangan lupa untuk vote dan comment ya, kami akan terus usahakan untuk update cerita ini secara rutin setiap hari sabtu, tetapi mungkin akan ada perubahan jadwal sewaktu-waktu, karena saat ini kami berdua sudah kembali kepada aktivitas kami masing-masing._

 _Dan sekali lagi kami tekankan kalau ini hanyalah ff Remake dari Novel ya, kalau kalian penasaran dan ingin mencaritahu Novel dan cerita aslinya, kalian bisa cari Novel tersebut di Gramedia dengan Judul; Lockwood & co. untuk saat ini buku tersebut baru mencapai series ke Tiga, tapi berita bahagianya adalah Buku ke empat dari series lockwood & co. akan segera tersedia di Gramedia. Yey~_

 _selamat membaca, see you in the next chapter~_


	9. 8 Haunted House

**Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

 **Summary:**

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan_

 _._

 _._

* * *

CHAPTER 8

.

Kurasa harus kujelaskan bahwa aku _tidak_ punya kebiasaan menyembunyikan benda-benda berhantu di tubuh. Pastinya tidak ada artefak jahat lain yang kujejalkan ke kaos kaki, seperti yang dituduhkan Jimin. Kalung ini satu-satunya pengecualian.

Tidak mudah menjelaskan _mengapa_ aku melakukan ini, terutama mengingat keadaan kami setelah perkelahian dengan si penyusup. Maka aku baru bisa menjelaskan alasannya saat kami sarapan agak siang di keesokan harinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyimpan kalung ini di dekatku," kataku. "tidak dijejalkan pada trofi-trofi lain. Kurasa itu akibat apa yang terjadi ketika aku menyentuhnya, ketika aku mendapatkan koneksi psikis dengan Kim Hyorin. Sensasi yang kualami adalah _dirinya_. Aku merasakan apa yang _dia_ rasakan, sejenak aku _menjadi_ dirinya. Maka—"

"Itulah bahaya Bakat-mu," kata Taehyung keras. Wajahnya pucat dan dia bersikap serius pagi ini; dia menatapku dengan mata disipitkan. "Kau terlalu sensitif. Kau terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

" _Ani_ , hyung, jangan salah," bantahku. "Aku tidak merasa dekat dengan Kim Hyorin. Kurasa selama dia hidup, dia bukan orang yang ramah, dan sekarang dia adalah hantu yang jahat dan berbahaya. Tapi karena Daya Sentuh-ku, aku _mengerti_ apa yang ia alami. Aku memahami rasa sakitnya. Dan itu artinya aku menginginkan keadilan baginya sekarang. Aku tidak ingin dia dilupakan. Kau melihatnya berbaring di dalam cerobong, hyung! Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan Park Jonghun. Makanya ketika aku melihat kalung ini rasanya... rasanya _salah_. Sampai lelaki itu dihukum, kurasa kita tidak semestinya... membuang Kim Hyorin." Aku menyunggingkan senyum sedih.

"Jangan bilang... kalian menganggapku gila, kan?"

"Ya." sahut Jimin.

"Kau perlu berhati-hati, Jungkook," kata Taehyung, dan suaranya datar serta dingin,

"Hantu-hantu jahat bukan hal yang bisa dijadikan mainan. kau merahasiakan sesuatu lagi. Aku tidak mau ada anggota tim yang tidak bisa kupercaya. Kau mengerti apa yang ku ucapkan?"

Aku mengerti. Aku memalingkan wajah.

"Meskipun begitu..." Taehyung melanjutkan. Nadanya lebih ceria. "kebetulan saja keadaan ini menguntungkan. Kalung ini pasti dicuri kalau bukan karena dirimu."

Taehyung sedang memegang kalung itu, permukaan emas liontinnya berkilauan dalam terpaan cahaya matahari. Kami berdiri di bawah ruang bawah tanah, di sebelah pintu taman yang terbuka. Udara segar mengalir masuk, menghilangkan bau busuk yang ditinggalkan para Pengunjung tadi malam. Lantai penuh percikan kaca dan noda ektoplasma.

Jimin sedang membersihkan rak trofi, memeriksa setiap wadah. "Tidak ada lagi yang dicuri," katanya, "yang agak _aneh_ , kalau lelaki itu adalah pencuri biasa yang bekerja di pasar gelap, pasti tangan perompak ini, atau tulang betis indah ini, juga akan ia curi. Alih-alih keuntungan barang relik untuk transaksinya."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia memang mengincar kalung ini. Kalau bukan itu tujuannya, terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi. Seseorang sangat _menginginkan_ benda ini."

"Yah, kita tahu siapa seseorang itu," kataku. "Park Jonghun."

Jimin terdiam sejenak. "Hanya ada satu masalah. Sekarang dia dikurung di kantor polisi."

"Dia memang ditahan," Taehyung sepakat, "tapi bukankah tidak masalah baginya? Dia orang kaya. Dengan mudah dia bisa mengatur perampokan ini. Tapi harus kuakui, aku tidak paham _kenapa_ kalung ini sangat diperlukan baginya. Tulisan Latin di sini tidak membuktikan dia bersalah kan?" Taehyung bimbang.

"Kecuali..."

"Kecuali kalung ini berisi petunjuk atau rahasia _lain_ dan Jonghun tidak ingin itu terungkap."

"Tepat. Ayo kita amati dalam cahaya."

Kami melangkah ke luar, ke pekarangan. Taehyung mengangkat kalung itu untuk diamati. Kelihatannya sama saja seperti sebelumnya: liontin oval, emas dengan serpihan-serpihan mutiara, agak gepeng dan terbelah di pinggirnya.

Aku menatap. _Terbelah di pinggir—_...

"Kita memang tolol," aku menghentakkan napas. "Buktinya ada di depan mata."

Taehyung melirikku. "Artinya..."

"Artinya, liontin ini _memang_ seharusnya terbelah! ini _locket_. Bisa dibuka! Kita bisa membukanya, hyung!"

Aku menyambar liontin itu dari tangan Taehyung, kemudian menggunakan kuku ibu jari aku menekan retakan sempit di pinggirnya. Aku menarik pelan-pelan. Meski bentuknya sudah penyok, terdengar suara _ceklik_ yang memuaskan; liontin itu terbelah dua, engsel-engselnya bekerja dengan mulus. Aku menarik kedua bagiannya, membukanya di telapak tangan.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuharapkan, namun aku akan menduga akan ada _sesuatu_ di dalamnya. Sejumput rambut, barangkali? Foto? Orang-orang menyimpan sesuatu di dalam _locket_. Itulah fungsi benda seperti ini.

Serentak, kami bertiga menatap liontin yang terbuka. Dan benar saja,

Memang ada _sesuatu_ di sana.

Ada tulisan lagi, ditorehkan dengan rapi pada permukaan emas di dalam liontin:

 **K** **H**  
 _ **H**_ **.II.2.115**

"Ini dia," kata Taehyung. "Petunjuk tersembunyi. Inilah yang ingin disembunyikan Park Jonghun."

"KH jelas berarti Kim Hyorin," kataku.

"Dan H pada baris kedua adalah..." bisik Jimin.

"Hun Park," kataku memotong ucapan Jimin. "Park Jonghun..."

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Hun Park?"

"Kau ingat, hyung, artikel yang Jimin hyung tunjukkan kepada kita saat di Markas NIS? _Hun Park a.k.a Park Jonghun_." jelasku.

"Tepat! Nama panggung Park Jonghun salah satunya di _The Tempest_." kata Jimin.

Taehyung berangguk-angguk. "Hm. Oke. Memang bagus sampai di situ. Tapi pasti bukan itu saja. Bagaimana dengan angka-angka ini? Ini sejenis kode..."

"Sebaiknya kita serahkan kalung ini ke DEPRAC," kataku tiba-tiba. "Kita tidak bisa menyimpannya. ini bukti penting, dan polisi perlu melihatnya. Dan Jonghun tahu benda ini ada di sini."

"Barangkali kau benar," Kata Taehyung. "Bukannya aku _kepingin_ mengakui ini semua kepada Park Chanyeol. Aku lebih memilih kita memecahkan misteri ini sendiri. Tapi..." Telepon berdering nyaring dari kantor. "Barangkali kita tidak punya pilihan. Bisa kau angkat telepon, Jimin?"

Jimin masuk dan pergi beberapa lama. Saat dia kembali, Taehyung sudah mengembalikan liontin ke dalam kotaknya dan aku mulai menyapu lantai yang berantakan.

"Jangan bilang," Kata Taehyung, "Park Chanyeol lagi?"

Wajah Jimin agak memerah. "Sebenarnya, bukan. Ini klien baru."

"Seorang wanita tua dengan kucing hantu di atas pohon?"

"Bukan, dan lebih baik kau tidak usah menyapu di situ, Jungkook, tapi mulai merapihkan lantai atas. Yang menelepon tadi adalah tuan Lee Haekyung, pimpinan perusahaan besi United Salt, atau terkenal dengan Haekyung Iron, dan dia hendak ke sini sekarang."  
.

.

.

Semua orang mengakui bahwa Masalah yang mewabah di kepulauan Korea berakibat buruk bagi ekonomi. Orang-orang mati kembali untuk menghantui yang masih hidup, penampakan-penampakan setelah gelap—semua itu punya konsekuensi, Moral dan Produktivitas menurun. Tidak ada yang mau bekerja di jam-jam malam. Di musim dingin, bisnis tutup di pertengahan petang. Tapi beberapa perusahaan _malah_ berkembang pesat, karena mereka memenuhi kebutuhan penting. Salah satunya Haekyung Iron.

Sudah menjadi perusahaan besi terbesar saat krisis dimulai, Haekyung Iron segera memproduksi segel, serutan besi, dan rantai untuk agensi Homme dan Big Hit. Ketika Masalah semakin buruk, dan pemerintah mulai memproduksi massal lentera-hantu, Haekyung Ironlah yang menyediakan sejumlah besar besi yang dibutuhkan.

Maka dari itu, pemilik perusahaan, Lee Haekyung, menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di seluruh negeri, sejajar dengan para baron pengusaha perak, ahli waris agensi Homme dan Big Hit—yang saat ini tidak lain dipimpin oleh Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin, serta lelaki pemilik pertanian-pertanian lavendel luas di Gochang-gun. Haekyung tinggal di Seoul. Dan kapan saja dia menjentikkan jemari, menteri-menteri pemerintahan yang sedang menjabat akan terbirit-birit mendatangi rumahnya.

Sekarang dia sendiri yang hendak datang kemari.

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi apakah kami membersihkan ruang duduk secepat kilat. Beberapa menit kemudian suara dengungan mesin besar terdengar di jalan. Aku mengintip ke luar, melihat Rolls Royce mengilap berhenti. Mobil itu tampak memenuhi seluruh jalan. Jendela-jendelanya dipasangi kasa-kasa bersepuh perak, dan ada pola garis perak di sisinya.

Tak lama kemudian supirnya muncul; merapihkan seragam kelabu yang licin dan berderap mengitari mobil untuk membuka pintu belakang. Aku merunduk kembali ke dalam, tempat Taehyung sedang panik menepuk-nepuk bantal sofa, dan Jimin membersihkan remah-remah kue. "Dia sudah _datang,_ " aku mendesis.

Taehyung menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Oke. Berikan kesan yang baik."  
.

.

.

Kami berdiri ketika tuan Lee Haekyung memasuki ruangan—tapi tidak membuat perbedaan apa-apa. Lelaki itu jangkung dan kurus sekali. Dia menjulang di hadapanku, di hadapan Taehyung. Jimin, yang berjalan di belakangnya, benar-benar tertimpa bayangannya. Bahkan di usia tujuh puluh tahun atau delapan puluh, atau berapapun umurnya, lelaki itu tampak luar biasa besar, seperti kapal yang diluncurkan di dermaga tempat kelahiranku, Busan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan," Sapa Taehyung. "Ini Jeon Jungkook, rekanku."

"Senang sekali," Suaranya berat, tangan yang diulurkan besar dan mengintimidasi. Kepalanya yang besar dan persegi, menunduk ke arahku dari ketinggian. Hidungnya bengkok, matanya yang hitam cemerlang dan berkilauan; dahinya dihiasi kerutan-kerutan dalam. Ketika dia tersenyum—hampir bukan senyum sama sekali, hanya menyatakan dia sadar akan keberadaanku—wajah itu memancarkan otoritas dan kekuasaan.

"Senang bertemu dengan Anda," Kataku.

"Suatu kehormatan Anda berkunjung ke tempat kami, Tuan," kata Taehyung. "Anda ingin teh?"

Haekyung menelengkan kepala, mendengus setuju. " _Daechu Tea_ , jika ada. Katakan pada pelayanmu untuk membawa gula juga."

"Pelayan? Mm, ya. Pergilah Jimin. Tolong buatkan teh untuk semua."

Jimin, yang lupa menanggalkan celemek, memutar sebelah kaki dan keluar ruangan, tanpa ekspresi.

"Nah, Kim Taehyung-ssi," Kata Haekyung, "aku orang sibuk, dan karena kau pasti penasraan kenapa aku datang tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dulu di Jumat pagi, kita tidak perlu basa-basi, lansung ke pokok masalah saja. Aku sedang direpotkan oleh rumah berhantu. Jika kau bisa membantu, aku kan memberimu kompensasi besar."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk serius. "Tentu saja, Tuan. Kami akan senang sekali membantu."

Tamu kami menebarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kau punya rumah yang bagus. Kulihat ada koleksi penangkal hantu yang hebat dari New Guinea...Bisnis berjalan lancar?"

"Lumayan, Tuan."

"Kau berbohong seperti politisi, Kim Taehyung-ssi," kata si lelaki tua. "Mulus tanpa cela. Ibuku—semoga Tuhan memberkati rohnya dan semoga dia tidak pernah bergentayangan di malam hari—pernah berkata padaku agar berucap tegas dan jujur kepada semua orang. Aku mengikuti nasihatnya sepanjang hidupku. Nah, ayolah"—dia menepuk lutut dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar—"kita akan mengobrol lebih enak jika saling jujur satu sama lain! Bisnismu _tidak_ berjalan lancar. Aku baca koran! Aku tahu kau sedang kesulitan keuangan... akibat insiden tertentu ketika kau membakar sebuah rumah." Dia tergelak, suaranya kering dan bergetar. "Kau harus membayar denda yang mahal."

Otot berkedut di pipi Taehyung; selain itu dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kejengkelan. "Benar sekali, Tuan, meski aku sedang dalam proses mengumpulkan uang. Kami punya banyak kasus hebat lain, yang memberi pemasukan besar."

Haekyung mengibaskan tangan. "Omong-kosong lagi, Kim Taehyung-ssi! Aku punya kontak di DEPRAC dan aku sudah melihat berkas-berkas terakhirmu. Aku tahu seberapa jauh kasus-kasus 'hebat' yang kau bicarakan itu. Asap Kelabu! Perempuan Halimun! Kabut Peracau! Tipe Satu paling lemah dan membosankan yang bisa dibayangkan! Aku heran kau bisa punya uang untuk membayar Jeon Jungkook."

Jika dipikirkan, itu pernyataan yang tepat. Aku belum diberi gaji selama sebulan penuh.

Mata Taehyung berkilat. "Jika demikian, Tuan, bolehkan aku bertanya untuk apa Anda menemui kami hari ini? Ada banyak agensi lain di Seoul."

"Memang banyak." Haekyung mengangkat alis tebalnya dan menatap kami berdua dengan mata hitam pekatnya. "Tapi publisitas terakhir kalian mengenai kasus itu menarik perhatianku. Aku terkesan bukan hanya karena kalian menemukan jasad.." Dia bimbang. "Siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Kim Hyorin, Tuan."

"Jasad Kim Hyorin, tapi juga mengetahui identitasnya. Aku suka gaya kalian, aku suka betapa kalian memperhatikan detail. Aku juga suka bahwa kalian masih muda dan berpikiran independen!" Lelaki tua itu mencondongkan tubuh ke depan dengan bertumpu pada tongkatnya. Ada sesuatu yang baru di wajahnya; bukan kehangatan, tapi lebih menyerupai semangat tinggi.

"Dulu aku juga orang tersingkir, Kim Taehyung-ssi. Aku berjuang keras menyambung hidup semasa muda dulu. Aku bertarung melawan perusahaan-perusahaan besar, aku mengalami masa-masa sulit...Aku mengerti hasrat yang mendorongmu bergerak setiap hari! Lagi pula, aku tidak tertarik memberi uang lebih banyak kepada Namjoon dan Seokjin. Mereka sudah cukup kaya dari hasil warisan moyangnya yang berjasa. Tidak, aku hendak memberi kesempatan yang tidak pernah kau impikan, menantangmu untuk mengerahkan kekuatan mengenai misteri yang berbeda dan lebih berbahaya... Ah, pelayanmu datang."

Jimin kembali, membawa baki yang di atasnya terdapat susunan perangkat minum teh yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini. Terbuat dari keramik bermotif ukiran bunga, jenis yang sangat halus dan rapuh sehingga orang takut cangkir itu akan pecah berantakan begitu menyentuh bibir. Efek berkelas ini agak berkurang keanggunannya karena ada tumpukan donat besar-besar d piring di sebelah perangkat minum teh.

" _Gomawo_ , Jimin," kata Taehyung. "Taruh saja di sini."

Jimin meletakkan baki di meja, menuangkan teh dan menawarkan donat. Karena tidak ada yang mengambil, maka dia mencomot donat paling besar dari bawah tumpukan, menyentuh donat-donat lain dengan jarinya, meletakkannya di piring dan duduk di sebelahku sambil mendesah puas. "Lanjutkan," katanya. "Apakah aku ketinggalan?"

Mata si lelaki tua melebar. "Kim Taehyung-ssi, ini konsultasi penting! Lebih baik pelayanmu menunggu di luar."

"Mm, dia bukan pelayan, Tuan, Ini Park Jimin. Dia kerja bersamaku."

Lee Haekyung mengamati Jimin yang sedang sibuk menjilat selai dari jemarinya. "Begitu ya... Yah, aku tidak akan menunda-nunda." Dia memasukkan tangan ke dalam jas dan meraba dengan canggung.

"Lihatlah ini." Dia melemparkan selembar foto kumal ke atas meja.

Sebuah rumah. Bahkan, lebih daripada sekedar rumah; sebuah bangunan _mansion_ pedesaan, berdiri di tengah-tengah lahan yang luas. Foto itu diambil dari kejauhan di seberang pekarangan yang dirawat dengan baik. Pohon-pohon dedalu dan petak-petak bunga tampak di sisinya, juga ada bagian sebuah danau, tapi rumah diujung mendominasi semuanya—bangunan gelap dan tinggi terdiri dari beberapa lantai. Kau bisa melihat pilar-pilar dan undakan masuk yang lebar, banyak sekali jendela tipis yang dipasang tak beraturan, tetapi usia dan keadaan bangunan sulit untuk dipastikan. Foto itu tampaknya entah diambil pagi-pagi atau pada petang hari. Matahari tersembunyi di balik bangunan, dan bayang-bayang hitam panjang dari banyak cerobong tuanya meregang seperti jari-jemari di pekarangan.

"Kombae Kaeli Hall," Kata Haekyung, setiap suku kata bergulir di lidahnya. "Di Gangseo-gu, sebelah barat Seoul. Pernah dengar?"

Kami menggeleng. Tidak ada di antara kami yang pernah mendengarnya.

"Memang tidak terkenal, namun barangkali itu rumah paling berhantu di seluruh Korea Selatan. Aku juga yakin rumah itu paling berbahaya. Aku tahu persisi bahwa empat pemilik sebelumnya tewas di sana akibat penampakan. Sedangkan jumlah pelayan, tamu atau orang lain yang mati ketakutan, atau terkena sentuhan-hantu, atau bertemu ajal di sekitar rumah dan pekarangannya..." Dia tertawa kecil dan kering. "Yah, daftarnya panjang sekali. Bahkan tempat itu ditutup tiga puluh tahun yang lalu setelah terjadi sebuah skandal berdarah, dan tidak dibuka lagi sampai belakangan ini, saat kepemilikannya jatuh ke tanganku."

"Anda tinggal di sana, Tuan?" tanyaku.

Kepalanya ditelengkan, matanya berkilat ke arahku. "Ini bukan _satu-satunya_ properti yang kumilki, jika itu maksudmu. Aku mengunjunginya sekali-sekali. Bangunan itu sudah tua sekali. Awalnya berupa asrama biara, dibangun oleh sekelompok biarawan sempalan dari salah satu biara lokal. Batu-batu yang jadi pusat Sayap Barat masih berasal dari zaman tersebut. Kemudian serangkaian tuan tanah lokal memilikinya, membangun kembali dan membetulkan reruntuhan, sebelum diubah menjadi bentuk seperti sekarang sekitar pergantian abad kedelapan belas." Ia merubah posisi duduknya sejenak.

"Secara arsitektur bangunan itu benar-benar membingungkan. Lorong-lorong yang tidak menuju kemana-mana atau berbalik ke tempat semula, perubahan ketinggian lantai yang tidak wajar... Tapi intinya, reputasinya selalu menakutkan. Kisah-kisah tentang Pengunjung sudah ada sejak berabad-abad yang lalu. Pendeknya, ini salah satu tempat yang _sudah jelas_ dihantui, jauh sebelum Masalah terjadi. Dikatakan bahwa—"

"Apakah ada orang mengintip ke luar?" Kata Jimin tiba-tiba. Dia mengamati foto itu dari dekat sementara si lelaki tua bicara, menatap penuh ketertarikan melalui kacamatanya yang tebal dan bundar. Sekarang dia mengambil foto tersebut dan dengan jari-jarinya yang pendek, menunjuk titik di dinding utama rumah. Taehyung dan aku membungkuk lebih dekat sambil mengerutkan kening. Jauh di atas dan sebelah kiri serambi bertiang, bentuk segitiga gelap menunjukkan sebuah jendela sempit. Ada noda kelabu kecil di dalam bentuk segitiga tersebut, hampir terlalu samar untuk dilihat.

"Ah, kau melihatnya, ya?" Kata Haekyung. "Ya, _memang_ kelihatan seperti sosok manusia, kan? Berdiri di dalam. Anehnya, foto ini diambil beberapa bulan _sebelum_ aku mewarisi lahan. Rumahnya ditutup dan dikunci. Tidak ada yang tinggal di sana."

Dia menyeruput teh, mata hitamnya berkilauan. Sekali lagi. Aku mendeteksi kegirangan dalam sikapnya, seakan-akan dia senang akan adanya noda kelabu itu sekaligus hal yang diimplikasikannya.

"Pukul berapa foto ini diambil?" Aku bertanya.

"Mendekati petang. Matahari sedang tenggelam, seperti bisa kau lihat."

Sepanjang waktu, wajah Taehyung bersinar karena hampir tidak mampu menyembunyikan semangat. Dia duduk membungkuk, siku kurusnya bertumpu pada lutut, kedua tangan dirapatkan, setiap otot menegang karena tertarik. "Anda tadi hendak bercerita tentang fenomena di sana, Tuan," katanya. "Tentu bagaimana para Pengunjung bermanefestasi, maksudku."

Lee Haekyung meletakkan cangkir di sebelah meja, dan duduk bersandar sambil mendesah. Sebelah tangan yang besar mencengkram tongkat kepala besinya; sebelah lagi diambilkan sambil bicara.

"Aku sudah tua. Aku tidak bisa melihat penampakan, dan secara umum, aku juga merasakannya. Namun aura jahat rumah itu jelas sekali terasa. Aku merasakannya begitu melangkah memasuki pintu, aku bisa mencecapnya di mulut. Ah, suasananya menyeramkan, Kim Taehyung-ssi, meresahkan jiwa. Sedangkan spesifikasinya..." Dia bertumpu sedikit pada tingkatnya, menggeser duduknya, seakan-akan tulang berulangnya pegal.

"Yah, banyak cerita mengenainya. Pengurus rumah, Baek Woo, adalah orang yang tepat untuk ditanya; sepertinya dia tahu semua cerita. Tapi pastinya dua kisah yang paling terkenal di daerah itu—bisa dikatakan kisah hantu utamanya—berhubungan dengan Kamar Merah dan Undakan Menjerit."

Terjadi keheningan berat, mendadak dipecahkan oleh gemuruh nyaring dari perut Jimin. Memang tidak sampai membuat plester rontok dari langit-langit, tapi nyaris.

" _Mianhaeyo_ ," katanya ceria. "Aku kelaparan. Aku akan mengambil donat lagi jika tidak ada yang keberatan. Ada yang mau?" Tidak ada yang mengindahkannya. Dia meraih piring.

"Kamar Merah?" Kataku.

"Undakan Menjerit?" Taehyung maju dari bangkunya. "Tolong ceritakan lebih lanjut, Tuan Lee."

"Aku senang sekali melihatmu tertarik," lelaki tua itu berkata. "Aku bisa melihat bahwa anggapanku yang tinggi tentang dirimu memang benar. Nah, Kamar Merah adalah ruang tidur di lantai satu Sayap Barat rumah. Setidaknya, _dulu_ digunakan sebagai kamar tidur. Sekarang tidak lagi. Benar-benar kosong. Itu salah satu lokasi tempat kehadiran suernatural begitu kuat sehingga menyebabkan bencana bagi siapa saja yang memasukinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menginap di sana dan setidaknya begitulah ceritanya."

"Anda pernah masuk ke sana, Tuan?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Aku _pernah_ mengintip. Di siang hari, tentu saja."

"Dan atmosfernya...?"

"Kental, Kim Taehyung. Kental dengan kejahatan." Kepala yang renta itu ditarik ke belakang; Haekyung menatap melalui hidung bengkoknya pada kami. "Dan aku punya alasan kuat untuk percaya ada kekuatan di dalam kamar itu, akan kuceritakan nanti. Kemudian Undakan Menjerit. Bagiku, ini kisah yang lebih misterius. Undakan itu menanjak dari Galeri panjang, di lantai dasar, menuju landasan di atas. Undakan terbuat dari batu yang sudah sangat tua. Aku sendiri tidak pernah merasakan sensasi aneh di sana, dan aku tidak tahu apakah ada yang pernah mengalaminya. Tapi katanya, dulu sekali undakan itu menjadi saksi beberapa kejadian mengerikan, dan jiwa-jiwa orang-orang yang terlibat di dalamnya terjebak di sana. Di waktu-waktu tertentu, barangkali ketika mereka merasakan adanya korban baru, orang bisa mendengar lolongan kalut mereka. Muncul dari undakan itu sendiri."

Taehyung bicara dengan nada lirih. "Undakan itu _benar-benar_ menjerit?"

"Katanya begitu. Aku sendiri belum pernah dengar."

"Tentang Kamar Merah..." Jimin sedang menghabiskan donatnya; dia berhenti sejenak untuk menelan. "Anda bilang ada di lantai satu? Apakah di lantai yang sama dengan jendela di foto ini?"

"Ya... kurasa kira-kira letaknya di sana. Bisakah kau tidak menebarkan gula ke foto ini? Aku tidak punya salinannya."

" _Jwesonghamnida_..."

"Ini menarik sekali," Kata Taehyung. "Dari apa yang anda katakan, ada lebih dari satu Pengunjung di rumah itu. Lebih dari satu Sumber. Dengan kata lain, ada gugus hantu. Anda percaya itu?"

"Tentu saja," Kata Haekyung. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

"Ya, tapi bagaimana awal mulanya? Pasti ada kejadian utama, trauma sentral yang memulai segalanya...Menimbulkan pertanyaan—siapa Pengunjung yang pertama?" Taehyung mengetukkan jemarinya. "Apakah rumah itu kosong sekarang?"

"Sayap Barat tidak ditinggali, karena di sanalah bahayanya berpusat. Orangku, Baek Woo, menjadi pengurus rumah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Dia tinggal di bangunan tambahan."

"Dan di mana _Anda_ tinggal, Tuan, jika berkunjung ke sana."

"Aku punya _suite_ di Sayap Timur, yang lebih modern. Punya pintu masuk sendiri, dan dipisahkan dari bagian utama rumah oleh pintu-pintu besi di setiap lantai. Aku memasangnya sendiri, bersama perlindungan terbaik yang bisa dibeli dengan uang, dan tidurku tidak pernah terganggu." Lelaki tua itu memandang kami bergantian. "Aku sama sekali bukan pengecut, tapi demi Tuhan aku tidak akan menginap sendirian di sayap lama Kombae Kaeli Hall. Meski demikian"—dia meraba buldog besi tongkat dengan sayang—"itulah persisnya yang akan kuminta dari kalian."

Jantungku melonjak. Aku merapihkan celana, tapi selain itu tidak bergerak. Mata Taehyung bersinar-sinar. Paras Jimin seperti biasa, tanpa ekspresi; pelan-pelan ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengelap lensanya dengan bagian _jumper._ Kami menunggu.

"Kalian bukan orang pertama yang mencoba," Haekyung melanjutkan. "Pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kim Taehyung-ssi barusan juga berada di benak pemilik rumah terdahulu. Tiga puluh tahun yang lalu dia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki, dan menyeret tim kecil dari Agensi Homme—seorang anak laki-laki, seorang gadis, dan penyelia dewasa mereka—untuk melakukan penjelajahan awal. Mereka setuju untuk menghabiskan malam di dalam rumah, memusatkan perhatian pada Kamar Merah yang terkenal. Yah, mereka mengikuti prosedur standar. Pintu utama rumah dibiarkan tidak terkunci, agar mereka punya jalan untuk melarikan diri. Mereka memasang telepon internal di Kamar Merahitu sendiri; tersambung ke pondok Baek Woo, agar bantuan—jika dibutuhkan—bisa dipanggil." Jedanya senbentar. Matanya intens melirik kami satu per satu.

"Mereka adalah operatif yang sangat berpengalaman. Pemilik rumah meninggalkan mereka saat matahari terbenam. Beberapa jam kemudian, saat hendak tidur, Baek Woo melihat cahaya senter bergerak-gerak di jendela-jendela lantai atas. Sekitar tengah malam telepon si pengurus rumah berdering. Dia mengangkatanya, ternyata yang menelepon adalah si penyelia. Dia berkata telah terjadi beberapa fenomena aneh, dan dia ingin memeriksa apakah sambungan telepon berfungsi dengan baik. Selain itu tidak ada apa-apa. Dia cukup tenang. Dia memutuskan sambungan dan Baek pergi tidur. Lalu.. telepon tidak berdering lagi semalaman... Pagi harinya ketika Baek dan si pemilik rumah bertemu di undakan beranda, tim Homme belum muncul. Pukul tujuh tiga puluh mereka mamsuki Hall. Rumah itu senyap; tidak ada yang menyahut panggilan mereka. Mereka tahu ke mana harus mencari, tentu saja; saat mereka membuka pintu Kamar Merah, mereka menemukan jasad si penyelia berbaring telungkap di sebelah telepon. Dia terkena sentuhan-hantu dan tewas. Si gadis berada di ujung terjauh ruangan, _meringkuk_ di sebelah jendela. Aku bilang meringkuk; begitu rapat sehingga mereka tidak mampu meluruskan tubuhnya untuk memeriksa apakah dia masih bernyawa atau tidak. Tapi memang tidak ada gunanya. Tentu saja. gadis itu juga tewas. Aku menyesal harus berkata bahwa mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada si anak laki-laki."

"Maksud Anda mereka tidak tahu bagaimana dia tewas?" Tanya Jimin

"Maksudku mereka tidak pernah menemukannya."

"Maaf, Tuan," Kata Taehyung, "tapi ketika si penyelia menggunakan telepon di tengah malam, apakah dia berkata fenomena jenis apa yang mereka alami?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa." Lee Haekyung mengeluarkan arloji saku dari jas dan meliriknya sejenak. "Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Aku harus berada di Namsan dalam dua puluh menit! Baiklah, ke inti masalah. Seperti kataku tadi, agensi kalian menarik perhatianku; aku terkesima dan terpikat mendengar kemampuan kalian. Nah, inilah penawaranku. Aku akan membayar penuh denda kalian untuk kasus rumah Kang Seulgi yang kalian bakar. Semua itu akan menutupi biaya kerusakan akibat kebakaran, sekaligus membuat DEPRAC tutup mulut. Untuk mendapatkan seratus tiga puluh juta won, kalian hanya perlu berkomitmen untuk melakukan ivestigasi. Bahkan, aku akan mentransfer sejumlah itu ke reking kalian begitu kalian tiba di Hall. Sebagai tambahan, jika kalian berhasil menemukan lokasi sumber di dalamnya, aku akan membayar lebih banyak lagi. Berapa standar harga kalian?"

Taehyung menyebutkan angka.

"Aku membayar dua kali lipatnya. Kombae Kaeli, _mansion_ misterius, yang bisa kupastikan, tidak bisa di anggap enteng." Lee Haekyung mencengkram kepala tongkatnya dan mendorong tubuh ke depan, bersiap-siap berdiri. "Satu hal lagi. kalau kalian meminta sesuatu, aku akan bertindak cepat. Aku ingin kalian berada di sana dua hari dari sekarang."

"Dua hari?" Kata Jimin. "Tapi kami butu waktu untuk—"

"Biar kukatakan sekarang," Kata Haekyung, "Bahwa penawaranku tidak bisa di negosiasi. Kalian tidak berada dalam posisi untuk mengajukan syarat. Oh, dan aku punya ketentuan lain. Tidak ada suar atau peledak yang boleh di bawa masuk ke dalam Hall, yang berisi banyak perabot antik dan mahal. Bukannya aku tidak mempercayai kalian, tapi maaf,"—gigi-geligi berlapis perak berkilat—"Aku tidak ingin propertiku terbakar."

Kursi berkeriut memprotes: dia berdiri, menjulang di atas kami pada tungkainya yang rapuh seperti serangga raksasa. "Baiklah. Aku tidak meminta keputusan dari kalian sekarang juga. Tentu saja beritahu aku di akhir hari. Kalian bisa menghubungi kantor sekertarisku di kartu ini."

Aku duduk bersandar di sofa, menggembungkan pipi sambil menghembuskan napas. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menerima keputusan segera. Agen-agen Homme adalah yang terbaik, kami semua tahu. Dan tiga di antara mereka tewas di Kom-il Kaeli Hall! mengikuti jejak mereka masuk ke sana, tanpa waktu yang cukup untuk persiapan, adalh tindakan sinting. Kamar Merah? Undakan Menjerit? Ya, uang yang ditawarkan Haekyung barangkali bisa menyelamatkan agensi kami, tapi apa gunanya jika kami kehilangan nyawa? Tidak diragukan lagi, kami perlu mendiskusikan ini dengan _sangat_ hati-hati.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan," Taehyung sedang berkata, "Tapi aku bisa menjawab sekarang. Kami akan mengambil kasus ini." Dia berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kami akan melakukan persiapan agar bisa berangkat menuju Kombae Kaeli Hall sesegera mungkin. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu siang?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Agensi** : Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma** : substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier** : senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Tipe Satu** **(*)** : kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe** **Dua (**)** : kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga (***)** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

** **Spectre :** Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki penampakan yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

** **Pengalih Rupa** : Hantu tipe dua yang langka dan berbahaya, cukup kuat untuk mengubah sosok mereka.

* **Asap kelabu** : Hantu tipe satu yang cenderung membosankan. Muncul sebagai petak-petak tanpa bentuk berupa kabut yang berkilau samar.

 ***Perempuan Halimun:** Hantu Tipe Satu yang melankolis dan pasif, hanya gentayangan dan tidak banyak melawan jika seseorang mencari sumbernya.

* **Pengintai** : Hantu tipe satu yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan, jarang bergerak, dan tidak menghampiri manusia, namun menyebarkan perasaan gelisah dan gentar.

* **Pengetuk Batu** : Tipe satu yang sangat tidak menarik, hampir tidak melakukan apa-apa selain mengetuk.

** **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

** **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

** **Spirit Menjerit** : Hantu tipe dua yang ditakuti, dapat menunjukan penampakan visual dan mengeluarkan pekikan menakutkan yang mampu membuat para pendengarnya lumpuh akibat ketakutan.

* **Roh Bayangan** : Hantu standar tipikal tipe satu. Bisa muncul dalam bentuk padat, seperti spactre, atau tembus pandang dan berkabut seperti phantasm. Namun bedanya mereka tidak memiliki kecerdasan seperti jeni-jenis yang disebut tadi.

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. Malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** (otot-otot memberat, yang terkena ini merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir atau bergerak bebas; mematung) yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : Atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** : Departement of Psychical and control (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu

.

 _ **A/N : Hallo chapter 8 Up! Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang kasih review lagi yha huhu. Tapi meskipun begitu kami selalu berterimakasih kepada semua yg sudah membaca di chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa untuk review ya. Kami jamin chapter selanjutnya akan semakin seru dan menegangkan! Thanks for read~**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter^^**_


	10. 9 Experiment

**Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

 **Summary:**

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan_

 _._

 _._

* * *

CHAPTER 9

.

Sah-sah saja jika berkata kami─Jimin dan aku─memiliki perbedaan sepanjang beberapa bulan aku bekerja bersama Taehyung. Kami bertengkar tentang hal-hal besar seperti ketika salah satu dari kami terkena garam di wajah atau nyaris teriris akibat ayunan pedang yang lain _,_ dan kami cekcok tentang hal kecil—giliran mencuci pakaian, siapa yang merapihkan dapur, kebiasaan Jimin meninggalkan wadah-hantu di sembarang tempat; seperti di balik pintu toilet. Kami bertengkar hampir tentang segalanya. Yang nyaris tidak pernah kami lakukan adalah berdebat di pihak yang sama.

Saat makan siang hari itu, setelah Haekyung pergi, adalah salah satu kejadian langka tersebut.

Segera setelah _Rolls Royce_ menderu pergi, kami berdua mengomel kepada Taehyung karena tidak berkonsultasi dulu dalam mengambil keputusan. Aku mengingatkannya tentang reputasi Kombae Kaeli Hall yang mengerikan. Jimin berargumen bahwa setidaknya kami butuh waktu dua mingguㅡlebih bagus sebulanㅡuntuk meriset sejarah rumah itu secara menyeluruh. Kurang dari itu artinya bunuh diri.

Taehyung mendengarkan kami tanpa bicara, lalu dengan sikap ceria dia berkata, "Sudah selesai?" katanya. "Bagus. Tiga hal. Pertama mungkin ini satu-satunya kesempatan kita untuk menyelamatkan agensi sebelum benar-benar terpuruk. Kita bisa membayar keluarga Seulgi _dan_ membangunkan DEPRAC sekaligus. Ini penawaran luar biasa dan kita tidak bisa menolaknya. Kedua, aku adalah pemimpin, dan keputusankulah yang dijalankan. Ketiga, bukankah ini pekerjaan paling menarik yang pernah kita dapatkan? Undakan Menjerit? Kamar Merah? Ayolah! _Akhirnya_ kita mendapatkan misi yang sebanding dengan bakat kita! Kalian mau menghabiskan seumur hidup melenyapkan Roh Bayangan di pedesaan? Akhirnya kita mendapatkan pekerjaan sungguhan! Menolaknya adalah dosa besar."

Alasan yang dikemukakannya, terutama nomor dua, tidak meyakinkan kami. Jimin menggosok kacamatanya kuat-kuat menggunakan _jumper_. "Dosa sebenarnya," katanya, "adalah kondisi konyol yang diminta Haekyung; Tidak boleh pakai suar magnesium. Taehyung, itu sinting!"

Taehyung merenggangkan tubuh di sofa. "Memang permintaan yang aneh."

" _Aneh_?" aku berseru. "Itu keterlaluan!"

"Orang itu tolol," Kata Jimin, "kalau setengah saja cerita tentang bahaya rumah itu benar, hanya orang gila yang masuk ke sana tanpa persenjataan lengkap!"

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghadapi Tipe Dua tanpa tabung-tabung Api Yunani!"

"Benar! Dan yang kita bicarakan ini adalah gugus Tipe Dua—"

"Dengan bukti kematian yang mereka sebabkan—"

"Tambahan lagi, kita tidak mendapatkan waktu cukup untuk—"

"—meriset catatan historisnya," kata Taehyung. "Ya, ya aku tahu, karena kalian meneriakkan itu semua ke telingaku setiap tiga puluh detik. Bisakah kalian nenek-nenek cerewet diam sebentar dan dengarkan aku? Meski kelihatan eksentrik, Haekyung adalah klien kita, dan kita harus menuruti kemauannya. Kita punya pedang, kan? Dan banyak rantai pelindung. Maka kita tidak benar-benar masuk tanpa persenjataan." Dia mengernyit. "Jungkook, matamu menatap menakutkan lagi."

"Ya, benar. Karena menurutku kau tidak menganggap ini serius."

"Salah. Aku sangat menganggap ini serius. Kita pergi ke Kombae Kaeli Hall, kita mempertaruhkan nyawa, jangan salah." Dia tersenyum. "Tapi bukankah itu memang pekerjaan kita?"

"Hanya jika kita bersenjata lengkap." Jimin menggeram. "Dan satu hal lagi. Alasan Haekyung memilih kita tidak masuk akal. Ada lima belas agensi di Seoul yang lebih besar dan lebih sukses daripada Taehyung & Co. Tapi kau tidak kelihatan terkejut dia mengetuk pintu _kita_."

Taehyung menggeleng. "Justru sebaliknya, kurasa hebat sekali dia memilih untuk ke sini. Hampir merupakan hal paling menarik dari kasus ini. Maka dari itu kita harus memanfaatkannya dan melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Nah, kalau cuma"

"Tidak," kataku, "Belum semua. Bagaimana dengan Park Jonghun dan liontin? Barangkali kau lupa, tapi kita dirampok dua belas jam yang lalu. Apa yang akan kita lakukan mengenai itu?"

"Aku tidak melupakan Jonghun," kata Taehyung. "Haekyung dan penawarannya harus jadi prioritas kita sekarang. Dia memberi kita empat puluh delapan jam untuk bersiap-siap, dan kita harus memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin. Jonghun ada di penjara. Tidak perlu membawa liontin itu ke Chanyeol sekarang juga. Lagi pula, aku tidak kebaratan berusaha memecahkan misteri itu sendiri. Akan jadi bahan baru untuk disampaikan kepada surat kabarkuharap bersama detail kemenangan di Kombae Kaeli Hall."

Dia mengangkat tangan ketika aku mencoba memotongnya. "Tidak, Jungkook, kita tidak akan dirampok lagi. Dan temanmu Kim Hyorin sudah menunggu lima puluh tahun demi keadilan, jadi beberapa hari lagi takkan membuat perbedaan. Oke, waktunya bekerja. Jimin, aku ingin kau memeriksa beberapa hal."

"Jelas sekali," Jimin menggerutu. "Kombae Kaeli Hall."

"Ya, dan beberapa hal lain. Siapkan dirimu, dan cerialah. Waktunya merisetseharusnya kau melonjak-lonjak kegirangan. Jungkook, tugasmu hari ini adalah membantuku membereskan rumah dan memilah-milah peralatan. Semua orang senang? Bagus."

Senang atau tidak, mustahil berdebat dengan Taehyung kalau dia sedang bernuansa hati demikian, dan aku serta Jimin tahu sebaiknya kami tidak memaksa. Tak lama kemudian, Jimin berangkat ke Kantor Arsip, sementara aku bergabung dengan Taehyung di ruang bawah tanah. Maka dua hari persiapan terburu-buru pun di mulai.

.

.

.

Petang pertama itu, Taehyung mengawasi perbaikan dan penambahan pertahanan rumah kami. Kunci baru dipasang di pintu depan, dan jeruji besi yang kuatbisa menghalangi masuknya manusia hidup dan mati sekaligus─dipasang di jendela ruang bawah tanah. Sementara para pekerja melakukan tugas mereka, Taehyung duduk sambil menelepon.

Dia menghubungi Youngjae & Yoshua, penjual _rapier_ , untuk memesan pedang-pedang baru; dia bicara dengan Hongbin dari Cheongdam-dong Street, pemasok terbesar perlengkapan agensi di Seoul, meminta persediaan baru besi dan garam sebagai kompensasi karena kami dilarang membawa suar.

Sementara itu, aku menghabiskan waktu menyusun senjata-senjata pertahanan di lantai ruang bawah tanah. Aku menggosok rantai dan pedang; mengisi wadah-wadah serutan besi. Aku menjumlah kembali koleksi segel besi, memilih kotak-kotak, tali dan jaring rantai yang paling kuat, kemudian memisahkan benda-benda yang lebih kecil ke satu sisi. Akhirnya, dengan menyesal, aku menyingkirkan suar dari sabuk kerja kami dan menyimpan semua kembali ke gudang. Kepala di dalam wadah-hantu mengamati seluruh proses pekerjaanku dengan tampang tertarik, menggerak-gerakkan mulut melalui kaca yang buram, sampai aku jadi jengkel; dan menutupnya dengan kain.

Jimin berada di Kantor Arsip sepanjang hari; dia masih belum kembali saat aku pergi tidur, dan sudah pagi lagi ketika aku terbangun keesokan paginya. Dengan terkejut aku mendapati Taehyung juga sedang bersiap-siap pergi. Dia berdiri di depan cermin di koridor, dengan hati-hati menata topi kain rata di kepala. Dia mengenakan setelan murah dan membawa tas kerja lusuh. Saat aku bicara kepadanya, dia menjawab dalam aksen pedesaan yang sangat berbeda dari aksen yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari.

"Bagaimana kedengarannya?" dia bertanya. "Khas orang desa?"

"kurasa begitu, ya. Aku hampir tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan. Kau sedang apa sih?"

"Aku hendak ke Kombae Kaeli Hall, Aku ingin memeriksa beberapa hal. Aku akan kembali larut malam."

"Ingin ku temani?"

 _"Mianhae._ Ada pekerjaan penting yang perlu kulakukan, Kook, dan aku butuh kau menjaga benteng. Akan ada kiriman dari Yongjae dan Yoshua nanti siang. Kalau mereka datang, bisakah kau memeriksa semua kiriman rapier? Telepon saja Mr. Yoshua jika ada masalah. Tidak perlu mencemaskan barang-barang dari Hongbin; aku yang akan membukanya saat pulang nanti. Kemudian bisakah kau memeriksa ulang tas-tas perlengkapan dan mulai mempersiapkan perbekalan makanan? Juga.." Dia meraba saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kotak kaca perak, "Aku ingin kau menyimpan kalung si gadis hantu. Kita akan menanganinya dalam beberapa hari ke depan, tapi sementara itu, simpanlah benda ini dengan hati-hati untukku. Bawa selalu bersamamu, seperti sebelumnya." Dia mengambil tas kerja, melangkah melintasi koridor.

"Oh, dan Jungkook, selain pengirim barang, jangan biarkan orang lain masuk. Teman bertopeng kita bisa jadi melakukan pendekatan yang lebih samar."

.

.

.

.

Senja datang. Matahari musim dingin benar-benar bersinar rendah di atas atap-atap rumah, berupa lingkaran ungu muda pudar. Distrik Gangnam nomor 35 dingin dan kosong, penuh petak-petak kelabu dan lusinan bayang-bayang gelap. Aku sendirian di rumah. Baik Jimin maupun Taehyung belum kembali. Aku menerima pengiriman barang, mengatur ulang tas-tas perlengkapan, menyusun perbekalan makanan dan minuman, juga menyetrika pakaian untuk dikenakan besok pagi. Aku berlatih _rapier_ dengan Esmeralda—boneka jerami kayu yang sering menjadi rival sabetan pedang kami—di ruang bawah tanah. Sekarang aku mondar-mandir di dalam rumah di tengah temaram petang, berjuang menahan frustasi.

Bukan kasus Haekyung yang menggelisahkanku, meski pikiran tentang bahayanya berkerumunan seperti phantom di surut benakku. Aku tahu Taehyung benar. Kami tidak bisa menolak penawaran baik hati yang luar biasa ini jika kami ingin agensi bertahan. Dan meski banyak pertanyaan mengenai kasus ini—keadaan Kamar Merah dan Undakan Menjerit, sebagai awalnya—aku cukup percaya pada kemampuan meriset Jimin sehingga tahu kami tidak akan _benar-benar_ buta.

Namun meski kasus ini layak kami pikirkan baik-baik, aku juga jengkel karena merasa tersingkir. Jimin melakukan hal yang disukainya dengan buku-buku dan kertas, Taehyung yang kuduga sedang mengumpulkan informasi segar tentang Kombae Kaeli Hall. Sementara aku? Terjebak di rumah, membuat _sandwich_ selai dan menumpuk persenjataan. Tidak diragukan lagi pekerjaanku memang penting, tapi tidak membuatku bersemangat. Aku ingin memberi konstribusi lebih.

Dan yang sesungguhnya menggangguku adalah bagaimana kami mengabaikan kasus satu lagi. Aku tidak setuju dengan Taehyung bawa kami harus membiarkan liontin itu menunggu beberapa hari lagi. Dengan perampokan dan tulisan aneh di dalam liontin, bagiku rasanya vital untuk terus bergerak, dan kepercayaanku ini diperkuat oleh telepon mengejutkan yang kuterima petang tadi. Inspektu Chanyeol menghubungi kami, melaporkan bahwa Park Jonghun hendak dibebaskan:

"Tidak cukup bukti," Chanyeol menukas. "Hanya itu masalahnya. Dia tidak mengaku, dan kita tidak bisa membuktikan dia pernah masuk kerumah itu. Sekarang para pengacaranya sibuk, dan itu artinya kita kehabisan waktu. Kecuali jika kebetulan kita mendapatkan bukti lain, Jeon Jungkook, atau lelaki itu sendiri mengaku─aku khawatir besok dia akan bebas."

"Apa?" aku berseru. "Tapi kalian tidak bisa membebaskannya! Jelas-jelas dia bersalah!"

"Ya, tapi kita tidak bisa _membuktikannya_ , kan?" Aku hampir dapat melihat bibir Chanyeol bergetar saat ia berbicara. "Tidak cukup hanya menyebut fakta bahwa dia mengantar Kim Hyorin pulang. Kita tidak memiliki potongan bukti terakhir yang menghubungkannya dengan kejahatan itu. Kalau kalian idiot-idiot tidak membakar rumah, barangkali kami bisa menemukan sesuatu di sana. Sedangkan sekarang, maaf, kelihatannya dia akan bebas dari dakwaan." Sambil mendengus terakhir kali, sang inspektur memutuskan sambungan telepon, membiarkanku berasap.

 _Kita tidak memiliki potongan bukti terakhir..._ Tapi barangkali, tentu saja, kami _punya_ bukti.

Aku mengambil kotak kecil dari leherku dan mengangkatnya agar terkena terpaan cahaya yang semakin pudar. Dari balik kaca, rantai emas liontin itu bergoyang-goyang, seperti belut di air dangkal. _Tormentumm Meum, Laetitia Mea.._ Aku hampir dapat membaca kata-kata itu. Dan di dalamnya, apa tulisannya? **K** **H;** _ **H**_ **.II.2.115** ya... Entah bagaimana, huruf dan angka itu seperti berisi petunjuk terakhir. Inilah yang diincar Jonghun. Itulah mengapa dia begitu putus asa menginginkan kalung ini. Barangkali, kalau kami memberikan kalung ini kepada Chanyeol, dia akan memecahkan misterinya.

Atau mungkin juga tidak. Mungkin si pembunuh akan tetap bebas, seperti yang sudah dinikmatinya selama lima puluh tahun.

Kemarahan yang dingin dan keras menggelepak dalam diriku. Kalau kami tidak dapat memecahkan kode ini, kesempatan terakhir akan lenyap, Jonghun tidak akan mengakui kejadian sebenarnya, dan tidak ada orang lain yang tahu.

Tidak ada orang lain, kecuali...

Aku menatap kotak kaca di tanganku.

Gagasan mendadak muncul di kepalaku begitu tabu sehingga sejenak aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, mendengarkan jantungku yang berdebar kencang. Gagasan ini akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku, meski kurasa aku bisa dengan mudah menghindar; lebih buruk lagi, ada resiko Taehyung jadi murka, sebab dia sudah memberi peringatan tentang melakukan tindakan berbahaya tanpa izin. Kalau punya akal sehat, aku hanya perlu menunggu dia pulang, tapi aku tahu persis dia akan melarangku melakukan eksperimen ini. Bila demikian, hal ini _benar-benar_ menjadi tidak berguna bagiku, sementara si busuk Jonghun menunggu pembebasannya.

Aku mondar-mandir di dalam rumah, mengikuti jalur tanpa tujuan, memikirkan rencana itu matang-matang. Pelan-pelan aku menuruni tangga besi ke ruang bawah tanah. Di dinding belakang, rak artefak berupa garis-garis hitam bertengger. Malam ini tangan si perampok berpendar ungu muda samar, sementara trofi-trofi lain tetap gelap.

Kurasa resiko ini layak diambil. Kalau aku berhasil, kami dapat memecahkan kode aneh di dalam liontin. Aku bisa mendapatkan bukti terakhir bawa Park Jonghun memang bersalah. Kalau aku gagal, lalu kenapa? Taehyung tidak perlu tahu.

Rantai-rantai besi diletakkan di lantai, sudah diminyaki dan diuji, siap dikemas. Aku mengambil yang paling tebal, rantai kuat berukuran lima senti, dan melemparkannya ke ruang pelatihan tempat boneka jerami Joe dan Esmeralda menggelantung dalam keheningan melankolis. Aku mengaturnya membentuk lingkaran dua kali, berdiameter satu setengah meter, dengan ujung-ujung saling bertautan. Untuk memastikan ujung-ujungnya tidak terlepas, aku menjepit dua mata rantai dengan gembok sepeda. Ini perlindungan tingkat tinggi, dijamin bisa menahan Tipe Dua. Rantai ini barangkali dibuat di buat oleh Haekyung Iron. Biasanya agen-agen akan berdiri di dalam lingkaran rantai, aman dari hantu yang bergentayangan.

Hari ini, aku mengubah peraturan.

Tidak ada jendela di ruang latihan, maka suasana sudah sangat gelap. Arlojiku menunjukkan hari baru pukul lima petang, yang biasanya terlalu dini untuk hantu bermanifestasi penuh, namun aku tidak punya pilihan untuk menunggu, Taehyung dan Jimin bisa kembali kapan saja. Lagi pula, kalau sesosok hantu memiliki semangat tinggi, siapa yang tahu seberapa dini mereka akan datang.

Aku melangkah memasuki lingkaran rantai dan mengeluarkan kotak kaca perak dari saku. Sambil berlutut, aku membuka pengait penutupnya, membuka penutup kotak dan membiarkan liontin itu jatuh ke telapak tanganku. Rasanya dingin luar biasa, seperti sesuatu yang diambil dari dalam lemari pembeku. Aku meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di lantai. Kemudian aku berdiri dan melangkah keluar dari lingkaran lantai.

Sejauh ini pekerjaan mudah. Aku tidak berharap segera mendapatkan hasil, maka aku pergi ke area kantor untuk mengambil beberapa benda. Aku hanya pergi sekitar dua menit, tapi ketika kembali , udara di ruang latihan terasa lebih dingin. Joe dan Esmeralda berayun-ayun lembut di rantai mereka.

"Kim Hyorin?" Aku memanggil.

Tidak ada apa-apa—tidak ada jawaban, tapi aku merasakan pelipisku di tekan, sebuah kekuatan samar sedang berkumpul dalam ruangan. Aku berdiri agak jauh dari rantai, dengan sekantong garam di saku dan kertas di tangan.

"Kim Hyorin?" Aku memanggil lagi. "Aku tahu itu kau."

Cahaya perak samar menyinari bagian dalam lingkaran rantai besi. Sosok pudar seorang gadis dalam dua dimensi, terlipat, tertekuk; timbul dan tenggelam.

"Siapa yang membunuhmu, Hyorin?" aku bertanya.

Sosok itu muncul dan berkedip seperti tadi. Aku mendengarkan, tetapi tidak ada suara. Tekanan di kepala membuatku kesakitan sekarang.

"Apakah Park Jonghun?"

Tidak ada perubahansetidaknya yang terlibat. Selama sepersekian detik aku mengira bisa mendengar gumaman samar. Aku menajamkan telinga, mendengarkan, dahiku berdenyut-denyut akibatnya dan... Tidak ada. Lenyap. Jika memang suara itu pernah ada.

Yah, harapaku terlalu tinggi jika menduga akan mendengar sesuatu. Kalau mengintrogasi hantu memang semudah itu, semua pemilik Bakat akan mahir melakukannya. Sedangkan kenyataannya hanya Kim Seokjin yang mampu berbuat itu, mana mungkin ini terjadi padaku? Sebentar lagi aku akan menabur garam, dan membereskan semuanya.

Tapi masih ada satu hal yang ingin ku coba.

Aku memegang fotokopi dari Jimin, kusembunyikan di balik punggung. Sekarang aku menunjukkannya, membuka lipatan kertas, dan melangkah mendekati rantai. Aku memutar kertas sehingga foto Jonghun menghadap lingkaran rantai. Di sanalah lelaki itu, muncul dua kali—dalam foto diri, nyengir lebar dengan dasi hitam, topi dan sarung tangan, dan ada dia juga di dalam foto kelompok di sebelah air mancur, berdiri dekat dengan Kim Hyorin.

"Ini," kataku. "Diakah pelakunya? Apakah J—"

Pekikan psikis melengking, lolongan kepedihan dan kemarahan, membuatku terlontar ke belakang. Udara menerpa ruangan mendorong rantai besi ke luar sampai membentuk lingkaran sempurna, menghamburkan debu batu bata dari dinding ruang bawah tanah. Boneka-boneka jerami berayun begitu keras sampai membentur langit-langit; aku meluncur dengan posisi telentang sambil berteriak, hampir sampai ke pintu; tekanan di kepalaku begitu kuat sehingga rasanya tenggorokkan ku bakal terbelah. Aku menengadah, melihat si hantu berayun-ayun maju mundur di dalam rantai, membentur penghalang, memercikkan plasma yang mendesis kapan saja dia menyentuh tepi rantai. Sosoknya menjadi tidak karuan. Kepalanya panjang, penyok, tubuhnya tipis, tertekuk-tekuk seperti tulang patah. Semua kemiripan dengan si gadis lenyap sudah. Dan pekikan psikis itu masih terdengar nyaring, sampai membuatku terpana dan tuli.

Aku menjatuhkan kertas ketika terlontar, tapi bom garam masih berada di dalam saku. Aku berjuang untuk duduk dan melemparkannya kuat-kuat ke arah lingkaran rantai.

Plastik pecah, garam tersebar; makhluk yang meronta-ronta dan melolong itu lenyap. Seketika suara di dalam kepalaku berhenti.

Aku duduk berselonjor di lantai, mulut menganga lebar, mata mengerjap. Di seberangku, dua boneka jerami berayun-ayun dahsyat; berangsur-angsur gerakan mereka semakin pelan, kemudian berhenti.

"Ahh," ringisku. "Sakit."

"Menurutku juga pasti sakit."

Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri di ambang lengkung, wajah melongo keheranan, menunduk menatapku.  
.

.

.

"Tunggu!" kataku, "Berhenti bicara, Jimin hyung! Tunggu! Akan kutunjukkan! Akan kujelaskan!"

Dua menit sudah berlalu, dan aku tidak diberi kesempatan bicara. Oke, itu karena aku sibuk: tugas pertamaku, segera setelah dengingan di kepalaku lenyap, adalah memungut liontin dari dalam lingkaran─yang lebih mudah dikatakan, daripada dilakukan, karena benda tersebut ditutupi oleh kerak garam membeku yang hampir membakar kulitku. Kemudian aku harus mengembalikkannya lagi ke dalam kotak─sekali lagi, bukan pekerjaan mudah, kalau ada Park Jimin berteriak-teriak di telinga. Tapi aku perlu bicara, dan bicara dengan cepat. Taehyung belum mengucapkan apa-apa sama sekali. Ada rona geram merah di pipinya, mulutnya terkatup rapat dan keras.

"Dengar," kataku sambil memungut kertas di lantai. "Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya kita pikirkan sejak semula. Aku menunjukkan foto-foto ini kepada Kim Hyorin. Foto siapa? Park Jonghun. Apa yang terjadi, Kim Hyorin kalap. Aku belum pernah mendengar pekikan seperti tadi."

"Kau sengaja melepaskannya?" Kata Taehyung. "Itu _tolol_ sekali."

Saat aku menatap wajahnya, hatiku mencelos. "Bukan dibebaskan," kataku putus asa. "Hanya... bebas sedikit. Dan ada hasilnya, sedangkan kemarin-kemarin kita tidak mendapatkan apa-apa."

Jimin mendengus. "Hasil apa? Apakah dia bicara kepadamu? Tidak! Adakah dia menandatangani dokumen resmi yang bisa dijadikan bukti di pengadilan? Tidak!"

"Reaksinya jelas sekali, hyung. Sebab dan akibat. Kau tidak bisa menyangkal hubungannya."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Tetap saja, seharusnya jangan kau lakukan. Berikan kertas itu kepadaku."

Aku menyerahkannya tanpa bicara, mataku terasa panas. Habislah sudah. Lagi-lagi aku mengambil keputusan yang salah. Kali ini aku tahu Taehyung tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku bisa melihat itu dari wajahnya. Ini adalah akhir masa kepegawaianku dalam agensi. Seketika aku menyadari hal berharga yang kubuang-buang begitu saja.

Taehyung melangkah ke samping, sepatu botnya berderak ketika menginjak garam, ia berdiri untuk mengamati kertas di bawah lampu. Aku tidak beruntung dengan Jimin; dia mendekat, dan melotot sedemikian rupa sampai matanya nyaris menyentuh lensa kacamata.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu, Jungkook. Kau sinting! Sengaja membebaskan hantu!"

"Itu tadi eksperimen," kataku. "Kenapa kau mengeluh? Kau selalu bermain-main dengan wadah tololmu itu."

"Ini tidak sama. Aku tetap mengunci si hantu dalam wadah. Lagipula, aku melakukan riset ilmiah. Aku bekerja di bawah kondisi terkendali."

"Terkendali? Aku pernah menemukan wadah hantu itu di bak mandi!"

"Benar. Aku sedang menguji reaksi hantu itu terhadap panas."

"Dan reaksinya terhadap berendam di air sabun? Ada gelembung sabun menempel di wadah. Kau memasukkan sabun wangi ke air, dan..." Aku menatapnya curiga, "Kau mandi sambil membawa wadah itu ke bak, Jimin hyung?"

Wajahnya memerah. "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. Akuaku menghemat waktu. Aku baru hendak masuk ke bak ketika terpikir bahwa aku bisa melakukan eksperimen tentang kekebalan ekstoplasma terhadap suhu hangat. Aku ingin melihat apakah dia akan mengerut—" Dia mengibaskan tangan kuat-kuat. "Tunggu! Kenapa aku yang menjelaskan kepadamu? Kau baru melepaskan hantu di dalam rumah!"

"Jungkook.." Kata Taehyung.

"Aku tidak melepaskannya!" Seruku. "Lihat semua garam itu. Aku memegang kendali penuh."

"Yeah, itulah mengapa kami menemukanmu terkapar di lantai. Hantu itu masih terkurung hanya karena keberuntungan, bukan keahlian. Makhluk sial itu hampir memotong leher kita tempo hari, dan sekarang—"

''Oh, berhentilah mengomel, Jimin hyung. Kau telanjang bersama sesosok hantu—"

"Jeon Jungkook!" Teriakan Taehyung membuat kami terdiam. Taehyung masih berdiri dalam pose yang sama sejak aku dan Jimin mulai bertengkar, di bawah lampu, memegang kertas fotokopi. Wajahnya pucat dan suaranya aneh. "Kau menunjukkan kertas ini kepada Pengunjung?"

"Ya, aku—"

"Bagaimana kau memegangnya? Seperti ini? Atau seperti ini?" Dia memutar tangan dengan cepat.

"Mm, yang terakhir, sepertinya."

"Kau yakin seluruh kertas ini kelihatan?"

"Yah, ya, tapi hanya beberapa detik. Kemudian dia jadi kalap, seperti yang kau lihat."

"Yeah," kata Jimin geram, "kami melihat, Taehyung, sejak tadi kau diam saja. Bisakah kau katakan pada Jungkook dia tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini lagi? Sudah dua kali kita dihadapkan dalam situasi membahayakan. Kita harus bilang─"

"Kita harus bilang, bagus sekali," Taehyung menyela. "Jungkook kau jenius. Kurasa kau mendapatkan hubungan yang paling berarti. Ini petunjuk penting."

Aku hampir sama kagetnya dengan Jimin yang rahang bawahnya jadi mirip ayunan yang bergerak-gerak pelan. "Oh. Trims..," kataku, "Menurutmu... Menurutmu ini akan membantu kasus?"

"Sangat membantu."

"Jadi, kita pergi ke polisi? Kita tunjukkan liontin itu kepada Chanyeol?'

"Belum. Jimin benar; reaksi si hantu tidak bisa dijadikan bukti. Tapi jangan cemas─berkat dirimu, aku yakin kita bisa membawa kisah Kim Hyorin kepada kesimpulan yang memuaskan sebentar lagi."

"Kuharap begitu..." Meski kebingungan, aku juga sangat lega.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Park Jonghun akan dibebaskan." Aku bercerita kepada mereka tentang telepon Chanyeol.

Taehyung tersenyum mendadak dia tampak rileks, bahkan ceria. "Tidak usah khawatir," katanya. "Kita sudah memperkuat pengamanan rumah. Tapi tetap saja, kurasa kita jangan meninggalkan liontin saat ke Kombae Kaeli Hall. Bawa benda ini bersamamu, Jungkook─kalungkan di leher. Aku berjanji akan menanganinya tidak lama lagi. Tapi mula-mula.." dia nyengir lebar, "Ada pekerjaan dari Haekyung. Jimin punya berita mengenainya."

"Yeah," kata Jimin. "Aku mendapatkan sesuatu tentang kisah hantu di sana."

Aku menatapnya. "Seburuk yang diceritakan Haekyung?"

"Tidak." Jimin mencopot kacamata dan dengan letih mengucek matanya. "Dari apa yang kutemukan, hampir keadaannya jauh lebih buruk."

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

.

.

.

 **GLOSARIUM**

 **Agensi** : Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma** : substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier** : senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Garam :** proteksi umum yang digunakan untuk melawan hantu (kurang aktif dibandingkan **besi** dan **perak** ).

 **Besi :** proteksi penting terhadap hantu dalam berbagai jenis (penangkal hantu).

 **Perak** : penangkal hantu dalam bentuk perhiasan.

 **Kaca-perak** : kaca 'anti hantu' untuk mengurung Sumber.

 **Bom-garam** : senjata bagi agensi berbentuk bola-lempar berukuran kecil yang diisi garam. Pecah jika menghantam dan garam akan menyebar ke segala arah.

 **Suar magnesium** : Senjata penting bagi agensi untuk melawan hantu, berbentuk tabung logam dengan tutup kaca yang bisa dipecahkan, berisi magnesium, besi garam, bubuk mesiu.

 **Api Yunani** : sama persis fungsinya seperti **Suar magnesium**

 **Tipe Satu** **(*)** : kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe** **Dua (**)** : kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga (***)** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

** **Spectre :** Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki penampakan yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

** **Pengalih Rupa** : Hantu tipe dua yang langka dan berbahaya, cukup kuat untuk mengubah sosok mereka.

* **Asap kelabu** : Hantu tipe satu yang cenderung membosankan. Muncul sebagai petak-petak tanpa bentuk berupa kabut yang berkilau samar.

 ***Perempuan Halimun:** Hantu Tipe Satu yang melankolis dan pasif, hanya gentayangan dan tidak banyak melawan jika seseorang mencari sumbernya.

** **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

** **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

** **Spirit Menjerit** : Hantu tipe dua yang ditakuti, dapat menunjukan penampakan visual dan mengeluarkan pekikan menakutkan yang mampu membuat para pendengarnya lumpuh akibat ketakutan.

* **Roh Bayangan** : Hantu standar tipikal tipe satu. Bisa muncul dalam bentuk padat, seperti spactre, atau tembus pandang dan berkabut seperti phantasm. Namun bedanya mereka tidak memiliki kecerdasan seperti jeni-jenis yang disebut tadi.

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. Malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** (otot-otot memberat, yang terkena ini merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir atau bergerak bebas; mematung) yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : Atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** : Departement of Psychical and control (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu

.

 _ **A/N : Hallo, Kumiko is back! Ada yang kangen kami? Lol. Akhirnya kami benar-benar bisa kembali setelah istirahat selama dua minggu kemarin. Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar work ini. Jangan lupa untuk Review di setiap chapternya! See you~**_

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Laili Kim & Park Sungra**_


	11. 10 Kombae Kaeli Hall

**Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VminKook with little bit vkook bl.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

 **Summary:**

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan_

 _._

 _._

* * *

CHAPTER 10

Dari kantor Taehyung & Co. di Seoul menuju Kombae Kaeli Hall adalah pekerjaan sederhana. Hanya perlu naik taksi sebentar ke Stasiun Gangnam, menunggu sambil rileks di peron enam, kemudian perjalanan santai dengan Subway (kereta) selama empat puluh menit─melintas daerah pedesaan berbukit-bukit cokelat kelabu, kemudian melewati ladang-ladang musim dingin Gangseo-gu─sebelum tiba di stasiun tua Kombae Kaeli Hall. Paling lama satu sengah jam. Mudah, cepat, langsung dan menyenangkan.

Ya, itu teorinya. Tapi tidak terlalu menyenangkan kalau kau harus membawa enam tas jinjing super besar yang berat, berisi besi, ditambah tas _rapier_ dengan empat pedang lama dijejalkan ke dalamnya sebagai cadangan, dan membawa _rapier_ baru di sabuk yang membuatmu tersandung-sandung. Juga sangat tidak membantu jika pemimpin dan wakilnya sama-sama lupa membawa dompet, sehingga _kaulah_ yang harus mengais-ngais untuk tiket kereta, dan membayar biaya tambahan untuk bawaan yang berat. Atau saking sibuknya mengurus ini itu kau ketinggalan kereta pertama. Ya, semua itu _sangat_ meringankan suasana hati.

Kemudian ada masalah kecil tentang berkunjung ke salah satu rumah paling berhantu di Korea Selatan, dan berharap kau tidak akan tewas.

Faktor terakhir ini tidak membaik dalam perjalanan ketika Jimin memberi kami pengarahan tentang hal-hal yang dia temukan selama dua hari belakangan. Dia membawa jilid tebal penuh catatan bertulisan rapi dan, sementara kereta meluncur santai melintas menara-menara dan lentera-lentera hantu di desa-desa yang tersembunyi di balik perbukitan indah, dia menghibur kami dengan detai-detail mengerikan.

"Pada dasarnya, apa yang diceritakan Haekyung kepada kita memang benar," Jimin membuka suara, "Kombae Kaeli Hall punya reputasi buruk selama berabad-abad. Kalian ingat bangunan itu tadinya asrama biara? Aku menemukan dokumen abad pertengahan tentang itu. Biara dibangun oleh kelompok yang dikenal sebagai Biarawan Bid'ah. Rupanya mereka berpaling dari 'pemujaan terhadap Tuhan menuju penyembahan kegelapan', entah apa maksudnya itu. Tidak lama kemudian sekelompok prajurit bangsawan menyerang biara dan membakarnya. Mereka menyita lahan dan membagi-bagikannya di antara mereka sendiri."

"Barangkali itu jebakan?" kataku, "Mereka memfitnah para biarawan untuk merebut tanah?"

Jimin mengangguk, "Barangkali. Sejak bangunan itu dimiliki oleh serangkaian keluarga kaya raya─keluarga Kaeli, Han, dan Lee─ semuanya mendapat keuntungan dari kekayaan lahan tersebut. Tapi Kombae Kaeli Hall sendiri menjadi masalah. Aku tidak menemukan terlalu banyak detail, tapi salah satu pemilik menelantarkan bangunan itu di abad ke lima belas karena ada 'kehadiran jahat'. Rumah itu hampir terbakar habis dua atau tiga kali, dan─dengar ini─pada tahun 1666 ada wabah yang membunuh semua penghuninya. Rupanya ada tamu muncul di pintu depan dan mendapati semua orang di dalam rumah tergeletak tewas, kecuali satu orang bayi, ditinggakan menangis di buaian kamar."

Taehyung bersiul. "Mengerikan. Itu saja bisa jadi gugus pengunjung."

"Apakah mereka menyelamatkan si bayi?" aku bertanya.

Jimin memeriksa catatan. "Yeah. Dia diadopsi sepupunya dan menjadi guru sekolah. Kehidupannya berat, tapi dia beruntung bisa selamat. Nah, aura jelek rumah itu terus berlangsung sampai abad ini. pernah terjadi serangkaian kecelakaan, dan pemilik terakhir sebelum Haekyung─seorang kerabat jauh─bunuh diri dengan pistol."

"Kalau begitu, akan ada cukup banyak pengunjung yang akan kita hadapi," Taehyung merenung. "Ada catatan tentang Undakan Menjerit, atau Kamar Merah yang mematikan?"

"Disebut-sebut sedikit, di Gangseo-gu Legends." Jimin membalik halaman. "Katanya dua anak dari Kombae Kaeli Hall ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di dasar 'tangga tua' di Hall. Salah satunya langsung tewas, tapi satu lagi kemudian cukup sadar untuk melaporkan bahwa mereka di serang 'laungan jahat menakutkan, lolongan kejam dunia lain'." Jimin menutup jilidan kertas-kertas. "Kemudian anak itu juga tewas."

"Apa itu laungan?" Tanyaku.

"Artinya jeritan." Taehyung menatap ke luar, pada daerah pedesaan yang melesat. "Cerita, hanya cerita.. yang benar-benar kita butuhkan adalah fakta."

Jimin membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan sikap puas diri. "Aha. Mungkin aku bisa membantu dalam hal ini juga."

Dari dalam jilidan dia mengeluarkan dua carik kertas, membuka lipatannya, dan meletakannya di bawah jendela kompartemen kami. Lembar pertama berisi denah sebuah bangunan besar yang digambar dengan tangan, menunjukkan dua lantai luas, masing-masing dilengkapi dinding, jendela, dan tangga yang diberi tinta merah dengan seksama. Di sana sini ada keterangan, ditulis dengan tinta biru; Lobi Utama, Perpustakaan, Kamar _Jeonha_ , Galeri Panjang.. Di atasnya di dalam tulisan Jimin yang kecil-kecil dan rapi, tertulis Sayap Barat Kombae Kaeli Hall.

"Ini hebat sekali, Jimin." Kata Taehyung. "Di mana kau menemukannya?"

Jimin menggaruk hidungnya yang kecil. "Dari Komunitas Arsitektur Kerajaan di Pall Mall. Mereka punya segala jenis denah dan survei di sana. Denah ini dibuat di abad kesembilan belas. Lihat undakan besar itu; benar-benar seperti monster. Pasti mendominasi aula depan. Denah satu lagi"─dia menukar lembar kertas dengan yang lain─"jauh lebih tua, barangkali sejak abad pertengahan. Sketsanya kasar, tapi menunjukkan bangunan itu selagi masih jadi reruntuhan biara. Ukiran bangunan jauh lebih kecil, dan yang pasti ada banyak kamar di rumah, karena tidak ada di denah yang baru. Tapi lihat, undakan besar itu, sudah ada di sana, juga area-area yang menjadi Lobi dan Galeri Panjang. Galeri Panjang adalah ruang makan para biarawan, tempat mereka bersantap. Beberapa kamar di lantai atas juga sama seperti denah abad kesembilan belas. Jadi, jika keduanya dibandingkan," kata Jimin, "Denah-denah itu memberitahu kita mana bagian lama Sayap Baru."

"Dan ini," kata Taehyung, "kemungkinan besar adalah lokasi Sumber Utama. Hebat. Kita akan memulai pencarian di area-area itu malam ini. Bagaimana bahan lain yang kuminta darimu, Jimin? Bisa kulihat?"

Jimin mengeluarkan berkas hijau tipis. "Ini dia. Semua yang bisa kudapatkan tentang tuan Lee Haekyung. Seperti katanya, dia mewarisi Kombae Kaeli Hall enam atau tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tampaknya dia tidak gentar mendengar reputasi rumah itu. Nah, kau bisa menemukan banyak artikel tentangnya di sini─wawancara, profil, sejenis itu."

Taehyung bersandar membaca berkas. "Coba kita lihat... Hmm, rupanya Haekyung adalah pendukung pemburuan rubah. Dia senang berburu dan memancing.. Menyokong banyak sekali badan amal. Ooh, dan dia aktor amatir yang berdedikasi semasa muda. Lihat, dulu namanya dikenal Kyunghae. Dengar ulasan ini; ' _Kyung Hae menyuguhkan performa intens sebagai Othello..._ ' Siapa sangka. Lihat fotonya, gaya sekali. Tapi memang masuk akal, sih. Dia agak dramatis, bahkan sampai sekarang."

"Itu tidak relevan, bukan?" kataku. Aku masih mempelajari denah rumah, menelusuri lengkungan undakan besar, mengira-ngira lokasi Kamar Merah.

"Oh, lebih bagus jika kita menghetahui semua latar belakang pekejaan.." Taehyung tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Percakapan terhenti kereta melaju. Satu atau dua kali aku menyentuh bagian depan mantelku, meraba bentuk kecil dan keras yang menggantung di dalam: kotak berisi liontin si gads hantu. Aku membawa-bawanya, dengan aman seperti perintah Taehyung. Aku harap dia benar: bahwa sebentar lagi kami akan mendapatkan kesimpulan terkait kisah si gadis hantu. Tentu saja itu jika kami selamat dari Kombae Kaeli Hall.  
.

.

.

.

Di luar Stasiun desa, sebuah mobil menunggu kami. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berantakan duduk di kap mesin, membaca True Hauntings edisi lama. Selagi kami terseok-seok menyeret bawaan berat, dia menurunkan majalah dan tanpa perasaan mengamati kami dengan paras geli sekaligus kasihan. Dia menyentuh poni dengan gerakan agar ironis. "Tuan Taehyung, ya? Aku menerima pesanmu. Aku akan membawa kalian ke Hall."

Tas-tas kami dijejalkan di belakang, dan dengan susah payah Jimin dan aku menyelipkan tubuh di antara semuanya. Taehyung berjalan memutar untuk duduk di sebelah sopir. Taksi mendecit ke jalanan, membuat bebek-bebek meleter berisik di kolam desa dan aku terjerembap ke pangkuan Jimin. Dengan jengkel aku mendorong tubuh untuk duduk tegak kembali. Si pemuda bersiul melalu giginya semenara mobil melaju di antara pohon-pohon _elm_ kelabu.

"Kulihat tidak ada tambahan besi di mobil ini," kata Taehyung, mencoba untuk berbincang-bincang.

"Di sekitar sini tidak perlu," jawab si pemuda.

"Distrik yang aman, ya? Tidak ada Pengunjung berentayangan?"

"Tidak. Mereka semua ada di rumah." Pemuda itu berbelok tajam untuk menghindari lubang di jalan, sehingga aku terlempar ke pangkuan Jimin lagi.

Jimin merunduk menatapku. "Butuh bantuan? Kau bisa tetap _di situ_ jika lebih mudah."

"Tidak. Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa."

"Maksdumu Kombae Kaeli Hall?" Taehyung sedang berkata.

"Bagus. Kami akan menginap di sana malam ini." Sarkas Jimin yang ikut bergabung dengan percakapan Taehyung.

"Di Sayap Baru? Atau bersama Baek Woo si pengurus rumah?"

"Di rumah utama."

Percakapan terhenti sejenak ketika si pemuda mengangkat tangan dari kemudi untuk membuat tanda salib, menyentuh ikon keagamaan kecil di dasbor dan meludah untuk ritual ke luar jendela. Dia melirik kaca spion belakang dengan tatapan termenung. "Aku suka tas jinjing itu," katanya. "Bisa kugunakan untuk perlengkapan sepak bolaku. Boleh aku mampir ke Hall besok dan memintanya? Tuan Haekyung tidak bakal menginginkannya, kan? Atau Baek Woo tua?"

" _Mian_ ," kata Taehyung. "Kami masih membutuhkannya besok."

Si pemuda mengangguk. "Aku akan tetap mampir," katanya. "Tidak ada salahnya."

Mobil menderu mendekati bukit, melintasi hutan berdaun gundul, di antara barisan ladang beku dan gelap yang ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman musim dingin. "Kau pernah masuk ke Kombae Kaeli Hall?" Tanya Taehyung.

" _Mwoya_? Memangnya aku gila?"

"Tapi kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu tentang rumah itu. Tentang hantu-hantu di dalamnya."

Si pemuda menikung mendadak ke sebuah jalan sempit, sebah mukjizat perputaran kemudi di detik terakhir, sehingga semua yang berada di bangku belakang terlontar ke kiri, dan kepalaku secara brutal terjepit antara jendela dan bagian empuk wajah Jimin. Selama beberapa detik aku tidak mendengar apa-apa selain deru napas Jimin di telingaku; menggelikan. Pada saat dia berhasil membebaskan diri, dengan terlalu banyak gerakan tidak perlu, kami mudah melewati gapura bobrok dan sedang ngebut di jalan masuk yang lurus.

"... dibunuh, disembunyikan, dan tidak pernah ditemukan," si pemuda berkata. "Itulah awalnya, menurutku. Semua orang di sekita sini tahu. Satu kematian menyebabkan kematian berikutnya, menjadi rangkaian kematian yang terus bertambah sepanjang rumah itu berdiri. Seluruh tempat itu seharusnya dibakar dan abunya digarami─itu kata ibuku. Tapi kami tidak bisa membuat pemiliknya melakukan hal yang benar. Dia sangat menyukai eksperimen-eksperimen kecilnya. Nah, kita sudah sampai."

"Menarik sekali," kata Taehyung. "Terutama bagian pertama tadi. _Gomapta_."

Kami berhenti di batas jalan masuk berkerikil. Melalui jendelaku aku melihat taman membentang, di sana-sini terdapat pohon-pohon _ek_ dan _beech_ , serta bagian danau yang kulihat di bagian foto milik Haekyung. Taman itu liar dan tak terawat. Rumputnya tinggi, dan tepi danau dijejali ilalang air. Di sisi seberang melewati Jimin, aku bisa melihat batang pucat pohon, dua kendi raksasa di atas dudukan, dan, di belakang semua itu, batu kelabu kehitaman sebuah rumah.

Taehyung sedang sibuk berbicara kepada si pengemudi. Aku keluar dan membantu Jimin mengeluarkan tas-tas. Kombae Kaeli Hall menjulang luas dan tinggi di atasku. Udara terasa apak dan dingin.

Jauh di atas, cerobong-cerobong batu bata mencuat sampai seperti tanduk beralatar belakang awan. Bagian kiri rumah ini, yang kuduga adalah sayap barat yang kuno, sebagian besar terdiri dari batu-batu tua, berubah menjadi batu bata dekat atapnya dan pada tepi-tepinya. Jendelanya banyak sekali, berbagai ukuran, dan ketinggian, masing-masing memantulkan langit November yang kelabu suram. Pilar-pilar retak menopang beranda beton jelek di atas pintu ganda depan. Sebatang pohon _ash_ monumental, ukurannya sangat besar dan usianya sangat tua, berdiri di ujung sayap barat. Dahan-dahannya yang seputih tulang bertumpu pada batu bata seperti kaki laba-laba raksasa.

"Bagus sekali!" Taehyung berkata begitu ceria. "Inilah hotel kita untuk malam ini." dia sudah berbicara kepada si pengemudi lumayan lama. Saat aku menyaksikan, dia menyerahkan setumpuk uang kertas dan sebuah amplop cokelat tertutup.

"Kau akan mengirimkannya, kan?" kata Taehyung. "Ini penting sekali."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Diiringi semburan kerikil, taksinya melaju meninggalkan bau ketakutan, dan bensin, serta wujud lelaki tua yang sedang menuruni undakan depan rumah.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi?" aku bertanya.

"Paket kecil yang perlu diposkan," kata Taehyung. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti."

"Hus," bisik Jimin. "Ini pasti Baek Woo tua. Dia memang sudah tua, ya?"

Si pengurus rumah memang kelihatan renta sekali, sosok kurus kering yang semua keempukan dan kecairannya sudah terkuras. Sementara Haekyung masih kelihatan gagah seperti kerbau dalam usia dan penyakitnya, lelaki ini lebih mirip pohon ash di dekat rumah: bengkok dan beronggol, tetapi dengan keras kepala tidak ingin melepaskan hidup.

Baek Woo memiliki rambut putih yang cemerlang, dan wajah tirus yang semakin dekat semakin jelas sudah diserang kerutan. Pakaiannya menyatakan keseriusan dan kekauan: dia mengenakan jas berekor model kuno dari beledu hitam, dari lengan bajunya muncul tangan kelabu dengan jemari berbintik-bintik cokelat.

Dia berhenti berjalan dan mengamati kami dengan murung. "Selamat datang di Kombae Kaeli Hall. Tuan Haekyung sudah menunggu kalian, tapi sementara ini belum bisa ditemui. Dia akan menyambut kalian sebentar lagi. Sementara itu beliau menyuruhku untuk memperkenalkan kalian pada Hall." Suaranya tersendat-sendat, menggerutu, seperti akar-akar pohon dedalu yang bergemerisik.

"Terima kasih," kata Taehyung. "Dan anda tuan Baek Woo?"

"Benar, dan aku sudah menjadi pengurus rumah ini selama lima puluh tiga tahun, sejak muda sampai tua, maka aku tahu satu dua hal tentang tempat ini dan aku tidak peduli siapa yang bilang lebih tahu."

"Aku─aku yakin anda tahu. Hebat sekali. Di mana kami bisa meletakkan barang-barang?"

"Tinggalkan saja di sini. Siapa yang mau mencurinya? Bukan penghuni rumah. Aku yakin: mereka tidak bergerak sebelum matahari terbenam. Ayo akan aku tunjukkan pekarangan."

Taehyung mengangkat tangan. "Permisi, tapi perjalanan kami panjang. Apakah ada... ada kamar kecil di dekat sini?"

"Kalau kita sudah masuk rumah, Nak. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sekarang. Tuan Haekyung ingin menunjukkan bagian dalam rumah sendiri."

"Um, tapi _ini_ agak mendesak."

"Silangkan kaki dan bersabarlah."

"Yah. Anda bisa memberiku petunjuk harus ke mana."

" _Andweyo_! Mustahil."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ke balik guci itu saja. Tidak ada yang tahu."

Baek Woo memberenggut. "Naik undakan, ke seberang lobi, kamar kecil ada di sebelah kiri tangga."

"Terima kasih banyak. Aku tidak akan lama." Taehyung bergegas pergi.

"Kalau dia tidak bisa menahan buang air kecil sekarang," lelaki tua itu berkata, "bagaimana dia bisa bertahan malam ini saat cahaya mulai lenyap dari Galeri Panjang."

"Yah, kita tidak perlu menunggu," Baek Woo melanjutkan. Dia menunjuk ke sayap barat. "Bangunan dari batu ini menunjukkan bagian tertua Kombae Kaeli Hall. Ini cangkak biara aslinya─kalian bisa lihat salah satu jendela kapel di sana─dibangun oleh Biarawan St. John yang terkenal jahat. Ah, ordo yang kejam! Kata orang, mereka berpaling dari Tuhan untuk memuja─"

"─kegelapan," sambungku.

Baek Woo melirikku. "Siapa yang memberikan tur, aku atau kau? Tapi kau benar. Mereka melakukan pengorbanan dan ritual-ritual amoral...Ooh, memikirkannya saja sudah menakutkan. Yah, kabar tersebar dan akhirnya biara diserang oleh prajurit bangsawan. Tujuh biarawan paling jahat dilemparkan ke dalam sumur. Sisanya dibakar di dalam bangunan. Ya, mereka semua tewas menjerit-jerit di dalam dinding itu! Omong-omong, aku sudah menyiapkan kamar-kamar tamu di lantai satu. Ada kamar mandi di dalam juga. Kalian mendapatkan kenyamanan modern."

" _Kamsahamida_." Kataku.

"Apakah sumurnya masih terbuka?" tanya Jimin.

"Tidak. Orang masih bisa melihat sumur tidak terpakai di pekarangan sini saat aku masih kecil, tetapi mereka menyegelnya dengan tutup besi, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan menguburnya dengan pasir."

Jimin dan aku mengamati bangunan senyap itu beberapa lama. Aku berusaha mencari jendela mana di foto Haekyung yang menunjukkan sosok spektral sedang berdiri di dalam. Sulit sekali memastikannya. Ada beberapa kandidat jendela, yang kelihatannya berada di lantai satu atau dua.

"Apakah menurut Anda para biarawan itu yang menjadi Sumber utama?" aku bertanya. "Kedengarannya sih begitu."

"Bukan posisiku untuk berspekulasi," kata Baek Woo. "Barangkali memang para biarawan: tapi bisa juga sir Kaeli, yang membangun hall pertama kali dari reruntuhan baru tahun 1328...ah, ini dia rekan kalian yang berkantong kemih bocor. Tepat pada waktunya."

Taehyung melenggang menghampiri kami, langkah-langkahnya ringan. "Maaf soal tadi." katanya. "Aku ketinggalan apa?"

"Kami baru saja hendak mendengar tuan Kaeli yang sinting." Kataku.

Baek Woo menangguk. "Ya. Di daerah ini, tuan Kaeli dikenal sebagai _Jeonha_ Merah, karena warna rambutnya menyala dan dia ketagihan tumpahan darah. Kabarnya ia membawa musuh-musuhnya ke dalam ruang penyiksaan jauh di dalam rumah, tempat..." Dia bimbang. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa bicara lagi, kalau ada anak di bawah umur di sini."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," kata Jimin. "Jungkook sangat berpengalaman. Lihat saja dia. Dia sudah pernah melihat semua hal."

"Aku memang sudah melihat banyak hal," kataku semanis mungkin.

Si lelaki tua mendengus. "Katakan saja musuh-musuhnya ini menyedihkan... hiburan malam untuknya. Kalau selesai membunuh dia meletakkan tengkorak mereka di undakan utama dengan lilin menyala di balik lubang mata." Mata tua Baek Woo yang berair mendelik saking ngerinya. "Begitulah yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun, sampai satu malam saat badai menerpa, salah satu korban meloloskan diri dan memotong leher Tuan Kaeli dengan borgol yang berkarat. Sejak saat itu sampai sekarang kita dapat mendengar roh korban-korbannya melolong. Orang bilang seakan-akan undakan itu sendiri yang menjerit."

Taehyung, Jimin, dan aku berpandangan. "Jadi itulah kisah tentang Undakan Menjerit?" tanya Taehyung.

Baek Woo mengangkat bahu. "Barangkali."

"Pernahkah Anda mendengarnya?" aku bertanya.

"Tidak pernah! Aku tidak mau masuk Hall malam-malam."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang anda kenal? Mereka pernah mendengarnya? Teman-teman anda misalnya?"

"Teman?" Dahi si pengurus rumah berkerut mendengar konsep itu. "Bukan tempatku untuk memiliki teman. Aku pelayan Hall. Nah, mari kita lanjutkan tur."

Pada pekarangan di sebelah Sayap Timur terdapat danau membentang, suram dan berbentuk ginjal. Di dekatnya ada taman mawar, dan sebuah menara tinggi dengan puncak yang sudah runtuh.

Baek Woo menunjuk. "Aku minta kalian memperhatikan Menara Ternoda Tuan Han."

"Menara yang luar biasa," komentar Taehyung.

"Tunggu saja tragedinya," bisik Jimin.

Si lelaki mengangguk. "Ya, dari puncak menara itulah anak perempuan dari Tuan Han melompat tahun 1863. Saat itu petang musim panas yang indah. Dia berdiri mengangkang di pinggirnya, berupa siluet berlatar langit merah darah, sementara pelayan-pelayan berusaha membujuknya turun dengan teh dan kue gandum. Percuma, tentu saja. Mereka bilang sang anak perempuan melangkah santai seperti turun dari omnibus."

"Setidaknya ajalnya damai". Kataku.

"Begitu menurutmu? Dia menjerit dan mengepak-ngepakkan lengan sepanjang jalan ke bawah."

Terjadi keheningan singkat. Angin menimbulkan roak pada air dingin di danau. Jimin berdehem. "Yah... taman mawar yang indah."

"Ya... dibangun di tempat sang anak perempuan mendarat."

"Danau yang menyenangkan─"

"Tempat putra Tuan Kaeli menemui ajal. Pergi berenang pada suatu malam. Mereka bilang ia berenang sampai ke tengah dan kemudian tenggelam seperti batu, dibebani kenangan-kenangan rasa bersalah,"

Taehyung menunjuk cepat-cepat pondok kecil yang dikelilingi sesemakan dan pagar tanaman. "Bagaimana dengan rumah itu—"

"Mereka tidak pernah menemukan jasadnya,"

"Sungguh? Sayang sekali. Nah pondok itu—"

"Mayatnya masih di dasar danau, meringkuk di antara lumpur, bebatuan, dan dedaunan yang tenggelam.. Maaf, apa katamu tadi?"

"Rumah kecil itu, kisah menakutkan apa yang terjadi di dalamnya?"

Lelaki itu berdecak-decak serius. "Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak."

"Anda yakin? Tidak ada bunuh diri masal atau kekejaman akibat putus cinta? Pastinya pernah ada yang ditusuk di sana."

Si pengurus rumah mengamati Taehyung dengan paras berpikir. "Barangkali, Tuan, kau sedang mengejekku dengan salah satu lelucon cerdas khas anak kuliahan?"

"Aku tidak akan berani," kata Taehyung. "Dan sebenarnya aku tidak pernah kuliah."

"Barangkali kau tidak percaya kisah-kisah yang kuceritakan." Si lelaki tua berkata. Seperti roda gerobak tergelincir di jalanan berlumpur, matanya yang berair bergulir ke arahku dan Jimin. "Mungkin tidak ada di antara kalian yang percaya."

"Tidak. Tidak. Kami percaya.'" Kataku. "Kami mempercayai setiap kata. Bukan begitu Jimin hyung?"

"Hampir semuanya."

Baek Woo mendengus jengkel. "Sebentar lagi kalian akan tahu sendiri apakah kisah-kisah itu nyata atau tidak. Dan memang tidak ada hantu di pondok itu karena di sanalah aku tinggal! Aku menjaganya agar bersih dari pengunjung." Bahkan dari kejauhan jimat-jimat besi yang menggelantung dari genteng tampak jelas.

Si lelaki tua tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Dia meneruskan langkah, mengitari sudut rumah terakhir dan membawa kami kembali ke muka rumah, tempat kami mendapati tas-tas sudah dipindahkan ke puncak undakan depan, dan ada sosok jangkung kurus berdiri di atas ambang pintu ganda yang terbuka, melambaikan kepala tongkat besinya menyambut kami.

"Selamat datang Kim Taehyung-ssi, selamat datang!" Lee Haekyung menggiring kami ke ambang pintu, menjabat tangan Taehyung, mengangguk sopan kepadaku dan Jimin. Dia bahkan kelihatan lebih jangkung, kurus, dan mirip belalang sembah daripada yang kuingat: kain setelan abu-abu tuanya menggelantung pada tungkai-tungkai kurus, tampak kedodoran.

"Tepat pada waktunya, persis seperti janjimu. Dan kau akan mendapati _aku_ juga menepati janji. Aku mengirimkan uang ke rekeningmu sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kim Taehyung-ssi, maka masa depan perusahaanmu sudah terjamin. Selamat! Sekarang mari ikut ke apartemenku di Sayap Timur untuk menelepon manager bankmu, seperti yang kita diskusikan. Park Jimin-ssi dan Jeon Jungkook-ssi, di Galeri panjang sana kalian akan menemukan makanan kecil dekat perapian. Tidak usah repot-repot dengan tas kalian! Baek Woo akan mengurusnya!"

Dia terus bicara lantang sambil melangkah pergi, tongkatnya berketak-ketuk di lantai batu. Taehyung pergi bersamanya; Jimin berhenti sebentar, membersihkan sepatu bot pada keset. Aku juga berhenti, tapi bukan untuk berkeset. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak masih kecil, dan Sihyuk memaksaku memasuki rumah berhantu sambil membawa tongkat, aku melanggar peraturan pertama yang paling penting.

 _Aku bimbang di ambang pintu, ragu-ragu, dan takut._

Lobi Kombae Kaeli Hall berupa ruangan segi empat luas dengan langit-langit kayu berkubah dan dinding putih polos. Denah Jimin memberitahu kami bahwa lobi ini adalah relik dari biara aslinya, dan skala serta kesederhanaannya masih sama seperti gereja. Di langit-langit tempat kasau-kasau kuno terpasang, pahata-pahatan kecil menatap jauh ke bawah; mereka bersayap dan berjubah, wajah-wajah aus dimakan zaman. Dinding-dindingnya penuh dengan lukisan cat minyak, sebagian besar potret _Lord_ dan _Lady_ zaman dahulu.

Di kedua sisi lobi, ambang-ambang lengkung mengarah ke ruangan-ruangan lain. Meski demikian, persis di hadapanku, ambang lengkung yang jauh lebih besar menjulang hampir sampai ke langit-langit, dan di balik ambang lengkung tersebut...

Di baliknya terdapat undakan. Anak-anak tangganya lebar dan terbuat dari batu. Masa dan gesekan kaki berabad-abad membuatnya aus di bagian tengah, menjadikan permukaannya licin seperti marmer.

Aku menatap undakan tersebut, dan tidak mampu bergerak. Aku menatapnya dan _mendengarkan_.

Di sebelahku, Jimin mengetukkan kakinya yang pendek. Baek Woo tua mengangkat tas pertama, napas mendecit dan tersegal saat dia menjatuhkannya di lobi. Pelayan-pelayan lelaki berkeliaran, membawa baki-baki berisi cangkir, kue dan perlatan makan yang berdenting. Aku mendengar Taehyung tertawa ketika dia melintas ke ruangan lain.

Dengan kata lain, banyak bunyi-bunyian. Tapi saat mendengarkan, aku menangkap hal lain. Keheningan. Kesenyapan lebih pekat di rumah itu. aku merasakannya di sekelilingku, hidup dan waspada. Kesenyapan itu menyebar luas dariku, disepanjang koridor dan setiap lantai, mendaki undakan batu raksasa, melalui pintu-pintu terbuka dan di bawah jendela-jendela sunyi, terus dan terus, menuju kejauhan yang semakin menakutkan. Tidak berakhir. Rumah ini hanyalah gerbang kesunyian yang berlangsung selamanya. Dan kesunyian itu menunggu kami─aku bisa merasakannya menanti. Ada kesan yang menjulang di atasku, besar dan curam, siap menerkam kepalaku.

Jimin selesai mengetukkan sepatu bot; dia masuk mengejar seorang pelayan yang membawa kue. Baek Woo berjuang dengan tas-tas. Yang lain-lain sudah pergi.

Aku menoleh ke jalan masuk berkerikil dan taman diseberang sana. Cahaya memudar di sepanjang bentangan pedesaan musim dingin. Di ladang-ladang, galur-galurnya bersisi bayang-bayang akan melebar dan menenggelamkan daerah pedesaan dengan kegelapan yang meluas, dan keheningan dalam rumah akan beringsut..

Panik mencengkram dadaku. _Aku tidak harus masuk. Masih ada waktu untuk berbalik._

"Gugup, ya?" Baek Woo berkomentar, melintas miring di sebelahku dengan tas jinjing di tangan. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Gadis Homme yang malang itu, tiga puluh tahun yang lalu juga ketakutan. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau kau berbalik dan kabur." Dia menatapku dengan paras masam bersimpati.

Suaranya memotong lamunanku. Moment itu berlalu; kebekuanku akibat ketakutan akhirnya lenyap. Aku menggeleng-geleng pelan. Dengan langkah perlahan dan kaku, aku melewati ambang pintu, menyebrangi koridor yang dingin, dan memasuki Galeri Panjang.

Ruangan ini indah dan agak remang, diterangi oleh jendela-jendela tinggi di sepanjang dindingnya membentang jauh. Jelas sekali bagian ini sama tuanya seperti lobi: dinding putih yang sama, langit-langit kayu ek, sosok-sosok pahatan dalam bayang-bayang, barisan lukisan gelap.

Jimin sudah mengambil kue bolu, dan sedang mengamati permadani dinding dengan penuh perhatian. "Tart ini enak," katanya. "Kau harus mencoba yang isinya _custard_."

"Tidak sekarang. aku perlu bicara dengan Taehyung hyung."

"Tepat pada waktunya. Ini dia datang."

Taehyung dan Haekyung memasuki ruangan dari lobi. Taehyung bergerak maju untuk memotong jalan kami. Wajahnya tenang, tapi ada kilatan cerah di matanya.

"Kau merasakan _atmosfer_ rumah ini?" aku memulai. "Kita─"

"Coba tebak," Taehyung memotongku. "Mereka memeriksa tas-tas kita."

Jimin dan aku melotot. " _Apa?_ "

"Selagi kita berjalan-jalan dengan Baek Woo. Haekyung menyuruh orang-orangnya mengaduk-aduk tas-tas kita. Mereka ingin memastikan kita tidak membawa kaleng-kaleng Api Yunani."

Jimin bersiul. "Mereka tidak bisa begitu!"

"Aku tahu! Padahal kita sudah berjanji."

Di dekat meja teh, Haekyung memarahi para pelayan akibat sebuah kesalahan. Dia mengibaskan lengan, mengerutkan tongkat ke lantai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia melakukannya?" tanyaku lirih.

"Oh, dia sendiri yang bilang, setelah aku menelepon bank. Dia tidak punya rasa segan. Katanya dia akan melakukan itu terhadap siapa saja. Harus melindungi bangunan antik ini, dan perabotannya yang sangat mahal─bla bla bla. Tapi sesungguhnya yang ingin dia sampaikan adalah: ini rumahnya, peraturannya. Kita harus mengikuti kondisinya, atau tidak sama sekali."

"Memang sudah seperti itu sejak semua," kata Jimin. "Semua urusan ini mencurigakan. Tidak ada yang masuk akal. Dia tidak memberi kita waktu yang cukup untuk meriset. Kemudian menyuruh kita masuk ke rumah yang katanya paling berhantu di Seoul, dan─"

"Bukan cuma _katanya_ ," aku memotong. "Tidakkah kalian merasakan? Di sekitar kita?"

Aku menatap mereka, Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Ya, aku merasakannya."

"Nah, kalau begitu menurutmu benarkah kita harus─"

"Kim Taehyung-ssi!" suara Haekyung yang berat bergaung di sepanjang galeri. "Teh kalian menunggu! Kemarilah ke meja, dan biarkan aku memberi pengarahan untuk malam ini."

.

.

.

"Waktu berlalu," kata Haekyung setelah kami menghabiskan semua jamuan yang telah disediakan. "Baek Woo serta aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi sebelum malam turun. Pastinya kalian juga punya persiapan yang harus dilakukan sebelum mulai bertugas, jadi aku tidak akan berlama-lama. Seperti yang sudah kuceritakan tempo hari, sayap ini adalah bagian rumah yang berhantu. Barangkali kalian bahkan sudah bisa merasakannya."

"Malam ini menjanjikan suasana yang menarik, Tuan." Jawab Taehyung.

Haekyung tergelak. "Aku suka semangatmu. Baiklah, ini peraturan dasarnya. Begitu malam turun, aku akan meninggalkan kalian di dalam, tapi pintu depan tidak akan dikunci sepanjang malam, kalau-kalau kalian perlu meninggalkan bangunan. Sebagai tambahan, pada setiap lantai kalian akan menemukan pintu besi mengarah ke apartemen-apartemenku di Sayap Timur. Pintu-pintu ini terkunci, tapi jika itu terjadi keadaan darurat, ketuk saja keras-keras dan aku kan membukakannya untuk kalian. Peralatan elektrik tidak bekerja dengan baik di sayap ini, karena pengaruh psikis, tapi kami akan memasang telepon yang tersambun ke pondok Baek Woo. Semua pintu di dalam tidak terkunci, kecuali satu, jadi kalian bisa menjelajah ke manapun kalian suka. Sedangkan pengecualian tadi─" dia menepuk saku jasnya, "─aku punya kuncinya di sini, dan akan kuberikan kepada kalian nanti. Sejauh ini ada pertanyaan?"

"Akan sangat berguna jika Anda menunjukkan area-area paling aktif, Tuan," Kata Taehyung perlahan. "Kalau Anda punya waktu."

"Ya, ya tentu saja. Baek Woo! Panggil Jeno dan Hyuri, suruh mereka memasang telepon. Aku akan membawa Kim Taehyung-ssi berkeliling." Kata Haekyung.

"Dia pelayan yang baik.. si Baek Woo tua," katanya setelah menyuruh si pengurus rumah membungkuk dan melangkah pergi, "Hanya saja terlalu gelisah. Kita takkan pernah memergokinya melangkah naik ke lantai atas selarut ini, bahkan jika matahari masi ada di langit. Yah, kurasa kehati-hatianlah yang menyebabkannya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Mari kita lanjutkan."

Kami meninggalkan meja dan mengikuti Haekyung menyeberangi ruangan. Dia menunjuk pintu di ujung sebelah sana perapian. "Melalui pintu itu kalian kalian akan menemukan ruang-ruang taman, ruang resepsi, konservatoriun, dan dapur-dapur. Ruangan-ruangan tua, tapi tidak sekuno galeri ini, yang adalah bagian dari biara asli. Tadinya dari sini kita menuju bangunan-bangunan lain, tapi sudah diruntuhkan sejak lama." Dia menunjuk permadani dinding di ujung. "Di situlah rumah berakhir sekarang."

Dia membawa kami kembali ke lobi dan melintasi lengkung di seberang. Ruangan di dalamnya berkarpet dan menjadi remang-remang akibat rak-rak buku menjulang; di sisi terjauh terdapat pintu besi berpaku-paku. Kursi-kursi modern dari besi berlapis kulit yang nampak tidak nyaman berdiri di antara meja-meja baca. Satu dinding hampir tertutup oleh koleksi foto berpigura, beberapa berwarna, sebagian lagi hitam putih. Foto paling besar menjadi pusat perhatian, menunjukkan seorang lelaki bertampang serius, dalam jas berkerah kerut tinggi, renda dan celana ketat, sedang mengamati tengkorak yang tampak berlumut.

Taehyung menatap foto tersebut dengan tertarik. "Permisi, Tuan Haekyung, bukankah itu kau?"

Haekyung mengangguk, "Ya, itu aku. Sedang memerankan Hamlet semasa muda dulu. Aku memang sering memerankan tokoh-tokoh Shakespare, tapi si pangeran Denmark barangkali adalah favoriteku. Ah. _'To be or not to be'_ , sang pahlawan terjebak antara kehidupan dan kematian.. Aku menganggap performaku lumayan bagus. Nah, ini perpustakaan. Tempat aku menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu jika berkunjung. Selera bacaan pendahuluku buruk, jadi aku menggantinya dengan koleksiku sendiri, dan mendekor ulang sedikit. Hanya selangkah melalui pintu ini terdapat ruangan-ruanga aman, dan perabot besi ini─dibuat oleh perusahaanku sendiri, tentu saja─memastikan hantu-hanti tidak mendekat."

"Ruangan yang nyaman, jika aku boleh berkomentar." Kata Taehyung.

"Kau tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini sepanjang pencarian nanti malam." Haekyung menggiring kembali ke lobi. "Sumber-nya, apapun itu, tidak diragukan lagi berada di bagian rumah yang paling kuno. Lobi, Galeri Panjang, atau kemungkinan besar, di lantai atas. Hei, hati-hati!" Dua pelayan lelaki sedang mengulur gulungan kabel telepon di sekitar meja. "Itu dari Imperium Britania! Kalian tahu betapa _nilai_ jambangan itu?"

Dia terus mengomeli mereka, tetapi aku tidak mendengarkan. "Dengar sesuatu?" gumam Jimin. Dia bergerak ke sampingku.

"Tidak. Malah kebalikannya. Seakan-akan rumah ini terselubung tudung, atau sejenisnya."

"Kudengar kalian sudah menemukan Undakan Menjerit yang legendaris," Haekyung bergabung lagi dengan kami,"Lihat duduk-dudukan di sebelah masing-masing pahatan naga? Di sanalah _Jeonha_ Merah meletakkan tengkorak korban-korbannya─atau begitulah kabar burungnya. Barangkali, setelah malam ini, kalian bisa memastikan kebenaran kisah tentang undakan ini. Kuharap kalian tidak mendengarnya menjerit."

Dia memimpin jalan mendaki undangan, tongkat mengetuk baru. Kami mengikutinya dalam iringan-iringan tidak rapi dan hening, masing-masing tidak memerdulikan yang lain, membiarkan indra kami menuntun. Aku menelusuri jemari pada pagar tangga, membuka benak untuk jejak-jejak psikis, mendengarkan sepanjang waktu.

Haekyung berhenti entah karena habis mendaki tangga, atau udara mendadak lebih sesak, dia tersengal-sengal.

"Di balik penghalang ini," akhirnya dia berkata, "adalah tempat yang kuceritakan kepada kalian. Kamar Merah."pintu itu terbuat dari kayu yang kuat, tertutup dan terkunci, dan tidak berbeda dengan pintu-pintu yang kami lewati tadi─kecuali tanda pada daun pintunya. Seseorang, sewaktu dulu, pernah menorehkan tanda X besar di tengah-tengahnya.

Haekyung membetulkan letak tongkatnya pada laintai. "Nah, Kim Taehyung-ssi, perhatikan baik-baik. Karena adanya bahaya, kamar ini selalu dikunci. Meski demikian, aku memiliki anak kuncinya di sini, dan sekarang kuserahkan kepadamu."

Dia bersikap sangat dramatis, menepuk-nepuk dan berkutat. Akhirnya anak kunci itu muncul: benda emas mungil diikat pita merah. Taehyung mengambilnya dengan tenang.

"Aku percaya," kata Haekyung, "bahwa Sumber ada di dalam kamar itu. apakah kalian hendak mencarinya di sana, itu urusan kalian. Kalian _tidak_ harus masuk. Aku menyerahkannya kepada kalian. Namun kuduga kalian bisa merasakan bahwa aku benar..."

Barangkali masih banyak yang diucapkannya, tapi aku sibuk memblokir bisikan-bisikan samar dan mendesak yang mendadak memecahkan keheningan. Aku menyadari Taehyung berubah pucat, dan bahkan wajah Jimin tampak hijau serta mual: dia menarik kerah bajunya tinggi-tinggi di leher seakan-akan kedinginan.  
.

.

.

.

Kami bekerja dalam keheningan di bawah jendela-jendela tinggi dan ramping Galeri panjang. Mengosongkan tas-tas, mengumpulkan peralatan, mengenakan tali, dan mengatur perangkat. Masing-masing dari kami membawa perlengkapan seperti biasa─dan sedikit ekstra, untuk mengimbangi ketidaktersediaan suar.

Beberapa waktu kemudian kami selesai. Cahaya di luar jendela hampir lenyap seluruhnya. Di perapian, api jingga menari-nari rendah. Kegelapan merayap di sepanjang langit-langit Galeri Panjang, dan bersarang pada lekukan-lekukan serta sudut-sudut undakan batu raksasa. Yah, memangnya kenapa? Ya, siang sudah berakhir dan malam telah tiba, dan para pengunjung Kombae Kaeli Hall mulai bergerak, namun Taehyung & Co. sudah siap. Kami bekerja bersama-sama, dan kami tidak akan takut.

"Yah, sudah semua," kata Haekyung. Dia berdiri di sebelah Baek Woo di pintu. "Aku akan masuk lagi ke sini pukul semebilan besok pagi untuk menerima laporan kalian. Ada pertanyaan terakhir?"

Dia menatap kami bergantian: kami berdiri menunggu di sana, Taehyung tersenyum simpul seperti biasa, tangan bertumpu pada rapier, tampak rileks seakan-akan sedang mengantre taksi. Di sebelahnya, Jimin─tanpa ekspresi dan canggung seperti biasa, mengerjap melalui kacamata bundarnya yang tebal, pinggang celana di angkat tinggi-tinggi agar tidak kendur akibat beratnya besi dan garam. Dan aku... bagaimana penampilanku, aku bertanya-tanya, di detik-detik terakhir itu? Kuharap cukup baik. Kuharap aku tidak menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Ada pertanyaan?" Haekyung mengulangi.

Kami berdiri diam. Menunggunya menutup mulut dan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa besok pagi!" Haekyung mengangkat tangan untuk melambai. "Semoga kalian beruntung!" Dia mengangguk singkat kepada Baek Woo, kemudian berbalik untuk menuruni undakan beranda. Baek Woo meraih untuk menutup pintu berayun ke dalam. Sejenak tubuh si pengurus rumah terbingkai di antaranya, siluet berlatar temaram seperti pohon bengkok tempat hukuman gantung... Kemudian pintu-pintu terbanting menutup. Getarannya bergaung nyaring di sekitar lobi dan terus mengalir sepanjang galeri. Aku bisa mendengar gemanya berlangsung dan terus menuju sudut-sudut rumah yang berdebu.

"Bukankah lucu jika dia melupakan tongkatnya." Kata Jimin, "dan harus bergegas kembali untuk mengambilnya? Itu bakal benar-benar merusak efek, kan?"

Kami tidak menjawab. Gema sudah lenyap, dan sekarang kesenyapan rumah yang mendesak meningkat menenggelamkan kami seperti air sumur.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSARIUM**

 _ **Jeonha**_ : Istilah Korea untuk suatu gelar kebangsawanan, pemimpin/raja.

 **Agensi** : Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma** : substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier** : senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Garam :** proteksi umum yang digunakan untuk melawan hantu (kurang aktif dibandingkan **besi** dan **perak** ).

 **Besi :** proteksi penting terhadap hantu dalam berbagai jenis (penangkal hantu).

 **Perak** : penangkal hantu dalam bentuk perhiasan.

 **Kaca-perak** : kaca 'anti hantu' untuk mengurung Sumber.

 **Bom-garam** : senjata bagi agensi berbentuk bola-lempar berukuran kecil yang diisi garam. Pecah jika menghantam dan garam akan menyebar ke segala arah.

 **Suar magnesium** : Senjata penting bagi agensi untuk melawan hantu, berbentuk tabung logam dengan tutup kaca yang bisa dipecahkan, berisi magnesium, besi garam, bubuk mesiu.

 **Api Yunani** : sama persis fungsinya seperti **Suar magnesium**

 **Tipe Satu** : kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe** **Dua** : kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spectre :** Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki penampakan yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Pengalih Rupa** : Hantu tipe dua yang langka dan berbahaya, cukup kuat untuk mengubah sosok mereka.

 **Asap kelabu** : Hantu tipe satu yang cenderung membosankan. Muncul sebagai petak-petak tanpa bentuk berupa kabut yang berkilau samar.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

 **Spirit Menjerit** : Hantu tipe dua yang ditakuti, dapat menunjukan penampakan visual dan mengeluarkan pekikan menakutkan yang mampu membuat para pendengarnya lumpuh akibat ketakutan.

 **Roh Bayangan** : Hantu standar tipikal tipe satu. Bisa muncul dalam bentuk padat, seperti spactre, atau tembus pandang dan berkabut seperti phantasm. Namun bedanya mereka tidak memiliki kecerdasan seperti jeni-jenis yang disebut tadi.

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. Malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** (otot-otot memberat, yang terkena ini merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir atau bergerak bebas; mematung) yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : Atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** : Departement of Psychical and control (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Siapa yang udah ga sabar dengan petualangan Taehyung & Co. di dalam Rumah Paling Berhantu di Korea Selatan? Chapter selanjutnya sudah dipastikan Taehyung&Co akan memulai petualangan mematikan mereka di Kombae Kaeli Hall, lho! Jangan lupa untuk Review nya yha! Review kalian sangat membuat kami semangat untuk melanjutkan! Thank you~**_

 _ **Sign**_

 _ **Laili Kim & Park Sungra**_


	12. 11 The Red Room

Taehyung & CO. [REMAKE NOVEL]

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VMinKook with little bit vkook.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

.

.

Summary:

 _Selama lima puluh tahun lebih, wabah hantu menyerang Korea Selatan._

 _._

 _Jeon Jungkook, penyelidik paranormal yang masih muda, menginginkan karier cemerlang. Namun, kenyataannya ia malah bergabung dengan agensi pembasmi hantu paling kecil dan kumuh di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Di pimpin oleh Kim Taehyung yang karismatis dan misterius._

 _._

 _Ketika salah satu kasus mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan fatal, Taehyung & Co. Memiliki peluang untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Namun sayangnya, itu berarti mereka harus menginap di rumah paling berhantu di korea selatan._

* * *

CHAPTER 11

.

"Mula-mula," kata Taehyung, "tunggu di sini."

Dia pergi melintasi lobi, sepatu bot berketak-ketuk di lantai batu di bawah pelototan para Lord dan Lady kuno Kombae Kaeli, menuju pintu kecil di sebelah undakan. Dia membuka pintu dan menghilang ke dalam. Pintu ditutup. Terjadi keheningan. Jimin dan aku saling pandang. Suara dentingan keramik terdengar, kemudian senyap; lalu toilet disiram. Taehyung muncul, mengelap tangan pada mantel panjangnya. Dia melenggang tanpa bergegas. "Sekarang lebih enak," katanya. Dia membawa paket basah berkilauan di bawah lengan.

"Apa itu?" tanya Jimin.

Taehyung melambaikan paket. "Tujuh suar magnesium terkuat yang disediakan Hongbin," katanya. "Sematkan di sabuk seperti biasa dan kita bisa mulai." Dia merobek selotip di bungkusan dan membuka plastik basahnya. Ketika ditunggingkan, dua wadah perak terang jatuh ke telapak tangannya.

"Taehyung..." Jimin memulai. "Bagaimana kau─"

"Kau membawanya di balik baju!" Aku berseru. "Woah, _daebak_ , sejak kapan?! Kau menyembunyikannya saat kita baru datang?! Sementara kami menunggu di luar bersama Baek Woo?!"

Taehyung nyengir; gigi-geliginya berkilauan samar dalam cahaya temaram. "Benar sekali. Kuikat pada keliman mantel. Segera setelah kita sampai di sini, aku pergi ke kamar kecil dan menyembunyikannya di tungkai kloset. Ini, Kook. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Aku mengambil silinder-silinder itu dengan lega, dan menyematkannya pada sabuk di tempat biasa. Taehyung mengeluarkan dua silinder lagi dan menyerahkannya kepada Jimin.

"Aku menebak Haekyung akan menggeledah kita, atau memeriksa perlengkapan kita," kata Taehyung, "dan aku ingin suar-suar ini berada di tempat aman dan tersembunyi sebelum itu terjadi. Tapi harus ku akui, aku tidak menyangka dia berani mengaduk-aduk tas kita selagi kita tidak melihat. Tapi sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu."

"Apa? Lelaki seperti apa maksudmu?" tanya Jimin, menatap wadah-wadahnya.

"Lelaki menyebalkan. Bukankah kelihatan jelas? Dan dua untukku..."

Aku menggeleng-geleng, terkagum-kagum. "Kalau Haekyung tahu kau melakukan ini..."

"Ah, tapi dia tidak tahu." Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum serigalanya. "Dan aku tidak akan merasa bersalah karena telah menipunya. Dia sudah menentukan peraturan. Dan saat inilah kita mengaturnya menjadi keuntungan kita."

"Aku tidak akan membantah, Taehyung," kata Jimin. "Tindakan hebat. Tapi kau tahu kalau kita membakar sebelah kaki kursi Ratu Anne saja, kita bakal mendapatkan sisa pembayaran. Bahkan Haekyung mungkin bakal menuntut kita seperti keluarga Seulgi, jadi kita kembali ke awal."

"Oh, dia bakal menuntut kita, sudah pasti," jawab Taehyung. "Tapi siapa peduli? Api Yunani ini mungkin akan menyelamatkan nyawa kita. Ingat apa yang terjadi pada kelompok terakhir yang bermalam di sini? Takkan ada yang mendapati kita terbujur kaku di lantai. Dan di sinilah kegunaan barang terakhir yang kubeli kemarin..."

Dia menepuk paket yang ditunggingkan. Silinder ketujuh bergulir keluar, agak lebih besar dibandingkan yang lain. Seperti silinder-silinder tadi, ada logo matahari terbit Sunrise Corporation di sisinya, tapi kertas pembungkusnya merah gelap alih-alih putih. Ada sumbu panjang di ujungnya.

"Suar model baru," kata Taehyung, menyematkannya di sisi wadah-wadah lain di sabuknya. "Orang-orang di Cheongdam-dong berkata agen-agen Homme dan Big Hit mulai menggunakannya dalam kasus-kasus gugus hantu, lokasi-lokasi wabah, dan sebagainya. Suar ini menyemburkan gelombang ledak berskala lebar berisi perak, besi, dan magnesium. Kita harus berada jauh sekali saat benda ini meledak, karena kekuatannya yang besar. Kuharap memang begitu, karena harganya pun mahal. Nah─di mana aku bisa menyembunyikan sampah ini?" Dia meremas bungkusan yang basah, dan menjejalkannya pada mulut jambangan Han milik Haekyung.

"Bagus," katanya. "Mari bekerja."  
.

.

.

Kami memilih perpustakaan sebagai basis operasi. Ruangan itu dekat dengan pintu depan dan pintu yang terhubung pada sayap lebih aman, dan dekat dengan kursi-kursi besinya yang bakal mampu meredam aktivitas Pengunjung. Kami menyeret tas-tas ke sana dan menyalakan lampu listrik di salah satu meja. Taehyung menyetel cahayanya rendah.

"Yah, kita sudah melihat-lihat sedikit tadi," katanya. "Ada tanggapan?"

"Seluruh tempat ini penuh dengan Pengunjung," kataku.

Jimin mengangguk. "Terutama?"

"Koridor dekat Kamar Merah."

"Yeah."

"Kau mendengar sesuatu, Jungkook?"

"Di koridor itu? Banyak bisikan. Begitu samar sehingga tidak bisa ditangkap dengan kata-katanya, tapi suara-suara itu.. jahat, kurasa. Di tempat-tempat lain hanya ada keheningan. Tapi keheningan yang aku _tahu_ bakal berakhir begitu malam semakin larut." Aku tersenyum minta maaf. " _Mianhae_ , sedikit tidak masuk akal, ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Sebenarnya masuk akal. Aku pun mengalami hal yang sama. Aku bisa merasakan pendar-kematian di _mana-mana_ , tapi belum bisa benar-benar melihatnya. Bagaimana denganmu, Jimin?"

"Aku tidak sesensitif kalian berdua," katanya, "tapi ada satu hal yang aku _sadari_." Dia mencabut termometer dari sabuk dan menunjukkannya kepada kami. "Saat kita di perpustakaan bersama Haekyung, suhunya enam belas derajat. Sekarang dua belas. Turun cepat sekali."

"Akan semakin dingin lagi nanti," kata Taehyung. "Baiklah. kita bekerja sistematis. Kita memetakan temperatur dan mencatat sensasi. Lantai dasar dulu, termasuk undakan─kemudian gudang bawah tanah. Lalu kita beristirahat. Setelah itu: lantai-lantai lain. Malam ini panjang, dan rumah ini besar. Kita tidak boleh berpencar. Tidak ada yang boleh berkeliaran sendiri untuk alasan _apa pun_. Kalau perlu buang air kecil, kita semua ikut. Begitu peraturannya."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak mau minum teh lagi," kataku.

.

.

.

Aku benar. Tempat ini penuh Pengunjung. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi hantu-hantu itu untuk mulai menampakkan diri.

Berkat perabot besinya, perpustakaan─tempat kami memulai─hanya memiliki sedikit jejak paranormal. Tapi bahkan di sini, dengan lampu sejenak dimatikan dan kami berdiri di dalam kegelapan, kami mulai menyadari titik-titik dan sulur-sulur cahaya berkelebat di depan mata. Sangat pudar dan samar untuk benar-benar membentuk manifestasi penuh, tapi tetap saja, itu adalah jejak-jejak plasma.

Mengikuti teknik tradisional Homme, Jimin mencatat temperatur di ke empat sudut dan tengah ruangan. Aku berdiri berjaga-jaga dengan _rapier_ di tangan sementara Jimin bekerja; Taehyung dan aku kemudian menggunakan Bakat kami untuk memeriksa sensasi. Tidak banyak yang kami tangkap. Keheningan membuat telingaku terbekap. Taehyung melaporkan sinar samar yang diduganya adalah pendar-kematian kuno. Kelihatannya dia lebih tertarik pada foto-foto teater norak di dinding.

Di lobi, Jimin melaporkan suhu rata-rata sebelas derajat. Pancaran plasma sekarang lebih kuat, melesat di sekitar kami seperti kunang-kunang dalam gelap. Di lobi juga pertama kali muncul kabut-hantu putih kehijauan, kabut yang begitu samar sehingga jika berusaha fokus, mata akan terasa sakit. Kabut itu bergulung rendah dekat lantai dan menggerumbul pelan-pelan di tepi ruangan.

Dan sekarang fenomena lain mulai berdatangan. Kalau aku berkonsentrasi, aku mulai mendengar suara-suara berderak rendah, seperti statik radio, di ujung pendengaran. Bunyi itu timbul tenggelam berulang kali, selalu menggoda untuk membentuk suara berarti, tapi tidak pernah terjadi. Entah mengapa kesamaran suara itu membuatku terganggu. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memblokirnya.

Sementara itu Taehyung mendeteksi tiga pendar-kematian di lobi, masing-masing sangat menyilaukan.

"Menurutmu kejadiannya baru-baru ini?" aku bertanya.

Dia mencopot kaca mata hitam dan menyelipkannya ke mantel. "Atau rekaman kematian lama yang sangat brutal. Sulit untuk dipastikan."

Namun kami hanya menangkap kegiatan supernatural rendah di undakan raksasa. Suhunya─Jimin mengukur di anak-anak tangga berbeda, kemudian mencari rata-ratanya, tidak berbeda dari lobi. Aku tidak mendeteksi variasi suara-suara samar di sana, dan pastinya tidak ada jeritan. Ketika─sedikit enggan aku menyentuh batunya dan mencari kesan psikis, aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa kecuali sensasi ketidaknyamanan yang kuat, yang─sejujurnya sudah kurasakan sejak tadi.

Di Galeri Panjang, dinding paling ujung tersembunyi di balik bayangan dan suhunya dingin. Api menyala besar di balik jeruji perapian sekarang mengecil menjadi api tunggal yang redup, bergoyang dan berkedip, namun tidak benar-benar padam. Jimin memeriksa termometer lagi. "Delapan derajat," katanya, "dan semakin turun."

"Aku mulai mendeteksi _malaise_ ," kataku. "Kalian merasakannya juga?"

Mereka mengangguk. Ya, sudah dimulai. Perasaan patah semangat yang familiar, beban seberat timbal menekan tanpa ampun di jantung, sehingga yang kau inginkan hanyalah meringkuk jadi bola dan memenjamkan mata...

Kami mendekat, tangan pada _rapier_ , dan melangkah bersama-sama melintasi ruangan.

Rasa putus asa semakin kuat seiring langkah, melewati meja teh dan perapian, menuju permadani dinding pudar di ujung galeri. Suhu menurun drasris. Kabut-hantu mengambang di pergelangan kaki kami dan menjilat sofa-sofa. Dan sekarang, saat kami menoleh ke belakang, penampakan-penampakan sejati pertama mulai kelihatan, sosok-sosok hantu pudar berdiri di tengah-tengah lobi.

Hal aneh yang terjadi pada Tipe Satu yang lemah adalah mereka lebih terlihat jelas dari sudut mata, berupa bayangan berpasir kelabu-hitam yang berkelap sejenak kemudian melebur dan lenyap. Dua di antara mereka seukuran anak-anak, satu lagi dewasa: selain itu tidak ada lagi yang bisa ditangkap dari mereka.

Kami mengabaikan mereka sebisa mungkin dan bergantian berdiri berjaga-jaga sementara meraba jejak supernatural pada dinding paling ujung. Cuaca jelas lebih dingin di sini. Taehyung mengangkat ujung permadani dan mengintip ke baliknya.

"Aku juga penasaran," kata Jimin. "Ada apa di sana?"

Taehyung menjatuhkan permadani. "Cuma tembok batu. Tapi ini titik dingin."

"Yeah. Enam derajat, menurun menjadi lima. Oke, kita sudah selesai di sini. Mari lanjutkan."

Pada saat kami selesai memeriksa lantai dasar dan kembali ke undakan, kami melihat berbagai jenis kabut menakutkan, bunyi-bunyian dan bau-bauan, dan tidak semuanya berasal dari Jimin. Tidak ada lokasi yang lebih dingin daripada Galeri Panjang, atau yang suasanya lebih jahat, tapi fenomena supernatural bermunculan di sepanjang sayap barat. Suara-suara statik yang ganas tadi semakin nyaring. Beberapa pendar-kematian lagi dipetakan. Penampakan sering memunculkan diri. Mereka tidak pernah mendekati kami, tetapi selalu berwujud di ujung-ujung koridor, di tempat-tempat yang baru kami lalui, atau tempat yang hendak kami tuju. Detail mereka tidak bisa dilihat jelas, meski beberapa memang masih anak-anak. Kesan yang mereka berikan khas Tipe Satu: tidak responsif, tidak agresif, hanya agak sedih.

"Mereka yang remeh-remeh," kata Jimin ketika kami menuruni tangga sempit menuju gudang bawah tanah, dibantu lingkaran cahaya samar dari lilin yang dipegang Taehyung di depan. "Roh Bayangan, Pengintai, Asap Kelabu... Mereka hanya manifestasi kecil yang berkumpul di sekitar Pengunjung pertama yang lebih kuat. Sejauh ini kita tidak melihat Sumber, atau bahkan mendekati, kecuali barangkali titik dingin di permadani dinding. Dan kalian tahu kamar _mana_ yang persis berada di atasnya, kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Tidak ada di antara kami yang menyebut-nyebut Kamar Merah lebih dari satu jam terakhir, meski jelas bagi kami kemana penyelidikan kami bakal tertuju nanti.

Gudang bawah tanah gelap gulita dan ada angin kencang yang berhembus. Lilin hampir seketika padam dan kami harus menggunakan senter. Sinar senter menangkap rangkaian lorong berkubah, batu kelabu, pilar-pilar kuno, dan lantai lempengan batu tidak rata tempat kabut-hantu bergulung-gulung. Beberapa relung dipenuhi peti-peti rusak dan rak-rak yang digunakan untuk menyimpan anggur; sisanya berisi kayu bakar, gelondongan kayu, sarang laba-laba, dan tikus got. Sementara kami tersaruk-saruk semakin dalam, sarang laba-laba semakin tebal dan kabut-hantu semakin terang. Suhu terus menurun.

Ruangan paling ujung berakhir pada dinding batu kosong.

"Pola yang sama seperti di atas," kata Jimin, mencorat-coret pada peta sementara aku memegang senter. Taehyung berdiri di sebelah kami, memegang _rapier_. "Kita berada persis di bawa ujung Galeri Panjang, dan sekali lagi kita menemukan titik dingin. Di sini juga lima derajat: suhu paling rendah di bawah tanah. Lihat sarang laba-laba di atas sana.. Ada sesuatu di dinding ini─Aw!"

Taehyung mendorong kami ke samping. Dia mengiris kalut ke arah bawah dengan _rapier_. Ujung pedang membentur batu di dinding ujung; percikan kuning menyala dalam kegelapan.

Dia menyumpah, " _Sibh_ ─Tidak kena!" geramnya. "Sudah pergi."

Aku mengeluarkan pedang; Jimin, kehilangan keseimbangan akibat beratnya ransel dan rantai di tubuhnya, terkapar di lantai batu. Kami berdua memutar kepala ke sana ke mari. Sinar senterku melesat kalut. Seakan-akan kami dikelilingi lingkaran tipis batu kelabu yang bergerak cepat.

"Apa itu?" kataku. "Tae-hyung—"

Taehyung mengibaskan rambut dari matanya yang nyalang, napas memburu.

"Kalian tidak lihat?!"

"Tidak."

"Tadi ada di sini. Berdiri persis di sebelahmu. Astaga dia cepat sekali."

 _"Taehyung..."_

"Sosok lelaki─meluncur dari kegelapan di sisi tembok. Hanya wajah dan tangan. Kelihatannya dia meraih untuk menyambarmu, Kook. Kurasa dia biarawan. Bagian puncak kepalanya botak. Rambutnya dipotong model tonsil."

"Tonsura," kata Jimin dari lantai.

"Tonsil, tonsura atau apa pun itu. Aku tidak suka wajahnya."

.

.

.

Kami kembali ke lantai dasar. Beberapa sulur kabut-hantu masuk sedikit ke perpustakaan, tapi lampu masih menyala terang dan penampakan tidak muncul di sana. Taehyung menyetel lampu menjadi sedikit lebih terang lagi. Kami menanggalkan rantai besi untuk mengistirahatkan bahu, kemudian duduk tanpa bicara. Saat itu pukul sepuluh lebih sedikit.

Sejak beberapa lama yang lalu aku merasakan tekanan pada dadaku, dan aku mengambil kesempatan untuk mengambil kotak kaca perak dari balik mantel. Sinar biru samar memancar dari dalam: kali pertama aku melihat liontin gadis hantu ini memberikan pendar spektral. Jelas sekali spiritnya masih aktif. Barangkali dia merespons kekuatan aktivitas Pengunjung di sekitar; mungkin ada alasan lain mengapa dia memancarkan cahaya. Jika berhubungan dengan Pengunjung, semuanya tebak-tebakan. Bahkan setelah lima puluh tahun, begitu banyak yang belum kami ketahui.

Jimin membentangkan denah rumah di lutunya yang lebar; dengan pensil dia mengetuk-ngetukan nada menjengkelkan ke giginya sambil merenungkan catatan-catatan tambahan kami. Taehyung menghabiskan biskuitnya; dengan senter di tangan, dia berdiri untuk mengamati rak-rak buku. Di lobi, sesosok hantu berdiri dalam naungan kegelapan sendirian, mendadak berkedip, dan lenyap.

"Dapat?" Tanya Jimin.

Aku menyelipkan kotak kaca ke balik mantel lagi. "Dapat apa?"

"Sumber. Aku tahu ada di mana."

"Kurasa kita semua bisa menebak lokasinya," kataku. "Kamar Merah." Sudah waktunya _seseorang_ mengungkapkan itu. Setelah beristirahat kami harus ke atas.

"Barangkali," kata Jimin. "Dan mungkin juga bukan." Tadi dia mencopot kacamata untuk mengucek matanya yang letih. Sekarang dia memasangnya kembali. "Sesuatu baru terpikir olehku," katanya. "Sejak awal sudah ada di depan mata kita dalam denah tua ini. Tapi kurasa pemeriksaan kita tadi memastikannya. Lihat.." Dia memosisikan kedua denah bersisian di meja.

"Ini sketsa tua reruntuhan biara," katanya, "digambar di abad pertengahan. Ini ruang makan, yang sekarang menjadi Galeri Panjang. Di atas, kamar-kamar ini adalah asrama para biarawan. Banyak yang sudah tidak ada, tapi yang ini masih ada─dikenal dengan nama Kamar Merah."

"Taehyung hyung," kataku tiba-tiba, "kau mendengarkan?"

"Mm. Ya.." Taehyung sedang berdiri di depan dinding penuh foto. Dia mengeluarkan buku tebal dari rak dan sedang membolak baliknya dengan santai.

"Sketsa abad pertengahan," Jimin melanjutkan, "menunjukkan lorong-lorong di balik Kamar Merah, dan di balik Galeri Panjang juga, yang sejak saat itu sudah diruntuhkan. Lorong-lorong tersebut mengarah ke serangkaian kamar di luar lantai─barangkali asrama juga, atau gudang, atau kapel untuk berdoa. Mungkin ruang bawah tanah juga seharusnya lebih panjang─aku tidak tahu, tidak ditunjukkan di denah-denah ini. Tapi kalau kita melihat denah teball abad sembilan belas, area-area itu sudah tidak ada. Di sini ditunjukkan sayap barat rumah berakhir seperti sekarang─pada tembok batu besar, di mana terdapat titik dingin."

"Tembok itu kokoh, kan?" kataku.

"Tembok itu sangat _tebal_ ," kata Jimin. "Dan itulah intinya. Jauh lebih tebal daripada ditunjukkan di denah asli. Menjorok ke luar, tempat lorong-lorong zaman dahulu itu pernah berada."

Getaran semangat, seperti sengatan listrik kecil, mengalir di dadaku dan mengedutkan otot lenganku. "Menurutmu.."

Kacamata Jimin berkilat. "Yeah. Kurasa kita membicarakan ruang rahasia."

"Jadi... Ketika bagian lain diruntuhkan, mereka hanya menutup lorong-lorong penghubung? Kurasa bisa saja. Bagaimana menurutmu, Taehyung-hyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Saat aku menoleh, Taehyung sudah mengambil beberapa volume lain dari rak buku dan tenggelam dalam bacaan. Dia memunggungi kami, termosnya diletakkan di atas tumpukan buku. Ketika aku memperhatikan, dia menyeruput teh dengan santai.

"Tae- _hyung_! Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dia berbalik; matanya tidak fokus, semua seperti yang ku amati selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Seolah-olah dia sedang melihat sesuatu yang jauh. " _Mianhae_ , Jungkook. Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku hampir berteriak. Kau sedang apa sih? Jimin- _hyung_ menemukan sesuatu."

"Benarkah? Bagus sekali... Aku sedang melihat-lihat buku kliping Haekyung. Dia menyimpan semua catatan drama yang diperankannya saat masih muda: program acara, tiket, resensi...sejenisnya. Menarik sekali. Suatu masa dulu, di aktor sungguhan."

Aku melototinya. "Siapa yang peduli? Itu tidak relavan. Apa hubungannya dengan usaha kita menemukan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada... Aku hanya berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Sudah nyaris bisa kuraih, tapi masih di luar jangakuan..." Seakan-akan ada tombol di benaknya yang ditekan, wajahnya menjernih. "Dan kau hampir benar─ini belum jadi prioritas," Dia melompat, menghampiri, duduk di sebelah kami, menepuk punggung Jimin dengan ramah.

"Kau sedang membicarakan apa tadi, Jimin? Ruang rahasia di tembok ujung?"

"Ruangan atau lorong, ya." Jimin membetulkan kacamata, dia bicara cepat-cepat. "Kalian ingat kisah Haekyung tentang ekspedisi Homme yang berakibat fatal tiga puluh tahun yang lalu? Sudah jelas bagiku. Dua agen ditemukan tewas di Kamar Merah. Agen ketiga─si anak laki-laki─menghilang. Sejauh yang kita ketahui, hantu tidak menelan korban mereka. Jadi, di mana anak itu?" Dia menunjuk denah rumah dengan jarinya yang pendek. "Di sini. Di dalam tembok ujung yang luar biasa tebal. Dia menemukan pintu dan masuk ke sana. Sesosok Pengunjung─barangkali _sang_ Pengunjung yang berada di Jantung ini semua─menyergapnya. Dia tidak pernah kembali. Dia masih ada di sana, dan aku berani taruhan tiga donat cokelat, di _sana lah_ Sumber juga berada."

Kami duduk memperhatikan denah dalam kolam cahaya kecil kami, lautan kabut-hantu menjilat-jilat di tepinya. Taehyung menundukkan kepala, kedua tangan dirapatkan. Dia berpikir keras.

"Baiklah," akhirnya dia berkata. "Aku punya hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Bukan tentang buku kliping Haekyung, kan?"

"Bukan. Dengar. Jimin, seperti biasa, memang benar. Sumber Kombae Kaeli Hall barangkali tersembunyi di dalam tembok itu. Untuk menemukannya, kita harus mencari jalan masuk, dan itu hampir pasti ada di dalam Kamar Merah. Nah, beberapa kisah tentang Kombae Kaeli Hall barangkali cuma isapan jempol belaka─misalnya tentang Undakan Menjerit itu─tapi kamar merah jelas berbeda. Kita semua merasakan atmosfer di luar pintu itu. Bukan urusan remeh untuk masuk ke dalam." Dia menegadah, menatap kami bergantian. "Tapi kita tidak harus masuk, Haekyung berkata demikian. Kita tidak perlu masuk ke kamar itu. Hanya dengan muncul di sini aja, kita sudah mendapatkan uang untuk membayar kerusakan akibat kebarakan di kediaman nona Selgi. Haekyung membayar─aku menelepon Bank begitu kita tiba tadi. Memang kita bisa mendapatkan uang lebih jika melacak Sumber, tapi itu tidak terlalu penting. Agensi akan selamat tanpa kita melakukan itu."

"Benarkah?" Kata Jimin. "Persisnya berapa banyak kasus lagi yang kau harapkan datang, Taehyung? Selain penawaran Haekyung yang mengejutkan, reputasi kita sudah terkubur."

Taehyung tidak berusaha menyangkal. "Seperti yang sering kukatakan," dia berkata tenang, "kita butuh kesuksesan besar untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan. Memecahkan misteri pembunuhan Kim Hyorin bisa melakukannya, tentu saja, dan kita sudah dekat sekali, berkat Jungkook. Tapi... itu belum pasti." Dia mendesah. "Aku belum bisa melihat penyelesaiannya. Sedangkan mencari Sumber di sini─yah, itu pilihan lain. Tapi sangat berisiko. Apapun yang tersembunyi di tempat ini sangatlah kuat." Dia bersandar dan tersenyum─dan kali ini bukan senyum sejuta watt yang biasa, yang memengaruhimu meski kau tidak menginginkannya; hanya senyum hangat dan ramah.

"Kalian kenal aku," katanya. "Kurasa kita mampu menangani tantangan ini. Tapi aku tidak memaksakan kepercayaanku itu kepada kalian. Kalau kalian ingin menyingkir, tidak apa-apa. Aku menyerahkan keputusan kepada kalian."

Jimin dan aku saling bertatapan. Aku ingin Jimin bicara; dia menungguku bicara. Dan di kepalaku bunyi statik hantu berkeresak tadi sudah lenyap, seakan-akan sesuatu uang mengendalikan rumah ini juga menunggu keputusanku.

Sebelum malam itu? Barangkali aku bakal mundur. Sudah begitu sering aku mengambil keputusan yang salah dalam situasi kritis untuk benar-benar mempercayai insting. Tapi sejak melangkah melalui pintu depan, dan terutama setelah kami memulai eksplorasi, rasa percaya diriku pelan-pelan meningkat. Kami bekerjasama dengan baik; lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kami berhati-hati, teliti, bahkan kompeten... Membuatku membayangkan bisa seperti apa Taehyung & Co. kelak. Ini bukan hal yang bisa kulepas begitu saja. Aku menarik napas panjang.

"Aku mengusulkan kita memeriksa rumah ini," kataku, "Asalkan tersedia jalan keluar terbuka di belakang kita. Kalau keberadaan menjadi buruk, kita pergi dan tinggalkan bangunan ini secepat mungkin."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Adil. Dan Jimin?"

Jimin mengembungkan pipinya yang tembam. "Luar biasa, untuk kali ini perkataan Jungkook masuk akal. Aku merasakan hal yang sama. Asalkan"─dia menepuk silinder di sabuknya─"kita diizinkan menggunakan semua persenjataan jika keadaan mengaruskan."

"Kalau begitu, kita sepakat," kata Taehyung dengan suara rendah. "Kumpulkan tas-tas, kita bergerak."

 **. . .**

Setelah mengambil keputusan, kami tidak berlama-lama─tapi kami juga tidak ceroboh. Kami mendaki undakan dengan sangat hati-hati, selalu mengamati dan mendengarkan beberapa langkah ke depan. Seperti sebelumnya, para _phantom_ menjaga jarak, tapi kabut-hantu bergulung-gulung di sekitar lutut kami. Taehyung melihat beberapa pendar-kematian di landasan dan di balik pintu-pintu kamar. Sedangkan aku merasa keheningan yang luas itu kembali menyelubungi, menekan kuat pada pelipisku. Udara terasa kental seperti sirup. Bau manis memuakkan mengikuti kami dari landasan.

Di luar pintu yang rusak, suara-suara lenyap. Ketika menoleh ke arah koridor, aku bisa merasakan penampakan-penampakan berkumpul di luar batas pancaran senter.

"Seakan-akan mereka menunggu," gumamku. "Sepertinya mereka menanti kita masuk."

"Siapa yang punya permen mentol?" tanya Jimin. "Aku tahu kita butuh mentol di dalam sana."

Taehyung mengeluarkan anak kunci dari saku dan memasukkannya ke lubang. "Bisa diputar dengan mudah," katanya. Terdengar satu kali suara ceklikan mantap. "Oke, sudah. Ini dia. Seperti yang Jungkook katakan, kita periksa dengan cepat, itu saja."

Jimin mengangguk. Aku berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Taehyung. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian dia memegang gagang pintu, mendorong, dan kengerian malam itu pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Engsel pintu tidak berderit. Sejujurnya, engsel tidak perlu berderit.

Ketika pintu terayun terbuka, menyemburlah desahan udara kering dan dingin, membawa aroma debu dan kehampaan. Sensasi seperti saat kau memasuki kamar yang tidak terpakai. Taehyung menyorotkan senter ke kegelapan; pendar lembutnya menerangi lantai kayu polos sampai ujung ruangan. Lantai kayu tersebut kelabu, gelap, dan bernoda. Di beberapa tempat tampak serpihan-serpihan benang bekas karpet, melekat pada lantai kayu akibat kotoran berabad-abad.

Taehyung mengarahkan senter ke atas sampai menampakkan dinding di seberang. Terlihat porsi dinding bawah berwarna putih yang agak tinggi, kemudian kertas dinding hijau tua, hampir hitam akibat kotoran dan usia. Di beberapa tempat kertas dinding sudah terkelupas, menunjukkan batu bata di baliknya. Sinar senter masih naik: kami melihat tralis tebal, kemudian langit-langit yang diberi ornamen gips, penuh sulur melingkar dan spiral. Senter menyindari kalendir tunggal yang digantung di tengah langit-langit. Jaring laba-laba kelabu lembut menggelantung dari ukiran dan rantainya, berayun-ayun akibat udara bergerak daat pintu dibuka.

 _Laba-laba_... petunjuk pasti.

Taehyung menurunkan senter. Dekat kaki kami, karpet koridor berhenti persis di ambang pintu. Batangan besi tebal dipasang di sana. Di dalamnya terdapat debu, lantai kayu, dan kekosongan Kamar Merah.

"Ada yang lihat sesuatu?" tanya Taehyung. Suaranya kedengarann aneh dan kosong.

Kami tidak melihat apa-apa, Taehyung melangkahi pembatas besi, dan Jimin serta aku mengikuti, membawa tas-tas jinjing yang berat. Udara dingin berputar di sekitar kami. Sepatu bot kami beretak-ketuk lembut di lantai kayu.

Aku menduga akan segera diserang fenomena supernatural yang kuat begitu kami masuk. Tapi suasana sangat sepi, meski tekanan pda kepalaku semakin parah. Kabut-hantu tidak terbentuk di dalam kamar dan sekarang aku tidak mendengar bunyi statik atau bisikan-bisikan. Kami meletakkan tas, dan menggunakan senter kam untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

Ruangan itu berbentuk segiempat luas, mengambil seluruh kedalaman sayap rumah. Dinding di seberang menandai akhir bangunan, sama seperti tembok dengan permadani dinding di Galeri Panjang persis di bawah. Dinding ini tidak memiliki pintu atau jendela; dinding sebelah kiri dulunya memiliki tiga jendela, tapi sekarang yang dua sudah ditutup, yang bisa dilipat ke sisi relungnya.

Selain kandelir, tidak ada perabot di dalam sana.

"Tidak terlalu 'merah' ya?" komentar Jimin, aku juga berpikir begitu.

"Baiklah, dari awal," kata Taehyung cepat-cepat. "Jungkook, bantu aku membuat lingkaran. Jimin, tolong amankan jalan keluar."

Menjepit senter di antara gigi, Taehyung dan aku membuka tas-tas jinjing dan mengeluarkan rantai besar setebal lima senti. Kami meletakkannya dan mulai membentuknya menjadi lingkaran─pertahanan kami dalam menghadapi apapun yang menunggu kami di kamar ini.

Sementara itu Jimin membungkuk dan berkutat dengan ranselnya. Dia membuka ritsleting samping dan meraba-raba ke dalam. "Aku punya APP anti-Pengunjung di sini," katanya.

"Sebentar.."

"APP?" Tanyaku.

"Alat Pengganjal Pintu. Teknologi terakhir. Kudapat dari Cheongdam-dong. Memang mahal sih, tapi berguna. Nah, ini dia." Dia mengeluarkan segitiga dari kayu kasar.

Aku melongo. "Itu kan cuma baji."

"Bukan. APP, sobat. APP. Di dalamnya pakai besi."

"Kelihatan seperti benda yang dipungut dari jalan. Berapa yang kau bayar untuk itu?"

"Tidak ingat." Jimin menendang benda itu kuat-kuat pada pintu, agar daun pintu tetap terbuka. "Sebut apa yang kau mau. Benda ini akan mencegah pintu tertutup, dan itu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa kita."

Di satu sisi dia benar. Dalam kasus Poltergeist di Ilsan satu tahun yang lalu, dua agen terpisah dari rekan mereka ketika pintu kamar mandi terbantuk menutup. Pintunya macet; tidak ada yang bisa masuk, dan kedua agen dihajar samai tewas oleh keramik-keramik yang berterbangan. ketika fenomena itu berakhir, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Tebarkan garam juga di ambang pintu," kata Taehyung. "Untuk berjaga-jaga." Kami selesai membentuk lingkaran dari rantai dan sedang mengangkat tas-tas ke dalamnya. "Baik, kita mundur ke sini jika ada yang menyerukan peringatan. Suhu?"

"Enam derajat," kata Jimin.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya sekarang kamar ini adalah lokasi paling tenang di seluruh rumah. Kita gunakan kesempatan itu. Kita cari pintu rahasia. Di tembok ujung, kan, Jimin?"

"Ya. Kita mencari tanda-tanda pintu masuk tersembunyi. Tombol, tuas, sejenisnya. Coba cari area kosong dengan cara mengetuk-ngetuk dinding."

"Baiklah, Jungkook dan aku akan mulai mencari, Jimin, tetap di sini berjaga-jaga."

Taehyung dan aku pergi ke ujung-ujung dinding yang berseberangan, sepatu bot kami menimbulkan gema dalam kehampaan, cahaya senter difokuskan sampai minimal agar tidak mengganggu indra benak kami. Aku memilih sudut kiri, tidak jauh dari jendela tunggal yang tidak ditutup bata.

Aku mematikan senter dan menelusurkan tangan di samping dinding. Aku beringsut ke samping, meraba naik turun. Sekali-sekali aku berhenti dan menajamkan telinga, tapi segalanya hening.

"Ada yang mengendus bau sesuatu?" Taehyung berkata tiba-tiba.

Profil wajahnya hanya kelihatan di ujung petak cahaya senter. Dahi dan hidungnya dikerutkan.

"Bau apa?"

"Bau manis tapi masam... Aku tidak tahu. Rasanya familier tapi aneh."

"Kedengarannya seperti Jungkook." Komentar Jimin. Dia berdiri di belakang kami, di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Tangan Taehyung bertemu tanganku dalam kegelapan: kami mencapai bagian tengah dinding. Setelah beberapa menit saat kami mulai bergerak balik lagi, kali ini sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan buku-buku jari pada dinding.

"Beberapa sulur plasma muncul." Kata Jimin.

"Kau ingin kami berhenti?"

"Teruskan saja dulu."

Akhirnya, pada ujung dinding, di sudut dekat jendela, aku mendeteksi sedikit perubahan suara. Ketukanku kedengaran lebih tinggi dan bergaung, seolah-olah bergema dari ruangan di dalam sana.

"Barangkali aku menemukan sesuatu di sini," kataku. "Ada tempat yang kedengaran kosong. Kalau kalian─"

" _Apa_ itu?" Tanya Jimin. Kami semua mendengarnya; sesuatu dalam gelap, suara _tuk_ mantap dan lembut. Taehyung dan aku memutar tubuh.

"Kembali ke lingkaran," kata Jimin. "Dan matikan senter. Gunakan punyaku saja."

Pancaran senternya mengarah pelan-pelan dan hati-hati melewati kami yang bergegas kembali bergabung dengannya, menelusuri langit-langit, dinding, dan lantai. Semuanya tampak persis seperti sebelumnya.

Atau benarkah? Tanpa kentara, sembunyi-sembunyi, sesuatu dalam atmosfer berubah.

Kami berdiri berpunggungan di tengah-tengah lingkaran, bahu saling berdempetan.

"Aku akan mematikan senter," kata Jimin.

Dia melakukannya. Kami menatap ruang kosong yang hitam pekat.

"Jungkook," Taehyung bersuara, "apa yang kau dengar?"

"Bisikan-bisikan dimulai lagi," kataku. Seketika kedengaran nyaring sekali. "Seperti sebelumnya. Sekumpulan suara jahat."

"Bisa kau tentukan dari mana asalnya?"

"Belum. Kedengarannya dari segala penjuru."

"Oke, Jimin, apa yang kau lihat?"

"Kilatan dan pusaran cahaya. Terang, tapi singkat. Tidak di satu tempat."

Terjadi keheningan. "Dan kau, Tae- _hyung_?" aku bertanya.

Dia berbicara dengan nada berat. "Aku bisa melihat pendar-kematian sekarang."

"Lebih dari satu?"

"Jungkook, ada _lusinan_. Entah mengapa aku tidak melihatnya sebelum ini. Kamar ini.. _ruang kematian_.." Dia menarik napas.

"Semuanya, cabut _rapier_."

Tiga pasang bahu bergerak dan berbenturan. Terdengar rangkaian desingan besi.

"Mereka merasakannya," kata Jimin. "Kelebatan-kelebatan cahaya sempat kalut. Sekarang tenang lagi."

"Jungkook?"

"Bisikan-bisikan semakin keras, semakin marah, kemudian mereda lagi. Apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Bau itu!" Kata Taehyung. "Terendus lagi. Kuat sekali! Pastinya kalian bisa-" Dia berseru frustasi. "Tidakkah kalian _berdua_ mengendusnya?"

"Tidak," kataku. "Taehyung- _hyung_ ─konsentrasi. Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita pergi?"

"Kurasa kita harus pergi. Sesuatu yang besar datang. Ahh... pendar-pendar itu terang sekali." Aku bisa mendengarnya berkutat dengan kacamata hitam, mencoba mengenakannya.

"Tapi bukankah Jungkook bilang dia menemukan pintu?" Kata Jimin, "Tidakkah kita─"

"Bukan pintu," aku memotong. "Aku mendengar ketukan bergaung seperti ada bagian dinding yang tipis."

"Tidak masalah," kata Taehyung. "Kita pergi dari sini sekarang."

Bunyi tuk terdengar dalam kegelapan, lembut namun berat, sama seperti yang pertama. Satu lagi mengikuti. Kemudian lagi.

"Ada di antara kita dan pintu." kata Jimin.

"Bukan."

"Diam," kata Taehyung. "Dengarkan."

 _Tuk, tuk, tuk.._ pelan dan berirama. Aku menghitung jeda lima detak jantung setiap kali bunyi itu terdengar. Tidak mudah menentukan dari arah mana bunyi itu datang, atau apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi terasa familier. Aku pernah mendengar yang seperti ini. Entah mengapa aku teringat kamar mandi di Distrik Gangnam─kamar mandi bawah, tempat aku kadang-kadang mandi, dan pakaian dalam Jimin bertebaran siap untuk menjegal kakiku. Mula-mula aku mengira rasa ngeri dan jijik yang membuatku menghubungkan keduanya: kemudian aku tersadar ada hubungan lain dengan _ini_. Keran di kamar mandi kami bocor. Air menetes dari sana.

 _Tuk, tuk, tuk.._

"Nyalakan senter, Tae-hyung." bisikku. "Arahkan ke depanmu."

Dia melakukan itu tanpa bertanya. Barangkali dia juga sudah menyadari.

Pancaran senter menerpa lantai kayu seperti cincin emas lembut. Sesuatu yang hitam dan tidak rata tampak di tengah-tengahnya. Kelihatan seperti laba-laba besar tanpa bentuk dengan banyak kaki. _Tuk_. Kaki baru terbentuk, memanjang ke satu sisi. _Tuk_. Kaki satu lagi: lebih panjang, lebih tipis, lebih jauh di papan lantai.. Seiring ketukan baru, ada gerakan di tengah-tengah sosok itu. Bentuk hitam tersebut berkilauan. Ada semu warna merah.

Taehyung mengangkat senter pelan-pelan, persis pada waktunya untuk menangkap tetesan berikut saat terjatuh, di tengah-tengah udara. Dia menaikkan senter ke langit-langit, tempat noda lebih besar dan lebih gelap menyebar pada pola spiral gips. Di tengah-tengah noda tersebut, sesuatu sekental dan segelap sirup melorot, semakin ketat, dan menetes─kemudian memercik di lantai.

"Sekarang aku tahu bau apa ini," gumam Taehyung.

"Darah..." kataku.

"Yah, secara teknis tentu saja ini plasma," kata Jimin. "Si Pengunjung hanya memilih samaran tidak biasa tanpa bentuk anatomi, yang─"

"Aku tidak peduli _teknisnya_ seperti apa, Jimin-hyung!" Seruku.

" _Kelihatan_ seperti darah, _baunya_ seperti darah, Menurutku, ini darah."

Bahkan saat kami menyaksikan, beban cairan yang menggenang di langit-langit menjadi terlalu berat untuk dilepaskan di satu titik saja. Tetesan terjadi di tempat ke dua, agak lebih dekat kami, dan jeda antar tetesan semakin cepat. Aku juga menyalakan senter, melihat noda pada langit-langit semakin melebar. Jari-jemari darah meraih ke arah lingkaran rantai kami.

"Jangan biarkan terlalu dekat," kata Jimin. "Bakal terkena sentuhan-hantu sama seperti jenis plasma lain."

"Kita pergi," kata Taehyung cepat-cepat. "Ambil tas. Tidak, lupakan rantainya, kita punya cadangan. Siap? Ikuti aku."

kami melewati batas rantai besi dan melompat ke seberang ruangan, menjauh dari noda yang melebar di langit-langit. Aura jahat menguar dalam bentuk gelombang. Kamar terasa dingin membeku.

"Selamat tinggal, terkutuk," kata Jimin, saat kami mendekati pintu-

-yang tertutup.

Sejenak kami tidak bergerak. Aku merasakan kepanikan melilit mengeras di perutku. Taehyung bergerak maju. Dalam tiga langkah cepat, dia mencapai pintu, mencoba menarik gagangnya. Dia mengguncang-guncang keras.

"Terkunci," katanya. "Aku tidak bisa membukanya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada baji tadi?" tanyaku.

Suara Jimin kedengaran lirih. "APP."

Aku menyerukan sumpah serapah. "Persetan─ Aku tidak _peduli_ apa namanya, hyung! Benda itu tidak berguna! Kau tidak memasangnya dengan benar."

"Aku memasangnya kuat-kuat."

"Tidak, kau hanya mendorongnya dengan JKG-mu! Kependekan dari Jempol Kaki Gendut."

"Tutup _mulut_ , Jungkook!"

"Kalian _berdua_ tutup mulut," geram Taehyung, "dan bantu aku membuka pintu."

Kami mencengkram gagang pintu bersama-sama dan menarik sekuat tenaga. Pintu tetap bergeming.

"Di mana kuncinya?" tanyaku. "Taehyung-hyung-kuncinya. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kuncinya?"

Dia bimbang. "Aku meninggalkannya di pintu."

"Oh, haha _daebak._ " kataku. "Gara-gara kau dan Jimin- _hyung_ , kita sama saja memasang papan tanda _Silahkan Mampir_ bagi para Pengunjung."

"Aku sudah bilang, aku menahan pintu _kuat-kuat_!" Jimin berteriak. "Dan aku juga menebar garam." Dia menendang-nendang dengan kasar butiran di bawah kaki kami. "Lihat, kan? Seharusnya Pengunjung tidak bisa _mendekati_ pintu."

"Tenanglah," kata Taehyung. Dia mengarahkan senter kembali ke langit-langit, tempat genangan darah baru mulai terbentuk sangat dekat dengan lokasi kami berdiri. "Dia merespons kepanikan kita. Ayo kembali ke lingkaran."

Kami melakukan itu dengan cukup mudah, meski harus mengitar lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya. Beberapa tetesan sekarang menjadi aliran tak terputus, seperti keran yang dibiarkan terbuka sedikit. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan tidak lagi berupa ketukan tajam, namun gemercik cairan terus-menerus. Ada genangan darah cukup lebar di lantai.

"Kita akan terkepung," kataku. "Seberapa banyak plasma yang dimilikinya?"

"Ini besar sekali," guamam Jimin. "Bukan Tipe Dua biasa. Sesosok _Poltergeist_ bakal memiliki banyak kekuatan telekinetik lebih cerdas─menutup pintu, membuatnya macet, memutar kunci─tapi tidak cocok dengan manifestasinya. Darah ini berarti kita berhadapan dengan Pengalih Rupa. Tapi Pengalih Rupa tidak bisa memutar kunci..."

"Aku sungguh tolol," kata Taehyung frustrasi, "sangat tolol. Aku meremehkan semuanya... Jungkook, kita harus mencari jalan keluar rahasia itu. Kau harus menunjukkan di mana kau merasakan perbedaan pada dinding."

Sebuah perpanjangan darah mengucur cepat dari genangan di lantai. Ujungnya mendekati rantai besi kemudian mundur, mendesis, memercik. Udara kental dengan bau darah; membuat sulit bernapas.

"Atau kita bisa tetap di sini..." kataku. "Setidaknya dia tidak bisa masuk."

Jimin berteriak; aku merasakannya melompat ke sampingg. Dia tersandung tas jijing dan hampir terjatuh ke luar lingkaran besi.

Taehyung menyumpah. "Apa yang kau─?" Dia mengarahkan senter. Jimin meringkuk pada tas-tas, memegangi jaketnya. Sulur-sulur asap membubung dari bahunya.

"Di atas," katanya parau. " _Lekas_."

Pancaran senter melesat ke atas. Di sana terdapat kandelir, penuh sarang laba-laba. Anak sungai darah merah mengalir dari langit-langit, turun melalui bagian tengah kandelir, kemudian merayap melalui lekukan-lekukan lengan kristalnya. Di titik paling rendah genangan darah baru mulai terbentuk pelan-pelan.

"Dia─dia tidak bisa melakukan itu!" aku tergugup. "Kita ada di dalam besi."

"Minggir!" Taehyung mendorongku persis ketika setetes darah jatuh, memercik pada lantai di tengah-tengah lingkaran. Kami berdiri hampir di atas rantai besi. "Kita membuat lingkaran terlalu besar," katanya. "Kekuatan besi tidak mencapai bagian tengah lingkaran. Bagian tengahnya lemah, dan Pengunjung ini cukup kuat untuk menembusnya."

"Kecilkan lingkarannya─" Jimin memulai.

"Kalau kita bisa membuat lingkaran ini lebih kecil," kata Taehyung. "Kita akan berhimpitan dalam ruang sempit. Ini belum tengah malam; masih tujuh jam sebelum fajar dan makhluk ini bahkan baru mulai. Tidak, kita harus mencari jalan keluar─dan itu artinya pojok Jungkook. Ayo."

Sambil mengarahkan senter ke atas sepanjang waktu, kami melangkah ke luar lingkaran di sisi seberang genangan yang melebar, dan mulai bergerak ke pojok kiri tembok paling ujung. Namun segera saja noda kental gelap di langit-langit memanjang, mengalir cepat ke arah kami. Rasa panik membuat perutku semakin melilit; aku melawan keinginan untuk menjerit.

"Tunggu," kataku. "Dia bisa merasakan di mana kita berada. Kalau kita _semua_ ke arah sana, dengan cepat dia akan mengurung kita."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Kau benar. Bagus. Ayo, Jimin. Kita alihkan perhatian. Jungkook, ke sanalah dan terus mencari."

" _Ne_.." aku bergegas, " _geunde_ , kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan bocah," seru Taehyung. "Bocah biasanya lebih sensitif."

"Aku bukan bocah, hyung! Enak saja kalau bicara, lagipula kalaupun aku sensitif, itu artinya sensitif terhadap emosi; terhadap sikap _manusia_. Bukan sensitif terhadap lorong rahasia di dalam tembok!"

"Ah, mirip kok. Lagi pula, aku dan Jimin hanya mampu mengibas-ngibaskan _rapier_." Dia menari-nari sepanjang ruangan, memutar-mutar senternya, mengayunkan pedangnya tinggi-tinggi ke langit-langit. Jimin melakukan hal yang sama, menuju sudut berlainan.

Apakah perhatian si Pengunjung benar-benar teralihkan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan. Aku menyelipkan _rapier_ , menyetel senter ke sinar paling kecil, menggigitnya sehingga aku bisa mengira-ngira di mana aku berada. Di sebelah kiriku terdapat relung jendela. Di balik kacanya ada udara sejuk malam hari, dan jarak sembilan meter yang bisa meremukkan tulang ke jalan berkerikil di bawah. Siapa tahu, barangkali kami harus melompat sebelum nyawa kami berakhir. Barangkali cara tewas seperti itu lebih baik.

Keringat mengalir di wajahku, meski cuaca sangat dingin. Tanganku gemetar saat kuletakkan di tembok. Seperti sebelumnya, aku meraba-raba seluruh area tempat aku mendengar gaung kosong.

Tidak berhasil. Tidak ada apa-apa selain tembok rata.

Aku meraih sudut, meraba ke atas dan ke bawah di sepanjang sambungan. Insting membuatku pindah ke dinding sebelah. Barangkali ada tombol atau pintu di sana. Aku berjingkat, meraih setinggi mungkin. Aku berjongkok rendah. Aku berusaha menemukan dan mendorong. Aku mendesak dengan tubuh. Aku melakukan semua sampai mencapai relung jendela. Masih tidak ada hasil.

Menoleh ke belakang, aku menyadari taktik kami berhasil pada kondisi tertentu. Jimin dan Taehyung membuat keributan di ujung-ujung terjauh ruangan, menyalurkan kepanikan mereka menjadi seruan-seruan, siulan, sumpah serapah dan hinaan kurang ajar kepada si Pengunjung. Sebagai akibatnya, kolam darah di tengah-tengah mengeluarkan cabang-cabang baru; aliran panjang dan deras mengitari kandelir, mendatangi mereka dengan cepat.

Tidak hanya mereka, aku pun tidak terlupakan. Dengan terkejut aku melihat aliran darah baru sekarang meraih hampir sampai ke kakiku di lantai. Di atas, cabang dari noda pertama memanjang dekat sekali padaku, dan dari sana curahan gelap dan tipis berjatuhan dekat sepatu botku. Setetes besar jatuh di tumitku. Terdengar suara mendesis; pusaran asap putih tipis melingkar ke atas sementara aku melompat menyingkir, bertengger pada relung jendela.

Ini tidak bagus. Sekarang aku benar-benar terpojok. Aku berbalik, berjongkok, bersiap-siap melompat turun─dan saat melakukannya, jemariku menyentuh penutup kayu yang terlipat di sisi relung (ruang pada lekuk─) jendela. Aku menatapnya. Dan di detik-detik penuh kekalutan itu, inspirasi muncul.

Aku megarahkan senter ke penutup jendela. Benda itu berupa panel tunggal yang padat, setinggi relung dan hampir sama lebarnya. Di bagian belakang, yang menghadap kaca jendela, engsel-engsel hitam besar menyematkannya pada batu. Kalau ditarik, penutup itu akan berayun ke luar menghalangi kaca jendela.

Dan─barangkali saja─mengungkapkan sesuatu yang lalu juga.

Aku menyambar kayunya, berusaha menariknya ke arahku. Aku ingin melihat apa yang ada dibaliknya─untuk memeriksa saja. Entah di mana, sesuatu terlepas. Aku merasakan penutup jendela itu bergerak. Aku menyorotkan senter sejenak─dan melihat sebuah celah telah terbuka, jarak yang cukup lebar untuk memasukkan jari. Barangkali tidak ada apa-apa di sana selain batu; mungkin ini hanya penutup jendela _biasa_. Atau barangkali...

"Jimin-hyung, Tae-hyung!" aku berseru seraya menoleh, melalui curahan darah yang deras. "Mungkin aku menemukannya! Lekas─aku butuh bantuan!"

Tanpa menunggu, aku menarik bidang kayu itu. Aku menghela, menarik kuat-kuat. Benda itu tidak mau bergerak.

Sesuatu mendorongku ke samping. Ternyata Taehyung yang melontarkan diri ke relung jendela. Darah sudah hampir mencapai tepi ruangan. Dia harus merapatkan tubuh pada dinding sementara berlari menuju relung. Jimin terbirit-birit mengikutinya, memegang _rapier_ melintang di atas kepala. Darah yang menetes menerpa bilah pedang, mendesis dan memercik saat menyentuh besi. Jimin melompat ke sebelah kami. Tidak ada yang biacara. Jimin menyerahkan _rapier_ kepadaku. Dia dan Taehyung menyambar panel kayu, mengerahkan tenaga, dan menarik.

Aku berbalik dan memegang pedang ke atas sebagai pelindung yang tidak efektif.

Noda darah di langit-langit sekarang menyebar hampir dari satu ujung ke ujung lain; di pojok kami, hanya tinggal ruang segitiga sempit yang masih kosong. Di mana-mana aliran darah dicurahkan seperti tirai, menderu, mengalir, tumpah seperti hujan berayun-ayun dalam badai. Lantai banjir. Darah menggenang di sela-sela papan lantai dan berkecipak di dasar dinding. Kandelir meneteskan darah, kristalnya berpendar merah. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ruangan ini tidak memiliki perabot apa-apa, kenapa ditelantarkan selama bertahun-tahun. Sekarang aku tahu dari mana ruangan ini mendapatkan namanya.

Jimin mengentakkan napas; Taehyung berseru. Mereka terjengkang, jalinan laba-laba yang lengket melambai-lambai seperti rambut mayat. Senterku juga menunjukkan kegelapan─ambang lengkung sempit di dalam tembok.

Darah memercik di sudut penutup jendela dan pada bilah pedang di atas kepalaku. Aku merasakannya mendesis pada sarung tangan dan lenganku.

"Masuk! Masuk!" Aku mendorong yang lain-lain; mereka terjerembab masuk. Aku mengikuti, bergerak mundur, melangkah dari ambang jendela dan menjejak batu kuno. Darah mengalir ke bagian dalam penutup jendela; mengalir turun di sisi relung, menyebar ke arah kakiku.

Di bagian dalam penutup kami melihat tali tua, diikat pada cincin besi. Jimin dan Taehyung menyambarnya, kemudian menghela. Pintu penutup jendela pelan-pelan berayun ke dalam. Darah tumpah melalui celah yang sedang menutup, memercik lumayan banyak ke lengan Jimin. Dia menyumpah terjengkang, aku juga kehilangan keseimbangan. Taehyung menarik untuk terakhir kali. Pintu tertutup rapat─dan kami semua berada dalam kegelapan pekat, mendengarkan deru dan percikan darah saat Makhluk liar itu mengamuk di sisi lain tembok.  
.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **Mohon jangan lewatkan author note yang satu ini:**

 _ **HAAA Chapter 11 is up! Chapter yang panjang ya^^; Kami rasa chapter ini tidak perlu Glossarium, tidak terlalu banyak kata asing sepertinya. Dan kalian para pembaca setia mungkin sudah hapal kosa katanya**_ _ **Namun jika masih bingung, glossarium selalu ada di halaman sebelum-sebelumnya.**_

 _ **PENTING**_ _ **!**_  
 _ **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, mohon maaf kami tidak bisa memastikan akan update kapan, entah itu masih hari Sabtu atau bukan, tapi kalau kalian memang penasaran dan serius menyukai cerita ini, kalian bisa kunjungi kami di wattpad, user name kami di sana adalah Kumiko_98. Chapter selanjutnya akan kami PRIVATE yaa. Karena semakin tidak manusiawi─eh?**_  
 _ **Intinya, wajib FOLLOW kami (kumiko_98) terlebih dahulu jika ingin membaca chapter selanjutnya!^^**_

 _ **Jangan lupa Review, ya! Terimakasih.**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **Laili Kim & Park Sungra**_


	13. 12 The Screaming Staircase

CHAPTER 12

Seketika, seperti sakelar ditekan atau sumbat ditarik, bunyi makhluk mengerikan tak kasat mata itu terputus. Kami sendirian.

Keheningan yang mendadak itu membuatku mengernyit. Aku duduk di batu kasar, kepala terangkat, mulut terbuka, tersengal-sengal. Darahku sendiri menderu di telinga. Dadaku naik turun mengentak-entak; setiap gerakan menimbulkan rasa nyeri. Meski keadaan gelap gulita, aku tahu yang lain-lain terkapar di sebelahku dalam lorong yang sempit. Napas mereka memburu sama sepertiku.

Kami terjatuh saling bertumpukan satu di atas yang lain. Udara dingin dan apak, tapi setidaknya bau darah yang memuakkan itu tidak lagi tercium.

"Jimin- _hyung_ ," kataku parau, "kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Bokong seseorang membuat kakiku gepeng."

Aku menggeser posisi dengan jengkel. "Maksudku _plasma_ tadi─di tempat kau terkena."

"Oh ya. Terima Kasih. Tidak terkena tanganku, meski kurasa jaket ini _rusak_."

"Bagus. Jaket itu jelek sekali. Siapa yang pegang senter? Senterku jatuh."

"Senterku juga," kata Taehyung.

"Ini," Jimin menyalakan senternya.

Cahaya senter tidak pernah menunjukkan keadaanmu yang paling menguntungkan. Dalam sinar terang yang mendadak, tampak Jimin dan aku meringkuk berdekatan, mata melotot, rambut lepek akibat keringat dan ketakutan. Lengan Jimin bernoda putih dan hijau di tempat plasma memerciknya. Asap membumbung dari sana, dan juga dari _rapier_ di lututku. Saat menatap ke bawah, aku melihat sepatu bot dan celanaku juga terkena plasma.

Taehyung, ajaibnya, kelihatan lolos dari serangan terburuk. Mantelnya hanya terkena sedikit noda, dan ujung poninya memutih akibat terbakar tetesan plasma. Tapi sementara wajah Jimin menyala; merah merona dan berkeringat, wajah Taehyung malah semakin pucat. Sementara Jimin dan aku tersengal, mengerang, dan beringsut ke sana ke mari, Taehyung duduk tenang dan kaku, menunggu napasnya mereda. Dia sudah mencopot kacamata hitam dan matanya yang gelap berkilauan. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Aku segera menyadari bahwa ia meredam emosinya jauh ke dalam, keras, dan geram. Ada sesuatu pada wajahnya yang belum pernah kulihat.

"Yah," katanya. "Sementara ini, fenomena berakhir."

Jimin mengarahkan senter ke bagian dalam pintu rahasia. Beberapa detik yang lalu, jari-jari tebal darah mengalir menuruninya. Sekarang kayunya kering, berdebu, dan tidak bernoda. Tidak ada tanda-tanda telah terjadi sesuatu sama sekali. Kalau kami kembali ke kamar kosong itu, pasti keadaannya kering dan bersih. Tapi kami _tidak_ berniat kembali ke sana dalam waktu dekat.

Taehyung berdiri dengan canggung, membetulkan letak gulungan rantai yang terbungkus plastik gelembung di bahunya. "Kita baik-baik saja," katanya. "Kita kehilangan rantai tebal dan barang-barang dalam tas, tapi kita punya _rapier,_ besi, dan segel perak. Dan kita menemukan apa yang kita cari sekarang."

Aku menatap permukaan pintu yang bersih dan tenang. "Kenapa dia tidak mengejar kita ke sini? Hantu bisa menembus pintu."

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Dalam beberapa kasus, Pengunjung begitu terikat pada ruangan tempat dia menemui ajal sehingga tidak memahami konsep tentang ruangan lain. Jadi.. saat kita meninggalkan daerah jajahannya, seakan-akan kita tidak pernah ada, seakan-akan kita lenyap.."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai itu, ya?" Kata Jimin.

"Tidak."

"Ini satu kemungkinan," Jimin melanjutkan. Dia menunjukan sesuatu dengan senter. "Lihat cincin yang digunakan untuk menarik pintu? Terbuat dari besi. Dan lihat, ada kisi-kisi besi di sepanjang kayunya. Dan pada batu di bawah sini juga... Kelihatannya sudah tua. Dahulu sekali seseorang memasangnya sebagai cara untuk menghalau Pengunjung yang satu ini. Mengamankan lorong ini."

Dia memutar senter ke sekililing kami membentuk lengkungan, agar bisa mengamati ruang tempat kami terkurung. Kami berdiri di koridor yang sangat sempit, berdinding dan berlantai batu bata tipis yang sudah tua. Lorong memanjang sedikit, kemudian mencapai sudut tembok barat─tembok yang tampak tebal mencurigakan di denah Jimin. Di sini, bata digantikan batu padat dan lorong berbelok ke kanan. Hampir seluruh bagian tikungan itu penuh jaring laba-laba yang menggelantung seperti tirai kelabu tebal dari langit-langit lorong sampai ke lantai.

"Aku tidak suka laba-laba di situ," kataku.

"Lorong yang ini bersi dari laba-laba," kata Taehyung, "Karena ada besi. Tapi begitu kita berbelok ke sana, kita kembali ke bangunan asli biara, dan kita akan mendekati sumber. Artinya lebih banyak laba-laba dan fenomena bakal lebih kuat. Mulai sekarang, begitu ada yang muncul, kita gunakan semua persenjataan."

Kami berjuang untuk berdiri. Aku mengembalikan _rapier_ kepada Jimin, dan mencabut milikku sendiri. Aku menemukan senterku di tempatku menjatuhkannya, pada lantai bata, tapi bohlamnya pecah. Senter Taehyunng lenyap, sementara milik Jimin kelihatan lebih redup.

"Dihemat dulu," Taehyung berkata. Dia mengeluarkan lilin dan membagi-bagikannya; saat dinyalakan, apinya berwarna kuning tua, tinggi, dan kuat. "Lilin bisa dijadikan indikator jika ada fenomena psiskis," dia menambahkan. "Perhatikan lilin kalian lekat-lekat."

"Sayangnya kita tidak bisa menggunakan kucing dalam kandang," kata Jimin. "Kucing adalah indikator paling sensitif, rupanya─ _kalau_ bisa tahan mendengar meongannya."

"Aku tidak percaya sumber bukan ada di Kamar Merah," kataku, "Pengunjung tadi _kuat_ sekali."

"Dan aneh sekali," Jimin menambahkan. "Campuran antara _Poltergeist_ dengan pengalih Rupa. Itu baru."

"Tidak, dia hanya Pengalih Rupa." Taehyung mengarahkan lilinnya ke depan, mengamati jalan menuju tikunga. "Dia tidak punya kekuatan telekinetik sama sekali."

"Kau lupa dia bisa menutup dan mengunci pintu," kataku.

"Benarkah dia yang melakukan itu?" tanya Taehyung. "Kurasa tidak."

Aku mengerutkan kening kepadanya; dia sudah mulai melangkah maju. "Tunggu," kataku. "Maksudmu seseorang yang masih _hidup_ yang melakukannya? sengaja mengurung kita? Tapi itu artinya-"

Jimin bersiul panjang dan rendah. "Haekyung atau Baek Woo.."

"Tapi mereka tidak mau ke sini," aku memprotes, "tidak setelah gelap."

" _Baek_ _Woo_ yang tidak mau," jawab Taehyung. "Ayo, kita masih punya pekerjaan."

Tapi aku masih menatapnya. " _Haekyung_? Tapi kenapa? Hyung-"

Dia mengangkat tangan menyuruhku diam; dia sudah berada di sudut sekarang, merunduk rendah menghindari sarang laba-laba yang menggelantung. Ketika dia mengangkat lilin ke arah jaring, lusinan sosok hitam mungil mengilat bertemperasan ke tepi, melarikan diri dari lingkaran cahaya. "Segera terasa lebih dingin di sini," kata Taehyung, "begitu sudah di batu bata. Dan ada _miasma_ juga, serta _malaise_.. Jimin, periksa temperatur di sini, kemudian di lorong batu."

Jimin melewatiku dan mulai memeriksa. Aku mengikuti dengan enggan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai Haekyung," kataku, "tapi kalau menurutmu dia gila-"

"Oh, dia tidak gila," kata Taehyung. "Perbedaan suhu, Jimin?"

"Terjun dari sembilan ke lima hanya dalam satu langkah."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Dari batu-batu ini. Dan bakal terasa lebih dingin kalu kita ke _sana_."

Taehyung benar tentang perubahan temperatur. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku benar-benar kedinginan. Aku mengeluarkan topi, mengenakannya; menutup ritsleting mantel rapat-rapat. Kedua pemuda lainnya melakukan hal yang sama. Aku memelototi Taehyung, jengkel karena dia tidak mau membicarakan Haekyung atau pintu kamar Merah. _Sekali lagi_ dia bungkam, tidak berbagi hal yang diketahuinya. Dia sudah seperti ini sejak beberapa hari─sejak perampokan, bahkan sejak kami menemukan kalung..

Aku memegang leher, memeriksa tali tersembunyi di sana. Di balik mantel, kotak kaca menekan dingin dan keras di dadaku. Aku ingin tahu apakah benda itu berpendar, apakah si hantu memancarkan cahaya. Yah, dia cukup aman. Bukan Kim Hyorin yang baru kami cemaskan sekarang.

Beberapa langkah ke depan, Jimin menyuruh kami berhenti. Dia menunjuk dinding sebelah kanan, pada ambang lengkung dari batu bata yang tenggelam di dinding batu. "Ini jalan asli dari Kamar Merah," katanya. "Ditutup saat bangunan dijadikan rumah. Sekarang kita berada di lorong biara."

"Baik," Taehyung berkata. "Mari kita lihat peta. Kemudian kita bisa tahu ada di mana─"

Kepalanya berputar cepat. Api lilinnya bergetar; cahayanya meredup pudar dan pucat. Kami semua merasakan perubahan─terjadi jika ada Pengunjung di dekat kami.

kami menunggu, _rapier_ siap sedia, tangan berada dekat sabuk.

Mula-mula tidak ada apa-apa, kemudian.. seorang anak lelaki berdiri di depan kami dalam kegelapan. Dia bersinar dalam pendar samar. Tidak mudah dipastikan seberapa jauh penampakan itu, atau apakah dia melayang atau menyentuh batu. Sinar-gaibnya tidak menerangi apa-apa kecuali dirinya sendiri. Ketika aku mendengarkan, sepertinya aku bisa menangkap ringisan lirih, tapi wajah si penampakan datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia menatap kami dengan paras terbuka dan kosong seperti hantu-hantu lain.

"Lihat _pakaiannya,_ " bisik Taehyung.

Anak lelaki itu masih muda sekali, barangkali lebih muda daripadaku. Rambutnya pirang dan tubuhnya gemuk, nyaris gempal, dengan wajah lembut dan bundar. Penampakan itu mengenakan celana panjang berwarna gelap dan jaket panjang kelabu, yang kelihatan di tubuhnya. Sesuatu dari potongan jaket itu dan celananya mengatakan kepadaku bahwa penampakkan ini sudah berusia puluhan tahun. Tapi juga tidak mungkin salah melihat seragam itu, atau gagang rapier model Italia di sisinya.

" _Omo_!" seruku, "itu si anak Homme. Yang tewas di sini."

Suara tangisan semakin nyaring. Penampakan itu berkelip; pelan-pelan ia berpaling dari kami dan meluncur di lorong.

Seluruh penampakan dan suara lenyap. Tidak ada apa-apa selain kegelapan, keheningan, aroma manis-manisan memudar di hidungku. Api lilin menjadi terang-benderang. Kami teringat untuk bernapas lagi.

"Aku _sungguh-sungguh_ butuh permen mentol sekarang." kata Jimin.

"Apakah dia berbicara kepadamu, Kook?" tanya Taehyung.

"Tidak. Tapi dia berusaha memberitahu sesuatu kepada kita."

"Itulah masalahnya dengan hantu. Mereka tidak bicara jelas. Yah, barangkali sebuah peringatan, tapi kita harus melanjutkan. Tidak ada pilihan."

Kami melangkah lagi, lebih lambat daripada sebelumnya. Belum tiga meter ke depan, kira-kira di tempat penampakan itu muncul, kami tiba diserangkaian anak tangga.

Tangga spiral, sempit dan rapat, mengara curah ke bawah. Lorong terakhir di sana, dan jalan masuknya terdiri dari bongkahan-bongkahan batu yang lebih kecil.

"Empat derajat celsius," kata Jimin santai. Lampu pada termometer memantul di kacamatanya dan membuat napasnya yang berembun jadi hijau.

"Sepertinya kita harus ke bawah," kata Taehyung. "Apakah itu ada di denah abad pertengahan, Jimin?"

"Aku tidak tahu.. Sebenarnya─ya, kurasa ada. Tangga penghubung ke ruang makan. Kau ingin aku memeriksa?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu, kita terus saja."

Kami menuruni tangga. Taehyung pertama, kemudian aku, dan Jimin paling belakang. Tempat itu sangat tidak nyaman. Ada perasaan berada di lokasi sangat tua dan jauh dari cahaya alamiah. Meski dingin, udara terasa pengap, dan dinding menekan dari kedua sisi. Kami harus menekuk lutut untuk menghindari lapisan sarang laba-laba di langit-langit. Asap dari lilin membuat mataku berair, dan apinya yang bergoyang-goyang menimbulkan bayangan tanpa bentuk pada dinding batu yang melingkar.

"Jangan sampai tersandung sisa-sia tubuh di pemuda Homme, Taehyung," Jimin berkata. "Dia pasti ada di bawah sana."

Aku menoleh dan memberengut kepadanya. "Ugh, Jimin- _hyung_. Untuk apa kau berkata _begitu_?"

"Kurasa karena aku gelisah."

Aku mendesah, "Yah.. bisa dimengerti. Aku juga."

Tangga terbuka pada sebuah ruangan segiempat sempit, dengan ambang-ambang lengkung penutup di kedua sisi, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan ke bawah. Taehyung berhenti. "Kita berada di lantai dasar sekarang," katanya. "Pasti di balik permadani dinding. Kalian ingat─yang bergambar beruang jelek itu."

"Aku ingat," kataku. "Di sanalah titik dingin berada."

"Ya, suhu semain turun ke tiga koma lima derajat," kata Jimin. "Ini yang paling dingin di seluruh rumah." Suaranya terdengar tegang. "Kita sudah dekat."

"Sebaiknya kita pelan-pelan sekarang." Taehyung membagikan permen karet _spearmint_. Sambil mengunyah, yang kami lakukan tanpa berpikir, kami menuruni tangga lagi, berpuar-putar menuju lantai bawah tanah. Terbesit sesuatu dalam benakku.

"Tangga ini..." kataku dengan suara santai. "Bukan.. Bukan _ini_ undakannya, kan?"

Kami menuruni tangga pelan-pelan, langkah demi langkah hati-hati, berputar, dan berputar terus turun. Lilin Taehyung memudar dan berkelip, kemudian benderang lagi.

"Yah," Jimin melanjutkan, "tidak secara _pasti_ begitu sih, Hanya disebut 'undakan tua'. Tapi semua orang selalu menduga yang dimaksud adalah undakan utama, dengan ukiran naga dan dudukan tengkorak dan sebagainya itu."

"Yah.. Jadi orang-orang hanya menduga... Tapi jelas, pasti yang dimaksud adalah tangga utama itu, jika ceritanya memang benar."

"Yap. Benar."

"Meski kita sama sekali tidak mendeteksi fenomena psikis di sana, kan?"

"Tidak. Dan kita juga tidak mendeteksinya di _sini_." Jimin mengucapkannya dengan ketegasan berlebih. "Itu cuma legenda."

Dengan lega, aku hanya bisa merasakan dingin di dinding. Rasa dingin yang menusuk, kering, tanpa nyawa, menyerap ke dalam batu sepanjang berabad-abad. Membuat kulitku meremang, mengalirkan sengatan listrik sampai-samapi bulu kudukku berdiri. Perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan─tapi itu saja. Hanya dingin.

Aku sudah hendak menarik tangan ketika mendengar suara-suara itu.

Mula-mula sangat samar, namun dengan cepat semakin dekat. Sepatu bot berderap. Bot, dan dentingan besi. Tangga bergema akibatnya, dan suara banyak lelaki. Terdengar desiran tunik mereka, benturan pedang. Tiba-tiba saja mereka berada di sekeliling kami, menyusul kami menuruni tangga. Aku mendengus bau tar terbakar, asap, dan keringat, serta bau tajam ketakutan. Seseorang berseru dalam bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Seruan putus asa, meminta tolong. Tunik besi berdentung, suara pukulan; aku mendengar erangan kesakitan.

Sepatu-sepatu bot itu terus melangkah, menurun, dan setiap langkah yang kami ambil disertai peningkatan atmosfer katakutan yang semakin nyata. Sekarang bukan hanya ada satu suara memohon, namun beberapa─dan selagi aku mendengarkan, seruan mereka semakin nyaring, menjadi lebih kua dan melengking. Semakinkeras, semakin keras.. tidak lama kemdian pekikan-pekikan itu meenutupi suara-suara lain─ derap sepatu tunggal dan dentingan tunik besi─ sampai akhirnya menjadi jeritan tunggal membahana jauh di dalam tanah, pekikan histeris ketakutan...

Aku menarik tangan.

Lenyap. Aku menghirup udara berasap, dan dengan gelisah mengamati dinding. Syukurlah. Sejenak aku mengira bayanganku menjadi sedikit berbeda. Lebih panjang, lebih tipis, dan tajam, dan lebih membungkuk.. Tidak, masih tetap sama. Dan suara-suara itu sudah lenyap.

Aku berkutat mengenakan sarung tangan kembali pada jemariku yang kebas. Lenyap..

Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Samar dan jauh, gema jeritan itu masih bergaung.

"Ehmm, _hyungdeul_.." kataku.

Taehyung berhenti mendadak di depanku. Dia berseru.

"Tentu saja! Aku tolol sekali!"

Jimin dan aku berdiri melongo. "Apa?" kata Jimin. "Ada apa?"

"Selama ini ada di depan mata kita!"

"Apanya?"

"Jawaban semuanya. Ah, aku _dungu_ sekali!"

Sambil mengerutkan kening, aku menekan telapak tangan bersarung ke kepala. Aku menajamkan telinga; mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Tae- _hyung_ , tunggu," kataku. "Tidakkah kau dengar—"

"Aku sudah muak!," Jimin berkata. "Taehyung, kau bertingkah aneh beberapa hari ini. Katakan pada kami ada apa. Jelas sekali ini tentang Haekyung, dan karena _dialah_ yang menyebabkan kita menceburkan diri dalam bahaya, kurasa kami berhak diberi penjelasan."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi mula-mula kita harus cari Sumber. Kemudian—"

"Tidak," Jimin memotong. "Tidak bisa begitu. Katakan sekarang!"

Jeritan tambah nyaring, samar namun semakin kuat. Lilin berkelip. Bayang-bayang berkerut di dinding. Taehyung- _hyung_ ," aku memohon. "Dengar—"

"Kita harus terus waspada, Jimin," Taehyung menjawab. "Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan."

"Kalau begitu bicara yang cepat, dan gunakan kata-kata singkat."

" _Tidak_! Kalian berdua─diam!" Mereka menatapku. Jemariku mencakar pelipis; gigiku digertakan. Suara menakutkan itu baru saja merebak sekeras-kerasnya dari dinding. "Tidakkah kalian mendengar?" bisikku. " _Jeritan_ itu?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Apa? Tidak... kurasa bukan."

"Percayalah padaku! _Inilah_ undakannya! Kita harus turun _sekarang._ "

Terjadi sedikit keraguan, tapi Taehyung adalah pemimpin yang baik sehingga tidak akan mengabaikan peringatan sekuat itu. Dia menyambar tanganku.

"Baiklah kami akan membawamu turun. Barangkali suara-suara akan berhenti di bawah sana. Mungkin hanya kau, Kook, yang bisa—" Dia berhenti mendadak, jemarinya meremas tanganku; aku bisa merasakannya terhuyung sedikit, jika tanganku tidak cukup kokoh untuk menahannya. Suara jeritan mengeras lagi; untuk pertama kalinya menembus penghalang psikis, terdengar oleh telinga yang kurang sensitif dibandingkan telingaku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Jimin juga membeku, matanya membelalak lebar. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak mendengar. Jeritan-jeritan terlalu nyaring.

"Turun!" Taehyung berseru; setidaknya, aku melihat mulutnya menggerakkan kata tersebut. _"Turun!"_ Dia terhuyung, tapi masih memegang tanganku erat-erat. Dia menarik; di belakangku, Jimin tersandung-sandung, kepalan tangan menekan telinga kuat-kuat. Kami melontarkan diri ke bawah melalui pusaran cahaya dan kegelapan, api lilin melompat-lompat kalap dan bayang-bayang kami meluncur di dinding.

Pekikan membahana di sekitar kami, berasal dari anak tangga dan batu. Kenyaringannya sungguh memakkakan─terasa menyakitkan seperti pukulan berulang-ulang─namun tekanan psikis yang dibawanya yang membuat semua ini tidak tertahankan, yang membuat isi perutmu hendak keluar dan kepala terbelah, serta dunia berputar di depan mata. Suara kengerian akan kematian, dipekikkan selama-lamanya, berlangsung tanpa henti. Suara itu mengikuti kami, mencakar benak kami.

Turun, turun dan berputar, berputar dan seketika bayang-bayang yang meluncur bersama kami bukan lagi milik kami sendiri, namun menjadi bentuk-bentuk lebih gelap dengan kepala tajam bertudung, lengan sangat tipis direntangkan tinggi di sepanjang dinding. Turun dan turun─jatuh, melompat, menyibakkan sarang laba-laba. Berputar dan berputar─  
pada dinding sosok-sosok bertudung naik dan turun, menjajari langkah kami di kedua sisi. Jari-jemari bayangan menyambar dan meraih; anak tangga tidak ada habisnya; pekikan seperti batangan besi panas yang membuat kepala kami nyaris pecah, sehingga aku hanya ingin suara-suara itu berhenti.

Kemudian kami terjerembab ke dasar tangga menuju ruangan segi empat sempit.

"Para biarawan," aku tersengal. "Mereka para biarawan! Yang dibunuh di sini."

Tujuh biarawan, menurut kisahnya. Tujuh biarawan, akibat didakwa menghujat Tuhan, dilemparkan ke dalam sumur.

Aku mengangkat kepala, menatap lantai yang tampak miring. Di sana, disinari cahaya lilin horizontal; lubang lebar, bundar, bertepi batu, menuju kegelapan tanpa dasar, persis di tengah-tengah ruangan. Dan dekat di sampingnya...

Di antara kami dan sumur ada sesosok tubuh kecil mengerut yang berbaring: tumpukkan kerangka dan kain compang-camping, sosoknya buram akibat lapis demi lapis sarang laba-laba. Lehernya menekuk ke sudut tidak wajar. Sebelah lengan jaket kosong meraih ke arah lubang seakan-akan mencoba menyeret diri sendiri dan meluncur ke dalam kegelapan.

Si pemuda Homme hampir tiba di dasar undakan, sebelum jeritan-jeritan itu membunuhnya. Kurasa dia tersandung dan berguling-guling saat berlari ketakutan, dan berakhir dengan patah leher.

Setidaknya kematiannya cepat. Suara ini membuatku gila. Aku menarik tubuh sampai berdiri. Sulit sekali melakukannya; Jimin juga berusaha bankit.

" _Hyung_!" Aku memanggil Taehyung yang masih diam terpaku. Darah mengalir dari telinga Taehyung.

"Telingamu.." Taehyung tersentak. Dengan tanggas, Taehyung menyapu darah yang mengalir dari telinganya dengan ujung mantelnya. Ketika aku ingin membantunya, mendadak ia menampis tanganku.

Seperti orang mabuk, dia menyambar kerah baju kami, menarik kami mendekat. "Temukan sumber!" dia berteriak. "Pasti ada di sini. Ada dalam ruangan ini!"

Dia mendorong kami. Jimin terhuyung dan tanpa sengaja mendekat ke salah satu siluet di dinding. Seketika saja tangan transparan meraih dari batu di sebelahnya, jemarinya panjang dan kurus, dengan rambut putih pada lengan dan ujung tali berjumbai menggelantung di pergelangan. Tangan itu meraih Jimin. Tapi Taehyung lebih cepat; dia mencabut bom garam dari sabuk dan melemparkannya. Di dinding bayang-bayangnya bergoyang dan menggeliat-geliat marah seperti ular.

Kami menebar ke sekitar ruangan, Taehyung, Jimin, dan aku tersandung, terhuyung, mencari ke sana ke mari. Percuma saja, ruangan itu buntu. Tidak ada jalan keluar, tidak ada lemari; tidak ada apa-apa kecuali dinding dan batu dan sumur gelap yang menanti.

Pancaran cahaya putih, ledakan garam, dan besi. Jimin melemparkan sewadah Api Yunani pada bayangan di sudut ruangan terjauh. Semen rontok dari batu; ruangan bergetar. Sejenak siluet-siluet terdekat berkelip, kemudian tarian mereka dimulai lagi.

Keputusasaan menyerang kami. Sekarang kami bertindak, mengusahakan serangan terakhir. Serutan besi, bom garam, suar─kami melemparkan semuanya ke dinding, berusaha menyingkirkan bayang-bayangan hantu, mencoba menghentikan suara-suara memekakan. Batu-batu retak, asap menjilat ke luar, tirai sarang laba-laba dilalap api. Partikel-partikel garam dan besi yang terbakar meluncur dan memercik di seluruh ruangan dalam lusinan warna. Dan masih saja sosok-sosok biarawan yang dibunuh itu menari-nari, masih saja jeritan mereka berlangsung.

Percuma. Mendadak aku merasa sangat berat. Kami tidak akan menemukan Sumber, dan sekarang serbuk di pinggang dan di bahu sudah kosong, amunisi sudah habis, energi terkuras.. Pelan-pelan aku berhenti, berdiri lunglai. Di sudut lain, Jimin mencabut _rapier_ dan menyayat kalap ke sekelilingnya, hampir tidak peduli apakah dia mengenai dinding atau tidak. Taehyung berdiri dekat sumur, kening berkerut, menoleh kalut ke sana ke mari, jelas sekali masih mencari pemecahan masalah.

Taehyung yang malang. _Tidak_ _ada_ pemecahan masalah. Bakat kami tidak berguna, senjata kami sudah habis.

Kedua lenganku jatuh lemas; kepala tertunduk. Kami takkan pernah menemukan Sumber. Kami takkan menemukannya dan suara-suara pekikan takkan pernah berakhir.

Kecuali...

Aku menatap sumur dengan setengah melamun.

Betapa tololnya aku. Memang _ada_ cara untuk membuat suara jeritan ini berhenti. Perubahan seketika dari kegaduhan menuju keheningan, dari kesakitan ke kedamaian. Dan akan sangat, _sangat_ mudah dicapai.

Di dekat undakan Jimin menjatuhkan rapier. Pemuda itu jatuh berlutut, meringkuk di lantai, kedua lengan menutupi kepala. Di belakangnya, bayang-bayang yang kegirangan menari-nari penuh kemenangan.

Aku terseok-seok maju. Di depanku terdapat bibir sumur bertepi batu; poros bebatuan kelabu lembut mengarah ke kegelapan yang damai..

Ya. Sungguh mudah, sungguh jelas. Aku sudah tahu sejak tadi. Lagi pula, inilah yang ditawarkan rumah, ketika aku berdiri bimbang di lobi sekian jam yang lalu. Ke sinilah aku tahu aku akan dibawa─langkah demi langkah ringan, melewati semua Tipe Satu yang samar, kabut-hantu dan bisikan-bisikan jahat, kamar berdarah, dan akhirnya, berputar-putar menuruni undakan. Di sinilah semua selalu berakhir, di jantung Kombae Kaeli Hall dan hantu-hantunya, tempat keheningan bakal berlangsung selamanya. Mudah sekali. Hanya beberapa langkah lagi dan jeritan itu akan berhenti. Aku juga akan menjadi bagian keheningan itu.

Aku mengambil langkah pertama; ketika memulai langkah kedua, rasa sakit mendadak menusuk dadaku; denyut tajam dan dingin. Aku bimbang, meraih tali yang mengalung pada leherku. Rasa sakit itu datang dari liontin... Semburan energi, bahkan bisa kurasakan melalui kaca perak. Kim Hyorin itu─merepotkan sampai akhir! Yah, tidak masalah. Dia boleh pergi bersamaku.

Lubang sumur menunggu. Lubang itu menjanjikan banyak hal kepadaku. Aku tidak akan ragu lagi. Dengan perasaan lega luar biasa, aku mengambil langkah-langkah terakhir dan mengulurkan kaki ke bibir sumur...

Dan berhenti di sana, mencondongkan tubuh di atas hampaan hitam.

Sesuatu menyambarku; sesuatu memegangiku erat-erat dari arah belakang. Sesuatu itu menarikku dan melontarkanku kembali ke tempat aman di lantai batu.

Taehyung; wajahnya kuyu, kulitnya pucat, rambutnya berantakan, mantel panjangnya koyak dan bernoda. Darah mengalir ke arah kemejanya. Dia mencengkram pinggangku lebih erat dan menarikku mendekatinya.

"Tidak," katanya dengan suara parau ke telingaku. "Tidak, Jungkook. Bukan _itu_ jalan yang harus ditempuh." Ia memelukku semakin erat. Menyentuh dan mengelus puncak belakang rambutku dengan lembut.

Setelah itu dia melepaskanku, menundukkan kepala, melepaskan rantai dari bahu dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. "Korek api!" dia berseru. "Berikan korek apimu. Dan rantaimu juga!" Dia berkutat dengan sabuknya. "Aku mengiginkan lebih banyak besi, dan semua segel perak yang kau miliki. Ayo, kemarikan! Kita tolol sekali," serunya. " _Sumur_ itulah Sumber-nya, tentu saja. Di _sanalah_ para Pengunjung berada."

Kekuatan tekadnya menembus kuncian-hantu yang kualami. Inilah Taehyung, yang dengan ajaibnya, membuatku dapat mengatasi kekuatan memekakan jeritan-jeritan tanpa henti itu. Aku melemparkan rantaiku, menarik segel-segel. Aku membuka kantong sabuk, mengeluarkan korek api Sunrise, sementara Taehyung mencabut wadah terakhir dari sabuknya. Suar yang paling besar. Suar yang berlapis kertas merah. Suar berkekuatan tinggi dengan sumbu pengaman yang sangat panjang, untuk memberi waktu melarikan diri sejauh mungkin.

Taehyung mengeluarkan pisau lipat dan memotong sumbunya, sampai tersisa pendek sekali.

"Ambil!" serunya. "Nyalakan sumbunya!"

Dia sudah berlari menjauhiku, menyeret rantai-rantai ke arah sumur, berjuang melawan jeritan memekakkan telinga. Di sektar dinding, ketujuh sosok berhenti mendadak; mendadak mereka juga tampak waspada. Lengan-lengan spektral mengulur dari batu, meraih ke arah kami; kemudian kepala-kepala bertudung mulai kabur dari dinding.

Aku menyalakan korek api, menyulut sumbu yang diminyaki. Percikan terjadi, pijaran kecil cahaya.

Di bibir sumur, Taehyung menendang rantai dan segel-segel ke lubang. Dia tersaruk-saruk kembali kepadaku, mengambil suar dariku, berteriak di telingaku, "Lari, Jungkook! Naik undakan!"

Tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku masih merasakan tarikan mematikan ke arah sumur. Tubuhku terasa terbenam dalam aspal cair; aku bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk memutar tubuh. Namun Taehyung dengan sabar mengangkat tubuhku, menggendongku sedikit lebih menjauh dari sumur. Aku melongos.

Para Pengunjung sekarang sudah terbebas dari dinding; mereka meluncur mendekat dari segala arah. Dua yang paling dekat hampir mencapai Jimin yang masih meringkuk di lantai. Sisanya berkumpul mengerubungi aku dan Taehyung.

Wajah-wajah seputih tulang tampak transparan di balik tudung mereka yang membusuk. Lubang mata menganga, gigi-geligi tajam berkilauan. Dan jeritan masih memekakkan telinga.

Taehyung membawa silinder sambil tersandung-sandung ke bibir sumur. Sumbunya hampir habis.

Dia menjatuhkannya. Api pada sumbu menerangi batu sumur sejenak, kemudian lenyap.

Taehyung berbalik. Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya yang tirus dan pucat, matanya yang gelap bersibobrok dengan mataku.

Bayangan-bayangan bertudung meluncur untuk menerkam kami.

Kemudian jeritan berhenti, bayang-bayang itu membeku, dan sepersekian detik kemudian dunia meledak dalam semburan bening cahaya benderang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **GLOSSARIUM**

 **Agensi** : Bisnis yang dikhususkan untuk menahan dan menghancurkan hantu.

 **Ektoplasma** : substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 **Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 **Rapier** : senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 **Garam :** proteksi umum yang digunakan untuk melawan hantu (kurang aktif dibandingkan **besi** dan **perak** ).

 **Besi :** proteksi penting terhadap hantu dalam berbagai jenis (penangkal hantu).

 **Perak** : penangkal hantu dalam bentuk perhiasan.

 **Kaca-perak** : kaca 'anti hantu' untuk mengurung Sumber.

 **Bom-garam** : senjata bagi agensi berbentuk bola-lempar berukuran kecil yang diisi garam. Pecah jika menghantam dan garam akan menyebar ke segala arah.

 **Suar magnesium** : Senjata penting bagi agensi untuk melawan hantu, berbentuk tabung logam dengan tutup kaca yang bisa dipecahkan, berisi magnesium, besi garam, bubuk mesiu.

 **Api Yunani** : sama persis fungsinya seperti **Suar magnesium**

 **Tipe Satu** : kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 **Tipe** **Dua** : kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 **Tipe Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 **Spectre :** Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki penampakan yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 **Pengalih Rupa** : Hantu tipe dua yang langka dan berbahaya, cukup kuat untuk mengubah sosok mereka.

 **Asap kelabu** : Hantu tipe satu yang cenderung membosankan. Muncul sebagai petak-petak tanpa bentuk berupa kabut yang berkilau samar.

 **Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 **Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan

 **Spirit Menjerit** : Hantu tipe dua yang ditakuti, dapat menunjukan penampakan visual dan mengeluarkan pekikan menakutkan yang mampu membuat para pendengarnya lumpuh akibat ketakutan.

 **Roh Bayangan** : Hantu standar tipikal tipe satu. Bisa muncul dalam bentuk padat, seperti spactre, atau tembus pandang dan berkabut seperti phantasm. Namun bedanya mereka tidak memiliki kecerdasan seperti jeni-jenis yang disebut tadi.

 **Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok hantu menghampiri. Malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** (otot-otot memberat, yang terkena ini merasa tidak mampu lagi berpikir atau bergerak bebas; mematung) yang berbahaya.

 **Miasma** : Atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 **DEPRAC** : Departement of Psychical and control (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang)

 **Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 **Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Laili Kim & Park Sungra**_


	14. 13 Lee Haekyung

CHAPTER 13

Aku terbangun mendadak, dalam keadaan kesakitan. Mataku terbuka lebar, dan untuk waktu cukup lama aku melihat hyung-hyungku di sana, Jimin dan Taehyung, dan Kim Hyorin di sana dalam gaun musim panasnya yang cantik berbunga-bunga jingga. Mereka semua tersenyum kepadaku; aku melihat mereka semua dengan jelas, sosok-sosok yang saling bertumpukan. Barangkali mereka melayang-layang menunggangi sejenis awan.

Aku tidak memercayai semua itu; lagipula kepalaku berdenyut-denyut dahsyat. Maka aku menatap mereka dengan geram sampai sosok-sosok itu buyar dan lenyap, dan aku berada di tempat berbeda yang jauh lebih gelap.

Gelap, tetapi tidak gulita. Ada pendar keperakan yang menyinari.

Sepi, tapi tidak hening. Aku mendengar dengungan di telinga.

Dengungan itu melengking, berdering, seperti nyamuk yang berputar-putar, dan ketika mendengarnya aku segera merasa lebih senang. Karena itu artinya telingaku sakit; dan jika sakit berarti aku belum tewas. Aku tidak berada di tempat senyap di dasar sumur.

Tambahan lagi, ada bau tajam dan bubuk mesiu, dan lidahku mendecap rasa kimia. Sisi wajahku menekan batu keras.

Saat bergerak, aku merasa kesakitan. Seakan-akan terulang lagi kejadian terjun bebas dari jendela ruang kerja Nona Seulgi; setiap otot terasa nyeri. Aku bisa merasakan lapisan tipis sesuatu seperti bubuk bertaburan dari rambut dan kulitku begitu aku berguling dan mencoba bangkit.

Aku duduk di sudut terjauh ruang bawah tanah yang mengerikan itu, di tempat ledakan melontarkanku. Dahiku lengket akibat darah. Seperti semua benda lain di ruangan ini, aku terselubung lapisan putih abu dan serpihan besi yang masih bertebaran di udara. Aku terbatuk, meludahkan debu dari mulut. Batuk yang membuat kepalaku semakin berdenyut.

Asap putih pucat membubung perlahan-lahan dari sumur di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ada sinar perak terang memancar dari kedalamannya, pendar menakutkan yang berdenyut dan menyembur. Seluruh ruangan diterangi cahaya magnesium. Entah mengapa aku bisa meraskannya pada batu.

Di bibir sumur, beberapa batu terlempar lepas dan retakan melingkar sekarang memanjang dan keluar dari tepi sumur ke lantai. Sebagian porsi lantai meletup ke atas. Di atas retakan bertemu dinding, banyak batu runtuh; satu atau dua terjatuh, dan yang lainnya bertonjolan dalam posisi berbahaya. Pecahan-pecahan batu yang lebih kecil bertebaran dalam ruangan. Beberapa menimpa tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan.

Tiga sosok, penuh abu putih. Tiga sosok, terlontar akibat ledakan di sumur. Tidak ada yang bergerak.

Memang sudah sepantasnya bagi si para pemuda Homme yang malang. Sudah sejak lama dia mahir tidak bergerak.

Namun Taehyung dan Jimin...

 _Di mana mereka?_

Aku berdiri pelan-pelan, hati-hati, menopang tubuh pada dinding. Meski kepalaku pusing sekali, keadaan jauh lebih baik daripada saat jeritan masih membahana. Ada semacam lubang kosong dalam benakku akibat serangan psikis itu; aku merasa terkuras dan melompong, seperti orang yang sedang pulih akibat sakit, baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Jimin berada lebih dekat. Dia telentang dengan kedua lengan dan tungkai terbentang lebar. Kelihatan seperti anak kecil terpergok sedang membuat sayap malaikat di salju, hanya saja kacamatanya terlempar dan sebelah tangannya berdarah. Napasnya berat; perutnya naik turun.

Aku berlutut di dekatnya. "Jimin- _hyung_?"

Erangan, batuk. "Terlambat. Tinggalkan aku... Biarkan aku tidur..."

Aku mengguncangnya keras-keras, menampar pipinya, "Ya, hyung, kau harus bangun! Jiminie- _hyung_ , kumohon. _Neo gwenchana_?"

Sebelah mata terbuka. "Aw. Pipi yang itu tadinya tidak sakit."

"Ini, lihat─kacamatamu." Aku memungutnya dari abu, meletakkannya di dadanya. Salah satu lensanya retak. "Bangun."

"Taehyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Aku berbalik arah; pupil mataku bergerak menelisik ke setiap sudut ruangan yang kacau ini dengan seksama.

"Ah!"

Aku menemukan Taehyung di sisi seberang ruangan, berbaring miring dengan mantel melebar ke luar seperti sayap tunggal yang patah. Dia tidak bergerak. Tubuhnya terselubung abu. Ragaku kontan terdorong untuk bergegas menghampirinya.

Wajahnya tampak seperti patung pualam dengan garis wajah yang sempurna, halus, putih dan, dingin. Potongan batu menghajarnya dan ada darah di rambutnya. Aku berjongkok di sebelahnya, mengusap abu di dahinya pelan-pelan. Matanya terpejam, nampak tenang seperti tertidur. Melihatnya diam tidak bergerak dan tenang membuatku terpana, tetapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, tentunya. Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat, bergetar, takut dan khawatir akan sesuatu. Aku tidak berani menggerakkan tanganku, tiba-tiba mataku terasa panas, seperti debu-debu telah berpindah menghalangi pengelihatanku. Ini terjadi begitu saja. Sesuatu ingin keluar dari sana.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian, matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia mengerjap pelan sampai kedua _hazel_ nya terlihat, kemudian dia menatapku dengan sorot jernih dan fokus. Seketika debaran menyakitkan itu lenyap, tanpa sadar aku membuang napas lega.

" _Hyung_.."

Kesadarannya muncul. mula-mula aku melihatnya kebingungan, kemudian pelan-pelan ingatannya kembali.

"Euh.. Jungkook." Dia mengerjap lagi, terbatuk, berusaha duduk.

"Hyung, _gwenchana_? Ada yang sakit? Apa kepalamu pusing? Apakah reruntuhan tadi melukai bagian tubuhmu yang lain? Apa─"

" _Ani ..._ " Taehyung berhasil duduk setelah susah payah bangkit; tangannya digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya sementara kepalanya ditundukan. Aku tahu rasanya pasti berat maka dari itu aku membantunya. Mimiknya terlihat sedikit menyerngit sakit beberapa kali. Pada keheningan sementara, aku menunggu sampai dirinya _benar-benar_ tersadar.

"Ah, Jungkook.. Sejenak aku mengira kau... Hm sudahlah. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kook? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung menatapku dengan mata sayu yang begitu lemah.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Hyung─"

"─tidak apa-apa, Kook. Aku baik-baik saja." Bibir pucatnya menampakkan senyuman ringan. Aku menatapnya cukup lama; memberengut. Taehyung selalu seperti ini, membuatku akhirnya menyerah dan membuang nafas pasrah.

"Aku jauh lebih baik daripadamu, tentu saja." Aku berdiri lekas-lekas. Mengusap wajah kasar pada bagian mata.

"Aku lihat itu." Jimin mengamatiku melalui kacamata yang retak.

"Apa?" Tanyaku. "Melihat apa? Tidak ada apa-apa; aku tidak melakukan apapun."

"Persis. Mana tamparan di pipinya? Mana guncangan di tubuhnya? Kenapa kau malah mengusap lembut dahinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca? Kau pilih kasih."

"Siapa yang berkaca-kaca? Mataku kemasukan debu! Dan jangan cemas," kataku. "Lain kali aku akan menamparnya─ _Jika_ _dia tidak mau bangun._ "

Jimin menggerutu. "Bagus.. Tapi barangkali artinya kau akan menendangku sampai terbangun."

"Akan ku ingat. Dan─" Aku mengulurkan tanganku kepada Taehyung yang masih terduduk. "Mari kubantu, hyung."

.

.

.

.

Asap perak terus membumbung dari lubang, dan dalam pancaran cahayanya kami memeriksa keadaan. Kami selamat dari ledakan nyaris tanpa celaka, meski Taehyung dan Jimin tertimpa potongan-potongan reruntuhan, dan kami bertiga gemetar akibat semua yang terjadi. _Rapier_ kami masih ada, tapi semua besi dan garam sudah habis. Jimin masih memiliki gulungan rantai; Taehyung dan aku sudah melemparkan rantai kami ke sumur.

Hal pertama yang kami lakukan adalah membagi-bagikan _sandwich_ selai dan minuman energi yang tersisa. Jimin dan aku duduk di tumpukan batu untuk makan, saling berdempetan agar hangat. Taehyung berdiri agak jauh, menatap asap dengan wajah kaku.

"Seharusnya kita menyerang sumur sejak semula." Jimin berkata. "Kurasa kita sudah melakukan itu, kalau tidak ada jeritan mengerikan yang mengacaukan otak kita. Sumur itu _pasti_ Sumber-nya. Di sanalah tulang-berulang para biarawan berada; di sanalah mereka tewas."

Aku mengangguk tanpa bicara. Ya, di sanalah mereka tewas─setelah diikat dan diseret menuruni tangga. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kengerian perjalanan terakhir mereka masih tertanam di dalam batu.

"Kurasa sekarang aku bisa melihat hubungannya," Jimin melanjutkan. "Roh para biarawan sudah begitu kuno, kematian mereka begitu mengerikan, sehingga pengaruh mereka menyebar ke seluruh rumah. Merekalah sumber petaka yang menyebabkan munculnya Pengunjung-Pengunjung lain. Apa yang terjadi dalam ruangan ini adalah penyebab sekian banyak pemilik Hall berikutnya menjadi gila dan melakukan hal-hal sinting."

"Semua Jeonha pembunuh dan Lady yang bunuh diri yang sangat disukai Haekyung," kataku. Aku menelan potongan _sandwich_ -ku. "Menurutmu sekarang semua sudah berakhir?"

"Kuharap begitu." Jimin menatap asap yang bergulung-gulung. "Suar itu pasti menebarkan banyak sekali besi, perak, dan magnesium di bawah sana. Jika beruntung, semua itu bakal bercampur dengan tulang-berulang, dan akan memastikan berhentinya kegiatan psikis sampai kita bisa menyegel sumur. Undakan bakal aman. Dan mungkin Kamar Merah juga."

"Aku percaya darah itu adalah mereka sendiri, bermanifestasi dalam bentuk berbeda. Mereka Pengalih Rupa─berganti sosok di lokasi berbeda. Kolam darah di Kamar Merah, bayang-bayangan yang menjerit di undakan: di bawah sini mereka menjadi penampakan bersosok, meski bukan itu samaran favorit mereka. Aku bilang 'mereka'. Sesungguhnya, hantu-hantu mereka bertindak bagai satu kesatuan. Itulah sebabnya kegiatan psikisnya sangat kuat. Melebur kekuatan, dan memang pernah terjadi."

"Mungkin. Bagaimana menurutmu Tae- _hyung_?" Aku bertanya. "Kau pendiam sekali." Sedikit khawatir dengan Taehyung yang menjadi pelit berbicara, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Mula-mula dia tidak menjawab, hanya mengamati asap. Tubuhnya berupa siluet kurus dan gelap, mantelnya menggelantung lemas seperti bulu burung yang tersapu badai. "Bagaimana menurutku?" katanya lirih. "Kurasa sudah dua kali kita nyaris tewas." Dia berbalik menatap kami, wajahnya bernoda darah, rambutnya acak-acakan; saat bergerak, abu berhamburan dari tubuhnya seperti awan kecil. "Kurasa kita beruntung masih hidup. Kurasa aku terlalu lamban mengambil kesimpulan, dan sangat meremehkan lawan. Kesalahan tak termaafkan bagi seorang pemimpin, dan aku minta maaf. Meski demikian─" suaranya berubah geram; dia bicara di antara gigi terkatup rapat "─semuanya berakhir sekarang."

Jimin dan aku menatapnya, "Hmm, bagus," kataku. "Jadi barangkali kau bisa memberitahu kami apa yang akan─"

"Aku butuh tuas!" seru Taehyung tiba-tiba begitu mendadak sehingga aku dan Jimin terlonjak. Semangatnya kembali, dia mondar-mondir dalam ruangan, tanpa sadar aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Mantelnya koyak berkibar di belakang tubuhnya. "Tongkat, linggis─apa saja! Ayo lekas! Tidak boleh buang-buang waktu!"

"Aku punya linggis," kataku, berkutat dengan sabuk.

"Tapi─"

"Itu bisa. Kemarikan." Dia menyambar linggis dari tanganku, melompat ke seberang ruangan menuju tembok rusak dan menghujamkan tembok itu di antara dua bongkah batu. "Jangan duduk-duduk saja," dia menggeram. "Memangnya kalian sedang piknik? Kita akan keluar dari sini."

"Tunggu dulu, Taehyung." Jimin memulai, sementara dia dan aku berdiri. "Kita berada jauh di dalam tanah. Bagaimana kau tahu di situ ada jalan keluar?"

"Lihat asapnya!" Taehyung memuntir linggis, mengangkat sebongkah batu sammpai terlepas, dan melompat minggir ketika batu itu meretakkan lantai di antara kakinya. "Kalau asap bisa keluar, kita juga bisa!"

Dan memang benar, meski aku dan Jimin tidak menyadari sebelumnya, asap dari sumur tidak berkumpul di dalam ruangan; asap mengalir di langit-langit dalam arus kelabu lembut, dan tersedot keluar di antara bebatuan pada dinding-dinding yang rusak.

"Ada perbedaan tekanan," teriak Taehyung. "Asap ditarik ke ruangan yang lebih luas. Artinya gudang bawah tanah. Pasti bisa ditembus melalui dinding ini. Ledakan sudah melakukan setengan pekerjaan. Kita harus membuat lubang yang lebih besar. Ayo!"

Semangatnya menulari kami. Menyingkirkan rasa kaku, khawatir, serta lelah. Jimin dan aku segera bekerja menggunakan pisau dan linggis, memindahkan bebatuan yang paling longgar, menarik yang lain-lain sampai terlepas. Di sebelah kami, Taehyung bekerja cepat, mengungkit linggis dan, jika diperlukan, menarik bebatuan sampai lepas menggunakan tangan. Matanya berkilat; bibirnya berupa garis tipis putih.

"Kita menghadapi dua masalah berbeda malam ini," katanya sambil memecahkan semen. " _Kelihatannya_ berhubungan, tapi sesungguhnya berbeda. Pertama Kombae Kaeli Hall tidak lagi berhantu. Dengan lenyapnya para biarawan, penampakan-penampkan yang lain bisa lebih mudah disapu bersih. Bahaya berakhir di sini. Masalah kedua"─dia melemparkan linggis dan membantu Jimin menarik bongkahan batu berukuran sedang dari dinding─"berhubungan dengan teman kita Tuan Lee Haekyung, dan _kisahnya_ yang belum selesai."

"Jadi," kataku. "Haekyung, ada apa dengannya?"

"Sudah jelas sejak semula bahwa ada yang sangat salah," kata Taehyung. "Undangannya kemari lebih dari sekedar aneh. Memang benar penawarannya sangat murah hati, tapi justru membuat kasus ini jadi semakin aneh. Kenapa dia mendatangi kita, padahal dia bisa meminta Homme dan BigHit, atau selusin agensi lain? Reputasi kita belakangan ini kan.. ternoda, tapi dia malah mengaku terkesan."

"Katanya dulu dia juga orang tersingkir," kataku seraya menarik sebongkah batu. "Dia bilang dia suka semangat kita dan─awas kaki! _Mianhae_ , Jimin- _hyung_ ─dan cara pikir kita yang indipenden."

Bibir Taehyung berkerut. " _Ne_ , itu katanya, kan? Alasan lemah, terutama kalau kau membaca tentang masa mudanya dan mendapati dia mewarisi kekayaan dari Ayahnya. Tapi selain memilih kita, ada tiga pertanyaan lain yang mengusik. Satu. Kenapa baru sekarang? Dia memiliki rumah ini sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, jadi kenapa mendadak kepingin menyudahi fenomena psikisnya? Dua. Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Dia hanya memberi kita dua hari untuk persiapan! Dan tiga. Untuk apa dia melarang kita membawa suar?"

"Yeah, aku juga masih kesal masalah yang terakhir itu. Aku dan Jungkook juga sudah memperingatimu akan hal ini sebelumnya." kata Jimin. "Tidak ada orang waras yang menghadapi Pengunjung kelas A tanpa suar yang memadai."

"Kita mau melakukan itu─"

"Kau."

"─Dan Haekyung tahu. Oh, baiklah _aku_! Dia tahu aku, tidak _kita_ , agensi kita, sangat butuh uang. Dan dia juga sangat ingin kita datang, sehingga bersedia meembayarkan semua hutang kita jika hanya kita datang ke sini. Bagiku itu kedermawanan yang tidak masuk akal, atau ada motif tersembunyi, dan aku ingin tahu mana yang benar. Maka tindakan pertamaku, hari berikutnya, adalah berkunjung ke desa Kombae Kaeli."

"Kita sudah tembus!" Seru Jimin. Dia menarik sebongkah batu lagi sampai terlepas; lubang kecil muncul di tengah dinding yang retak. Di baliknya terdapat kegelapan dan ruang yang kosong.

Taehyung mengangguk. "Bagus . Kita beristirahat dulu sebentar, Pukul berapa sekarang, Jungkook?"

"Pukul tiga pagi."

"Malam berlalu sangat cepat. Kita harus sudah keluar dari sini sebelum fajar. Oke lanjut, aku pergi ke desa. Aku pura-pura jadi pedagang keliling, menjajakan barang dari pintu ke pintu."

"Menjual apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Koleksi Komikmu, Jimin. Oh, jangan cemas, aku tidak menjual satu pun. Aku meminta harga terlalu tinggi. Tapi itu memberiku alasan untuk mengobrol dengan penduduk lokal."

"Dan bagaimana hasilnya?" tanyaku.

Taehyung menunjukkan paras murung. "Rupanya logatku tidak terlalu bagus. Tidak ada yang mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, dan tiga tukang pedati kekar tersinggung kepadaku, mengejarku berkeliling kolam kincir air. Tapi setelah aku memodifikasi logat, semuanya berjalan lancar, dan aku mendengar berbagai gosip tentang Haekyung. Aku mengetahui bahwa dia sering datang ke Hall dengan salah satu truk perusahaannya. Truk ini berisi penuh produk-produk besi; dan orang-orang lokal dibayar untuk menggotong perlengkapan ke dalam rumah. Sebagian besar berupa barang-barang domestik biasa─pengaman pintu-pintu dan gantungan jendela, sejenis itu─tapi ada benda-benda yang lebih besar, karena dikemas dalam peti-peti raksasa. Beberapa hari kemudian benda-benda tersebut dibawa pergi lagi. Penduduk lokal tidak meragukan apa yang sedang diperbuatnya─dia sedang menguji keamanan produk-produk baru pada hantu-hantu Kombae Kaeli Hall. Dan itu," Taehyung mengusap rambut ke belakang dan mengamati dinding, "tidak salah─semua perusahaan harus melakukannya. Tapi sekali lagi menimbulkan pertanyaan. Kalau dia menganggap lokasi ini sangat berguna, untuk apa tiba-tiba hendak menghentikan kegiatan psikisnya? Kenapa memanggil kita?"

"Dan kenapa tidak memberitahu kita lebih banyak tentang bahayanya?" aku menambahkan. "Kalau dia sudah sering melakukan eksperimen di sini, sedikitnya dia pasti tahu tentang keadaan Kamar Merah, meski tidak tahu apa-apa tentang undakan tersembunyi."

"Persis... Sepertinya kita harus berusaha mencabut bongkahan besar ini. Kalau bisa terlepas bahkan kita akan dapat menyelinap ke luar."

Selama beberapa menit kami bekerja melepaskan bongkah terakhir; dengan mengerahkan tenaga kami mampu mengungkitnya setengah keluar sebelum terbanting menutupi lubang kembali. Kami beristirahat lagi.

"Nah, singkat cerita," kata Taehyung, "aku sangat curiga pada Haekyung dan motifnya. Aku mendapatkan bahan pemikiran lagi dari riset Jimin tentang dirinya, yang kubaca di kereta. Bagaimana perilaku Haekyung cukup liar semasa kecil. Bagaimana ayahnya menginginkannya langsung menangani bisnis, tapi dia tinggal bertahun-tahun di Seoul, minum-minum, berjudi, dan mencoba menjadi aktor. Takkan berarti apa-apa bagiku kalau saja tidak ada perkembangan berarti dari Jungkook." Dia berhenti dengan dramatis.

"Yaitu...?" Tanya Jimin penasaran. Aku lega dia bertanya, karena aku sendiri tidak tahu.

"Jungkook menunjukkan ini," Taehyung menegakkan tubuh dan mengaduk-aduk berbagai sumbu di mantelnya, membuang bungkusan permen, sumbu lilin, dan beberapa potong tali sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kertas terlipat yang lecek. Dia menyerahkannya kepada kami.

Rupanya lembar fotokopian, halaman dari artikel majalah yang ditemukan Jimin di Kantor Arsip. Berisi foto anak-anak muda kaya raya yang sering berkumpul di kafe dan kasino paling top di Seoul lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Kim Hyorin ada di sana, di tengah-tengah sekumpulan muda mudi necis di dekat kolam air mancur. Pada foto individu, wajah Jonghun tersenyum congkak kepadaku.

"Lihat di dekat air mancur," kata Taehyung.

Sulit untuk melihat dalam sinar magnesium yang redup, maka Jimin menyalakan senter. Di barisan belakang terdapat sekolompok pemuda, berdandan resmi menggunakan dasi putih dan jas berekor. Mereka mengelilingi air mancur ornamen. Salah satu dari mereka memanjat dudukan moncong air mancur sementara yang lain-lain berdiri di tepinya. Mereka menguarkan aura kemakmuran, kegembiraan, semangat tinggi. Pemuda paling jangkung berdiri setengah tertutup bayangan air mancur, agak terpisah dari yang lain. Lelaki itu bertubuh besar, berotot dan berdada bidang, dengan rambut panjang gelap yang subur. Akibat rambut dan bayangan─hidung besar dan bengkok, alis tebal, garis rahang tegas dan persegi─terlihat cukup jelas.

Jimin dan aku menatap foto itu tanpa bersuara.

Lelaki itu jauh lebih kurus bertahun-tahun kemudian, tapi tidak salah lagi, memang dia.

"Haekyung..." kataku.

Jimin mengangguk-angguk bijak. "Sudah _kuduga._ "

Aku memelototinya. " _Apa?_ Omong kosong. Kau tidak tahu!"

"Yah.." Dia menyerahkan kertas kembali ke Taehyung. "Aku menduga dia memang mencurigakan."

"Jadi, waktu kutunjukan kertas ini kepada hantu Kim Hyorin," aku memulai, "dan dia jadi kalap akibat ketakutan atau murka─" Aku berhenti, menggigit bibir. Di balik mantel, kotak kaca perak terasa dingin di kulitku. "Tapi ini tidak membuktikan─"

"Kau benar. Tidak membuktikan apa-apa. Kecuali satu hal penting. Haekyung pembohong. Ketika dia datang menemui kita, dia mengaku belum pernah bertemu dengan Kim Hyorin. Malah pura-pura tidak ingat namanya. Tapi jelas sekali dia _mengenal_ Hyorin. Mereka ada di kelompok yang sama semasa muda." kata Taehyung.

"Dan bukan itu saja!" Jantungku berdebar kencang sekarang. Aku merasa pening; kepalaku berputar, seakan-akan aku kembali menuruni tangga spiral, tapi kali ini bukan karena dikejar-kejar jeritan hantu. Ingatanku lah yang menjerit-jerit: Aku mengingat detail yang terlepas dari perhatian. "Hyorin juga aktor," kataku. "Seperti Haekyung. Kalian ingat, di koran lama, katanya Hyorin punya karier menjanjikan, tapi dilepaskannya karena... sesuatu."

"Karena Park Jonghun," kata Taehyung. "Hyorin termakan pengaruhnya, maka─"

"Kalau ini berakhir pada hal yang kuduga akan terjadi," kata Jimin tiba-tiba, menepuk bongkahan batu yang menonjol. "Tidakkah menurut kalian kita harus melanjutkan bekerja? Malam tidak akan berlangsung selamanya."

Tidak ada yang membantah. Tanpa bicara lagi kami melakukan serangan terakhir pada bongkahan batu. Butuh mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan, serta serangan-serangan ganas pada semen keras kepala menggunakan linggis dan sebilah pisau, sebelum bongkahan batu itu terlepas. Batu tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Bunyi benturan lenyap setelah bergaung. Kami berdiri menatap lubang.

Taehyung mendekat dan mengintip. "Tidak kelihatan apa-apa... Barangkali ini tembok ujung bawah tanah, tempat aku melihat sesosok biarawan. Baiklah... Begitu kita sampai di lantai dasar, kita keluar melalui pintu depan dan pergi. Berikan senter kepadaku, Jimin. Aku masuk duluan."

Menjepit senter di antara gigi, Taehyung melompat ke atas dan mendorong tubuh dengan kepala lebih dulu melalui lubang. Menggeliat, beringsut, tarikan kaki; dia meluncur ke depan dan lenyap.

Hening.

Jimin dan aku menunggu.

Cahaya redup bersinar di balik dinding, dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar Taehung, " _Mianhae,_ " bisiknya. "Aku tadi menjatuhkan senter. Benar, ini _memang_ gudang bawah tanah. Ayo─giliran Jungkook."

Aku bisa lolos dengan mudah. Begitu lengan dan kepalaku muncul, Taehyung menarikku hati-hati.

"Berjaga-jaga sementara aku membantu Jimin," dia berbisik. "Malam sudah hampir berlalu, kuduga para Pengunjung lebih tenang sekarang. Tapi siapa tahu."

Maka aku berdiri berjaga-jaga, dengan senter dan _rapier_ , sementara Taehyung berjuang menarik Jimin dari lubang. Aku hanya bisa melihat sedikit bagian gudang. Bayang-bayang pekat menyelubungi kubah-kubah gudang: di balik ambang lengkung terdekat, garis-garis samar rak anggur memanjang menuju kegelapan. Tidak ada sisa-sisa kabut-hantu. Barangkali serangan kami ke sumur sudah mempengaruhi seluruh gugus. Mustahil untuk dipastikan.

Namun pada saat itu bukan hantu yang kucemaskan. Aku memikirkan gadis pirang di foto, dan lelaki di sebelah air mancur. Implikasinya berbenturan di benakku.

"Semua siap?" bisik Taehyung, begitu Jimin masuk. "Kita akan meninggalkan rumah dan menyeberangi taman, secepat mungkin. Aku ingin mencapai gapura rusak di depan jalan. Kalau kita bisa tiba di sana saat fajar, kita akan─"

"Tapi katakan dulu," aku memotong."Menurutmu Haekyung juga yang mengatur perampokan di rumah kita?"

"Tentu saja. Begitu perampokan gagal, dia menjalankan rencana ke dua, yaitu membawa kita ke sini."

"Jadi dia menginginkan liontin?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Ini semua tentang liontin, dan apa yang dibuktikan benda itu."

"Dan bukti apakah itu, tuan Kim Taehyung?" suara berat berkata.

Besi berdenting. Dua sosok melangkah maju dari balik ambang lengkung. Mereka berwujud manusia, namun berkepala besar dan aneh. Salah satunya memegang revolver, satu lagi memegang lampu yang diarahkan langsung ke mata kami; pancarannya yang kuat membutakan kami, menyebabkan semburan rasa sakit.

"Berhenti!" suara itu berkata. Tangan kami sudah mengarah ke gagang pedang. "Tidak ada lagi permainan _rapier_ malam ini. Letakkan senjata di lantai atau kami akan menembak kalian detik ini juga."

"Lakukan perintahnya," kata Taehyung. Dia mencabut _rapier_ dari sabuk dan menjatuhkannya. Jimin melakukan hal yang sama. Aku yang terakhir menurut. Aku memusatkan tatapan pada kegelapan, ke arah datangnya suara,

"Cepatlah, Jeon!" suara itu memerintah. "Atau mau kubuat lubang di dadamu?"

"Jungkook..." Taehyung mencengkram bahuku.

Aku menjatuhkan pedang. Taehyung menyingkirkan tangannya, dan menggerakannya dengan sopan. "Jungkook, Jimin," katanya, "sekali lagi kupersembahkan tuan rumah dan penyandang dana kita, tuan Lee Haekyung─pemilik Haekyung Iron, industrialis terkenal, mantan aktor, dan, tentu saja, pembunuh Kim Hyorin."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Laili**_ __ _ **Kim & Park**_ __ _ **Sungra**_


	15. 14 The Truth : Kim Hyorin

CHAPTER 14

Dia masih mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana abu-abu yang dipakainya di awal malam itu, namun segala hal tentang laki-laki itu berubah. Jasnya dilepas, digantikan tunik besi mengilat yang ketat di dada dan longgar di bawah perut dalam geraian berkilauan. Lengan atasanya tidak berproteksi namun lengan bawah diberi pelindung dari besi, menutupi pergelangan dan tangannya. Seperti sebelumnya, dia bertopang pada tongkat berkepala buldog─hanya saja sekarang lapisan kayunya sudah tidak ada, menunjukkan _rapier_ panjang dan ramping di dalamnya, yang paling aneh dan ganjil dari semuanya adalah helm yang dia kenakan: topi besi mengilat dengan tepi mencuat di bawah tengkuk, dan _google_ kulit menggembung yang dipasang di bawah dahi. Lensa-lensanya berkilat, matanya tidak kelihatan. Secara keseluruhan Lee Haekyung kelihatan seperti katak jahat; menakutkan dan menggelikan sekaligus.

Dia mengangkat lampu dan berdiri dalam pancaran cahaya yang berasap, mengamati kami. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Menunjukkan gigi-geligi berlapis perak.

"Oh, kau mengagumkan Kim Taehyung." Haekyung berkata. "Aku mengakui itu. Aku semakin terkesan padamu. Sayang sekali kita tidak berjumpa dalam kondisi berbeda. Kau bisa bekerja sementara denganku."

Aku tidak tahu bagaiman Taehyung melakukannya, tapi meski ada revolver ditodongkan ke dadanya, meski mantelnya koyak, meski ada noda darah, plasma, magnesium, garam, dan abu di pakaiannya, meski ada sarang laba-laba di rambutnya serta banyak goresan di wajah dan tangannya, dia _masih_ kelihatan tenang sekali.

"Anda baik sekali," katanya. "Tapi─tidakkah Anda berniat memperkenalkan teman Anda?" Dia melirik ke sosok yang memegang pistol. "Kurasa kami belum berkenalan."

Meski tidak sejangkung Haekyung, lelaki itu berotot dan berdada lebar. Wajahnya─dari porsi yang bisa kulihat─tampak masih muda dan klimis. Dia juga mengenakan helm mirip katak dan serangkaian pelindung tubuh, serta membawa _rapier_ di sabuknya.

Haekyung tergelak datar. "Kim Jongin, sopir dan asisten pribadiku. Tadinya agen di Agensi SM sebelum diambil alih oleh Homme. Orang yang sangat mumpuni, dan masih bisa menggunakan pedang dengan mahir. Bahkan, kalian sudah pernah berjumpa dengannya. Jongin mengunjungi kalian tempo malam."

"Oh ya," kata Taehyung, "si penyusup. Aku menusukmu, bukan? Bagaimana keadaan perutmu?"

"Mulai sembuh," jawab Jongin.

"Hanya satu dari rangkaian panjang luka kecil yang kau timbulkan terhadap kami Kim Taehyung," kata Haekyung. "lihat dinding ini!" Dia melambai pada tumpukan batu dan lubang kasar dari mana asap magnesium masih mengalir. "Sungguh, aku terkejut. Aku _sudah_ melarangmu membawa bahan peledak ke rumah."

"Maaf soal itu. Di sisi yang lebih menggembirakan kami menemukan dan menghancurkan Sumber, jadi kami menunggu pembayaran berikutnya segera setelah bank buka pagi ini." kata Taehyung.

Gelak tawa lagi. "Optimisme luar biasa adalah sesuatu yang kukagumi, Kim. Tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa kemampuanmu untuk selalu lolos dari bahaya yang benar-benar mengejutkanku. Aku benar-benar mengira Horror di Kamar Merah sudah membunuh kalian berjam-jam yang lalu. Aku menyaksikan kalian masuk ke sana, aku mengunci pintunya... Tapi sekarang aku menemukan kalian muncul kembali seperti belatung kayu di bagian lain rumahku! Luar biasa. Jelas sekali kalian menemukan jalan keluar dari kamar, yang sudah cukup mengagumkan, tapi menemukan Sumber-nya... Katakan padaku, apakah si _Jeonha_ Merah? Itu teori favoriteku."

"Bukan, tapi undakan dan para biarawan. Kami menemukan sumur mereka."

"Sungguh? Sumur? Di sana?" _Google_ yang menutupi mata berkilat dalam cahaya lampu; suaranya jadi tercenung.

"Menarik sekali.. Nanti harus kalian tunjukkan kepadaku."

Di sisiku Jimin beringsut gelisah. "Ya! Bukan gagasan bagus menyebut-nyebut sumur di sana, Taehyung."

Taehyung nyengir, "Oh, Tuan Lee Haekyung bisa diajak berunding. Lagi pula, dia ingin bicara dulu dengan kita─bukan begitu Haekyung?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari bawah helm. Di sisi Haekyung lelaki satu lagi tidak bergerak; revolver diangkat dalam gelap, diarahkan ke perut kami.

"Benar." Suara Haekyung mendadak kasar, mengambil keputusan. "Dan kita bisa melakukan itu di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Aku lelah dan perlu duduk. Jongin, bawa teman-teman kita ke perpustakaan. Kalau anak-anak lelaki itu mencoba-coba sesuatu, silahkan tembak yang paling muda."

Taehyung mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak menangkap kata-katanya. Di balik kekagetan dan ketakutan, kemarahanku muncul. Haekyung beranggapan aku yang paling tidak berbahaya dari kami bertiga, mata rantai paling lemah dalam tim. Bahwa aku bisa dimanfaatkan untuk memaksa yang lain-lain agar bersikap baik, dan aku nyaris bukan ancaman. Aku menunjukkan topeng datar pada parasku, dan menatap lurus ke depan sementara kami digiring melewati si lelaki tua menuju tangga.

Di perpustakaan, lampu listrik dinyalakan terang-terang. Setelah berjam-jam berada di dalam kegelapan, efeknya terhadap kami sungguh menyilaukan; kami tersaruk-saruk ke kursi terdekat dengan lengan menutupi wajah. Jongin menyuruh kami duduk; dia mengambil posisi di sebelah rak buku, lengan dilipat santai, pistol disandarkan pada bisepnya yang menonjol. Kami menunggu.

Akhirnya datang suara ketak-ketuk tongkat pelan dan susah payah dari lobi, lalu Haekyung masuk. Cahaya memantul pada helm besinya; memantul juga pada hidung bengkoknya, memberinya penampilan semakin mirip burung pemangsa raksasa yang bungkuk. Dengan ragu dia maju ke kursi kulit di bawah dinding penuh foto dan, sambil mendesah lega, melesak ke dalamnya. Saat dia duduk, tepi korset besinya menebar di sekelilingnya diiringi suara berdenting-denting.

" _Akhirnya_ ," katanya. "Kami sudah menunggu di gudang sialan itu selama berjam-jam setelah mendengar ledakan. Baiklah, Jongin; kau bisa mencopotnya. Kita aman dari hantu id lantai sini."

Dia menekuk leher dan melepaskan helm, sebelum mencopot _google_. Benda itu menimbulkan tanda merah di dahinya. Matanya yang hitam pekat memicing tidak nyaman; wajahnya semakin tampak tua.

Di dinding, foto dirinya yang masih muda menatap garang dan congkak; Haekyung sang aktor, mulus dan tampan, mengenakan penutup selangkangan, anting-anting, dan celana yang terlalu ketat, merenunggi tengkorak plastik dengan murung. Di bawah foto, orang aslinya melotot, bungkuk dan tua, terbatuk-batuk lemah di kursinya. Aneh sekali melihat tahun-tahun mampu mengubah seseorang menjadi jauh berbeda, bagaimana masa membuat kekuasaannya merenggas dan mengeringkannya dari vitalitas.

Haekyung meletakkan _google_ dan helm di meja samping, di smaping buku-buku yang diamati Taehyung beberapa jam lalu. Dia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan dengan sikap puas. "Aku suka perpustakaan ini," katanya. "Ini bentengku. Di malam hari ruangan ini menjadi garis pemisah antara dunia kehidupan dan dunia kematian. Aku sering ke sini untuk menguji peralatan baru yang diproduksi parikku. Semua besi ini melincungiku, tapi aku juga mengenakan pelindung tubuh, yang membuatku bisa melangkah ke dalam rumah tanpa tersentuh."

Jimin beringsut. "Pelindung tubuh itu: kau kelihatan sedang pakai gaun."

Mata Haekyung menyipit. "Menghina dalam situasi _ini_ , Park Jimin? Bijaksanakah itu?"

"Yah, kalau ditodong senjata oleh orang gila encok pakai rok besi, kami sudah terpuruk ke jurang paling dasar," kata Jimin. "Keadaan tidak bisa menjadi lebih buruk lagi."

Si lelaki tua tertawa keji. "Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi kau salah besar jika meremehkan. 'Gaun' ini terbuat dari baja yang lebih kuat─sebagian besar besi, yang memberinya perlindungan, tapi juga dari campuran alumunium yang membuatnya jauh lebih ringan daripada biasanya. Kemudahan pergerakan jauh lebih irngan dari biasanya. Kemudahan perlindungan penuh! Helmnya juga penemuan canggih. Kau tahu bahwa daerah paling rawan dari seorang agen adalah lehernya, Kim Taehyung? Tepi yang mencuat ini menyingkirkan kemungkinan bahaya... Tidakkah kau berharap memilikinya?"

Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Benda itu memang.. unik."

"Salah lagi! Ini berkelas, luar biasa, tapi tidak unik. Haekyung Iron bukan satu-satunya perusahaan yang mengembangkan inovasi-inovasi mengagumkan. Nah _google_ ini─" Dia menghentikan diri. "Tapi kita sudah melenceng dari masalah."

Haekyung bersandar pada kursi dan menatap Taehyung beberapa lama tanpa bicara. Kelihatannya dia sedang mempertimbangkan kata-kata. "Di gudang bawah tanah," dia mulai perlahan-lahan, "aku mendengar kalian mendiskusikan _liontin_ tertentu, dan _bukti_ tertentu yang ada di dalamnya. Hanya karena penasaran, aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'bukti', kalau memang ada maksudnya. Dan setelah itu"─dia tersenyum tipis─"barangkali kalian bisa memberitahuku di mana liontin itu disimpan, dan bagaimana menemukannya."

"Sepertinya hampir mustahil kami membantumu dalam masalah ini," kata Jimin. "Kau hanya akan mencemplungkan kami ke sumur setelahnya." Wajah pucat Jimin yang bernoda darah menunjukkan ekspresi perlawanan. Kurasa wajahku menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, meski juga dilapisi rasa jijik teramat sangat. Aku hampir tidak mampu menatap Haekyung.

Tapi sikap Taehyung sama seperti sedang mengobrol tentang cuaca dengannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Jimin." katanya. "Aku bisa memberikan buku kepada lelaki ini. Penting bagi kita untuk menunjukkan betapa posisinya sudah tidak tertolong." Taehyung menyilangkan kaki dan bersandar dengan santai. "Nah, Haekyung, seperti yang kautebak. kami menemukan liontin itu di jasad Kim Hyorin. Kami segera tahu bahwa liontin itu diberikan kepadanya oleh sang pembunuh."

Haekyung mengangkat tangan. "Tunggu! Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Berkat kemampuan psikis Jungkook," kata Taehyung. "Saat menyentuhnya, dia mendeteksi jejak-jejak emosi kuat yang menghubungkan pengagum Kim Hyorin yang tidak dikenal dengan moment kematiannya."

Kepala yang besar itu ditolehkan; mata yang hitam menatapku beberapa detik. "Ah ya, Jeon Jungkook yang sensitif..." Sesuatu dalam nada suaranya membuatku merinding. "Tapi, secara akal sehat," Haekyung melanjtukan, "itu bualan saja. Tidak ada bukti sama sekali di sana."

"Benar," kata Taehyung. "Maka dari itu aku ingin memecahkan kata-kata yang kami temukan pada liontin. Di luar ada tulisan _**Tormentum**_ __ _ **meum, laetitia mea**_ **: 'Siksaanku, kebahagiaanku'** , atau omong-kosong seperti itu. Tidak memberitahu kami apa-apa selain lelaki yang memberikan kalung tersebut adalah orang egois dan dramatis. Tapi memang banyak sekali pembunuh yang seperti itu, bukan, Haekyung? Kami butuh bukti lain."

Keheningan dalam perpustakaan. Lelaki tua itu duduk bergeming, jemari bengkok diletakkan pada lengan kursi kulit berpaku-paku. Kepalanya ditundukkan sedikit ke depan, pertanda dia menyimak.

"Kemudian," kata Taehyung, "kami menemukan tulisan lain di dalam liontin. Ini, jika kuingat betul, adalah **K** **H;** _ **H**_ **. II.2.115**. Tiga huruf, K, H dan _H_ bercetak miring, plus serangkaian angka misterius. Awalnya huruf-huruf itu menipu kami: bahkan membawa kami pada kesalahan fatal. Asumsi pertama kami KH adalah kependekan dari Kim Hyorin, dan _H_ yang bercetak miring barangkali 'H' yang lain adalah inisial pengagumnya. Mari kita kembalikan dengan istilah nama panggung dunia opera pada zaman Kau dulu. Kim Hyorin, menurut surat kabar yang kubaca, Hyorin menggunakan nama asli ketimbang memilih nama panggung. Kembali lagi ke liontin, kami tadi menyebutkan kemungkinan 'H' yang bercetak miring itu adalah pengagumnya. Suratan itu menyorot hubungan asramanya dengan Park Jonghun, maka kelihatannya ini kemungkinan yang kuat. Lelaki itu adalah orang terakhir yang melihat Kim Hyorin masih bernapas, dan satu-satunya tersangka dalam kasus ini. Dan nama panggung Park Jonghun adalah─"

"─Hun Park."

"Yap, benar. Dan sekarang pun polisi masih ingat Jonghun dan segera menangkapnya," Hening sejenak ketika Taehyung mencoba merubah posisi duduknya.

"Sebenarnya," Taehyung melanjutkan. "Jonghun hanya pengalih perhatian, yang kusadari saat mempelajari tulisan-tulisan pada liontin dengan lebih seksama. Tidakkah aneh inisial Kim Hyorin ditulis lengkap sementara nama pengagumnya cuma diwakili satu huruf? Dan bagaimana dengan angka-angka itu: II.2.115? Apakah semacam kode? Tanggal? Dengan menyesal aku mengaku bahwa aku sempat kebingungan."

Dia melirik arloji sejenak, kemudian nyengir kepadaku. "Jungkook membuat perbedaan besar, Haekyung. Dia menemukan foto yang menunjukkan dirimu dalam kelompok yang sama dengan Kim Hyorin. Seketika aku tahu kau berbohong tentang alasanmu membawa kami ke sini. Di kereta aku membaca tentang tahun-tahun pertamamu di teater dan teringat bahwa Kim Hyorin juga sempat berakting. Aku menebak bahwa akting menjadi penghubung kalian berdua. Aku juga melihat kau menggunakan nama pnggung Kyunghae. Seketika aku mendapatkan jawaban dari K ❇ H. Dan apa itu kira-kira?" Taehyung menusukkan pedang melalui tatapannya ke arah Haekyung yang pelipisnya mulai berkeringat.

"Bukan Kim Hyorin, tapi Kyunghae dan Hyorin." Lanjutnya.

Si lelaki tua tidak bergerak. Atau barangkali kepalanya tunduk sedikit. Matanya sekarang tertutup bayangan sehingga tidak kelihatan.

"Aku belum memecahkan arti tulisan berikutnya sampai malam ini," kata Taehyung. "Kami sedang berada di Undakan Menjerit, dan sebelum itu kami lumayan sibuk, maka aku belum berkesempatan memeriksa. Tapi kurasa ' .2.115' adalah referensi satu drama yang kau dan Kim Hyorin perankan. Berani taruhan itu kutipan cengeng yang entah bagaimana membuat kalian berdua merasa terikat, yang kalau kami selidiki akan membuktikan betapa kalian berdua _sangat_ saling mengenal." Taehyung menatap lukisan di dinding. "Kalau aku boleh menebak, menurutku _Hamlet_ , karena nampaknya drama itu adalah favoritemu, tapi hanya kau yang tahu pasti, bukan?" Taehyung tersenyum dan melipat tangan di lutut. "Nah, Haekyung─bagaimana? Barangkali sekarang sudah waktunya memberi kami pencerahan."

Haekyung bergeming. Apakah dia ketiduran? Bisa jadi, karena Taehyung mengoceh lama sekali. Dekat rak buku, lelaki berpistol beringsut; jelas sekali dia sudah tidak sabar. "Hampir pukul empat tiga puluh, Tuan," katanya.

Terdengar suara parau dari kursi, dari wajah yang berselimut bayangan. "Ya, ya. Satu pertanyaan, Kim Taehyung. Kau menemukan tulisan dalam liontin. Kenapa tidak segera menyerahkannya ke polisi?"

Selama beberapa detik Taehyung tidak menjawab. "Kesombongan, kurasa. Aku ingin memecahkan kode itu sendiri. Aku ingin Taehyung & Co. mendapatkan kejayaan. Sebuah kesalahan."

"Aku paham." Haekyung mengangkat kepala, dan jika sebelumnya dia tampak tua, sekarang dia kelihatan seperti mayat hidup, matanya terang dan menakutkan, kulitnya yang kelabu menggelantung pada tulang berulangnya. "Kesombongan menimbulkan bencana bagi seseorang. Dalam kasusku, akan membuat kau dan rekan-rekanmu menemui ajal. Dalam kasusku, membawaku ke penyesalan seumur hidup." Dia mendesah. "Yah, bukti-buktimu bagus, intuisimu bahkan lebih bagus lagi. Referensi terakhir itu memang dari _Hamlet_ , aku dan Hyorin berperan di drama itu puluhan tahun yang lalu. Di sanalah kami bertemu. Aku memerankan peran Pangeran Hamlet, dan dia memeranan Ophelia, tunangannya. Liontin menyebutkan tentang Babak II. Adegan 2, baris 115 sampai 118, yang berbunyi:

 _Ragukan bintang-bintang menyala,_  
 _Ragukan mentari mengitarimu,_  
 _Ragukan kejujuran sebagai dusta,_  
 _Tapi_ _jangan raguka cintaku."_

lelaki tua itu berhenti sejenak, dia menatap kegelapan. "Itu kata-kata Hamlet pada Ophelia," akhirnya dia berucap. "Dia menyatakan bahwa cintanya terhadap Ophelia tidak mungkin diragukan, lebih pasti daripada segala-galanya di jagad raya. Tentu saja, dalam drama itu Ophelia menenggelamkan diri, dan Hamlet diracuni, tapi prinsipnya tidak berubah. Ini tentang hasrat di antara mereka berdua.. Hasrat yang Hyorin dan aku rasakan."

"Tidak menghentikanmu membunuhnya," kataku. Ini kali pertama aku bicara.

Tatapan Haekyung terarah kepadaku, mata hitam sekaku batu. "Kau masih kecil Jeon Jungkook. Kau tidak tahu tentang ini semua."

"Salah." Aku menunjukkan paras garang. "Aku tahu _persis_ apa yang dialami Kim Hyorin. Saat aku menyentuh liontinnya, aku _merasakan_ semuanya."

"Kua baik sekali," ujar Haekyung. "Kau tahu, aku selalu beranggapan Bakat yang kau miliki _jauh_ lebih merepotkan daripada berguna. Merasakan kematian seseorang yang menyakitkan? Membayangkannya saja aku ngeri."

"Bukan hanya kematiannya yang kupahami," kataku lirih. "Aku merasakan semua emosi yang dialaminya selagi dia mengenakan kalung itu. Aku tahu semua yang dialaminya bersamamu. Dan kenangan-kenangan itu belum pudar. Aku masih bisa merasakan histeria gadis itu, kecemburuan gilanya, kesedihan dan kemarahannya: dan, akhirnya pada detik penghabisan─"

"Bakat yang konyol sekali," Haekyung memotong. "Tidak berguna dan mengalihkan pehatian saja. Tapi tetap saja kau jadi tahu betapa Kim Hyorin adalah gadis yang sulit. Dia memiliki sifat bergejolak dan lekas marah, tapi tetap saja dia cantik. Kami berperan dalam beberapa produksi amatir, dan itu memberi kami alasan untuk bertemu, karena hubungan asmara kami harus dirahasiakan. Tahukah kalian Hyorin bukan berasal dari kelas sosial yang sama denganku─ayahnya tukang jahit, atau sejenisnya─dan orangtuaku tidak akan memberikan warisan jika mengetahui hubunganku dengan dirinya. Yah, akhirnya Hyorin menuntut untuk membuka hubungan kami ke publik. Aku menolak, tentu saja─gagasan yang tidak masuk akal─maka dia mencampakkanku." Bibirnya ditarik, gigi-geligi berkilauan. "Untuk sementara dia berhubungan dengan Park Jonghun, lelaki pesolek yang tidak ada harganya. Lelaki itu tidak berguna, dan Hyorin tahu itu. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali ke pelukanku."

Dia menggeleng-geleng, suaranya semakin lantang. "Dengan menyesal aku beritahu, bahwa hyorin suka bertingkah. Dia bergaul dengan orang-orang yang tidak kusetujui, termasuk Jonghun, meski aku sudah melarangnya bertemu lelaki itu. Kami sering bertengkar; percecokan kami menjadi semakin buruk. Suatu malam aku masuk diam-diam ke rumahnya. Dia tidak ada. Aku menunggunya. Bayangkan seperti apa marahnya aku begitu melihatnya diturunkan di luar oleh Park Jonghun yang menjijikan itu. Begitu Hyorin masuk, aku menghadapinya. Kami bertengkar hebat, dan pada akhirnya aku lepas kendali. Aku memukulnya. Dia jatuh ke lantai, sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku mematahkan lehernya dengan sekali pukul."

Aku bergidik, Detik terakhir: rasa sakit dan kengerian pamungkas. Ya, aku juga merasakannya.

"Bayangkan dirimu menjadi aku, Taehyung," Haekyung melanjutkan. "Aku adalah pewaris salah satu takhta indutrial terbesar di Korea Selatan, berlutut di sebelah tubuh gadis yang kubunuh. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Kalau menelepon polisi, aku kan hancur─dipenjara, pasti, dan barangkali juga dihukum gantung. Dua nyawa akan melayang akibat kegilaan sesaat! Disisi lain, jika aku membiarkannya tergeletak di sana, masih tidak ada jaminan aku bakal lolos. Mungkin ada yang melihatku memasuki rumah? Aku tidak yakin. Maka aku mengambil pilihan ketiga. Aku akan menyembunyikan jasadnya dan menutupi kejahatanku. Hampir dua puluh empat jam. Kim Taehyung, yang kubutuhkan untuk membuat peti mati dadakan untuk Hyorin-ku tersayang, dua puluh empat jam yang terbayang-bayang dalam benakku selama lima puluh tahun. Aku harus mencari lokasi untuk menyembunyikannya, membongkar dinding, membawa bahan-bahan ke rumah untuk menutup lubang tersebut─dan melakukannya tanpa terlihat seorangpun. Setiap detik aku takut terpergok, setiap detik aku bekerja dengan jasadnya di sebelahku..." Lelaki tua itu memejamkan mata; dia menarik napas parau.

"Yah, aku menyelesaikannya, dan hidup bersama kenangan buruk itu selamanya. Namun dari semua usahaku─dan inilah ironisnya─aku melupakan liontin! Aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali: Tidak terpikir olehku. Baru beberapa minggu kemudian aku teringat akan keberadaan benda itu, dan tersadar bahwa suatu hari nanti...akan meberiku masalah. Dan memang benar. Begitu aku membaca artikel surat kabar, aku menebak kau menemukannya, dan sedang menyelidikinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan samar yang kuajukan membuktikan bahwa polisi tidak tahu apa-apa. Itu memberiku harapan; aku mengalihkan perhatian kepadamu. Mula-mula aku berusaha mencuri kalung tersebut. Ketika Jongin gagal, aku terpaksa melakukan cara yang lebih radikal untuk memastikan kalian tutup mulut." Dia mendesah, udara berembus melalui gigi-geligi berlapis perak.

"Sekarang hantu-hantu Kombae Kaeli Hall juga mengecewakanku, dan aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sendiri. Meski demikian sebelumnya─satu pertanyaan sederhana. Apa yang kalian lakukan pada liontin itu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, saat mendengarkan melalui telinga benakku, rumah sunyi senyap. Para Pengunjung sudah pergi. Kami hanya menghadapi musuh-musuh fana─seorang pembunuh, antek-anteknya, dan pistol.

"Aku menunggu," Haekyung berkata, Dia bersikap tenang sekali. Pikiran tentang harus membunuh kami tampaknya sama sekali tidak membuat dirinya gundah.

Meski demikian, Taehyung sama rileksnya, atau bahkan lebih santai lagi. "Terima kasih atas kisahnya." Katanya. "Sangat mencerahkan─dan sangat bergua, karena membantu kami mengulur banyak waktu. Begini, aku lupa menyebutkan bahwa sebentar lagi kita tidak akan sendirian. Persis sebelum kami tiba di sini aku mengirim kabar melalui pengemudi kami kepada Inspektur Chanyeol dari DEPRAC. Aku memberinya cukup informasi tentang dirimu untuk memicu rasa ingin tahunya dan memintanya untuk bertemu saat fajar."

Jimin dan aku menatapnya. Aku teringat paket, pengemudi taksi, uang yang berpindah tangan...

"Dia akan tiba di sini sebentar lagi," Taehyung melanjutkan dengan riang. Dia bersandar pada kursi dan meregangkan lengan ke belakang kepala. "Dengan kata lain, kau sudah tamat, Haekyung. Jadi bagaimana kalau kita rileks saja dan suruh Jimin membuatkan teh?"

Wajah si lelaki tua sungguh mengerikan untuk ditatap: kebencian, ketakutan, dan ketidakpercayaan muncul bergantian, dan sejenak dia tersentak sampai tidak mampu bicara. Kemudian ekspresinya menjernih.

"Kau cuma membual," katanya. "Dan bahkan jika benar, siapa yang peduli? Pada saat ada yang datang nanti, kalian sudah menemui ajal dengan menyedihkan, selagi bertarung dengan para Pegunjung dekat sumur berhantu. Satu demi satu, kalian terjun ke dalam sana, Aku akan sangat sedih. Chanyeol tidak akan bisa membuktikan apa-apa. Sekali lagi: _Di mana liontin itu?"_

Semua bungkam.

"Jongin," kata Haekyung. "Tembak Jeon Jungkook."

"Tunggu!" Taehyung dan Jimin melompat dari kursi.

"Baiklah!" Seruku. "Baiklah, jangan tembak! Akan kuberitahu."

Semua mata tertuju kepadaku ketika aku berdiri. Haekyung mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Bagus sekali. Aku sudah _menduga_ kaulah yang paling mudah dipatahkan. Nah.. di mana kau menyembunyikannya? Di ruangan mana?"

"Jungkook─" Taehyung memulai.

"Oh, sama sekali bukan di distrik Gangnam," kataku. "Aku membawanya di sini."

Sambil bicara, aku megamati wajah di lelaki tua: aku melihat bagaimana matanya menyipit akibat gembira. Dan mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum iring penuh hasrat. Dan ada sesuatu dalam ekspresi itu, meski hanya sekilas, yang membuka jendela retak dan kotor ke dalam hatinya, mengungkapkan dirinya yang sejati. Hal yang biasanya disembunyikan di balik gertakan bombastis pencitraannya sebagai kapten industri; bahkan mendasari penguan panjangnya yang penuh sesah. Aku mengalami banyak hal malam itu di Kombae Kaeli Hall, tapi senyum culas di bibir tua yang lebar itu? Yah, itu adalah emosi puas dari seorang pembunuh, dan yang paling menjijikan dari itu semua. Aku bertanya-tanya berapa banyak manusia yang dibunuhnya sepanjang bertahun-tahun, dan bagaiman dia menyingkirkan mereka.

"Tunjukkan padaku." katanya.

"Tentu saja." Dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat Taehyung menatapku, berusaha keras menarik perhatianku. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan. Aku tahu apa yang hendak kulakukan.

Aku meraih tengkuk dan melepaskan tali. Ketika mengeluarkan kotak, aku mengira melihat kelebatan api pudar dari balik kacanya, tapi lampu listrik sangat terang di perpustakaan dan aku bisa saja salah. Aku memegang kotak di satu tangan dan membuka semat kecilnya.

"Hei, itu kaca perak.." kata Jimin tiba-tiba. "Untuk apa liontin itu disimpan di situ?"

Aku membuka tutup kotak dan menunggingkannya; kalung jatuh ke telapak tanganku. Ketika melakukannya aku mendengar entakan napas dari Jimin. Haekyung juga bicara, tapi aku tidak memerdulikannya. Aku sedang mendengarkan suara lain─lebih jauh, namun dengan cepat mendekat.

Liontin terasa dingin membeku; sangat dingin sehingga bisa membakar tanganku. "Ini dia," kataku. "Silahkan."

Setelah berkata demikian aku merentakan tangan, dan memalingkan wajah.

Pada dinding, Haekyung muda, kaki mengangkang gagah, dengan penuh renungan sedang mengamati tengkorak berbulu. Di perpustakaan sekarang, Haekyung yang tua dan lemah menatap dengan konsentrasi penuh pada kalung di tanganku.

Udara menghantam sisi wajahku. Rambutku tertiup ke belakang; kaki-kaki kursi bergeser di karpet, meja-meja bergerak. Aku mendengar dentuman berkali-kali ketika buku-buku menghantam bagian belakang dinding di rak. Kim Jongin, yang sedang berkutat dengan pistolnya, terlontar ke belakang; dia menghantam buku dan jatuh ke lantai. Kursi Taehyung berputar ke arah kursi Jimin. Keduanya terhempas dari kursi masing-masing akibat gelombang kekuatan yang menyembur dari tanganku.

Semua bola lampu di perpustakaan pecah.

Namun keadaan tidak gelap; bagiku ruangan menjadi lebih terang, karena si gadis hantu ada di sana. Dia mengenakan gaun musim panas cantik berbunga-bunga jingga. Dia berdiri di antara diriku dan Haekyung, dan sekarang sinar-gaib memancar darinya seperti air mengalir deras, menerpa kursi-kursi dan karpet, tumpah ruah pada meja-meja baca dalam arus terang dan membeku.

" _Aku dingin_ ," sebuah suara berkata. " _Sangat kedinginan._ "

Di kepalaku datang suara ketukan yang terdengar di kediaman nona Seulgi pada malam semua ini berawal, seperti kuku pada plester dinding atau paku dipalu ke kayu. Sekarang bunyinya berirama, seperti detak jantung. Selain itu, segalanya hening. Sejenak mata si gadis hantu bertemu dengan mataku; kemudian dia berbalik untuk menghadap si lelaki tua di kursi.

Haekyung menyadari kehadirannya namun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Matanya nyalang ke sana kemari. Mendadak tangannya mencari-cai ke meja. Dia menemukan _google_ , meletakkannya ke depan mata. Dia melihat, mengerutkan kening; seketika wajahnya melorot, tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

Si gadis hantu melayang ke arahnya, cahaya mengalir dari rambutnya.

 _Google_ terlepas dari tangan Haekyung, menggelantung diagonal di hidung. Kemudian benda itu jatuh. Matanya memancarkan keheranan dan ketakutan amat sangat. Seperti lelaki sejati melihat wanita memasuki ruangan, dia berdiri pelan-pelan, kakinya gemetar. Dia berhenti di sana, menunggu.

Si gadis membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar.

Barangkali Haekyung mencoba bergerak. Barangkali dia berusaha mempertahankan diri. Tapi kuncian-hantu sudah memengaruhinya. Lengannya yang memegang pedang betkedut sedikit, tangannya lunglai di atas sabuk.

Di sisi kamar, Taehyung membebaskan diri dari hantaman angin; dia menyambar lengan Jimin, menariknya ke balik kursi, dari amukan si gadis hantu.

Sulur-sulur sinar-gaib, seperti jari-jemari raksasa, mendekati Haekyung dari semua sisi. Dan sekarang di gadis hantu menghampirinya. Plasma menyentuh pelindung tubuh besi, mendesis dan menggelmbung. Sosok si gadis bergelombang, namun bertahan. Dia menatap mata si lelaki tua. Haekyung membuka mulut; kelihatannya dia hendak berbicara. Si gadis hantu memeluknya, membuat Haekyung membungkuk dalam rengkuhan dingin.

Haekyung melolong panjang.

Sinar-gaib lenyap.

Ruangan gelap. Aku membalikkan telapak tangan; liontin jatuh dan pecah berantakan di lantai.

"Cepat! Jimin─sergap Jongin!" Taehyung berteriak. Sosok si supir samar-samar terlihat, terseok-seok dalam ruangan, membentur perabot, mengarah ke lobi. Taehyung menyambar besi penyodok perapian, dan mengejar. Jimin juga melompat mengejar, melempar bantal melewati kepala Jongin. Jongin menunduk; siluetnya nampak berkabut pada ambang lengkung menuju lobi. Dia memutar tubuh-

 **DOR!**

Kelebatan cahaya, letusan, peluru mendesing di antara kami dalam kegelapan.

Taehyung dan Jimin mencapai ambang lengkung, berhenti sejenak, kemudian berhenti melaluinya. Lalu seketika mendengar teriakan dan benturan, suara-suara seruan, dan meski tanganku yang tadi memegang kalung terasa sakit, aku juga tersaruk-saruk ke lobi─dan dengan terkejut aku mendapati si sopir terkapar di lantai dengan besi penyodok perapian ditodongkan Taehyung ke lehernya, dan Inspektur Chanyeol serta segerombolan agen berwajah serius berbondong-bondong memasuki Hall.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued ?**

.

.

.

 **A/n**

 **Sign,**

 **Laili Kim & Park** **Sungra**


	16. 15 FINAL

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

 _ **HORROR**_ __ _ **KOMBAE**_ __ _ **KAELI**_  
 _TEROR_ _BERDARAH_ _'KAMAR MERAH'_  
 _RAHASIA_ _UNDAKAN_ _MENJERIT_ _TERUNGKAP_  
 _Wawancara_ _eksklusif_ _dengan Kim Taehyung_

 _Selama beberapa hari,_ _berita_ _menjamur_ _ke_ _seluruh_ _pelosok_ _tentang kejadian baru-baru ini di_ _Kombae_ _Kaeli_ _Hall dan_ _kematian_ _mendadak_ _pemiliknya,_ _Industrialis_ _Lee_ _Haekyung. 'The Times' Seoul hari ini dengan_ _bangga_ _mengungkapkan_ _kisah luar biasa malam itu, seperti_ _diceritakan_ _oleh_ _protagonis_ _utama, Kim Taehyung dari Taehyung & Co._

 _Dalam_ _wawancara_ _Eksklusif_ _dengan reporter kami, Kim Taehyung_ _menjabarkan_ _gugus_ _Pengunjung_ _Tipe_ _Dua_ _menakutkan_ _yang_ _ditemukan_ _di Hall,_ _lorong-lorong_ _rahasia_ _yang mereka_ _eksplorasi, dan_ _kengerian_ _'sumur_ _kematian' yang terkenal,_ _tersembunyi_ _di_ _jantung_ _rumah._

 _Dia juga_ _menjelaskan_ _keadaan_ _yang_ _mengakibatkan_ _kematian_ _tragis_ _Lee_ _Haekyung, yang_ _mengalami_ _serangan_ _jantung_ _setelah_ _terkena_ _sentuhan-hantu_ _selagi_ _konfrontasi_ _final. "Dia_ _memasuki_ _Sayap_ _Barat._ _mengabaikan_ _larangan_ _kami," Kata Kim Taehyung. "Dia lelaki_ _pemberani, dan aku yakin dia ingin melihat para_ _Pengunjung_ _dengan mata_ _kepala_ _sendiri, tapi selalu_ _bebahasa_ _bagi seorang non-operatif_ _untuk_ _memasuki_ _zona_ _terinfeksi."_

 _Kim Taehyung juga_ _berbicara_ _secara_ _terbuka_ _tentang_ _perkembangan_ _baru dalam kasus_ _pembunuhan_ _Kim_ _Hyorin. "Bukti-bukti_ _baru_ _bermunculan," katanya, "yang_ _menyatakan_ _bahwa_ _tersangka_ _pertama, Park_ _Jonghun,_ _bersih_ _dari_ _kejahatan_ _itu._ _Meskipun_ _identitas_ _pembunuhnya_ _masih_ _misterius, dengan_ _senang_ _hati kami_ _membantu_ _membersihkan_ _reputasi_ _seorang lelaki tidak_ _bersalah. ini adalah bagian_ _dai_ _pelayanan_ _yang ingin kami_ _sediakan."_

 _Wawancara_ _penuh Kim Taehyung:_ _halaman_ _4-5_  
 _Obituari_ _dan_ _apresiasi_ _bagi Lee_ _Haekyung:_ _halaman_ _56_  
 _Agensi-agensi_ _deteksi_ _psikis_ _terdepan_ _masa_ _kini:_ _halaman_ _83_

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

"Sempurna!" Seru Taehyung.

"Reputasi kita melonjak. Nama kita bersih!" Kataku.

"Kawan, bersiaplah. Besok kita _harus_ mengadakan pesta perayaan kesuksesan Taehyung  & Co.!" Dan tentu untuk yang satu ini, Jimin unjuk eksistensi.

.

.

.

.

Apapun yang ditulis Taehyung dalam pesan kepada Inspektur Chanyeol, efeknya seperti yang diinginkan. Kronologisnya, Si pengemudi taksi mengirimkan pesan ke kantor DEPRAC pagi itu; pada tengah malam Chanyeol sudah mengumpulkan dua _van_ penuh oleh opsir DEPRAC dan personel agensi, lalu segera meluncur ke Gangseo-gu. Mereka mencapai desa Kombae Kaeli pukul tiga lewat, dan tiba di Hall pukul empat. Hanya karena mereka kesulitan membuka gerbang taman, maka mereka baru memasuki rumah mendekati pukul lima pagi. Meski demikian, mereka dua jam lebih dini daripada permintaan Taehyung, dan persis pada waktunya untuk memblokir jalan keluar Kim Jongin.

Mereka tidak muncul terlalu dini bagiku.

Bukan karena menahan hantu atau apa, tapi aku terekspos begitu dekat dengan manifestasi terakhir Kim Hyorin sehingga membuatku sangat lepas. Rasa dingin menusukku sampai tulang, dan tangan kananku─yang memegang liontin─terkena ruam beku di telapaknya. Ditambah setelah mengalami berbagai ketegangan di rumah itu selama berjam-jam, aku hampir tidak mampu berdiri. Menit-menit menghebohkan ketika DEPRAC tiba hanya kuingat sebagai kelebatan buram.

Tapi keadaan segera menjadi lebih baik. Seorang petugas medik BigHit menyuntikkan adrenalin kepadaku. Seorang lagi memasang perban pada tanganku yang terluka. Seorang opsir DEPRAC yang ramah melakukan hal terbaik dengan membuatkanku secangkir teh kental. Bahkan Chanyeol, melewati sofaku di tengah-tengah seruan perintahnya kepada orang-orang sekitar, menepuk bahuku dan bertanya apakah keadaanku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih sudah bertanya, tapi aku cukup rela membiarkan orang lain mengambil alih situasi.

Tentu saja, kegiatan tidak berhenti hanya karena aku mengundurkan diri dari itu semua. Masih banyak yang terjadi. Mula-mula adalah si sopir, Kim Jongin, ditangkap polisi. Dia tidak melihat nasib Haekyung yang menyedihkan, tapi cukup bisa merasakan sehingga dikuasai kengerian hebat. Kengerian itu menjadikannya mengoceh. Hampir sebelum ditarik berdiri saja, dia sudah mulai membeberkan segalanya.

Hal berikutnya adalah segerombolan agen, bersenjata lengkap dengan _rapier_ , suar, dan bom garam, serta mengarahkan senter super besar ke segala penjuru, maju pelan-pelan memeriksa seluruh Hall. Kata kuncinya adalah pelan-pelan. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah operatif BigHit, beberapa dari SM dan sedikit Wings. Semua bergerak maju dengan sangat hati-hati, mencatat fenomena psikis dalam setiap langkah. Reputasi kelam Kombae Kaeli sangat membebani mereka, juga penyelia-penyelia dewasa mereka yang hanya berkeliaran dekat pintu.

Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri di dekat mereka dengan riang gembira ketika mereka mulai mengamankan area, menyerukan perintah bolak-balik satu sama lain, dan melonjak setiap kali melihat bayang-bayang.

Tentu saja tempat pertama yang mereka masuki adalah perpustakaan, dan di sini, menggunakan cahaya senter yang diarahkan ke mana-mana, tubuh Haekyung ditemukan. Lelaki itu terkapar telungkup pada karpet di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan mata melotot dan lengan terentang seolah-olah menyerah. Paramedik sudah siap dengan suntikan adrenalin, tapi mereka tidak berusaha menggunakannya. Sudah terlambat, Haekyung terkena sentuhan-hantu tingkat-satu yang menjadikannya membengkak, biru, dan tewas.

Pemeriksaan psikis segera dilakukan terhadap liontin dan di sekitar ruangan, namun semuanya negatif. Roh Kim Hyorin─setelah dipertemukan kembali dengan pembunuhnya─tidak ditemukan di mana-mana.

Setelah itu, atas perintah Chanyeol, para operatif menyebar ke seluruh Hall, menggiring semua pelayan Haekyung dari Sayap Timur, dan memeriksa kebenaran kisah kami di Sayap Barat. Taehyung dan Jimin mengawasi mereka sampai ke Kamar Merah, yang ternyata terkunci. Anak kuncinya, atas usul Taehyung, ditemukan di saku Haekyung; kamar itu sendiri, ketika tim pendahulu berjingkat-jingkat masuk, senyap dan dingin.

Jimin girang setengah mati karena di antara agen-agen BigHit yang diakomodasi Chanyeol malam itu ada seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah teman lama kami Min Yoongi, bersama antek-anteknya, si gadis poni pirang dan si pemuda rambut jerami. Jimin sengaja berdiri dekat-dekat ketika Chanyeol memberikan perintah kepada mereka, sekali-sekali memberi usul sendiri.

"Melalui lorong rahasia itu kalian akan menemukan undakan yang terkenal," kata Jimin. "Kurasaka kami sudah membersihkannya dari bayang-bayangan menjerit, tapi barangkali Suga- _hyung_ harus ke sana untuk memeriksa. Di dasarnya ada ruangan tempat pembantaian para biarawan terjadi. Barangkali tim ini juga harus mengintip ke sana. Tidak? Kelihatannya mereka ogah-ogahan. Yah, kalau itu terlalu menakutkan, ada Asap Kelabu di toilet bawah yang mungkin sanggup kalian tangani."

Sebenarnya, semua sisa bahaya telah berlalu. Cahaya fajar pertama memancar dari jendela-jendela Galeri Panjang dan menebarkan kehangatan serta warna keemasan pada lantai.

.

.

.

Sesuai tradisi, Inspektur Chanyeol tetap jengkel kepada kami bahkan saat dia menyelamati kami dengan enggan karena telah melaksanakan pekerajaan dengan baik. Dia berdiri dalam perpustakaan yang remang-remang, mengomeli Taehyung karena merahasiakan keberadaan liontin itu sekian lama.

"Secara resmi aku seharusnya menuntutmu karena menahan informasi," dia menggeram. "Atau mencuri barang bukti dari lokasi kejahatan. Atau dengan ceroboh membahayakan diri dan dua idiot ini, yang mengekorimu ke mana-mana. Dengan datang ke sini sajauh kau sadar telah menyerahkan diri pada seorang pembunuh!"

"Diduga pembunuh," kata Taehyung. "Aku tidak benar-benar memahami tulisan di liontin waktu itu."

Chanyeol memutar-mutar bola mata. "Diduga pembunuh, baiklah! Tetap saja ceroboh! Dan aku lihat kau tidak merasa melibatkan Park Jimin atau Jeon Jungkook dalam keputusanmu itu!"

Harus kukatakan itu memang telak, dan juga terpikir olehku.

Taehyung menarik napas panjang; mungkin dia sadar harus menjelaskan kepadaku dan Jimin juga, selain kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," katanya. "Aku _harus_ menerima undangan Haekyung. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara aku bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutang. Sedangkan bahayanya, aku percaya penuh pada kemampuan mereka. Jungkook dan Jimin adalah operatif-operatif terbaik di Seoul, seperti yang bisa Anda lihat dari hasilnya. Kami mentralkan gugus hantu besar _dan_ mengalahkan lawan yang kejam. Dan semua itu tanpa satu pun penyelia dewasa, Inspektur Chanyeol." Dia menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang cemerlang.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Singkirkan gigi-gigimu itu. Sekarang masih terlalu pagi dan aku belum sarapan.. Hei! Yoongi!" Min Yoongi sedang melintas, mengerahkan tenaga membawa tiga peti plastik tembus pandang. Dua diisi dengan buku-buku kliping teater Haekyung, disita untuk barang bukti; peti ketiga berisi tunik rantai besi, dilipat rapi, dan dua helm aneh. "Di mana tunik kedua?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Masih di jasad," jawab Yoongi.

"Yah, kita perlu membukanya, sebelum dia jadi terlalu bengkak. Lakukan itu!"

"Jangan terlalu lama melamun," sambung Jimin. "Lekas, Lekas!"

"Aku jadi teringat," Chanyeol melanjutkan sementara Yoongi berlalu sambil memberengut. "Helm-helm itu. Kuduga benda-benda itu milik Haekyung?"

"Ya, Inspektur," kata Taehyung dengan polosnya. "Kami juga kepingin tahu benda apa itu."

"Yah, kau bisa menduga-duga, karena aku menyita semuanya. Sekarang urusan DEPRAC." Sang inspektur bimbang. "Haekyung tidak... bicara kepada kalian tentang keanehan-keanehannya?" katanya mendadak.

"Tentang apa yang _dilakukannya_ di tempat ini?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Kurasa dia terlalu sibuk berusaha membunuh kami, Inspektur Chanyeol."

"Dan siapa yang bisa menyalahkannya?" Chanyeol mengamati kami dengan wajah masam. "Omong-omong, salah satu helm kelihatannya tidak punya bagian mata. Kalian tahu ada di mana?"

"Tidak, Inspektur. Barangkali memang tidak ada."

"Barangkali tidak..." Setelah memberi kami pelototan terakhir, Chanyeol pergi untuk mengorganisir keberangkatan kami dari Hall. Kami tetap berada di tempat, duduk melorot di kursi-kursi perpustakaan. Kami tidak bicara. Seseorang membawakan teh lagi untuk kami. Kami menyaksikan cahaya matahari menyebar pada ladang-ladang.  
.

.

.

Saat para spesialis pembersih memasuki Kombae Kaeli Hall lagi beberapa minggu kemudian, mereka mendapati aktivitas supernatural di sana sangat berkurang kekuatannya. Tugas pertama mereka, berdasarkan laporan kami, adalah mengeruk sumur. Di sana, di dalam kedalaman yang jauh, mereka menemukan tulang-berulang kuno dari tujuh lelaki dewasa, tadinya diikat bersama-sama, tapi sekarang berantakan dan tercampur serpihan perak dan besi. Sisa-sisanya diangkat dan dihancurkkan, dan setelah itu, seperti ramalan Taehyung, seluruh rumah menyusul. Beberapa Sumber sekunder ditemukan di bawah lantai batu lobi dan dalam lemari laci tua di salah satu kamar tidur, tapi setelah tulang-berulang para biarawan disingkirkan, sebagian besar Tipe Satu yang lemah juga memudar dan lenyap.

Taehyung melobi sekuat tenaga untuk dilibatkan dalam pembersihan akhir Kombae Kaeli Hall, tapi penawaran kami ditolak mentah-mentah oleh pemilik barunya─keponakan lelaki dan perempuan Haekyung, yang mengambil alij perusahaannya. Mereka tidak menyukai rumah itu, dan menjualnya segera setelah dibersihkan. Tahun berikutnya bangunan itu diubah menjadi sekolah swasta.

Haekyung sendiri tidak memiliki ahli waris langsung. Rupanya dia tidak pernah menikah, dan tidak punya anak. Maka barangkali Kim Hyorin _memang_ cinta sejatinya.

Sisa-sisa liontin disapu dan dimasukkan anak buah Chanyeol ke wadah kaca perak khusus. Entah roh si gadis masih terikat pada benda itu, atau seperti yang kupercaya sudah pergi sama sekali, aku tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah melihat benda itu lagi.

Jasad agen Homme yang ditemukan dari ruang sumur malam itu juga dibawa oleh rekan-rekannya. beberpa waktu kemudian, Taehyung menerima surat dari Kim Seokjin sendiri, kepala agensi dan pewaris langsung pendirinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ayahnya yang legendaris. Dia memberikan ucapan selamat karena keberhasilan kami, dan berterima kasih karena berhasil menemukan jasad teman dan rekan semasa kecilnya dulu.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kami kembali ke Seoul, setelah tidur nyenyak dan benar-benar pulih dari petualangan kami, pesta diadakan di Distrik Gangnam nomor 35, hari ini. Bukan pesta besar─bahkan hanya kami bertiga─tapi tidak menghentikan Taehyung & Co. untuk benar-benar merayakan. Jimin memesan banyak sekali donat berbagai jenis dari toko di pojok jalan. Aku membeli pita-pita kertas, dan menggantung semua di sekitar dapur.

"Untuk Kombae Kaeli Hall," kata Taehyung, mengangkat gelas, "dan kesuksesan yang dibawanya kepada kita. Kita mendapatkan klien baru hari ini."

"Bagus sekali," kata Jimin. "Kecuali kalau si wanita kucing lagi."

"Bukan. Dari Geumgang University. Mereka melaporkan penampakan di asrama, lelaki tanpa kaki menyeret tubuhnya yang berdarah-darah di lantai kamar mandi."

Aku mencomot roti sosis. "Kedengarannya menjanjikan."

"Ya, aku juga tidak sabar. " Taehyung mengambil sepotong besar _Gimbap_. "Wawancara terakhir dengan _Times_ benar-benar menentukan. Akhirnya kita mendapatkan publisitas yang layak."

Jimin mengangguk. "Itu karena kita tidak membakar Kombae Kaeli Hall. Meski, setelah berkata demikian, aku ingat kita _membunuh_ klien kita. Kurasa memang ada ruang untuk berimprovisasi."

Taehyung mengisi ulang gelas-gelas kami. Kami bersantap dalam keheningan nyaman.

"Aku hanya menyesal," kataku beberapa saat kemudian, "Chanyeol menyuruhmu untuk berbohong tentang Haekyung. Seharusnya dibeberkan saja ke publik orang seperti apa dia sebenarnya."

"Aku setuju," kata Taehyung, "tapi kita membicarakan keluarga yang sangat berpengaruh, dan salah satu perusahaan paling penting di Korea. Kalau pemimpin mereka dibeberkan sebagai pembunuh dan bajingan, bakal jadi konsekuensi tidak menyenangkan. Dan dengan masalah yang semakin buruk setiap hari, DEPRAC tidak mau menambahkan beban mereka sendiri."

Aku meletakkan garpu. "Yah, _memangnya_ _kenapa_ jika terjadi konsekuensi? Ini bukan benar-benar _keadilan_ , kan? Tidak ada yang bakal tahu bagaimana kebenaran tentang Haekyung, atau tentang Kim Hyorin, atau bagaimana─"

"Berkat dirimu, Jungkook," potong Taehyung, "hantu Kim Hyorin mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Keadilan sudah ditegakkan. Bahkan hasilnya luar biasa, bagaimanapun kau melihatnya. Kim Hyorin mendapatkan pembunuhnya, Haekyung dihukum. Chanyeol mendapatkan keinginannya... Dan karena Chanyeol butuh kita tetap tutup mulut tentang kasus sebenarnya, dia membiarkanku memberikan detail menarik lainnya kepada _The Times._ Maka artinya kita juga mendapatkan popularitas gratis. Kita senang. Semua orang senang."

"Kecuali Haekyung." kata Jimin.

"Oh, ya. Kecuali dia."

"Aku ingin tahu apa _lagi_ yang disembunyikan DEPRAC?" kataku, "Kalian lihat tidak seberapa cepat mereka masuk ke rumah itu, dan mulai mengangkut semua barang? Seakan-akan mereka lebih tertarik pada tunik dan helm Haekyung daripada kejahatannya. Helm itu sangat _ganjil_... Aku ingin sekali memeriksanya lebih dekat."

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyum sedih. "Sayang sekali benda itu sudah berada di lemari besi kantor polisi sekarang, jauh di bawah tanah. Kalian tidak bakal melihat benda itu lagi."

"Maka dari itu, untung saja aku mencuri _google_ ," kata Jimin. Dia mengambil penutup mata itu, yang tadinya digantung di samping kursinya." Ini barang aneh," katanya. "Tidak _melakukan_ apa-apa, sejauh yang bisa kuamati. Hanya sedikit buram; membuat mata terasa aneh.. Ada tanda yang ganjil juga di situ─lihat. Menurutmu ini _apa_ , Jungkook?"

"Kelihatannya seperti harpa berbentuk aneh," kataku. "Harpa kecil Yunani dengan sisi yang melengkung. Kalian bisa lihat senar-senarnya, di sini. Ada tiga."

" _Ne_ , pastinya bukan logo Haekyung." Jimin melemparkan _google_ ke meja di antara jeli. "Yang bisa kulakukan hanya melanjutkan eksperimen dengannya."

"Lakukanlah, Jim," kata Taehyung. Kami mengangkan gelas lagi.

"Kita hampir kehabisan _Omija_ ," kata Jimin tiba-tiba. "Dan kita perlu menambah donat. Ini misi serius, yang harus kalian serahkan kepadaku." Dia melompat berdiri, membuka pintu ke ruang bawah tanah, dan menghilang ke bawah.

Taehyung dan aku duduk berhadapan. Mata kami bertemu. Kami tersenyum dan kemudian berpaling setelahnya. Mendadak keadaan jadi agak canggung seperti masa lalu.

"Dengar, Jungkook," Taehyung berkata. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu."

"Tentu. Tanya saja, _hyung._ "

"Saat kita di perpustakaan, dan Jongin hendak menembakmu.. Kau mengeluarkan kalung dan kau dengan sengaja membebaskan hantu itu, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dan itu menyelamatkan nyawa kita, maka jelas sekali tindakanmu tepat. Selamat, sekali lagi. Tapi kau bertanya-tanya..." Dia mengamati _Gimbap_ sejenak. "Bagaimana kau tahu dia tidak akan menyerang kita juga?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi karena Haekyung jelas-jelas akan membunuh kita, rasanya risiko itu layak diambil."

"Oke... Jadi itu untung-untungan." Taehyung bimbang. "Jadi si gadis hantu tidak bicara kepadamu?"

" _Aniyo._ "

"Dia tidak memberitahumu untuk mengeluarkan kalung dari kotak?"

" _Aniyo._ "

"Dia sama sekali tidak memberitahumu untuk mengambil liontin itu dari jasadnya pertama kali di malam kebakaran itu?"

" _Animnida,_ _hyungnim_." Aku memberinya cengiran kelinci khas Jeon Jungkook dengan nada bicara sedikit bergurau. "Tae- _hyung_... apakah kau menuduhku dikendalikan oleh hantu itu?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Hanya saja kadang-kadang aku tidak memahamimu. Di perpustakaan, saat kau mengulurkan kalung itu, kau kelihatan sama sekali tidak takut."

Aku mendesah, ini juga mengusik pikiranku, sejak kejadian itu. "Dengar, hyung." kataku, "sejujurnya, tidak sulit untuk menebak bahwa hantu itu akan memusatkan diri pada Haekyung. Kurasa kita semua bisa menduganya. Tapi kau benar. Aku memang cukup yakin dia tidak akan menyerang kita lagi. Tapi dia tidak _memberitahuku_ itu. Aku hanya meraba niatnya. Kadang-kadang itulah yang terjadi dengan Bakat-ku. Aku bukan hanya membawa emosi masa lalu, tapi juga, samar-samar apa yang dipikirkan spirit _sekarang._ "

Taehyung mengerutkan kening. "Aku menyadari satu atau dua kali kau tahu sesuatu tentang Pengunjung yang sedang kita hadapi," katanya. "Seperti hantu dekat pohon dedalu tempo hari. Kau bilang dia bersedih akibat kematian seseorang yang dicintainya.. Mungkinkah kau mendengarnya mengucapkan itu?"

"Tidak. Hantu itu sama sekali tidak bicara. Aku hanya merasakannya. Bisa saja aku salah. Sulit untuk dipastikan kapan harus mempercayai perasaan-perasaan ini, dan kapan untuk tidak mempercayainya." Aku mengambil _Hotteok_ , memainkannya di tangan, dan meletakkannya kembali. Mendadak aku membuat keputusan.

"Masalahnya, Tae- _hyung_ , aku _tidak_ selalu benar. Sebelum ini aku pernah berbuat kesalahan fatal. Aku tidak pernah bercerita kepadamu tentang kasus terakhir sebelum aku ke Seoul. Waktu itu aku merasakan bahwa yang kami hadapi adalah hantu jahat, tapi aku tidak mematuhi intuisi, dan penyeliaku pun tidak menyalahkanku. Yah, hantu itu Pengalih Rupa, dan menipu kami semua. Tapi aku _nyaris_ bisa membacanya. Kalau saja mematuhi insting yang lebih dalam, barangkali aku bisa menyelamatkan yang lain-lain.." Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Pada kenyataannya, aku _tidak_ bertindak. Dan teman-temanku tewas."

"Kedengarannya itu kesalahan penyeliamu, bukan kesalahanmu," kata Taehyung.

"Dengar, Kook, kau mematuhi insting dengan sempurna di Kombae Kaeli Hall, dan karena itu kita semua selamat." Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang membuat jantungku berdesir tiba-tiba.

"Aku mempercayai Bakat-mu _dan_ penilaianmu, dan bangga memilikimu dalam timku. Oke? Berhentilah mencemaskan masa lalu! Masa lalu hanya untuk hantu. Kita semua pernah melakukan hal-hal yang kita sesali. Namun masa depanlah yang terpenting─benar, Chim?"

Jimin menendang pintu sampai terbuka. Dia membawa sekerat limun jahe di tangan. "Semua senang?" dia bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian tidak makan? Kita masih punya banyak makanan sampai... Oh, sial. Aku melupakan donatnya."

Aku berdiri cepat-cepat. "Jangan khawatir, _hyung_!" kataku. "Biar aku yang ambilkan."

Udara terasa dingin di ruang bawah tanah, itulah alasannya kami menyimpan makanan di sini. Sehabis dari kehangatan dapur, udara dingin menyengat wajah dan menyebabkanku mengigil sedikit. Aku menuruni tangga besi, mendengarkan suara Jimin dan Taehyung menggema melalui langit-langit. Aku suka mengobrol dengan Taehyung, tapi juga senang mempunyai alasan untuk menyelinap pergi. Tidak mudah bagiku memikirkan masa lalu, atau tentang hubungan eratku tentang hantu-hantu.

Bukannya aku berbohong pada Taehyung mengenai itu. Aku tidak mendapatkan perintah dari si gadis hantu─setidaknya bukan secara sadar. Komunikasi di bawah sadar? Sejujurnya, sulit untuk diketahui. Namun hari ini aku sudah tidak terlalu peduli. Malam ini kami sedang rileks; malam ini kami bersenang-senang.

Donat-donat berada di ruang berpengamanan tinggi, yang adalah tempat paling dingin. Tadi aku meletakan baki donat pada rak di dalam ruangan. Mudah untuk diraih, aku masuk tanpa merasa perlu untuk menyalakan lampu. Segera setelah aku masuk, aku tersandung kotak besar berisi keripik udang yang dengan seenaknya diletakan Jimin di lantai. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke arah rak, mula-mula menyenggol sesuatu yang keras, kemudian jatuh duduk di sesuatu yang empuk.

Mudah untuk ditebak apa yang kududuki. Donat. Yah, Taehyung boleh ambil yang itu.

Aku berdiri, menepuk-nepuk gula dari celana, dan meraih baki dalam kegelapan.

 _"Jungkook.."_

Aku membeku. Pintu terayun menutup. Hanya tampak empat garis cahaya kuning; selain itu, ruang gelap gulita.

 _"Jungkook..."_

Suara rendah, berbisik langsung di telingaku. Jauh, namun juga dekat. Kau tahu seperti apa.

Aku tidak membawa _rapier_ , aku tidak menggunakan sabuk. Aku sama sekali tidak punya persenjataan.

Aku meraih ke belakang tanpa melihat, meraba-raba gagang pintu.

 _"Aku_ _mengamatimu.."_

Aku menemukan gagang pintu; menarik sedikit, tidak banyak. Belum. Keempat garis cahaya kuning melebar, memecahkan kegelapan menjadi pendar kelabu. Di depanku, duduk pada rak di atas donat; sosok bulat di bawah saputangan bertotol-totol.

 _"Ya.."_ suara itu berbisik. _"Ayolah... Benar._ "

Aku meraih, menarik kain penutup. Hari ini plasma dalam wadah hantu itu berpendar pucat dan hijau. Wajah menakutkannya terbentuk penuh, dan menyelubungi tengkorak dengan sempurna, sehingga aku hampir tidak bisa melihat tulangnya. Hidungnya panjang dan lubang mmatanya dalam serta lebar. Mulutnya menyeringai jahat; titik-titik cahaya berkilat di tengah-tengah lubang mata.

 _"Sudah_ _waktunya,"_ hantu itu berkata. _"Aku_ _memanggil-manggilmu_ _sejak lama sekali."_

Aku menatap.

 _"Benar... Ini aku._ _Mendekatkatlah, dan kita_ _mengobrol."_

"Tidak perlu" Aku mengamati wadah tersebut. Terbuat dari kaca perak, yang membuat si hantu terjebak di dalam. Aku menyenggolnya saat terjatuh tadi, tapi tidak memecahkannya. Kacanya mulus. Jadi apa yang berubah?

 _"Ah, jangan begitu."_ Wajah itu sekarang menunjukkan paras terkuka. _"Kau berbeda dari yang lain. Kau tahu kau berbeda."_

Aku membungkuk lebih dekat, memeriksa segel plastik di atas wadah. Ya, pada bagian atas segel, salah satu dari flensa kuning agak bengkok ketika membentur wadah. Berputar seperti keran, menunjukkan kisi-kisi besi yang baru pernah kulihat sekarang.

 _"Kau tidak tanpa perasaan, seperti Taehyung itu, atau_ _menjijikan_ _seperti Park,"_ si hantu melanjutkan. _"Ooh, si Park itu, dengan hal-hal gila yang_ _dilakukannya_ _terhadapku,_ _penghinaan_ _besar-besaran!_ _Suatu_ _kali─kau_ _takkan_ _percaya─ dia_ _memasukkanku_ _ke_ _bak_ _mandi dan─"_

Aku meraih keran kuning pada segel. Segera saja mulut di dalam wadah bergerak-gerak panik. _"Tunggu, jangan─! Kau tidak ingin melakukan itu. Aku akan_ _memberikanmu_ _keuntungan. Aku bisa_ _memberitahumu_ _berbagai_ _hal. Hal-hal penting. Seperti ini._ _Kematian_ _akan datang."_ Mulut itu menyeringai lebar. _"Nah. Bagaimana_ _menurutmu?"_

"Selamat tinggal," kataku. Tanganku menyentuh plastik.

 _"Jangan_ _tersinggung,"_ seru si hantu. _"kematian_ _akan_ _menghampiri_ _kalian semua._ _Mengapa? Karena semuanya_ _terbalik, dan sesuatu yang_ _padat_ _menjadi_ _cair. Dan tidak_ _peduli_ _apa yang kau_ _usahakan, Jungkook, kau tidak akan bisa_ _memutarbalikkan_ _arus─"_

Barangkali tidak, tapi aku bisa memutar keran.

Aku melakukannya. Suara hantu terpotong. Aku menatap wajah di wadah. Mulutnya terus bergerak-gerak; seluruh wajahnya berguncang. Gelembung berbentuk dan berputar-putar marah melalui plasma.

Tidak. Malam ini kami bersenang-senang. Tidak boleh ada ada hantu tolol dalam wadah yang merusak suasana.

Aku menutup wadah kaca itu kembali dengan kain bertotol, mengambil baki donat, membuka pintu, dan meninggalkan gudang. Aku meyeberangi ruang bawah tanah dan pelan-pelan mendaki tangga spiral.

Setengah jalan ke atas, aku mendengar Taehyung terbahak-bahak di dapur. Jimin bicara. Dia sedang di tengah-tengah lelucon.

"...kemudian aku sadar dia tidak mengenakannya! Bayangkan! Menghabiskan keabadian tanpa celana!"

Taehyung tertawa lagi. Maksudku, _benar-benar_ _tertawa_. Aku tahu kepalanya terlontar ke belakang.

Mendadak saja aku kepingin berada di sana, berbagi lelucon bersama mereka. Aku bergegas. Membawa sebaki donat yang agak gepeng, aku mendaki secepat mungkin keluar dari kegelapan menuju ruangan yang hangat dan terang.  
.

.

.

 **END**

**A/N :**

 **Salam** **hangat,**

 **Laili** **Kim & Park Sungra:)**


	17. 16 BONUS : Aditional Chapter

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah. Maksudku, _bagaimana bisa?_

Setelah kembali dari bawah dengan tangan penuh, Jimin tahu-tahu sudah kehilangan akal. Ia berjoget-joget di depan oven dengan botol soju─ _kemana limun jahenya?_ ─ditangannya dan keripik di atas kepalanya, kaos terbuka yang menampakkan pusarnya, bahkan sempat melakukan _twerking_. Dari bawah sempat kudengar bahwa mereka sedang menertawakan Min Yoongi. Namun entah mengapa, sesampainya di atas yang kulihat malah penampakan Jimin yang membuatmu menutup mata, serta Taehyung yang menjadi kompor dengan kesengajaannya menawarkan satu botol soju lagi sambil tertawa-tawa. Yang agak sedikit ganjil, sejak kapan Jimin bisa _dance_?

Tapi bukan itu yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini. Wadah kaca yang tadi itu. Apakah tengkorak di dalamnya berbicara? Apakah tengkorak itu _benar-benar_ berbicara kepadaku? Ini tidak masuk akal. Hal terhebat yang pernah kulakukan dengan Bakat-ku adalah berkomunikasi dengan hantu Kim Hyorin. Itu pun tidak benar-benar bisa disebut berkomunikasi.

"Jungkook."

Aku memutar-mutar gelas yang kosong. Bila seandainya gelas itu adalah wadah tengkorak meletup tadi, pasti yang ada di dalamnya adalah jenis hantu Tipe Tiga. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa berbicara dengan sejenisnya hanyalah Kim Seokjin. Bakat langka dan sudah puluhan tahun lamanya, hanya ia seorang yang bisa melakukan komunikasi psikis.

"Jungkook."

Tengkorak itu memanggil namaku. Jika ia tahu namaku, berarti ia sudah mengintaiku sejak awal aku bergabung dengan Taehyung. Ini seperti mimpi, namun sangat nyata. Tengkorak itu benar-benar memanggilku dan aku _mendengarnya_. Ini ke─

"Jungkook!"

Lamunanku buyar seketika. Menghitung seberapa lama aku melamun, Taehyung kini berada di hadapanku. Air wajanya menatap heran; kedua alisnya bertautan sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Ah, ya, hyung. Kau mengagetkanku."

"Aku tadi berbicara kepadamu."

"Oh, _m-mianhae_ hyung aku tidak dengar. Ada apa?" Aku sedikit tersenyum kaku. Yang dihadapanku membuang napas pasrah sambil tersenyum.

"Lupakan." Taehyung menuangkan limun jahe ke gelasku yang kosong. "Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

" _A-aniyo_."

"Benarkah?"

"Seratus persen."

Taehyung tidak percaya seratus persen. Terlihat jelas dari matanya yang masih nenelisik dalam ke arah mataku. Aku buru-buru mengalihkan wajah. Bukannya tidak ingin di tebak, tapi jantungku sedikit gusar ditatap lama olehnya.

"Hm kalau begitu," Taehyung yang mengerti gelagatku menepuk bahuku, meringankan pandangannya sambil tersenyum, "mari bersenang-senang. Lupakan sejenak beban pikiranmu, Kook. Kau tahu, terkadang kau harus sesekali mengistirahatkan Bakatmu dan jauh-jauh dari pengunjung, dan inilah saat yang tepat." Senyum kotak Taehyung mengembang menampilkan sederetan gigi-geliginya yang bersih. Senyum itulah yang dengan ajaibnya membuatku lega dan tenang. Senyum itu memberikan kehangatan. Jika ia tidak berbalik, mungkin ia akan sadar jika aku sedang terus-menerus memandangnya. Gagasan positifnya bagaikan magnet yang membuatku selalu ingin mengikutinya dan berada di sisinya. Dan hal ini mengingatkanku kembali akan kejadian di Kombae Kaeli Hall.

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih."

Taehyung berbalik. "Untuk?"

Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Benar-benar tulus. "Untuk menarikku, _memelukku_ , dan menenangkanku. Untuk mencegahku melakukan hal gila yang hampir membuat diriku sendiri terbunuh."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak. Sepersetengah sekon tampaknya ia sedang me- _recall_ kembali momen yang terjadi di Kombae Kaeli Hall. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Bukan masalah."

"Kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin saat ini aku sudah menjadi arwah konyol penjaga sumur dan tidak akan ada di sini bersama kalian."

"Hei, dengar. Kapanpun dan bagaimanapun situasinya, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, apalagi membiarkanmu dalam bahaya." Mendadak suara melengking Jimin menyanyi membuat kami berdua menoleh. "Berlaku juga untuknya." Lanjut Taehyung─disusul lengkingan kedua─dengan sedikit senyum kaku dan paras jengkel. "Ugh, rasanya ingin sekali aku menendang bokongnya."

Aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Aku tertawa melihat Taehyung menghampiri Jimin dan sungguh-sungguh menendang bokongnya. Aku tertawa melihat Jimin yang mengaduh kesakitan namun tetap memeluk botol soju. Aku tertawa seolah-olah tidak memiliki beban pikiran. Aku bahagia melihat Taehyung yang _benar-benar_ tertawa seperti itu. Taehyung benar; ini saatnya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku berdiri, menghampiri Taehyung dan Jimin, namun tidak untuk memukuli bokong Jimin. Aku mengambil mikrofon yang dijatuhkan Jimin dan ikut menyanyi. Apapun itu, kami adalah Tim. Saling bekerja sama, percaya, dan mem- _back up_ satu sama lain. Aku tidak menyesal telah bergabung di agensi Taehyung  & Co. Namun ini bukanlah akhir. Masih banyak Masalah-masalah yang perlu kami tangani dan akan kami hadapi bersama ke depannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BOOK 1**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sampai berjumpa di (remake) Taehyung & Co. book 2👋**


End file.
